Ambition: Pokémon (Trainer)
by emplatinum
Summary: My life is stalking humans and dreaming of journeying across Sinnoh. An impossible ambition-until I realise I can illusion myself as a human, so why not take the chance to become a trainer myself? But there's a problem: I've gotten involved with a mysterious Association which wants to eliminate all trainers...
1. Capture Attempt

**Seven years ago**

She should have known she wasn't wanted any more. All the anger, disappointment, hate. The emotions were blindingly bright. Yet she was still so loyal. The familiar emotions of her friend were practically screaming: " _COMFORT ME!"_ It seemed to say.

And so she tried. She followed her friend everywhere. But her friend kept running. She didn't know what was happening.

It was not only until she was told exactly that she wasn't wanted, and in another region, that she understood. So she took from her "friend" a few precious things as a "farewell gift". She learned the true power of emotions.

It changed them both forever.

* * *

Poke-speak: "word"

Human speech: ' **word** ' (cos humans are loud)

Telepathy: " _word"_

* * *

Sandgem Town. The small town between the land and sea. The best place in East Sinnoh to holiday, with the world famous beach. Tourists throng in its beautiful white sands, splash in the cool waves, admire the perfect seaside scenery… But many come here for a wholly different reason. Many enthusiastic teenagers to be precise.

One building in particular seems always buzzing with activity. Open daily, though not for twenty four hours each, is Professor Rowan's Pokémon lab. In goes smiling youngsters with big hopes and dreams, out comes grinning Pokémon trainers holding a Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar. But those weren't the only Pokémon that could be found there, of course.

Like every other place in the mythical Sinnoh region, the town and surrounding routes were teeming with wild Pokémon of all kinds, more commonly Starly and Bidoof. A bit further away from the more traversed routes – where most Pokémon trainers don't bother, or dare, to venture – hid (or rather, lived) a much, much more rare Pokémon, almost impossible to find in Sinnoh.

Me.

A lone Pokémon, rare beyond belief that sightings were dismissed as rumours at first, then gaining a name when too many eyewitnesses swore to seeing this, the Pokémon that was always alone and somehow always watching.

Ah well, I guess it's really my own fault that I don't have many friends around this place. Being an aforementioned rare Pokémon (and I don't mean rare as in abnormally coloured, described by humans using the term "shiny"), there isn't any Pokémon of my kind or from my evolutionary line, other than my family, of course- my mother and my sister.

But you can still be friends with totally different species of Pokémon and stuff, right? Of course, unless you're me, because it just so happens I _also_ have this particularly strange fascination with humans. It would be okay if you were like my sister, who – like most other Pokémon – generally spends her time sparring with each other, training and getting stronger. Not so much if your favourite hobby is stalking humans, which takes another talent in itself not to get captured by those very humans. No surprise that I was an outcast among most of the Pokémon in the area, so I spent most of my time alone.

The delightful, determined emotions of the young humans, they overwhelm me. To be one of them, it is what I really want. To go where I've never gone, meet those I've never met…

But to be in a pokéball… It isn't worth it, right?

Spending so much time watching humans, listening to them, observing their habits and pretty much all the things a typical stalker does, I've learnt their strange words, like 'pokéball' - a strange round object, like a berry, that they use to imprison Pokémon, or 'trainer' – a term they use to describe those that have Pokémon with them. It's so fascinating, the world of humans… that I usually lament my life as a Pokémon. Yes, I know it's weird. Pokémon are superior to humans in the way that we're stronger, have special abilities humans for some reason can't learn, can heal faster than them… But, I just can't be content. What is it that humans have that I yearn for so much?

"Don't waste your time doing all these, brother. It's useless; you're better off training yourself, like me. Then maybe you can evolve finally."

Sister scolded me again this morning. Just like the way she said it the last 1,429 times, for the last 1,429 mornings. What's the point of evolving and becoming stronger anyway? No dangers to battle here, mostly because Mother takes care of everything. Sister does too, sometimes when it's just a small thing like some sharp trash that passing humans leave behind. She can just completely crush it up and thrust it deep into the soil where it can't hurt anyone. Makes me a little envious: doing what I am now, I'd never grow strong enough to do something even as simple as that.

Well, whatever she says doesn't matter. It's soothing, for me, and it's really the only thing I care about much. I watch them, I feel what they feel, and I wish for my dream to come true. It is a futile dream, I would think. So I watch, I feel, I dream. It is all I do now, and maybe do so for the rest of my life.

Just like every other day, Mother told me to pick berries. Berries, berries, berries. Same thing every day. If only I know the secret to transforming them into poffins. Found abandoned on the ground one day, my first poffin melted deliciously in my mouth. A human had been 'cooking' berries to make poffins, and threw out those claimed to be burnt. I've been hunting for them ever since. I would do anything (except become a pet) to know this art of cooking. Apparently throwing berries into a fire doesn't work much (and is a waste of good berries). _What_ exactly do they do to the berries first, before making them into poffins? Maybe I'll never know.

So far, no trainers seem to have passed by, but that isn't unusual. Sometimes it can be weeks before a single human comes along. On other days, a whole group of humans can arrive. Today, the area is quiet as I head through the tall grass to an Oran Berry tree. I prefer Pecha Berries, but I picked that tree bare yesterday.

Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness crashes into me, and soaks into my mind so that it feels as if it's my heart pumping just a little faster, and my hands getting just a little bit clammy. Human emotion: always so intense. Excitement jolts through my nerves, making a smile appear involuntarily. It isn't rare, most humans feel so when getting their first Pokémon. In fact, there's a little pride in it as well. It takes me only a split second to tell what exactly is happening, so I react accordingly – and instinctively.

I move left, and a red-white ball flies by my right. Just in time. Then, I step right, and a similar-looking ball sails past me. Geez, missed again, huh? Too bad for you. Sometimes I admire humans' passion for becoming the strongest, but this human is just stupid. Doesn't he know that I can't be caught? I've dodged pokéballs my whole life. I suppose I ought to be famous by now, being the only of my kind around here. Unlike me, Pokémon try not to be noticed when humans pass by. It's kind of hard not to be noticed when you follow them around, however.

There must be a human trying to catch me… again. He'll get tired of this soon enough, but in any case, I gather up my energy, preparing to teleport.

"WATCH OUT!" A panicked shriek sounds from somewhere behind me, and the next thing I know…

* * *

"OOF!" I'm shoved abruptly to the side. Pain stabs at me, but it takes me a moment to realise the feeling is not my own. _What just…?_

 **"Wow, so the Ralts of Sandgem really does dodge pokéballs! But whatever… Hit that stronger-looking Kirlia anyway. Just as rare, too."**

A human's voice… Male, I think. And as the words he'd yelled out so triumphantly sink into me, I jerk up. "Kirlia"? Sister! She's there – right next to me!

 _Shoot! What to do now?_ I realise how bad the situation is: I'm feeling dark energy near me, on my sister – and she looks badly hurt. A dark-type attack? A quick glance around and I see the source - a white-furred Pokémon nearby, radiating dark energy as he glares at us. So, this human wasn't catching his first Pokémon after all?

"Brother, what are you doing? Run! Hide! I'm stronger… I'll fight that... thing! Just go!" I feel her intense worry, pain and determination as she struggles to her feet, urging me to Teleport away while she holds off the new Pokémon.

"Who are you calling a 'THING'? I'm an ABSOL, you fool!"

With a roar, the Absol leaps at her, slashing out with the dark blade on his forehead. Pain washes over me again as she screams, and I fight the urge to cry out and Teleport away instantly. I can't leave her to be attacked!

"I… I told you to _leave_!" She hisses at me, panting even as she pulls herself to her feet. "And you! I don't care what manner of thing you are, leave us alone!"

The Absol responds with a growl once more and with a loud shout from the human – **"Use Quick Attack!"** he lunges at my sister at breakneck speed. The Kirlia is fast, leaping out of the way in the nick of time, and another feeling of power fills the air: my sister's psychic attack, glowing an ethereal crimson red as the ball of power hits the Absol.

And immediately dissipates, to the white Pokémon's smug delight. And to my horror, he simply whips around and lauches himself at the stunned Kirlia again, this time barrelling into her – and I join in with her scream of pain. _Sister! What are you doing to her, you monster!?_

 **"Hah! However strong that Kirlia is, it can't beat my Absol! Just attack it a few more times, and it won't even have enough strength to dodge my pokéball, let alone break free from it!"** The human – apparently not so stupid after all – laughs even as dread fills me. He plans to _capture_ her?! I can't allow it! But, if Sister can't, there's no way I can take down that dark-type!

A strange thought enters my mind: if only I were a human, like him. Surely that Absol wouldn't attack me if I were, and I could protect my sister… Now's not the time! But the thought expands, filling my mind, and I remember my dream… _To be with humans… To be like them, even…_

There's no other way! I leap in front of my sister, hoping to at least take an attack for her, or even get captured in her place. It's not what I would've wanted, but at least I'll fulfil part of my dream! While my sister, she can't live like that – I'll protect her with all I've got!

In the moments that follow, I wait in despair for a painful dark attack (or any attack really), or a ball hitting me and sucking me inside, trapping me in an unnatural prison forever…

I'm kept in suspense for a long time.

Because… nothing seems to be happening.

* * *

 **Hello, emplatinum here! Welcome to my first attempt at fanfiction (my first but very long attempt). Because of that, I'd like to make a slightly selfish request to anyone who stumbles upon this fic and has bothered to read this chapter to its end. I know that there are many things about my writing that I can still improve lots on, and I really hope to make this story more enjoyable so that more people can, well, enjoy it.**

 **Therefore, if you're reading this, I sincerely hope you can write a review on what you think of this fic so far. If you think this chapter has been terrible and you don't bother to read it anymore, please leave a review or pm and tell me what I can improve. If you continue reading and find any chapter that is excessively boring, feel free to do the same. And if you just don't want to do anything anyway, that's also fine; I know what I'm asking is quite selfish.**

 **In any case, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

This story is co-written with my brother, **StealthGaheren** , who is also writing a fanfic... or should I say discontinued writing his fanfic about SNAFU? Anyway, he has my thanks. You might see him making an appearance now and then.


	2. New Encounters

Second chapter... Please review!

Gets even more confusing... Does this even make sense anymore?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Company, Game Freak, Nintendo etc. But I do own an Empoleon :D

* * *

I brace myself for the worst in the coming moments, but… nothing. I feel confusion from the human and Pokémon in front of me, staring at me… but not doing anything at all. The human finally recovers from his shock and starts to speak.

" **Whoa, man. Where did you come from? I've been battling this Kirlia for the last few minutes!"**

Confusion, both mine and his, flood through me. I look around me, but nothing has changed: he's standing there, the Absol beside him, and my sister weak and cowering behind me. With him finally having stopped trying to capture or hurt us, I study him: he's completely 'dressed' (remember hearing this word from two female humans who were talking, so distracted they didn't see me stealing some poffins...) in purple, a purple 'shirt', purple 'scarf', purple 'shoes', purple 'shorts'… He even has violet hair. Is his favourite colour purple? But there's something distinctly _not_ purple in his hand – another red-and-white pokéball…

I feel a surge of anger, remembering what this human just tried to do to us.

 **"** **You look angry- wait, this Kirlia's yours? Is that why? I'm sorry! I didn't know! Cm'on, let's get it to the Pokémon Centre right away…"** I stare at him blankly even as his feelings of guilt and worry wash over me. What he is saying, I don't understand…

 _"… '_ _Pokémon Centre?' Where are you trying to take her?"_ I wonder, and I am surprised when he replies. I didn't say anything out loud!

 **"** **You don't know what a** ** _Pokémon Centre_** **is? Where do you live, under a rock?! Come on, it'll help your Pokémon! Quickly!"** He tells me urgently, and I realise something in his phrasing of words- " _your_ Pokémon". Which means he thinks my sister _belongs to me_ …

He thinks I'm… a _trainer_?

The human's mind must have been messed up really bad… I glance at myself, relieved that it's still the same shade of white. Why suddenly view me as a trainer? Can Pokémon be trainers?

 **"** **Hey! Your Kirlia seems to be really weak, if we don't hurry… Why are you just standing there?! Here, let me help ya carry it then!"**

I'm suddenly aware of the immense nagging pain originating from my sister. This human I can't trust, having caused my sister harm in the first place. Who knows what humans do at a Pokémon Centre? But is there another choice? I completely don't know how to heal, nor can I win the trainer in a Pokémon battle. I have no choice but to hope he does as he says, or my sister might not make it…

Stepping aside, I allow the trainer to take my sister. He motions for me to follow him and dashes off, towards the place where most of the humans passing by head to: 'Sandgem Town', wasn't it called? I run after him, hardly keeping up with my small size and lower speed. The Absol, however, has no difficulty following its trainer, and as I run alongside it I can tell that he's not happy.

"Hey you, wild Pokémon," he growls with a pointed glare, "I don't know what that was all about or why you look kind of funny now, but I know what you are and what you can do. It's only for my trainer's sake that you're still standing. So you'd better not try anything with me or him, or I promise I'll make you regret it!"

"Wh-what? I don't know what you mean! Why do I look funny? I'm not doing anything, I swear!" I yelp.

With a last snarl, the Absol races off towards his trainer without replying, leaving me far behind trying to catch up.

I stare after him, half wishing I had his speed and strength, half thinking about his words and feelings of uncertainty and hostility. So to him – and possibly his trainer – I "look kind of funny now"? Why's that? If – _when_ Sister is safe and healed like that human promised, I'll ask her about it. She has spent a longer time training her psychic powers after all, maybe she'll know what's happening.

Sometimes using Psychic to clear a path through taller patches of grass, I hurry up, but then I'm still too slow. I wish I could simply Teleport to the 'Pokémon Centre', but I can't since I've never been there before. I start getting worried as the area starts getting more and more unfamiliar. Even when I stalk humans, I rarely follow them too far. I'm not so stupid to go into a place full of humans eager to catch me, since it's way easier for me to lose my reputation as the uncatchable Pokémon that way. Still, I can't leave my sister alone and in the hands of that horrible trainer and his Absol. Who knows, he might even try to capture her again without me around to protect her!

I've long since arrived on a path with almost no grass and the ground is getting sandier as I go on. I feel utterly vulnerable, but I follow it anyway. I can see a strange block-like thing far ahead, and as I get closer, more of the strange structures appear, and I can feel, and sometimes see, some humans inside. Do they live there? Humans are strange creatures. They're too big to live inside bushes and such, sure, but these things… What are they?

I think I get it. Those things must make up the 'town', and people live inside them, but still… I'm lost. Out of all these, which one is the Pokémon Centre? I stand in the middle of the path, glancing around at anything might look like a Pokémon Centre. Some humans walk by me, most ignoring me, but a curious few giving me a second glance before continuing on. That's rather strange actually, I'd thought that in a place so full of humans, one or two at the very least might try to capture a Pokémon as rare as me. Maybe it's because I still "look funny"?

I wander around the town, keeping an eye out for anything that looks interesting and wondering what exactly I had done to get myself into this mess. Was there something I'd done differently, to cause myself to be seen as something I wasn't? Not that I didn't want to become a real trainer – that was a pretty exciting idea, actually! And now I had this opportunity…

…There seems to be something I'm missing. It's right there, but I can't quite grasp it…

I'm trying to remember what I'm forgetting when I suddenly realise that a place called the _Pokémon_ Centre, which humans (apparently) bring wounded Pokémon to, should have a bunch of trainers _with Pokémon_ going in and out of it. With this, I look around again.

Right there! I see a trainer carrying a green and brown Pokémon I vaguely recognise, a Turtwig I think, out of one of those things… I think it was called a 'building'? Anyway, it had a picture of a pokéball on it (what kind of Pokémon-friendly place has pokéballs? Humans are terrifying…), along with some symbols which is probably the human language. Looks important, at least, and as I watch, another trainer leaves the building. This one isn't holding a Pokémon, but a pokéball, which I guess is similar enough.

Sister is waiting for me! I hurry toward the building. There's an opening at the front and I head inside. The place is really big, with tall stacks of stuff everywhere that's covered with the human-language symbols… and empty. I can only detect one person in here, and almost no Pokémon at all! Is this what Pokémon Centres are like?

I find myself wandering around again, towards the emotions of the only person here, I can't resist it. I round the corner of another tall stack, and I see him: an old-looking human, with white hair, moustache, bushy eyebrows and a stern look on his face. While the earlier human was completely purple, this one is more reasonably dressed in blue and white. He notices me, and I smile in spite of everything, his cheerful mood instantly cheering me up.

 **"** **Well hello there! Another promising young trainer, are you? Well… You seem a little young, but it's good to be ambitious! Welcome to my Pokémon lab! I'm Professor Rowan. It's time to choose your first Pokémon!"**

* * *

Extract from _Living Among Us_ , by D. Kra Rozo

"The number of Pokémon owned by humans is staggering, some estimate there are at least a hundred times as much captured Pokémon as there are humans. However, wild Pokémon found in human settlements and buildings are numerous as well, although generally well documented, but still largely unknown to the general public. Many would recall the small and cute flying types on the sidewalks and the streets, but little can say they saw electric types in power stations, ghost types in cemeteries, or even poison types living in the sewers right beneath you!"

* * *

Well, this chapter is kinda confusing since I decided that our hero will take a small detour... But everything should be explained by the next chapter... Or maybe the chapter after that. Please bear with me ^-^

Do review what you think of the second chapter! :) And give some thoughts about what you think will happen next. We're curious to know...

Anyways, (my brother has decided that) we're starting a sort of book extract thingy at the end of each chapter. It would comprise of Pokémon facts and stuff of course!

If you have ideas for what "extracts" to use, pls tell us, and we might feature it in the future (not next chapt though). If you wanna use extracts from your fanfic, it's okay too (free advertisement haha). (must be 'scientific' XD)

As for the purple guy, we're still thinking of names for him...


	3. Attack on Pokemon Lab

I blink in surprise. Wait, what is this human (male, kind of old, I note) talking about? And more importantly, _where's my sister_?!

 **"** **We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. What do I do? I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokémon. We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. Go on! Choose a Pokémon!"** The friendly human – 'Professor Rowan' gestures toward three pokéballs in front of him.

I back away a little, disgusted. What is this? First he claims that Pokémon are friends, then asks me to choose a pokéball? Is this some kind of joke? I must be in the wrong place – he said this was a Pokémon lab, not a Pokémon Centre. So I'm lost and probably the best thing to do right now is to get out of this weirdo's presence and find that other weirdo with my sister.

Still, this is fascinating. So the trainers that came out just now, they were offered these too? Humans… they're stranger than I thought. Especially trainers, I think.

Professor Rowan frowns suddenly, feeling uncertain. " **Uh… Have I seen you before? You don't look familiar, but… I seem to be associating you with something else. Come to think of it, I haven't asked you! What's your name?"**

"My… name?" This isn't good. I don't think I actually have a proper name. Sister just calls me Brother, and my mother… Well, she's a little strange, you could say. I'm not even sure how she found a mate to have me and… No, that isn't the point. I need to find a name for myself, apparently!

" **What did you say? My hearing isn't all that good after 60 years, and I think I heard you say "Ralts"? Wahaha, there's no way you would share a name with a Pokémon… Right?"** The human squints at me suspiciously.

 _"_ _Urk! I didn't mean to say that!"_ Stupid! My identity is going to be discovered… Not that I have any idea why it wasn't discovered like five minutes ago.

 **"** **You didn't mean to? Don't tell me that's really your name?"** The human's amusement makes me smile. Sadly, what Professor Rowan is saying is technically true. I don't have a name, so I guess I'm just called "Ralts". The thought is a little depressing. I wish I had a name, however weird it may be. Like, I don't know… Argh, the only thing I can think of is "Ralts"! What about something similar?... " _Ralf"?_ I think I heard that before somewhere?

 **"** **Ah, so your name is Ralf? I see! It does sound almost exactly the same as 'Ralts'. Ahaha, just my old age catching up with me! Well then, it's time to make the most important choice of your life – your first Pokémon!"** Smiling, he nods towards the three pokéballs again. He can't be serious! I am so not choosing one of those things…

Wait a minute. How did he just understand me, _twice_?! I didn't even say anything (when I did, he apparently heard it as 'ralts'.) just thought out what I was thinking…

Hmm. Maybe there's a difference between thinking out and just plain thinking. I should leave and go find my sister in the real Pokémon Centre. She'll know what it is. With that, I turn to leave. Maybe I'll have better luck finding the Pokémon Centre this time, anyway, that purple human is still there with Sister, waiting for me.

 **"** **You're leaving already?"** I sense utter confusion from the human.

 _"…_ _I need to get to the Pokémon Centre."_ I try thinking it out loud, and it does seem to feel a little different. It gives me a bit of a tingly feeling, like when I'm using my psychic powers… Likewise, it's a little tiring too, but not by too much.

 **"** **You needed to get to the Pokémon Centre, but came to my lab instead? Were you lost? It's not very often… in fact, it's quite rare for my lab to be confused with such a distinctive building!"**

 _"_ _Distinctive? In what way? How can I get there?"_ I turn back, interested to get some information. So if I think out loud, humans can hear and understand me, I see.

 **"** **Why, you don't know what a Pokémon Centre looks like? It's characterised by its bright red roof! Wherever you are, it's just that simple feature to recognise the Pokémon Centre!"** The human seems a little surprised. Well, it can't be helped. Why would a Pokémon even know what a Pokémon Centre is, let alone what it looks like? Still, I'm grateful to the human for his help…

 **"…** **You look like you're glowing… ah, don't mind me! Anyway, if you're heading to the Pokémon Centre, you must have Pokémon with you, right? May I see them? A true Pokémon professor never gives up a chance to study more Pokémon!"**

I don't reply. Obviously I don't have any Pokémon with me (though I myself am one, there's no way I'll let him study me!), and I need to get going anyway. I suppose I'll just be polite… _"No thanks, I'll be leaving now. Thank you very much for your advice"_ I think.

 **"** **Well then, if you don't want to… Goodbye."** Professor Rowan gives me a nod as I turn to leave again.

And again I am stopped as an opening near me shatters into pieces, pouring a stream of dark blue inside the building. A bunch of darkies _again_? Why do I have such terrible luck?

* * *

 _Make them shut up…_ The floating, midnight blue creatures fly around in a frenzy, screaming and sobbing like they're in terrible pain… But I can only sense their mischief and glee as their deafening cries echo around the building, really hurting my ears.

 **"** **The-these are Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon! But what are they doing here?! ARGH MAKE THIS SOUND STOP!"** Professor tries to cover his ears as the Misdreavus swarm him, wailing and shrieking in incomprehensible words. Urgh, my head hurts too… How the heck am I supposed to get to the Pokémon Centre at this rate? These Pokémon are blocking my way out, too: there's so many of them flying around in here! And I can't help but shiver violently at the cold aura they radiate. The whole bunch of them are ghosts… Ugh…

"Hey, I thought you said only that Professor human was in here? Why's there another one?" I hear a voice actually speaking normal words in a normal tone near me. It's coming from a Misdreavus floating nearby, staring at me like I'm some kind of pest. I shrink away.

"Whatever. The more the merrier, right? More humans to fear us just mean more fear! WAHAHA!" Another Misdreavus laughs, and I don't even bother to point out the stupidity of his words, instead trying to think of a way to get out of this insane place. Humans are weird, and now I guess I can add 'Misdreavus' to that list too. The whole world is abnormal… But that's why it's so fascinating to explore it. Wait, off topic again! Not the point!

"That just sounded really stupid." The first Misdreavus deadpans (somewhat earning my respect), before screaming loudly at the other one (which is really just as stupid, also now gaining my disrespect). The two ghosts get into a really noisy screaming match, and I can hardly think… Ah, SCREW THIS!

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?! ALL OF YOU!" Even I'm surprised by my sudden outburst, but I just find myself screaming right back at the Misdreavus. Reddish auras start forming around random objects in the lab as, for added emphasis, I use Psychic to fling a bunch of stuff that's lying around at them. Then I decide I might as well throw a bunch of Psychic directly toward them too, the only thought in my mind to GET THEM ALL TO SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME.

Psychic energy pulses towards them as I attack again and again, screaming in my own anger and truthfully, fear. The air glows a vibrant red at the tremendous amounts of energy I release into it, and the Misdreavus at the receiving end of my Psychics spasm in pain. Others try to retaliate by using Psywave, and the world around me seems to turn into a battleground as glowing streams of twisting, coiling energy shoot towards me. I shift and leap, easily dodging most of them with my experience, but even the few that do hit me doesn't really hurt much, enough to stop me from throwing more things at them anyway. It isn't very painful, true, but I soon get really tired out, and I'm not sure I can continue with my raging attack much longer. But if I stop, they'll keep up their way more numerous attacks…

…Apparently not. As I catch my breath, I realise that the place seems to be a little emptied out for some reason, although I haven't seen any escaping yet. And I doubt they'd get scared off by me anyway. Are they just taking the time to charge up some terrible attack at me? _Damn. I wish I could protect myself somehow… Against those creatures…_ But when I'm able to keep off most of the Misdreavus with more Psychic and skilful dodging, I'm _very_ aware that the rest of them I'm seeing is much less than what they'd had before. Where had they gone…

Oh. _Oh._ I finally notice the countless shaking and quivering pokéballs at my feet, all filled with Misdreavus struggling to get out. Oops. I suppose a Pokémon Professor _would_ have pokéballs lying around… And I just threw a whole bunch of them at those crazy Pokémon. I shudder at what would've happened if I _hadn't_. Well, they deserved it. See if I care!

Many of them burst open, revealing shaken-looking (and feeling) Misdreavus, which take another look at me and flee out of the shattered opening, some also feeling angry, confused or even frightened. I even catch one of them muttering while speeding past me, "Where did _that thing_ come from? It's practically _rabid_!" Rabid? Me? I don't usually act like that. It's all their fault anyway, crazy freaks, all of them! But a relief starts spreading through me at the sight… and freezes abruptly as a chilling voice reaches my ears.

"…Cowards, all of them." A Misdreavus beside me sneers in contempt, at the retreating ghosts. "Only I stayed behind to finish the job?... Whatever. I don't those useless idiots' help, anyway. I can take you on by myself, and then to destroy the Professor!" She directs an evil grin at me, and I can't help but shiver a little, feeling complete malice from the Pokémon. The red stones at her neck glow a threatening crimson.

"Feeling scared? You should be!" She taunts, before launching a Psybeam right at me. How rude, attacking without warning. I narrowly dodge and attack her with a stronger Confusion, which sends her writhing in pain for a few moments while I regain my balance. This is no good… I can feel this Misdreavus' confidence and strength practically oozing out, while I'm utterly weak from my battle with the other ones just now. If I were even half as strong as my sister, I could probably…

My sister! I almost forgot! I don't have time, but I'm not fast enough to escape. Besides, seems like they're here for the Professor. It has nothing to do with me, but breaking into somebody's home to inflict lots of pain and irritating screaming? Not very polite. _My mother taught me manners; I should teach them some too._

What's the best way to get a Pokémon to stop bothering you? As much as I hate it, this battle MUST stop. And I got some pretty good ideas on how to do that.

Using the last of my psychic strength, I pull a pokéball towards me: from behind the Misdreavus whose neck crystals are glowing a dark scarlet red.

* * *

The pokéball shoots towards her… then past her, as she moves swiftly to the side: "You think I wouldn't notice that? Pathetic!" She cackles, that arrogant smirk on her face really getting on my nerves. Ugh, who knew Pokémon could be so… despicable? And creepy and ghosty and – never mind that, where did these Misdreavus even _come from_?!

Falling to the floor, I expect the pokéball to just roll away uselessly, but instead it opens and releases a burst of red light, revealing a blue Pokémon flapping his wings excitedly.

"Are you my trainer… Oh. Why'd you guys release me?" The Pokémon has a small beak like Starly do, but his feathers are smooth and blue, with a round head and huge eyes. "Who are you anyway? I'm Piplup… This place is a real mess," he notes, glancing around the area. "Did you-!"

A Psybeam hits him right in the face. "Shut up, can you! I don't have time for your stupidity!" The Misdreavus growls, turning suddenly and launching another attack at me too. This time, I'm too distracted to dodge and the wave of energy hits me painfully in the chest like a Beedrill's sting. (I had the misfortune of having one of those chasing after me when an experienced trainer pursued me once.)

"Urgh…!" I hit the ground, gritting my teeth from the pain. At the same time, waves of exhaustion wash through me, and my whole body feels like berry mush… I can't think of anything but giving up and just… going to sleep, right there and then. She'll probably take the chance to kill me, and then the Professor, maybe even that Piplup I accidentally released… My eyes widen as I realise what she's hit me with. Not some stupid Psybeam like the other Misdreavus that wouldn't really hurt me anyway, but a _Shadow Ball_. That would explain this coldness… eating away at me… chilling me from the inside out… I lay stunned, but an indignant voice snaps me out of the hazy pain.

"How DARE you!" The attacked Piplup leaps to his feet angrily. Looks like that Misdreavus really ruffled his feathers, I chuckle weakly as the Piplup takes a second to smooth them down carefully before launching himself at the offending Misdreavus.

"Do you moron really think that will hur- OUCH! What the?-" She cries out in shock as the force of Piplup's Peck (not Pound, apparently) sends her flying, and the latter Pokémon opens his beak to release dozens of azure bubbles towards the ghost-type. One of them floats away towards me and pops painfully on contact: "OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry," the Piplup apologises, "I didn't mean to hit you… Or did I? You're not gonna attack me too, are you?"

"Oww… Look, that Misdreavus attacked me and you ask whether I'm with her? I don't think I even have the strength to attack you, even if I wanted to… Which I don't," I groan. The apparently friendly Piplup's antics have given me a little strength, at least. "We have to defeat her… Or she'll kill us."

"That's right! And I'm going to start with you, dimwits!" With an ear-splitting screech, the Misdreavus starts gathering a strange wind around her, swirling with an ominous purplish hue. "I'm the one that _he_ chose for me to learn this move! Somebody like me, you can't even dream of defeating!" The gust of wind changes direction and slices through the air towards us.

"ARGHH!" The repulsive wind spins around me and Piplup, and I can feel it cutting into me and… it's so, so painful and so cold… An pain-filled shriek fills the air and in my agony, I realise it's mine. _Can't… do anything… Hurts…_

It fades away after a while but both of us are left panting and struggling while the Misdreavus hovers over us, gloating. I don't even bother to get up from where I've collapsed on the ground. There's no point; she's already won.

"So you see, I was right. Such a pity that two young Pokémon like you will soon be gone from this world, forever!" Strangely, I don't sense sarcasm in her words even as she readies her last Psybeam to launch at us…

Suddenly, I feel a wave of uneasiness. In fact, there's even a little pride in it as well. I have just about enough time to shout up, "But as I see it, you're wrong!" when a pokéball sails through the air towards her and sucks her inside with a blinding crimson light.

My face relaxes into a pained, but relieved grin. Yup, knew it. Good job, Professor: not the best way, but a good one nonetheless, to stop a Pokémon from attacking you. At least, I can safely say I've never done such an abominable act to another Pokémon: capturing one.

* * *

Extract from _Living Among Us_ , by D. Kra Rozo

"What many of us never realise, is that Pokémon not only can live among humans, but also _as_ humans. There are, up to this date, little research on the behaviour of those who choose just to do so. However, they rarely do stay as humans for too long. While this book covers how certain Pokémon could do just that, it does not mean one should discriminate against these human look-alikes, for a Pokémon who could convincingly disguise as one of us essentially feels like us, and should also be treated as one of us.

* * *

This chapter has been edited and reposted.

Hey everyone! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Well that extract up there ^ is written by my brother dummy-mon, so kudos to him. Reviews are welcome!


	4. Conversation with a Professor

Reading my own fanfic from the start, I realised that it's actually kind of boring (...!) so I'm gonna try to make it more exciting in the next chapter!

Please do give feedback... ;_; And of course I still don't own the Pokémon Company or anything like that.

* * *

"Phew… That was close," Piplup sighed. "Good thing the Professor captured her. I didn't want to die…"

"I know. Neither did I!" I frown at the wildly shaking pokéball on the ground, which Professor Rowan is picking up. The Misdreavus seems to have been imprisoned successfully, but she's still struggling. Strangely, I can't feel her emotions; maybe it's the effect of the pokéball that blocks me from sensing them? The shaken Professor places the pokéball on a wooden block thing ("It's a _table_ , dummy," when I ask Piplup) and picks up something else, a shiny red item that looks like two tablets connected together as he flips it open. I've seen and heard about tablets, apparently they're all the rage with humans right now. But I've never seen a tablet like _that_ …

 **"** **Piplup, the Peng –"** A clear voice comes out from the tablet, and I recognise Piplup's name, but the voice feels empty, like it's not alive. The Professor hurriedly points the device towards me instead, muttering in annoyance, **"Stupid pokédex!"** as he presses something on it. Huh, so that thing is a "pokédex"? Never heard of it.

 **"** **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon."** I'm startled as the emotionless voice states my name. **"It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions, and is said to appear in front of cheerful people. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly."**

 **"** **What? I should've known! Being with Pokémon all my life, I knew there was something about you, but who would have thought you were a Pokémon! Not only that, you're a Ralts! Rare enough in Sinnoh and you come in here somehow disguised as a trainer?!"** The Professor is completely shocked, while I'm now completely fascinated with that pokédex thingy. What was that all about, with the dead voice somehow knowing us Pokémon's names? I try heading closer for a look, but collapse just as I get to my feet. Owww… Stupid attacks… I can barely move.

 **"** **Ah! Both of you are badly hurt! Don't worry, I have something for you right… here!"** Professor Rowan grabs two purple bottles from the table ("Potions" Piplup says before I even ask) and starts spraying the contents on us at the same time.

 _"_ _Ahhh… This feels much better!"_ I feel my pain fading away quickly, and Piplup releases a similarly content sigh. " _How do "potions" even heal us like this?"_

 **"** **Hmmm? Did you just ask me about the potion? How is it that I can understand you? But come to think of it, it's as if I didn't even really hear anything!"** The Professor finishes spraying the potions on us (surprisingly smells like Oran berries) and springs to his feet, heading over to his table and poking his fingers rapidly at something on it.

"He's typing on his computer. Probably taking some notes on you or something," Piplup says, turning to me. "But why did the Professor say he heard something from you? Humans can't ever understand us, y'know?"

My first thought is _"It's like he can read my mind when he does that"_ and then, _"…I don't know either, really"._

" **A** h! **T** h **e** r **e** it **is** a **g** ai **n!"** Both Piplup and the Professor yell. Wow, they said the exact same thing at the same time… but in different languages. "It's like, I don't hear you properly, but somehow I get what yer trying to say!" cries out Piplup, just as the Professor speaks, " **It's just as I thought! I just asked my colleague about your species. You must've been using telepathy! Psychic types can sometimes use that skill!"**

What is it with those two?... Anyway, " _Telepathy? What's that? I just think out loud some things and… people can hear and understand me…"_

 **"** **U** m, **t** ha **t's** th **e** p **oi** nt **!" "Indeed we can understand you! This is a breakthrough in Pokémon-human communication!"** Professor Rowan cries out in glee, "You're using telepathy when you think out loud, dummy! That's what it's called!" Piplup slaps me on the back. Ow!

 **"** **Oh right, I suppose I should thank you two for getting rid of those Misdreavus just now. I've noticed that there has been many sightings of strange groups of wild Pokémon behaving abnormally recently, but this is the first time we've been attacked. Mostly they're mobile Pokémon that are Flying or Ghost type, able to get around easily. But since you apparently can communicate through telepathy, you can interrogate that Misdreavus that was caught. Maybe you can get some information out of it!"** The Professor says excitedly, even as I recoil a little, disgusted. He thinks of us Pokémon as "it"? He doesn't seem to notice, and places a familiar pokéball in front of me, with an even more familiar Pokémon glaring at me from inside.

"Eeeek! Don't open it! She looks ready to kill us!" Piplup squeaks and I agree with him. No way am I releasing her from there… Urgh! But she's trapped in a pokéball… It reminds me of how much I wanted not to be caught, and of… my sister! SHE'S STILL AT THE POKEMON CENTRE!

Looking at the pokéball, though, makes me kind of wish that I could be a trainer… No, no! It's never right to imprison a Pokémon! I spent so much of my life trying to avoid that fate, right?! Anyway, things are getting all complicated now. I should just get Sister and go home!

"Ah, you…! Are you playing some psychic trick on me!? Why do you look like a human and… But just now you were…!" Confusion from both Piplup and Professor Rowan flood through me. **"Ah, you…! How is it that you're somehow a human?! But you were a Pokémon just now…? Is this something you're doing with your psychic powers?"**

 _"_ _I have no idea what both of you are talking about. I haven't done anything!"_

"But you must have! I can't seem to convince myself you're a Pokémon! What changed?" **"Wait! You're the Feeling Pokémon! Is it that you're influencing our feelings to make you look like a trainer in our eyes…!?"** Both of them crowd around me, staring at me in a somewhat disturbing way. I'll never get anywhere with them studying me like this!

 _"_ _WellmaybeI'llvisitlatergoodbye!"_ I rush away in a hurry, desperate to get away from them, trying to think of what the Professor had said about the Pokémon Centre earlier… Right, bright red roof! I reach the opening and sprint out.

"Hey Ralf! Catch!" I hear Piplup's familiar voice just as two pokéballs sail above me. Instinctively, I use Psychic to catch them in mid-air, before lowering them carefully in front of me. One is empty, but the other… Not again!

"Wait up, will you! Huff…" Piplup runs up behind me. "That's mine and… the Misdreavus' pokéball…"

"What did you give them to me for?" I frown, just as a human passes by near me and gives me a weird look. Right… when I talk out loud, humans will hear it as "ralts". Oops… _"Also, why'd you just call me - "Ralf"?"_ The human stares at me again, then shakes her head and continues on her way. I think I hear her mutter, **"That trainer must've lost his marbles".** Hey, what's that supposed to mean? It felt offensive. I think I feel suspicion and doubt from her, too.

"That woman just called you crazy. You sounded like you were replying to what I'd said and (cutting me off before I could protest that I had been) remember humans CAN'T understand Pokémon. You gotta be more careful." Piplup, in his usual mind-reading way, advises me. "Also, I heard the Professor Rowan calling out for "Ralf" to wait, so I guessed that was your name."

Oh, right. I'd told him that was my name, hadn't I? He must've taken it seriously.

"I think he thought you were going to set off on your journey or something, and weren't willing to help question that…" Piplup glances nervously at the occupied pokéball, "so I brought it to you. And my pokéball too, cos… Well, if you're journeying, you need a Pokémon, and you can't battle… Argh, I mean if you battle people'll know you're not a human!" He quickly corrects himself.

"I'm not going on any journey! I'm just heading to the Pokémon Centre to get my sister!" I quickly realised my mistake and glanced around. Really gotta be more careful… There, I spot a building with a red roof! I run over to it.

FINALLY! Stupid lab. Stupid delays. At long last I get to the stupid Pokémon Centre! _…_

Wait a minute… _"Piplup, is this the right place?"_

* * *

"Telepathy is still largely a mystery as of now. Defined as… and is seen mostly in psychic type Pokémon (there's some debate on whether it's because they read minds that they are labelled psychics). Scientists, myself included, had speculated that these Pokémon cause a disturbance in the electrical field of a brain to communicate thoughts. In an experiment… However, it proved to be inconclusive as to if the hypothesis was correct."

Extracted from _Illusions of the Brain_ , Dr. Aka Lamz ("…" indicates a skipped over part)

* * *

So we have a "know it all?" Piplup, and a currently very angry Misdreavus, accompanying the newly "named" Ralf. Yeah, this chapter was very lacking in action (and had too much dialogue?) But we'll try making the next chapt better!

Maybe if you readers could just review and tell us what you think of the story so far? (Is the scientific extract a good addition?) Pls tell us if we got anything wrong, or we will never know.

Anndddd…. A SUPER RANDOM P.P.S.!

PPS: I haven't been reading fanfic for a while… any good new ones?

PPPS: Why isn't there any new reviews? (Cries at a dark, sad corner…)


	5. Got there finally

I shall take my hand at writing this chapter! As emplatinum's bro, this story's gonna get bit more emotional/ cute/ informal-y. (tell me if I'm wrong)

I really can't just sit back and talk my sis into writing a chapt (actually that's exactly what I want to do…)

So I will do my best to write this chapter!

Reviews please! (Thanks to Crazeguy for posting the first review since a month ago) Hope that last review won't be THE last review (ha ha ha…)

And would it be better if I combined human and poke speak (No bolding for human speak)? (Again,) Pls review! J

I DO own Pokémon, BUT not the copyright to it… I proudly own a Beedrill, among others.

I sadly do not own The Pokémon Company or any company associated with it. (This is a disclaimer)

* * *

The Pokémon centre is finally right in front of me, in its full glory! Never thought I would ever be so glad to see a place where so many humans that own Pokémon gather…At least I'm "disguised"…

The Pokémon centre is ginormous! So much bigger than described by passing trainer… (Thinking about it, I am smaller than them though.) A mostly white building, with an orange roof with a pokéball symbol engraved on it. Simple in design, but still…

 _"_ _SO… BIGGG…"_ It rises at least five human heights above the other buildings.

"Yeah, so stop staring at it! REMEMBER why you even came? Oh, and there's this transparent wall in front of the Pokémon Centre. It's called a "glass door". So sick of seeing stupid Pokémon ramming their heads onto the glass and getting hurt… So I'm warning you in advance."

And I forgot Piplup came along… Is he really that annoying?

" _Come on! We've wasted enough time already, there's no time to lose!"_

There! A human just walked into the building! That must be the entrance! I'm coming sist…

"OWWWWW!" My head hit an invisible wall while I run (that is, psychically floated really quickly) into the Pokémon Centre. How did that human pass through this glass door?

"Oh… And I forgot to say that the glass door closes automatically. It's activated by the sensor above the door. We short Pokémon aren't tall enough to trigger it. Guess your illusions are really only in mind. But lucky I know just the thing."

While I stand there, my mind struggling to make sense of even just half of what he just said, Piplup starts blowing some bubbles, which float above our heads, and suddenly pop. A silent whoosh sound, a glimmer in the air, and the scene before me changes somewhat. While the interior of the Pokémon Centre still looks the same, it seems slightly brighter, yet less shiny. I hold up my hand to feel for the glass door, lest I hit it again, but feel nothing.

"I know. I'm a genius right? Don't mention it. You're welcome."

Without me saying anything, Piplup had already started to praise himself. Are all piplups as such?

Well then, now to find my sister.

Not being familiar with where everything is, the next thing to do is to find that purple trainer. He brought her here, so surely he'll show me where she is now. No trainer I've seen has worn purple to such an extent: one sweeping glance and he's spotted.

" _Piplup! Over here!"_ Since so many trainers talk to their Pokémon, no one even bothers looking my way.

The Pokémon centre is truly a melting pot of emotions. Happiness, sadness, hunger, pride, excitement, exhaustion, joy, just to name a few, flow through me satisfyingly.

I think about what the Professor and Piplup had said. Do people really see me as a human just because I imagine so?

 **"** **Hey! What took you so long? Your Kirlia is almost healed!"** The purple trainer is now standing in front of me.

I wonder if I can really become a trainer. I know I want to be one, but how do I act like it?

 _"_ _Ummmmm… I'm new here so I got lost? All the buildings look the same to me…"_ Was that the right thing to say?

 **"** **Don't worry! I get lost in new places as well! Did you forget to bring a map too?"**

"I'll tell ya what to…" Piplup suddenly appeared and starts to talk, but it's immediately cut off.

" **Hey! That's my number! Let's go get Kirlia!"** He points to a large flat tablet on the wall which displayed some of those human symbols, and runs off.

 _"_ _Wait for me!"_ Can't risk floating around in such crowded spaces.

 **"** **Oh, and why are you holding two pokéballs around?"**

The two pokéballs Piplup handed me are still awkwardly floating around beside me. Never really thought about them since he threw them at me.

"I'll help you Ralf." Piplup plucks the pokéballs from the air, which my psychic powers instinctively released, and presses somewhere on it. Amazingly, the red-white ball became a smaller version of itself, and the now-small pokéballs are put into a small bag Piplup is carrying (which I somehow did not notice).

 **"** **Your Piplup's like a butler? It's SOOO CUTE!"** This guy is pretty amused.

 _"_ _A butler?"_ I'm still unsure of most the human language.

 **"** **A butler is like a servant. I guess you don't watch a lot of TV, do you?"** He should be right, since I don't even KNOW what a TV is.

" _Actually I wandered into the lab by mistake, and a Piplup sort of followed me out. Maybe he wanted to be my butler?"_ A spark of anger flares beside me, and I REALLY don't want know the end result. _"I was just joking! A Pokémon will definitely not want to become a servant to a human. Piplup must have wanted to explore the world,"_ Instantly, the anger dies down, _"But he is very cute."_ Piplup's mood shifts, but I can't tell if it's pride, irritation, or embarrassment.

"I'm NOT CUTE!" He half shouts.

 **"** **Looks like your cute Piplup doesn't want to be called cute."** He teased Piplup, and his emotions smiled. One of the best feelings in the world.

The purple trainer quickly leads us to a long white table, which is covered on the side facing us, unlike the previous table I saw which only had four legs beneath it. A human with bright red hair, and wearing a white hat, stands opposite the table.

 **"** **Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"**

My sister jumps onto the table, then again to land on my side of it, while the purple trainer collects his pokéballs handed over to him.

"Brother! You're here! Turns out humans aren't as evil as we thought they are! Oh! And you seem to be illusioning! Mom did it once when you weren't around, and she's way better. I sense a fuzzy image of a trainer on you, but my mind shield's too strong for it to overwhelm me. Yours's is way weaker than Mom's."

So Sister already knew about what my disguise is called, long before I even knew I could do it. If she had told me sooner, I would have… Wait, I still can become a trainer. I've got my Pokémon, illusioning; nothing can stop me!

"I think you were right about the whole adventure thing. Got a long time to think about it just now. The opponents here are too weak for me. I guess if I want to get stronger, I'll have to battle stronger Pokémon. But I can't illusion… I can only take the conventional way for Pokémon to travel. I want to go with Ty!"

 _"_ _Ty?"_ What the? I'm shocked, and amazed, by the complete change of Sister's usually stubborn mind-set, more so than who she is referring to. WHAT did this place DO to her?

 **"** **Someone called for me?"** The purple guy suddenly seemed surprised. Ty must be his name then. **"Oh yeah! Forgot to introduce ourselves! Let's sit down,"** he points at a nearby bench, **"there first."**

" _So you're telepathic too!"_ Suddenly I'm confused, but it quickly dies down into disappointment. She never did taught me how, nor show me. But I can't talk to her without anyone listening in, so I keep quiet for the time being.

" _Oh, and you don't know how to direct it either."_ A little smugness in the voice. Sister just loves boasting… I'm gonna get her later.

Suddenly, Ty takes a pokéball from a hole on the side of his shorts, and throws it upwards. " **Come on out Abs!"**

A red light shoots out of the ball, reforming into a Pokémon with a dark blue covered in white fur, having red eyes, a curved tail, and a horn on the side of its head, shaped like black crescent moon. As for the claws, they are way too sharp for my liking.

"YOU again! I had it all figured out. How dare you trick Ty here with your psychic whatnots! Lucky I'm not too affected. What should I do with you now...?"

I expected anger, but there was instead confidence flooding his body. His calmness, it scares me. What exactly will he do to me? Think of something!

Ummmm, " _It's you who attacked me first! You can't attack me now! HA!"_ Oops, that might be too harsh. Please don't attack me.

"Pitiful. I will forgive you for your insults. But a wrong move… that's all it takes." If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead in an instant, and make a wrong move, that, may not be an 'if' anymore.

 **"** **I'm real sorry for attacking you. It's not Abs' fault, I ordered him to attack. By the way, name's Ty. This's my partner Absol, whom I named Abs 'cause he's so strong and has a lot of muscles and stuff… Hahahaha! Getit? Abs? Muscles?"**

I HAVE no idea what he's so happy about, but thank him for distracting me from the death glare. Sis's just as clueless, Abs turns a shade of embarrassment, while Piplup…

"Piiiiiiiii Pip Pip Pip! Muscles. Abs. SO funny! Piiii Pip Pip Pip…" is rolling on the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

 **"** **SOOO CUTE!"** "Watch it!"

Two opposite reactions to the same action, but Piplup only responds to one.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" His face flushes a deeper shade of embarrassment than the Absol, and he suddenly stands up straight, laughter gone.

 **"** **Such cuteness! But Piplup, laughing at others is very rude. Tsk Tsk. Oh, and I almost forgot! What's your name?"**

 _"_ _Ralf,"_ Others have already been calling me that, so why not? _"And this is my partner Pip, which I named 'cause he's… peppy?"_ I try imitating the trainer's introduction, but the effect's just not there.

"But you won't be much longer, 'cause I'm taking my REVENGE! Miiiii Hee Hee Hee!" A screech/speech rose up behind me, mixed with anger and hatred.

 _"_ _Eeeeeeep!"_

* * *

Translated excerpt from Pokémon, For Pokémon, an audiobook by Pip the Piplup

Pip: Well Ralf, do you know what a Pokémon centre is?

Ralf: It's a place where Pokémon are healed?

P: You're correct! But do you know it's also a place where humans relax?

R: Never did think like that…

P: Inside a typical Pokémon Centre, one can find a front desk, a lobby (sometimes with vending machines), a Poké Ball room, an Emergency Room with plenty of beds for injured Pokémon, a recovery room, a waiting room, rooms for lodging, and a cafeteria. A lobby might also have a large widescreen TV or several smaller TVs for trainers to watch!

R: The beds were so comfy!

P: Yup! They are for us travellers to have a good night's rest! Some Pokémon centres even have libraries with computers, so that us smart Pokémon can read books, or surf the net!

R: ZZZ…Comfy beds…ZZZZ

P: Are you even listening?!

R: ZZZZZ…. Blue bed!….zzzzzzz

P: I'm not a bed! Your drooling is disgusting. Eeep! Don't come near me! I'm too small to be a….

R: ZZZZZ…. Comfy…..ZZZZ

P: Urrg… you're…squashing…me!

End of excerpt

* * *

I know I took a long time to write this, but next week's my exam, so need study! Pls do tell me if you rather the chapters written by my sis or me.

Option A: Mine is a lot better

Option B: Mine is superior in every way

Option C: My sis's chapter takes the fun out of everything and thus obviously cant beat mine

(Sis: Hey! Why you li…

Me: Shut up! I'm writing this! I get to decide dis. OKAY?)

If you want me to write the next chapter, you jolly well tell me!

I still haven't gotten comments for the extract thing so pls tell me if I should continue… (I probably will, but need ideassss!)

PS: After receiving only 1 review, I'm still sobbing at a corner…..

May your reviews give me inspiration!

(Cheat code: reviews and favourites cause me to write faster. Do spread this around!)

* * *

 **Emplatinum's note** : My brother is a little delusional. Trust me, that conversation did not exist... But while it's true that this chapter was SOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTTEEEEEEE! Anyway, do review or I WILL SEND MY BROTHER'S BEEDRILL TO KILL YOU thankiew! :)

Feel free to say that you prefer my brother writing the story, because then I won't need to write hehehehe


	6. Sirens' Wrath (again?)

"Ralf and Pip, huh? What adorable names you've given yourself. Too bad you won't get the chance to use them much longer!" A familiar ghost floats into my vision, literally, with a smirk on her face that makes my insides go cold. Ty, Pip, the Pokémon Centre – everything seems to fade away in the face of the danger before me.

 _"_ _You… How did you even…?!"_

"True evil never reveals secrets. And cheats too." The levitating dark-blue Pokémon psychically holds on to an empty pokéball, presumably her own. "You know, I really ought to thank you for capturing me. So convenient that I can't be caught by another of those… _things_ now!" She says the word with obvious disgust, her eyes flashing a darker red of crimson at the same time. A personal grudge against pokéballs?

"But I really don't like that I'm now a _captured_ Pokémon…" The Misdreavus trails off with a slight frown, as if stopping herself from saying something. But there's no mistaking the (strange as it sounds) gleeful anger from the Pokémon. I see the dark purple wind swirling around Misdreavus. The cold, emotionless, unfeeling wind… "Now that I'm here, I'll have some revenge, won't I?"

 _"_ _KYAAHH!"_ An innate fear of the attack floods me and I teleport away to the furthest corner of the Pokémon Centre, fleeing for my life. But the Misdreavus' screeching laughter follows me and so does the deadly wind, ravaging a path through all the people I pass. "You can't escape, Ralf! I can control where my mighty wind blows. And it's looking for… youu…" she sings the last word on a shrill yet sweet note, echoing through my ears as the wind finally catches up.

Plunged into a terrifying world of cold and dark. The sensation of being cut with endless steel knives… Of pain and more pain… I hoped to never feel it again! I have to escape! Let me go, stop it, stop it! My voice rises into a scream with countless others'…

"Brother! STOP ATTACKING HIM, FLOATY BLACK THING!" Was that Sister's voice I heard…? Moments later, the powerful dark maelstrom fades away. As my eyes slowly blink open, the whole room in front of me is in chaos. The rampaging storm certainly left its mark, humans and Pokémon alike who were hit by the attack collapsing to the ground. I am no exception, slumping onto the wall I'd been chased to, my mind still foggy with pain.

And then I notice some action a bit further away. My vision clears, and I see Sister and the Misdreavus FIGHTING? Both are skilfully dodging and attacking each other with their strongest moves… Psychic energy crackles in the air between them as they launch attack after attack, which land everywhere but their evenly-matched opponent, only helping in the further destruction of the centre. I blink blearily. I hope Sister will win…

…WHAT am I thinking?! I have to go help her defeat that insanely strong thing! No time to loaf around! I struggle to get up, but like before, I'm too weak.

"Your disguise is gone Ralf!" Pip is suddenly standing next to me and grabs my arm, which sends a jolt of pain through my very injured body. He ignores my yelp and pulls me up. "So weird! I was actually kinda getting used to you looking like a human."

Somehow Pip's always here to help me recover from that Misdreavus' attack, I note absently. It's nice having him around, but right now… _"No time for…"_

"Wait, you should just speak normally, now that you're a Pokémon again," Pip advises with his usual interruption to my sentence, which I decide to ignore.

"How are you even so calm? Sis can't fight any much longer! Must help…" Bursts of pain shoot through me, both mine and others', and I would've fallen back down had Pip not caught and supported me.

" _You_ 're in no state to help anyone. Look, there are others already on it." As if on cue, a familiar voice rings out powerfully over the chaos, just as the building – to everyone's surprise – gets plunged into darkness.

" **No one messes with me and my partner and gets away with it! Abs, use Night Slash!"**

I can't see much as my eyes desperately try to get adjusted to the sudden drop in light, but I can certainly hear Abs' growl as he races towards Misdreavus, gathering dark energy in his horn. The glowing crimson orbs at her neck makes Misdreavus an easy target and even as she tries to dodge, Abs twists just as fast and slashes his horn at her, sending her flying backwards.

"THAT HURTS!" she screeches out in pain and fury, but instantly regains her confidence. "You won't get the best of _us_ , though! Attack!"

Multiple red orbs of light appear, and start shooting out waves of energy in all directions. Abs skilfully dodges the attacks, but most of them aren't even headed toward him, and blast onto a bunch of unlucky nearby Pokémon and even humans. The amount of pain and distress in the place increases another tenfold and I stagger at the magnitude of the emotions. Pip glances at me in concern.

"This is weird. It's in the middle of the day, no reason for it to be pitch black in here. They must've put down the blinds on the windows, caused the blackout… Sure does make the place a bit harder to navigate." The water-type mutters worriedly to himself, but my focus is captured on the battle unfolding before me.

"Don't forget about me, you thing!" Sister leaps up behind the distracted Misdreavus and launches a powerful Magical Leaf. Glowing green blades cut through the air, slicing into the many attacking Pokémon with much better aim. Wish I could do that too… I grimace and try to ward off the negative emotions invading my mind. Have to take care of this stuff in my head first, then I can go help out! Pip, as if sensing this, releases me and rushes off, soon lost in the chaos in the centre.

Meanwhile, the battle rockets into a full-blown fight between the Misdreavus and other Pokémon, trashing up the entire Pokémon centre. Most of the uninjured trainers are even calling out commands like Ty did – **"Chimchar, Ember!" "Star, use Peck!"**

Despite there being more trainers and their Pokémon than the Misdreavus (and even then, not that much more, since the Misdreavus is a pretty large group), it is an even match, with the black ghosts using the colour of their body to hide in the darkness and screeching loudly to distract them. Urgh, their shrieking is hurting my ears again… not remotely like the captured Misdreavus' singing.

"YAYYYAYAYAYYY! Faster we finish this, the faster we can devour some! Boss say we capture them, but here meat so much! I never taste meat for long time! Just give boss some of the alive ones." One of the Misdreavus calls out, but it's impossible to tell which.

Ewwwwww. I really don't want to be food to these disgusting things. But a step forward instantly tells me that I am indeed in no state to be going anywhere. Still, my mind is now clear, so instead I send out as many Psychics as I can to knock down even just one of those… things I ran out of names to describe.

The bright red flashes of energy don't always meet their mark, not surprisingly, but the beams distract a few, causing some not to notice the attacks of other stronger Pokémon. I'm pretty sure Sister glanced my way and gave me a smile, too… albeit a worried one. At least I'm helping, but not enough. The Misdreavus now outnumber the Pokemon still able to fend them off. At this rate, we'll all…

"Zzz..juzt ..t this, and .t this? ..zzz..s that my voice? It works!"

Some of the lights flicker on, and an empty and muffled voice fills the building. "Oh .. .. Signal! The .zzz… will .zz.z. Cause .zzz. Science!" The voice seems to come from everywhere at once, and continues on no clearer, but louder.

Confusion engulfs all in the room, but water starts falling from above before anyone can adjust to the new brightness.

"BZZZZTTTTZ…TZTT…ZTZTZZ…ZZTZTZ" A huge flash of light blinds me, loads of pain shoots through me, but fades instantly to become numbness. I'm aware of myself falling back down onto the cold hard floor.

Whiteness clears from my eyes, and what lies before me is darkness, and peace. Most of the Pokémon and humans battling from before now lie unconscious on the ground, exceptions being some Shinx, and a yellow Pokémon with a jagged tail. The rest of the conscious are near the sides of the building, including me, and are absolutely confused.

My sister, Abs, Ty, and the Misdreavus the professor captured are the only ones I recognise among the fainted.

Where's Pip?

"Piugth Piugh Piugh. That was not supposed to happen. Really should have reduced the voltage… At least it worked. Now to find out who's still awake, and to round up any strays." It isn't long before a black Pip-like object walked out of… somewhere.

"Hey PIP!" I try shouting, but he doesn't hear, perhaps I'm too soft?

" _Hey Pip! Piplup!"_

"Ralf! Are you okay? AND WHEN DID MY NAME BECOME PIP!" Despite his obvious indignation, he hurries over towards me with familiar concern.

"Abs has a name. I have a name. You should have a name too!" I shouted at Pip, not having much energy to telepathy anymore.

"But Pip is such a stupid name! It makes people think I'm weak!" The Piplup huffs, stopping right in front of me and not even making a move to help me up. Now I can see him more clearly: he's covered in some black substance… Ash? But nobody was using fire attacks just now, right?

"But, I named you the same way as Abs! You aren't just a Piplup anymore."

"But I wanna cool name! Not Pip!"

"But isn't…"

"HEY! STOP ARGUING AND HELP THESE HUMANS AND POKEMON! THEY ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR RIDICULOUSLY PETTY ARGUMENT!" A Pokémon which looks like a Shinx, but bigger, roars at us and cutting off the conversation instantly. We look meekly over at him and nod.

"You should be thanking me for saving your life y'know, but you're right. We'll help the rest." Pip adds softly under his breath, then suddenly stares at me. "We shall finish this later…"

"That's great… I think." But while my mind wants to get up, my body says no. The simple act of standing up is making me dizzy.

"I take back everything I said. Only I help the rest while you uselessly faint. Sigh." The last words I hear before my mind shuts itself out from the world.

* * *

"Master. The plan had failed in part. The Misdreavus ran cowardly from the lab, although they were the bigger group. They were all knocked out in the P.C., but the distraction proved useful."

He leaned casually on the side of the Pokémon Centre, shadowed by the buildings that towered over the little side alley. Acting seemingly oblivious to the events within the building behind him with his relaxed manner, he smirked. Humans were always so dull. No one noticed him, either, to see that he seemed to be talking to himself. Even if they did, not one of those stupid flat-faces would observe closer that he was also wearing an earpiece with a mic. Such was the nature of humans.

Still… how disappointing it was for the Misdreavus to fail, most probably at the hands of those very humans, no less. They had gathered one of the biggest groups of Pokémon yet just for this task. What a waste, even after they'd hacked into the Pokémon Centre's main system to give them a bigger advantage. Now he'd have to take care of the matter himself.

"THE MISDREAVUS WERE DISPOSABLE. BUT OBJECTIVE NOT REACHED. PROCEED WITH ALTERNATE PLAN. DO NOT FAIL. MISSION IS OF HIGH IMPORTANCE. EXERCISE CAUTION. DO NOT REVEAL YOUR TRUE FORM. CONGRATULATIONS ON SUCCEEDING PART OF THE PLAN. INITIATING DATA TRANSFER OF RESOURCES TO POKETCH."

"I will deliver as promised master." A self-assured grin snaked its way onto his face, and he heard the telltale sound of static in his ear telling him that the message was over.

He glanced at the screen tied to his left front limb in amusement. Well, now. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Emplatinum's note:** Basically, Pip(lup) is an utter genius, Ralf and Sister shares the family trait of horrible naming (see: floaty black thing), and Misdreavus are disgusting... mostly.

This chapter was originally mostly written by my brother dummy-mon, but I looked at it again and I was like, nah, let's re-write it more in my style. It's still pretty short though.

I don't really have anything else to say, other than hope you continue reading (the chapters do get better, I think) btw, the next chapter is mostly just comic relief. Dummy-mon is much better at that than me so I'm pretty sure I won't be making changes to it anytime soon.


	7. Pokemon Centre Fun! (not)

Hello there! I guess the previous chapter is pretty action packed (not). So this chapter will be longer and have loads of dialogue. Sorry for the long wait!

Changed the titles of all the chapters, hope it's better!

Pls review! (kind of sad when they stop coming, alr feeling depressed about doing tests horribly -~-)

so i'm kind of lazy to write anything more here

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Company, Gamefreak, Nintendo

* * *

I awaken to find myself lying on an unnaturally soft, yet really comfy, white surface. "Where am I?" I half-consciously mumble under my breath, while trying to get myself to properly wake up.

"You are still in the Pokémon Centre dear Ralts. I say you must be a wild Pokémon since you look all confused waking up in a bed. You are lucky compared to many of the other Pokémon, as you only suffered minor injuries, only superficial scratches. If you don't know already, I'm a Chansey. You are really safe here so don't worry!"

I turn my head to see what which looks like a big pink blob me, talking non-stop, with a horrible screechy voice. There are three spikes tipped with a darker shade of pink on each side of what I assume is her head, since it's not exactly separated from her body. On the center of her belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Is there a baby Chansey in the egg?

"Oh, and a Piplup wanted to see you just now, but you were still sleeping just now, and I don't want to wake you up. He's now with a Kirlia. Is the Kirlia your sister? I know you want to see your family but you should really rest. You still…"

"ThankyouverymuchbutIshouldreallygonow!" I cut the pink blob off midsentence before she can annoy me any further, jump off the bed and quickly try to float away, ignoring the Chansey's advice altogether… before coming to a stop in front of a large door, the handle too high to reach.

I look around the room. Injured Pokémon lie on beds, some awake and looking fine, while others seeming seriously injured, with scary-looking tubes attached to some of them. Although the Chansey is amazingly slow, I have nowhere to go, despite out-speeding her at least by ten times. Her bulky body must be really heavy… still, I have no choice but to surrender.

"Why did you run away from me? You should have said you wanted to visit your friend! Now you made me sad. No one ran away from me before... Okay, I will help you open the door. A nurse got to help others in every way! Don't get yourself injured again! Bye!"

Okay… that Chansey is really weird, one moment she's happy, then sad, then happy again… But I've got my freedom, and that is all that matters. Now to find my sister, Pip, and…

I forgot how big the Pokémon centre is. I emerge onto the middle of a very long walkway. On the right, doors are lined up orderly along the wall on both sides of the walkway. On the left side, it looks exactly the same. Obviously, there are signs with symbols telling me where I am all over the place. Unfortunately, I can't read.

"BOO!" In reaction to that sudden sound, I did _not_ jump up and shriek embarrassingly like a baby Pokémon. But I am surprised and glad to see Pip standing behind me.

"That was payback for naming me Pip. Now everyone calls me that and I can't change it anymore. But that was really funny. You cried like a baby Bonsly! I should have brought a camera with me."

"I did not cry."

"Yes you did. And your sister is right behind that potted plant and will act as a witness."

What plant? I think there was one behind me just now… I turn and see two eyes staring at me. It was _not_ scary at all.

"Should have seen the look on your face when you were scared! It was exactly like when I played tricks on you when we were little."

Our surroundings changed abruptly, and I feel the familiar tingle of being teleported. The place we landed in looks nearly the same, with the orderly and same-ish doors along a long walkway, of the exact same colour.

"Does the Pokémon centre look the same everywhere on the inside?" I ask.

"Actually we're still in the same corridor… we were there just now." My sister pointed to a spot near a potted plant. "Ty is behind these doors with Abs, and Ty really worries for you, because you 'disappeared' in the attack. You should tell him that you're all right."

"Yup! You should disguise yourself as a human now. And remember to use telepathy. In response to your question, this Pokémon centre does not look the same everywhere on the inside, I'm not sure about others though. But it is confusing to navigate if ya don't know how to read."

Thanks Pip, like I don't know that reading is important. It makes sense that there are other Pokémon centres, I guess in other towns.

I think, or _illusion_ as Sister calls it, myself human, and tried thinking out loud.

" _Do I look correct?"_

"I'm not a psychic, and I can see that your illusioning is sort of off, like you are a Ralts who looks like a human somewhat, not like a few hours ago-"

 _"_ _I slept for a few hours?"_ I was a little surprised. Pip continued talking without hesitation.

"Yup, let's continue. You were like a human who looked like a Ralts somewhat. Can't say it was great, but it still fooled humans. Maybe something triggered you to have stronger illusions. Think hard."

I wanted to be a trainer. That was when I was pretty full of emotion, and I think, envy. That must be it! My emotions must want to be human!

"I'm not sure, but maybe you need to want to be human. You love talking about all the adventures you would have as a trainer, all the places you would go, people you meet. Your illusioning flared stronger, when I mentioned about it just now, when you felt more excited. Maybe it just stays there once you achieve it, until you get hurt or something. Mom said she did it by imagining the faults of humans, how they are evil and take everything from you, and to tell yourselves that you need to show others you are as evil as them. That's how she illusioned to scare some bad humans from catching us when you weren't around. But I guess she was wrong… some humans are nice."

This is the longest speech which sister had given… since yesterday when she lectured me on needing to train and grow stronger. Mom must have influenced Sis to hate humans, for our safety?

I think about how illusioning could help me achieve my dreams, yet be free. I imagine myself travelling the world. And I should start by becoming Ty's friend. But I can't shake off the feeling that humans are evil. So far the (two) humans I met were quite friendly. What did Mom experience?

"That's it! You look almost like a human now! I'll try describing you. Green hair, white shirt. But when I look at you carefully, you don't have details. I can't quite describe how… confusing it looks? You look four times my size but yet the same size as me simultaneously. And concentrate hard, I still see a Ralts. Work on that later?"

As always in the short time we met, Pip talks in long sentences. " _Yeah, but how do we open this door? The handle's a bit high."_ My sister is the tallest but the handle is still slightly above her head.

Suddenly, the handle turned itself. "Use psychic you dumb… wait, if I say Magikarp, it would be them I'm insulting."

I use my hand to slap the middle of my face, a gesture humans use when they say something stupid, and I feel embarrassment leaking out of me, however hard I try controlling it. The pain does help me remember my mistakes. Imagine if that that Chansey wasn't so nice…

We are greeted with almost the exact same room that held me. Injured Pokémon on beds. But there were humans here too. Some lay on beds, while some lay beside beds with what I guess is their Pokémon. There's a Chansey here too, and I hope not all of them are as weird. Ty is still wearing all purple, making him recognisable among the other humans.

 **"** **Ralf! Where were you! I wasn't able to find you just now! I was so worried, but Pip seemed to be telling me to calm down just now. I'm so glad you're okay!"** Ty is super relieved.

"Hey kid. I'm glad you recovered so soon. No thanks during the battle just now though. I thought it over, and I decided you are a nice guy. Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret to Ty here, not that I can anyway." Abs is lying on a bed next to Ty, and doesn't seem too injured. Thank Abs for not being angry with me anymore.

 _"_ _I was… ummm… let me think where I was just now."_

"Didn't rehearse huh? So predictable. Just repeat after me. I was…" Pip's clearly annoyed, but at least he's helping me.

" _I was outside the Pokémon Centre because I got scared and ran away from the Misdreavus, and hid in rubbish bin. I did not come out of the bin for a few hours even after my dear Piplup friend tried to persuade me, because I was a coward?"_

For some reason, everyone around me became amused, with my sister and Pip giggling, and Abs having a slight smile on his face. Ty, on the other hand, became somewhat confused.

"Blindly repeating after Pip. You really are an idiot. This shows that you're pretty straight-forward though, and I like that." Abs seems more trusting now.

"Don't you…even think…about what Pip…just said?" Sister was laughing between words.

" _Traitor Pip."_ The thought unconsciously slipped out of my mind.

" **What?"**

 _"_ _Pip was mean to me."_ Might as well tell a half-truth.

 **"** **Pip's new to you. It won't trust you so fast. New Pokémon showing displeasure to you is natural. Treat him nicely, and he will too. Trust me. I've got experience."** I doubt it. I totally was, and still am nice to Pip. Or am I doing something wrong?

 _"_ _Thanks."_ I can't think of anything else to say.

" **Abs has nearly fully recovered. Shall we go to the cafeteria to eat something?"** Upon hearing the word eat, my stomach groaned in hunger.

" _I guess so. I'm kind of hungry. Wonder if the human food here is nice."_

" **'** **Human food'? Don't tell me you were planning to eat pokéfood?! You gotta be kidding me! Have you been living like a wild Pokémon all your life or somethin? Anyway, you have to try the food here! It's delicious!"**

Ty took out a pokéball and pressed it against Abs, who is instantly engulfed with a red light and sucked into the Pokéball. **"You** **aren't returning your Pokémon to their pokéballs? It's alright. I know some people who don't either."**

The room in the Pokémon Centre named the cafeteria is extremely huge. Stepping out of a moving box named an elevator, the great smell of food greeted me. The cafeteria is crowded with Pokémon and humans alike. Regardless, Ty is very quickly able to find somewhere to sit and to eat.

"Since it your first time here, I'll explain to you how the cafeteria works." Pip started his explanation of another oddity of humans.

"So the food over there," he points to the right, at some humans behind some counters, and a line of other humans standing orderly in front of each counter, "needs to be brought with money. Money is really hard to explain to you guys, but we don't have any money, so don't take anything from there. Nothing at all."

"While the food over there," he points to a few tables with big shiny metal bowls containing food, with a crowding of humans and a few Pokémon capable of holding plates swarming chaotically around the food, "is totally free. So you don't need to give anything to eat it. But it has loads of rules and regulations and conditions, so follow me and nothing too bad should happen. I should warn you that it doesn't exactly taste nice or anything."

So my sister and I followed Pip's instructions exactly, while Ty went to the paid food area.

 **"** **So, Ralf, where are you going to go tomorrow? You can share a room with me tonight if you want."** Ty's food smells so much better than mine.

"Please don't. I don't think your illusion can last the night. Instead, we should sleep at the lab. I forgot some stuff there anyway, and I want to take them." Pip is eating human food, after I persuaded Ty that it's okay. Pip claims human food is better than pokéfood, although the human food here is kind of bad.

"Oh, then I should really ask Ty if I could travel with him now. I asked Mom using telepathy when you were out, and she didn't say no…" My sister is trying out the pokéfood served here.

I should have asked sister about direct telepathy, but I just can't. " _I'm actually sleeping at the lab, since Pip wants to go there. And I think Kirlia wants to go with you."_ I used psychic to lift my fork to lift the food to my mouth, although I could just psychic the food itself. Pip says appearance is more important than convenience.

" **How did you know what your Pokémon want?"** Ty is curious.

"Busted." Abs is eating pokéfood brought with money. I wonder if paid food taste better than free ones.

" _I guess I can kind of tell what they think… I sort of grew up among them. That's why I know so little about the Pokémon Centre."_ Half-truths does not give me the feeling of guilt like lying does. Should be better than the real truth though.

 **"I think there was some green haired guy who could understand Pokémon too… But who am I kidding? This is Sinnoh…** **And growing up in the wild with Pokémon!?** **"** Ty is practically mumbling to himself, but turns back into his original cheerful self again. **"So are you sure Kirlia wants to join me? You two seem to be really close."**

My sister immediately hops near to Ty, and starts to speak, although I'm sure he can't understand. "I want to battle stronger foes." She says this pleadingly.

" _She wants to battle stronger foes I think. She's actually a wild Pokémon so you can catch her."_

"Ralf! It's late already and we need to go before it gets too dark." Pip exclaims, and I realised that all our plates are already empty. Did I really eat so fast?

 _"_ _Got to go!"_ I hopped off my seat. " _Bye! I'll miss you Kirlia. Ty is a nice guy."_

 **"** **Hey wait! Are you entering the Pokémon League?** **You are going to the lab right? If you don't know what it is, you can check with Professor Rowan. Please consider! I hope we can meet each other another day, and battle if you get stronger. Bye! I'll take real good care of your friend Kirlia!"**

" _I'll ask him. Let's hope we meet again."_ I followed Pip out of the Pokémon Centre, and lost my illusion when we were out of sight. Illusioning really drains my energy a lot. This town does seem to have many Pokémon wandering about. I should be able to pass off as a captured Pokémon I guess.

 _Ty._ The first human friend I have. I wonder if I'll ever meet him again, and who else Pip and I will meet in the future. The Pokémon League, huh. Pip should give enough information.

 _"_ _Ralts… Or, should I call you Ralf now?"_

This voice! It couldn't be… Mom?

 _"_ _I'm your mother. Of course I can reach you. I can hear what you're thinking, even now, without you using your own reserves of energy."_

That's nice. So you already know what I'm planning to do? Did Sis tell you?

" _She said you wanted to be a trainer and explore the world! And she wanted to travel as well. I suppose I'm alright with it."_

I thought you hated humans?

" _It wouldn't be right for a mother to hold her children away from their dreams. Just be safe, and learn all you can. Always remember that you are always a Ralts, or maybe a Kirlia, Gallade or a Gardevoir like me. Not a human. Not another kind of Pokémon. Just don't play human until you think you are one. Or worse, think like one. And if you ever need me, just think really hard about me, and I'll be there. Safe travels…"_ The telepathic connection I never knew I felt suddenly cuts off.

What did all of those even mean? I file away my thoughts on that for now, and ask Pip about this thing called the Pokémon League.

* * *

A man stood in the shadows of the lab, shrouded in darkness while going over the plan in his mind.

"Come on Fluffy." The Starly perched on his shoulder chirped happily in response. But while its tone was cheerful, it had a malicious glint in its eyes...

"So we shall meet again, Professor, due to unforeseen circumstances. Though I doubt you will recognise me like this. I rather you not." He muttered softly to no one in particular. He grinned as if laughing at his own words, and stepped out unseen into the light...

* * *

Thank you for reading this sentence, to finish reading the whole chapter that is. Unless you just scrolled down all the way and skipped everything, but I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.

And of course you have my double thanks if you so kindly give us some feedback, reviews, favourites or follows if you liked the story or you think there should be some improvement in the story! We'll try our best to write better!

Eternal thanks if someone can give me a Shiny Max IV-ed Hidden Ability Modest Nature Xerneas complete with Mega Stone Xerneasite... No I'm not serious. That doesn't exist or anything I'm kidding don't even try finding one I think. Yeah... Definitely don't try finding it. Or you could still try I guess.


	8. Ideals of The Association

We reach the lab just minutes after leaving Ty and the others. The Pokémon Lab looks completely different at night, being blanketed in darkness, compared to just a few hours ago. The lab is only two levels high, being a lot shorter than the Pokémon Centre. Dim light flows out of holes covered with invisible walls on the building, causing the area just outside some holes to sparkle, but not enough to illuminate the whole place.

"Looks like quite a bit of glass is broken. That's what those invisible walls are called. And broken bits of it are sharp, please don't hurt yourself." Pip walks towards the door, jumps up, and presses a small button at the side.

" **DING DONG!"** A loud sound rings out from within, scaring me somewhat, before Pip explains it was a doorbell.

" **Who do we have here? Piplup? And Ralf? Come on in!"** The door opens to reveal a friendly Professor Rowan, who quickly invites us in.

The lab is surprisingly neat on the inside. Many of the boxes I had seen are gone, and there's no broken glass on the floor, the floor instead being much shinier, cleaner and smoother than before. A few Pokémon, some I never seen before, are also in the room carrying stuff around, and pressing some sort of tools against the floor, walls, and tables.

" **The place seemed so dirty and messy after the attack, I figured I should clean up the lab, thoroughly this time. Of course, I got some help. Say hello to our guests my friends!"** Like before, the professor's voice is loud and low, but very friendly.

"Look! That all-knowing Piplup decided to come back! ""He must be too scared and ran back here." "Really feel sorry for whoever chosen him though." "Thought he was eaten by those Misdreavus?" The Pokémon talk among themselves, focused on hurting Pip's feelings, while completely ignoring me.

 _"_ _Stop insulting Pip! I think he's going to cry."_ While Pip did say nasty things before about me, Pip's my friend, and from what I heard, friends defend each other.

" **Ah. I'm afraid Piplup here, or Pip as you had named him, isn't on friendly terms with the others. He had, from young, been interested with machines, and spends so much time with them that he's been labelled somewhat of a 'freak'. Don't be rude to our guests. It is Piplup's last night here after all."** The Pokémon, however, seems to be oblivious to the Professor's advice.

"Ignore them Ralf. We can sleep at the guest room upstairs, and I'll just grab some stuff before we go tomorrow." Pip is already wandering off to another part of the lab.

* * *

 **DING DONG!**

The doorbell rings again when Pip is explaining how some his inventions (the "some stuff" he was going to grab) work. Of course, I'm thankful to that doorbell; I can't understand a word Pip is saying, and am really, really, bored.

But before the professor even makes a move, the door opens itself to reveal a human with a Starly, with brown feathers instead of the usual black and grey, hovering near his shoulder. " **Hello Professor."**

 **"** **But how? The door was locked…"** The professor stutters.

I'm too a little startled at the human's sudden appearance, but find myself wondering if he's a nice human a moment later and immediately illusion myself human, hoping for a chance to make friends with him, just like with Ty.

 **"** **Ahh professor, I too have my secrets."** He wastes no time, answering the professor's question at the instant he steps in. The human – or is trainer a better description, since he has Pokémon? – smiles indulgently, but his eyes are cold and I can tell he would be frowning, if he were alone maybe. He scans the room, taking in everything that's happening. **"Shame on yourself getting Pokémon to do your chores. Are they your slaves?!"**

Now _this_ gets the rest of the Pokémon's attention. "Who's that weirdo calling us slaves?" "How dare he?!" "Doesn't think much of us Pokémon does he?" They mutter among themselves. He glances off, and I flinch as those cold stone grey eyes settle on me.

 **"** **And you seem to have invited an unexpected guest, a newbie trainer by the looks of it."** He gives me a creepy smile, and I shudder involuntarily. He's a human, but… why do I feel some kind of power radiating off him? The professor seems just as shaken.

 **"** **Young man, I must ask you to leave now."** Professor Rowan's voice is stern, and the stranger's attention immediately shifts back to him. **"I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but I won't allow such scandalous talk in** ** _my_** **lab! In any case, we are closed for repairs. Please come back another day."**

 **"** **Ah, but that's alright. I came here for** ** _you_** **… not the lab. Now professor, pay for your crimes against Pokémon! Humans like attacking innocent, defenceless Pokémon in grass, and I like doing the same against humans... Fluffy, Arial Ace!"** And he's definitely not friendly.

I can't believe my eyes as the brown Starly takes flight and shoots towards the professor with increasing speed - the stranger just ordered his Pokemon to attack the Professor?! Fluffy is about to meet her target when at the last moment, a Chimchar jumps up, taking the hit - painfully - for Professor Rowan. "We have to protect the professor…" I hear him mumble before immediately falling unconscious. The stranger seems _amused_ at this _._ I can't believe it.

" **A Chimchar protecting the professor. Look at how humans** **brainwashed you, how can a human's life be more precious than one of a Pokémon? Why must you even risk your lives defending them? I, however, live to serve Pokémon. Join me, and you will all be free! Take all your imprisoned friends, and come to my side!"** The other Pokémon in the lab, like the professor, are scared of the newcomer, the fear weakening their loyalty in the professor, and distracting them from my sudden illusioning. For me, I'm simmering with anger – he tries to attack the Professor (which so far has been extremely nice and understanding), and when he hurts a _Pokémon_ instead, he's just amused and think it's a good example of _Pokémon as slaves_?!

"How do we know you are not lying, just like Team Rocket a few years back, and sell us off?" Some of the Pokémon are still unsure of what to do.

The stranger shows a kind of blazing confidence that engulfs others, something I've never quite seen before, as he continues his speech. " **You might ask, why would I do such a thing? I am not a** **Pokémon** **, am I? Well, even if I'm a human,** ** _I_** **am different. I grew up among Pokémon, saw their suffering. Look at the injustice humans have done to Pokémon. Humans destroy the homes of Pokémon, many abuse their Pokémon. And for many trainers, they abandon their Pokémon in something called a PC when they get bored of them, yet not wanting to let them go, trapping them in a cage indefinitely. Join my team, OUR team, and you can change all these. And the team never holds anyone tightly, anyone can leave and live the rest of their lives in the wild. So please, if you do not wish to join my side, then at least… don't join the side of humans, and let your lives to be at their mercy."** I sense that some of the Pokémon are shocked by his understanding of their lives, and starts to agree to him, much to my disbelief. He's just manipulating them so they'll doubt the Professor – I'm sure Professor Rowan's never treated them so badly before! The fury I feel from the headstrong Piplup beside me only confirms that fact. But the rest still murmur uncertainly, which seems to prompt the brown Starly to speak.

"What he says is right… I was trapped in a cage in a mansion just a few months ago… The owner of the place said I was shiny, something rare, something to be proud of, and kept me isolated from the outside world. It's only because I trusted a human that I lost my freedom… I still have the scar from when I was captured… but my partner here is different, he freed every Pokémon at the mansion, and I'm grateful for that… I don't want to see another Pokémon abused…" The odd coloured Starly chirps softly about her past, with sad memories and emotions. She raises her left foot for all to see: a band of pale red flesh snakes around her leg. It definitely looks painful. And I can tell that this heartfelt story has moved most of the Pokémon here.

"I'm sorry… Professor." A Turtwig hesitates before picking up a pokéball nearby with its mouth and walks toward the newcomer. Moments later, a few others do the same, picking up their pokéballs, then moving towards him.

That leaves me, Pip, another Piplup, a few Bidoof, a Shinx, and some others I don't recognise. The Chimchar hurt earlier is still lying on the floor, but has started to wake up.

"Hey! The professor is our friend! How could you jerks abandon him?!" Pip shouts loudly to those who've betrayed the professor, being braver than I am. Those still standing by the professor also start trying to win back those who left.

" **Let them be… What the blue haired youngster said is largely correct… Pokémon must make their own choices, or we humans really are like slave-drivers."** The professor's voice silenced the whole room, his speech pointing out his deep care for Pokémon, causing those who left to doubt their decision.

 **"** **Ahhhh, looks like you do have a heart after all. But as you may or may not know, your research has indirectly allowed some evil humans to manipulate Pokémon. Wise men have said that knowledge itself is neutral; it is whose hands it falls into that determines if it's good or evil. But your research, it's only accessible by humans, so it's virtually always good for humans, bad for Pokémon. This cannot continue. Forgive my initial anger… I am truly sorry. You may come with us peacefully, help us save the world; or I will force you to. And I'm not as young as you think, nor as weak."** The human is menacing in his words, as well as his looks, although he dresses as most humans do. The impression I'm getting from him is actually a storm. Blue hair like the sky, but eyes of dark heavy grey clouds. And definitely scary. Something you wouldn't want to be caught up in. Still…

" _You can't say that… The professor, I'm sure he's also doing his best to help Pokémon too. He's so nice… And what will you do to him?"_ The thought slips out, for I can sense the professor's kindness, and I'm also kind of tired of being ignored (but instantly regretted it).

 **"** **I almost forgot about you, trainer. Good question, but I'm not obliged to answer you. I bet your dream is to be a Pokémon master, to win the league. Such cruelty to Pokémon… forcing them to battle."** He sighs, tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully. Wow, this guy sure likes being dramatic. **"But tell you what, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, and if you win, the Prof goes free, if not, your Pokémon will be liberated from you. Fluffy will be glad to test her skills. What do you say? Let me see if your bonds with your Pokémon are worth keeping!"**

"There's no way we'll lose to some arrogant brat like you!" Although the blue haired human's talking to me, Pip immediately responds angrily. "Come on and get us! I bet all your talk about freeing Pokémon is a fluke! Just because your Starly is shiny, doesn't mean you can underestimate us! Ralf, help me carry my bag for a moment while I beat up this jerk."

I think Pip is trying to insult the man, although he probably wouldn't understand what Pip was saying anyway. But yet he looks amused, as if he knows Pip cannot keep his word. As Fluffy (what kind of name is that…?) hurls insults back at Pip, I pick up the bag Pip tossed on the floor and can't help but wonder if the man can really understand Pokémon.

 **"** **Well, it seems that your Piplup is quite eager to begin the battle, isn't he? But first, I'll introduce myself. I, Sotias, will be your opponent. You have the honour of starting, seeing that you have no experience, but be warned, I'll show you no mercy."**

" _I am Ralf, and I guess I have no choice but to battle so I can save the professor."_ I pause for a while, remembering the various battles I saw in the past to come up with a strategy, before continuing, " _Pip! Use bubble beam on Fluffy!"_

"With pleasure." Instantly, bubbles shot out of Pip's beak towards the brown coloured flying type.

 **"** **Unlike other trainers, I let my Pokémon choose what move they want to use. Fluffy, don't dodge!"**

"What! How could you…" _"Pip! Look out!"_

Instead of diving out of the way, like other Pokémon would have done, Fluffy _charges_ towards the bubbles with increasing speed. Amazingly, the bubbles just flow past her wings, not popping like they usually do, and not leaving a single scratch on her.

"Aerial Ace!" Fluffy cries as she slammed beak-first into Pip, sending him flying back and crashing into the ground.

" **Finish the Piplup!"** Sotias shouts, and Fluffy, not even slowing down for a moment after the impact, is immediately engulfed in a blue glow, heading even faster towards Pip, who's still struggling to get up.

" _Pip! Dodge!"_ I 'shout', my insides growing cold at the sight of the weak Piplup. In that split second, images of Pip getting hit directly by that attack and being knocked out instantly flash through my mind. But, miraculously, just as Fluffy's attack is about to make contact, Pip manages to roll to one side, causing her to continue straight and hit the wall head-on.

"Ha! You stupid Starly didn't even hit me! Look who's the weak one here." Pip taunts Fluffy in glee, who's now covered partially in dust and rubble created by the impact of the attack. He gets to his feet and steadies himself, eyes never leaving his opponent even as a smirk spreads over his face. As for me, I've just realised that I'm actually battling like a real trainer, which is making me all excited for some reason. But the battle isn't over yet.

 **"** **Those who insults others are bound to be defeated. Always watch your back. But I must admit, you are stronger than you seem. Fluffy! Double team to defend and strike!"** As Sotias calls out his command, the Starly shoots back into the air and multiplies into many splitting images of herself, which start circling around Pip with higher speeds, before they all headed towards his direction.

"Can't hit what isn't real." Fluffy's voice echoes eerily throughout the lab.

 _"_ _Pip! Surround yourself with bubbles by spinning!"_ Pip nods, jumps up and spins while releasing a stream of bubbles, cloaking him in a thick protective layer. This was a strategy I saw some time back, when a trainer got her Piplup to use it. It was amazing, as it blocked the other trainer's Pokémon's attack completely, yet still caused damage to the opponent.

The multiple Fluffys do not stop though and hit the wall of bubbles, vanishing all at once. So wait… where's the real one?

"A common tactic. I'm disappointed. It is always calm in the eye of the storm, and that is where I shall strike!" I look up and spot the owner of the voice right above the shield of bubbles, cloaked in the same blue flames saw before, diving down straight at the centre. "Brave Bird!"

" _No!_ _ **Pip!**_ _"_ The sheer force of the impact broke all the bubbles at once, creating a mesmerising shower of blue sparkles. But that doesn't help the Piplup who is very much in pain on the floor right below. Although Fluffy is panting heavily and seems to have sustained some damage too, she's now proudly hovering in the rain of sparkles. I quickly rush towards Pip's side, while Fluffy flies back onto Sotias' shoulder. Pain stabs into me, like yesterday… Whether I'm feeling others' or my own, it never gets any better.

 **"** **Now that you have lost, I suppose I will be taking the Prof with me. He didn't follow our little agreement and tried to escape. Luckily, Fluffy here has many friends."**

The Professor! I glance backwards at Professor Rowan, and my eyes widen as I see him trapped in a cage with glowing bars: an energy cage. A few normally coloured Starly are circling above it, while most of the Pokémon who'd stayed with the professor just now are either lying unconscious on the floor or in the same cage trying to break out, although their attacks don't seem to affect it one bit. A memory flickers in my mind: some Pokémon hunters had used this once, and it was the first time I was trapped. Mother came to the rescue of course, freed the trapped Pokémon, and scared the hunters off. Remembering that experience doesn't help as the same crushing fear starts to settle upon me. We're outnumbered now, and Pip's hurt real bad… The Pokémon who had betrayed the professor, I notice with a start, are nowhere to be seen.

Sotias gives me an indifferent glance, and starts speaking once more in his menacing voice: **"You now have a few options young trainer. Join my team, or just walk out of the door. You can have your freedom this time. Can't guarantee that will happen next time though. Of course…"**

Pain suddenly floods into my head, filling it with agony and making it throb painfully like there's a swarm of Combee buzzing around in it. I groan, scrunching up my eyes against the pain… but then it wears off almost instantly. I gasp and my eyelids fly open – what happened? Was I attacked?

…No. Nothing's happened as far as I can tell… except I can now feel shock washing over me from most of the Pokémon in the room. Shock at… me?

 **"** **Oh look! Your illusioning wore off young trainer, or should I call you Ralts who pretended to be a trainer."** Wait, what?! That pain… It must have distracted me and caused me to drop the disguise! Talk about bad timing… And is it just me, or does Sotias sound kind of smug? **"You could battle Fluffy, but you will lose, and don't try to even use any psychic here to free the Prof. I don't know why you became a trainer, but I see talent in you, and the Piplup too. Perhaps you wanted to prove that Pokémon could too be strong without human assistance? If so, join us, we provide opportunities for you to grow and sharpen your skills."**

The human grins, his grey eyes glinting as he extends his hands and declares loudly: **"Let us end human abuse to Pokémon! We won't stop you from leaving now, but I really hope you do consider, and join us the next time you see us. We are the Association for the Freedom of Pokémon, or just The Association as others call us. I will gladly welcome you to our organisation."** His voice is filled with pride.

"Don't listen to him, that's just nonsense." Pip's woken up. His voice is weak, but his will is still strong. "A hypocrite, that's all he is... Talking about Pokémon's freedom while he traps the Professor's friends in a cage!"

" **Ralf! Run while you still can. These evil organisations, they are never as what they claim to be! There is no more hope for me! Get away while you still can!"** The professor too is slamming into the walls of the cage with his body, but while he's wearing out quickly, the cage is not.

" **I won't stop you if you decide to just walk out the door, Pokémon should be free."** I can tell that Sotias is proud of capturing the professor. What kind of thing is he, capable of torturing his own kind? And Pip does have a point - fancy calling himself the bringer of freedom or whatever when he's basically locked up the Professor's loyal Pokémon. I feel anger bubbling through me again, as well as getting a really bad feeling about all this...

"We can't just leave, we must save the professor!" Pip stands up slowly, starting to walk unsteadily but determinedly towards the cage and attempting to shoot a few bubbles at it, which only pop weakly and uselessly on the surface of the bars. Sotias sighs and shakes his head.

" **Fluffy, what do we do with people or Pokémon who just refuse to listen?"**

"We eliminate them." Fluffy is already gaining speed towards Pip.

 _"_ _No!"_ With Pip's bag hung carefully on my own shoulders, I quickly jump onto him, and we blink out of existence just moments from Fluffy.

* * *

This chapter has been edited and reposted.

*Original dialogue* If you appreciate this fic pls recognise your, y'know, appreciation? Like, please review?

And if you still don't know, answer this riddle: You are in a dark, cold room. What do you light first, a candle, kerosene lamp, match, or fireplace?


	9. Route 201

And after a very very long time, the next chapter is here! It's not very action-packed or anything, sadly, though it is very long. The chapter title sounds so boring too cos we couldn't think of anyhing better ._.

Right after my TESTS were over, I had a bunch of projects and homework and my EXAMS are now just a few weeks away, so probably this pace of updating will stay like this for now. Until those damn exams are over anyways.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

"So _now_ you're finally awake! Took you long enough!"

I have no idea how he's able to tell I woke up, since I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but whatever. When I do so, Pip is staring down at me with that annoyed look on his face and grabs my arm. There's no point in lying around anyway, so I let myself get pulled up.

"Okay so I'm glad you saved us from that rampaging ball of feathers but where are we now?! Did you just randomly teleport us somewhere? I tried exploring a bit but everything just looks the same! How're we supposed to get back to Sandgem?! And save the professor?!"

Pip immediately starts ranting about how stupid I am and all that, but I don't really mind because I can actually feel his concern for me (probably too proud to admit it though), so instead I look around.

Wow. Pip was kind of telling the truth: everything looks the same, especially since there's only moonlight to see by. Tall grass and trees everywhere, a berry tree here and there maybe if I look hard enough. And it's actually also true that I was just trying to get us out of danger and teleported randomly. Oops.

"And now we're _lost_ , aren't we?!"

"…I guess so." No point hiding the truth.

"Sigh, I thought so. Sometimes I wonder how you can survive in the wild with your intelligence!"

"Hey, don't insult! It wasn't until I met you that I really started getting in all sorts of trouble and stuff!"

"More like when I met you that bad things started happening to me! Ugh, just turn around can ya?" Pip instructs and I do as he says. Suddenly I feel lighter somehow, and when I turn back Pip is holding a flat, shiny thing that looks kind of familiar.

"Had to wait till you woke up before I could finally get this! You're really heavier than you look somehow. How'd you get so fat living in the wild and all?"

"Stop it, you meanie!" I'm getting kind of angry as Pip flips around and inspects the thing ("Checking if you lying on it damaged it"). Finally he seems satisfied and it lights up suddenly.

"I picked this up while we were still at the lab just now, seeing as we're going on a journey and all. This thing is really useful y'know. I invented it…" Pip launches into a (boring) speech about his invention. Ignoring it, I inch closer to see the glowing part. Come to think of it, it looks a lot like the tablets humans use sometimes, and that must be its "screen". So Pip invented the tablet?

"Hey, don't touch it! Have you even been listening to me? I just told you the Pokédex mini I is _delicate_ and needs to be handled carefully!" Pip snatches it back and taps its screen a few times. "Okay, so now to find out where we are…"

"'Pokédex mini I'? I thought that was a tablet."

"It is a kind of a tablet in a sense. You really weren't listening were you? I made it based on the Professor's own Pokédexes, only it's much smaller and has only one screen. Hence "mini". And it's still kinda in the prototype stage, so it's still the "I" version."

"…Huh?"

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand…" Pip continues muttering to himself while I wander off. It's pretty easy to see Pip anyway with all the light coming from that tablet pokédex thing.

…I'm hungry. There're some berry trees around aren't there? I head to the nearest one, a Pecha berry tree by the looks of its leaves… with no berries. Awww. I thought there were going to be lots since it's not like winter or anything, although berries do continue growing in winter of course. It's like some other Pokémon already picked it bare… No fair…!

"I got it! We're at-" Both of us yell:

"The path next to Sandgem!" "Route 201!"

"What route? We're right near Sandgem!" I cry with sudden realisation that this is the exact Pecha berry tree I picked bare what, two? Three days ago? (Or was it yesterday?) Soooo much happened since then. I can't believe I couldn't recognise my home the instant I woke up!

"Route 201 _is_ the path next to Sandgem, idiot!"

"Oh."

"Let's head over to Twinleaf right away then. It's this way!" Pip starts walking off in a random direction… until I psychically tie two blades of long grass in front of him and trip him up, causing the tablet to sail out of his flippers.

"OUCH! WHADDAYA DO THAT FOR!" Pip gives me a glare worthy of being on that Misdreavus' face and untangles himself from the knot, then hurries to pick up the tablet. "GRASS TYPE MOVES ARE SUPER EFFECTIVE ON ME! Are you STUPID or just some SADISTIC JERK who likes HURTING HIS FRIENDS?!"

"But I used my psychic powers."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE THE GRASS PSYCHIC!"

"But you said you were heading to "Twin" "leaf"…." Pip looks like he's on the verge of attacking me, "A-anyway, shouldn't we be heading to Sandgem?"

"Crap… forgot to tell you, but just hear this." Pip holds up his tablet, and a voice sounds out from it: "… **Capture of the professor is a success… will be heading to Twinleaf… await pickup and to assist…"** It is clearly Sotias', but without emotion, like the voice from the bigger red tablet thingy in the lab.

"I planted some bugs in and out of the lab which records conversations and sends them via wireless to the Pokédex mini I… Still, this means the Association is taking the professor to Twinleaf town! Think about the horrible things they'll to the professor…" Pip shudders, kind of frightened.

With that, Pip dashes off, leaving me no choice but to follow (and not understanding what he just said)…

* * *

The sky is stunning. It's streaked with pinks and oranges and golds. Hrmmm…. And the smell of the sweet breeze…The sound of the Starly waking up and singing cheerful tunes (some not so cheerful, now that I listen closely). I wonder if Pip, not being wild and all, has ever experienced a nice sunrise like this before? But when I look over at him, he's just staring at the tablet…

"It's such a nice day with such a nice sunrise and you're staring at a boring tablet thing?" No wonder some of the Pokémon at the Lab called Pip a freak.

"You can try guiding us through this place to Twinleaf without getting hopelessly lost. While staring at the sunrise at the same time."

I blink. "Uh, sure I can do that if you want," I say, reaching for the tablet in Pip's flippers.

"I was BEING SARCASTIC!"

"What's… sarcastic?"

"It means I was just kidding!"

"Uh, okay? But you could've told me first."

"Urgh, you… DUCK!"

"Are you being sarca- OUCH!"

An extremely painful Psybeam hits me right on the back and I thump onto the ground. When I flip over, a Misdreavus, no, _the_ Misdreavus that we caught, is floating right in front of me. (And Pip starts screeching in a panic.)

"What?! I thought the police rounded up the Misdreavus at the P.C.? How are you here?!" Police?

"I'm not so stupid to be caught by those dim-wits, dumb blue _thing_. But YOU ruined the plan twice! It was all your fault! Count yourself unlucky to be seen by me. NOW, I SHALL HAVE M…" A red light suddenly engulfs her before she finishes her sentence, and she's sucked into a red-white ball in Pip's flippers.

"You are the stupid one… dumb black thing! Can't believe you didn't see me taking your pokéball out of my bag. Lucky for me, I picked it up back at the P.C. after your attack." Pip's mood can sure change real fast.

Pip takes a long black thick string with funny shapes at the ends out of his bag, puts one end into a hole in his tablet, and sticks the other end on the pokéball, all the while walking toward a random direction again. "No time to waste Ralf. Gotta keep on moving!"

"Owww…" I still hurt from that really random Psybeam (why couldn't she have hit Pip instead~?). "Can't we take a rest? And what's that?"

"This wire lets us see what goes on in the pokéball and talk to whoever's in there. I'm not the inventor of this, but I made this one myself." Pip proudly presses the screen a few times, and urges me to look at it.

The tablet's screen shows the Misdreavus floating in… another forest? "Ahh, augmented reality. The forest is the default for most pokéballs, as most Pokémon live in forests. I guess it feels natural to them, but still, it's fake." Pip explains as I stare at the screen. The insides of a pokéball look like that?

"Hey! Stop # $% boasting about how smart you are AND LEMME OUT!" Her voice sounds out loudly through the tablet. While I can't sense her emotions, I _can_ tell she's not pleased.

"But won't you kill us if we let you out? Don't you want your _revenge_?"

"Gah! Fine, I won't kill you this time okay? Can't you let me go now?"

"We'll be the judge of that… And as long as we have this ball, we're your trainers, so no." An evil look spreads across Pip's face, and it seems like he's enjoying himself. I don't like the looks of this…

"Look, we're no better than humans if we trap you in this prison after all… So if you wanna go free, then just answer my questions and you can do whatever you want other than killing us. Okay?" The Misdreavus must feel trapped in the ball; but should I really let her go after answering questions? She did try to kill us…

"You have a lot of demands. And how do I trust you… a monster for trapping others in small little balls? And cowards! Don't dare to confront me face to face?" The Misdreavus sneers, but faces the wrong direction.

"Just to clarify on why she's talking in the wrong direction, anyone inside can't see out; it's just part of the design. And Misdreavus! Don't forget we are now technically your trainers. So if you don't do as Ralf says… I might accidentally put a hard and nearly indestructible seal over the pokéball, then accidentally drop it into a hole, then accidentally cover the hole…" Pip then winks at me, and I wond - Oh.

"Yeah. We are definitely dropping you into the hole! So stop being mean and answer my questions. And maybe we won't drop you in the hole!" I say meanly, before I fall flat on my face cos I didn't notice that pebble in my way (oww. Why do I have all the bad luck?).

"Pathetic psychic, not even capable of making threats… Fine… I'll answer your stupid questions. Not like I've got any choice anyway."

"First, what's your name?"

The Misdreavus growls, "I'm a wild Pokémon you dumbass! I don't have a name. Not like humans."

"So you don't have a name? I'll just name you Delia then. Hope you like it cause you don't have a choice!" Pip cackled.

"Hey what?! I am so going to… injure you, I guess since I can't kill you, when you let me out of this ball cos I JUST ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION like that psychic said!"

"Oh, but he said 'questions' with a 's'!"

"Then get on with it!"

"Don't get so angry… Delia is a nice name, I guess. Now you're different from the others right? Anyway, we are your trainers like I said…"

"Fine! Call me whatever you want, OKAY? Now just finish asking me questions and let me OUT!"

"Why'd all those Misdreavus attack the lab that time?" Pip starts to ask.

"In the name of the Association, that's why! You two fools think that Professor is all goody-two-shoes and everything, but you just don't understand the misery he causes Pokémon through that research he does! We, the Association for the Freedom of Pokémon aim to stop him!" Delia fumes. The look on her face reminds me of when Pip had wanted to attack me. Both of them are so scary- what did she just say again?!

"WHAATT?" Wait, so Misdreavus – Delia – is part of the Association?

Delia smirks, kinda calming down. "Sounds impressive doesn't it? Perhaps I would have invited you two to join, but you've already proved that you're too evil and human-like. So, unsuitable. Disappointing.

"Well, he got what he deserved. I don't know about you two, but apparently he's been kidnapped. Not by us, mind, but by someone using him as a ransom to get the position of Champion, at least that's what I heard. Heehee!"

"WWHHAAAAAAAATTTTT? The League champion?" This can't be true. I saw the Professor being captured by the Association with my own two eyes! Why would the Association have a champion wannabe? And apparently the Misdreavus attacks were caused by the Association too?

"Heh, shocked? Professor Rowan isn't who you think he is. Now, questions answered, me out of here, and that little blue blob squished (but not to death, no worries)."

"Tsktsk, not ye…"

 **"** **WHAT. IS. THAT?!"**

Was that referring to us? I can feel shock from behind me…

 **"** **Those Pokémon are USING A TABLET! WAIT, is that a POKEBALL IT'S HOLDING TOO?!"**

(Oh, so definitely us.) That female trainer's blue eyes are practically falling out as she stares at us, and while the Pokémon scampering around her feet stops and turns toward us too, she doesn't seem quite as shaken.

"Hi! Don't mind my trainer here how are you? She gets frightened pretty easy what're you guys doing with a pokéball so what's a tablet anyways?" The electric-blue and white squirrel perks up her ears and calls out to us. She sounds friendly, but a little… hard… to understand…

"What are you doing staring at that Pachirisu? Teleport us outta here now! Time to make our exit!" Pip shoves the tablet and pokéball back into his bag and glares at me. Why so bossy? Pip is so mean to me all the time!

"Bye see you again and maybe fate will let us meet sometime!" is the last thing I hear from the over-energetic Pachirisu as my psychic powers wash over me and Pip, transporting us behind a tree a bit away.

* * *

"GOD, Ralf! Can't you, like, be a bit smarter sometimes and stop acting like a MORON! If we stroll around telling all the humans that there're rare genius-like Pokémon running around, WE are gonna get CAPTURED! How am I supposed to save the Prof if THAT happens?!" Pip fumes at me as I peek out to see the utterly confused female still standing there and staring at the spot where we were a moment ago.

"We didn't tell that human anything…"

"Not LITERALLY! Just, ugh… How to explain to an IDIOT like you?"

"Then don't. I don't need to hear ANY MORE of your insults, OKAY?" I snarl. Pip is my friend but he's being SO ANNOYING RIGHT NOW! I got us out of there, didn't I? What's Pip so prickly about now?! "Look, don't need to explain anything to a MORON like me, okay? Let's just get going to Twinleaf!"

Pip blinks a few times and backs away. "C-calm down. Just lost my temper for a while, that's all. Anyway, we're already here, see? That's the town right over there…" I look at where he's pointing. He's right, I do see some buildings over there, just like Sandgem Town's.

"…Fine." Sulking, I start walking towards it when Pip stops me:

"You'd better illusion yourself first, we might meet more humans the closer we get to the town."

First he's losing his temper with me, and now he's offering me advice (and of course, expecting me to follow it)? I half feel like refusing just for the sake of it, but he's right, I guess. I illusion myself to become a trainer, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Woah that was really fast and… somehow this illusion is way more realistic! I guess your illusioning must be getting better… Maybe being with me helped with that," Pip notes as he examines my illusioned self. I scowl (he's giving himself credit for my own abilities now?), but ironically he's right in a way, because I illusioned myself so well so that I could do a particular thing.

Pip has no time to react before a crimson light sucks him into the pokéball in my hands. " _Being a trainer has its perks"_ , I smile before heading towards Twinleaf. I'll let him out later, but for now I'll just give him a little punishment…

* * *

 **-Sandgem-**

"Nurse Joy, I swear! There was a Piplup and a green-white Pokémon, using this tablet… They were video chatting on it, even!" The bluenette insists, gesturing wildly to the pink-haired woman opposite her.

"You sure, dear? I've never heard of such a thing!" Nurse Joy gives her a concerned look. "Maybe you imagined it. You did say they disappeared right after…"

"Ahhhh… I don't know! Was it real? But they sure seemed real enough… Pachi, what do you think?"

The Pachirisu on the counter turns its dark grey eyes towards her. "Paachuu!" It chirps happily. "Chi?"

"Aw, if only I could understand you, Pachi! Sigh, maybe we'll meet them again… What am I saying? Hahahaha, they're probably just hallucinations…" The trainer pets Pachi's soft fur for a while, before letting it scamper onto her shoulder where it takes out a berry from her hoodie and starts nibbling away.

"That greedyguts uses me like some kind of portable berry storehouse or something! Anyway Nurse, is my Shinx…?"

"Yes, it's right here!" A Chansey appears behind Nurse Joy, presenting her with a trolley with a pokéball on top. "Here's your Shinx, good as new!"

"Thanks, Nurse! Alright, time to head off while it's still day! Thanks for keeping Nix for me and healing him up too! Bye!"

"Take care, Sophie!" The girl is gone before Nurse Joy even finishes her sentence. Sigh, youths these days…

So, a tablet-using Piplup and, what was it again, green-white Pokémon? Though that mystery one could be a Ralts, a rare Pokémon that had been sighted quite a few times near Sandgem before. Still, maybe it would be a good idea to phone her sister in Jubilife and tell her to advise the bluenette to take a break if she passed by the Pokémon Centre…

* * *

So this is the legit end! Thanks to all who reviewed/showed their appreciation in whatever way. The OC did appear, though it wasn't wild, haha, and the (now newly named) Delia/Misdreavus/whoever has come back~ Ralf is actually very scary isn't he? (But Pip is such a meanie too. Poor Ralf)

So I'll just ramble on a bit for now~ For the "what to light up first" riddle last time, the answer is... THE MATCH! YAY! Unless you had a fire-type pokemon who could light the others up for you, but then I would include "or tell your [insert random fire-type pokemon name here] to burn the room down" in the options, right?

{As a sidenote, although I blame them very much for all those homework which is stopping me from writing this fanfic faster, a shoutout to all teachers out there A HAPPY TEACHERS' DAY! (here anyway, though I doubt any teachers will actually see this)}

As a really latish disclaimer, I do not own the Pokemon Company etc, and Teachers' Day is actually tomorrow.

Do review / show appreciation! XD


	10. Lake Verity

Emplatinum here!

It's been a long time hey? Like I said exams are coming up soon so I'm busy with, y'know, studying, sooo I wasn't in the mood to be writing or anything but I assure you my exams will be over in another two weeks so then I can continue with the crazy writing speed... probably. Maybe.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _"…lp..."_

What was that?

 _"_ _Help…"_

I've been trudging along this route for a pretty long time now, when I suddenly hear a faint voice. I didn't notice it before! Where did it come from? Startled, I glance around for its source. Nobody's around, Pip's still in his pokéball (and so is Delia, I check), but I could've sworn there was…

"… _Wait. You can hear me?... You're a psychic type, that's great!"_ The voice perks up instantly. How did it know I'm a psychic? Oh wait, I think I get it now.

Telepathy… so the voice could come from anywhere. And I don't sense any emotion nearby. What kind of joke is this? Am I losing my mind? Am I hallucinating? I pause for a few moments, but nothing else happens. Oh well…

With the pokéballs hovering beside me, I ignore the voice, and continue the weary journey to Twinleaf town in search of the Association. It shouldn't be long now, and then we can finally find him… I hope the professor is alright.

" _The Association has THE Professor Rowan?! Damn it! Just follow my voice! I'm being attacked by the Association too… Eeep!"_ A shockwave of pain hits me so suddenly, I feel like I'm about die…! But with this kind of agony, the owner might actually be… My senses have never lied to me before.

Wait, did the voice just read my mind? Now may not be the best time to think though…

I weigh my options. I currently don't have enough information to tell if the Association actually went to, or have already left Twinleaf town. But if I help the origin of the voice… I will definitely meet the Association, maybe even find the Professor. Besides, I can't ignore a cry for help now I know that somebody is truly suffering, it wouldn't be the right thing to do. The voice seemed to know something about the Prof and the Association too.

I try my best to remember the general direction of the source of the voice desperately, but the pain had left me numb, made me forget.

 _"_ _I'm at Lake Verity! Quick!"_ Another burst of pain, it burns strongly, like I'm the one consumed in flames. All the suffering it must be going through…

The Voice must be helped, I have no choice. I can't leave it being harmed! _But WHERE is Lake Verity?_

"Lake Verity is that way." A blue flipper, attached to a blue Pokémon who is holding and looking at a red tablet, pointed the way. "Aren't we going to Twinleaf?"

How did Pip get out of his pokéball? I am just about to ask… But the Voice is more important…

I run towards Lake Verity, and before long, my feet is off the ground as I start levitating with psychic. So much faster. Draining, but fast.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Pip seems to be having difficulty catching up, but I ignore him… the Voice must be saved before it's too late.

* * *

 _"_ _Great… You're almost there… just faster please…"_ My body hurts all over, the pain almost feeling like my own, though like before, it's not mine. The source of the Voice, I can feel it getting nearer. And suddenly it's as if I've just stepped over a boundary and crossed into another world.

A lake comes into view, its clear sparkling waters stretching as far as I can see, even further than that… Tall grass waving gently in the wind, and the lake lapping gently against the shore. An island cave at the middle of the lake… and a very large weirdly shaped thing floating in the water just next to it. It resembles a large greyish cuboid, and at all of its four corners is something that caught my eye but can't describe, evidenced by a changing glint of sunlight, yet is moving too fast to see. My guess is that the whole thing is a vehicle, maybe a boat, to transport the Association around… but there doesn't seem to be a big enough river opening into the lake for a boat this size to travel… how did it even get here?

No, what's truly wrong with this whole place is how quiet it is, somehow. No Starly and their irritating chirps around. Have something scared them off? And… how could a place like this be a place of so much suffering? So much pain…

"Seems like someone is telepathing for help, is that why you came here?" I glance in surprise at Pip. He heard it! It didn't seem like he had at first though, what changed?

 _"_ _Looks like your friend received it too… it's so much easier to communicate with psychics. They absorb any psy power that comes into range, including messages, and radiate their thoughts so clearly! Others don't respond so easily to psy powers, and I have to work so much harder. Hey! Stop looking at the stupid hovercraft and teleport both you and your friend into the cave right now! I'm already strapped into this Arceus-damned machine!"_ Heavily loaded with content, but the message is impossibly received in under a second, and even more weirdly, I understand and memorise it in a moment even shorter.

I grab Pip and start teleporting onto the island, my body already fading, before a thought hits me. _Why am I following the Voice's orders so closely?_ But of course, it's too late to change my mind.

* * *

" **Commencing energy transfer**." Another emotionless voice, and this time speaking the same 'language' as Pip. Will I ever understand?

Pip and I actually teleported inside the cave, right between a rock and the wall. But how? I've never teleported so far, so precise before. I guess the voice must have helped. While the number of humans I see moving around isn't a lot, fighting them frightens me, since I'm not that strong really. Who knows if they have backup? I don't want to risk my life finding out.

So far, all I see other than the humans are shiny grey stuff, not unlike at the lab, and some ever-changing colourful screens just floating above some pieces of metal. It somewhat looks like the computers seen at the lab, with a purple creature around three times my height mashing buttons furiously on multiple of these computer things, not only with the two front paws nearly every Pokémon has, but also with the 'hands' at the tip of each of its two tails.

"I can't believe it… This Ambipom is typing so fast… how does it concentrate on so many things at once?" Pip keeps glancing up then back down at his tablet, a little confused and uncomfortable, but doesn't tell me why. Good, since I probably won't understand anyway.

"A relatively huge source amount of psy energy is being detected in that direction, and given our captive's high psychic capabilities, the possibility is high that he or she is there." Pip nudged me deeper into the cave, urging me to keep to the shadows. He's so bossy. I'm not born yesterday you know, and I know how to handle myself.

Unlike in actual buildings, this cave does not have shiny balls of light hanging or inside the ceiling. Instead, the computer screens light up the cave, albeit very dimly, giving us more shadows to hide within, made even easier by the fact that the place seems almost abandoned. Beeping sounds of unknown origins echo throughout the cave, along with some heavy footsteps I assume to be human. Every step that I make, I can feel myself closer to the captive.

 _"_ _Yes! You're finally here! You see the machine right in front of you? Every second I stay inside I become even more pathetic! I don't even know why I can't break it!"_

Sure enough, a small grey Pokémon with a pink head is enclosed inside an invisible-ish, glittery bubble seemingly suspended above another one of those shiny machinery. Glowing weakly are three red crystals embedded in its forehead and two tails.

"A… Mesprit?! … aren't legendaries supposed to be all powerful and all?" Pip spoke softly, very much in surprise, before looking down (yet!) again. "Mesprit's contained in a force field… and a powerful energy field needs loads of power, if I can find the power source, cutting it will down the f-field." He glances up and looks around the room. "Don't think it's here though…"

 _"_ _Or just press that big red button! The one with the words 'force field' printed on it! Saw the commander press it and this stupid bubble forms."_

Just as Mesprit said, there is a big red button, with human symbols, on the machine, easily told apart from the other, dull and grey buttons. Eagar to save Mesprit, I use my psychic, and push it.

* * *

The cave suddenly plunges into near blackness, only the red of Mesprit's crystals preventing the dark from dominating completely. Every colourful screen disappear. The beeping noise goes silent. But the bubble containing Mesprit is still there.

 _"_ _What? A blackout but I'm still trapped? How?"_ Mesprit pauses for thought, before continuing, " _I must be such a moron! I actually screwed up so badly! Sorry… I… didn't know..."_

And suddenly, there is light. Faint but pure, small but easily noticeable.

"Naughty, naughty... Coming to free our little prisoner? I think not. I'll take care of this myself." This voice is clear but threatening, causing me to take one step back instinctively, as the voice echoes through the cave. "What could the lure have brought us? A big fish or small fish? I just woke up from a nap, I might want a snack… I rhymed!" I hear giggling.

That guy is clearly insane. As footsteps sound out louder and louder, I quickly duck behind a machine to hide, and try to still my body and my breathing; I really don't want to give myself away.

And the footsteps stop. A psychic type too? My heart beats even faster. I can't let my guard down now. I concentrate on pinpointing my pursuer's emotions, and am very surprised when it seems to come from everywhere at once. Where could he be?

" _Look! Be…"_ Mesprit's telepath is violently cut off, and replaced with another voice in my head. " _Tsk, tsk. Mesprit's job as bait is over… for now. You shouldn't be helping my prey to escape, and vice versa. Fortunately, that was stopped. Now new prey, I can sense your fear, but you will never read my mind. You can't hide… nor run."_

WHERE? I don't even know what IS hunting me! How do I survive?

My heartbeat is now clearly audible, as well as my fast and heavy breathing. I'm desperate to escape, but there's no visible route out of this prison. Will I be strong enough to perhaps defeat him? I have no choice. Slowly gathering my psychic energy, I look frantically look for signs of the Light I saw. Maybe I can distract him at the very least and run.

"Look above. I owe it to my prey. The least I can do for them is to allow them to admire my elegant beauty. Please do faint before this awesome sight called me… or you will regret being knocked unconscious through… more unkind means."

* * *

And our story finally has our legendary appearance! Really, a story is practically incomplete without one... Just kidding though I've yet to see such a thing!

Anyways, this is finally getting kinda interesting. I seriously have no idea what's going to happen next. Do you? We have a(nother) mysterious villain, I wonder who (or what) you think he is.

Well wait patiently for the next chapter! (Though no need to be as patient as you were for this one, in which your patience is greatly appreciated, but yeah. Patience is a virtue, no?) Also sorry for its shortness but I actually didn't realise it was so short when I was writing it.

Reviews please!


	11. In that creepy cave

Emplatinum here! I'm so sorry for the super long delay! So before I start spouting off a ton of (totally legit) excuses let's just get on with the story shall we?

 **Enjoy ^o^**

* * *

Staring back at me are two gleaming red eyes belonging to a creature I have never seen before. Its golden white fur is blinding against the inky darkness of the cave, somehow allowing me to see its features clearly. Pointed ears, a fluffy crest atop its head, with the most obvious – and striking - feature being the sheer amount of tails it has, all tipped the orange of flames.

"I am Commander E of the Association for the Freedom of Pokémon. Quite a mouthful, so just call me Ember okay? Ironic I have to imprison you, standing for freedom and all. But we have a strict No Trespassing policy, hmmm? Pity you aren't part of the Association yet…"

Yellow sparks form within the commander's mouth as the last sentence is spoken, quickly expanding and slowly turning blue.

I feel myself being flung across the cave, landing hard on the rough ground. Confused, I look across to where I had been, and find it replaced with a giant smoking hole.

"That can't save you." Instantly, the white Pokémon appeared before me once again. It is then I remember how Mesprit burned in pain… can I survive against something who felled a legend?

" _Run! You can't defeat her! Teleport or something! I don't want you to die just to save me!"_ Mesprit!?

Heeding the command, I disappear as the blue flames land right at where I was lying.

* * *

I appear right in front of the pink legendary, the red crystals giving the only source of light in this part of the cave.

"Ohohoho! A+ for effort on escaping, but in all other aspects I'm sad to say you've epically failed!" Ember's maniacal giggles make me shiver, but I note that at least she's too busy laughing to charge up another one of her attacks. Mespirit on the other hand is not as amused.

 _"_ _I meant for you to leave here, not just dodge the attack! You're only putting yourself in greater danger!"_ Despite it only being a telepathic voice, Mesprit sounds very very angry.

"But if I leave I can't save you…" Wasn't that the reason I'd come and risked danger in the first place anyway.

"Awwww! The Ralts still wants to save the legendary (who can't even save his own legendary self)! How cute! At least I can see you better in that light," the grin on her face telling me it was a totally bad idea to be seen by the now hysterical-looking Ember. "What's those thingys floating around you, now? I could sense that you were using your telekinesis but on what so important to waste your energy lugging around the place?"

Thingys? What is she talking about… Oh. A quick glance reveals two pokéballs floating around my head level. "Wait I've been carrying them all these time?" No wonder my energy was draining faster than it should have!

Ember's eyes glow a scary red that rivals the light of Mespirit's glowy crystals (and brings back many bad and painful memories of the attacking Misdreavus …) and I can feel the pokéballs being taken away from my psychic control. They float away till they're now hovering in front of her snout.

"Oh my, you're quite the naughty Pokémon aren't you? Whyever do you have these ****ing pokéballs with you?" Ember says nonchalantly (while I try to erase that yucky word from my mind).

"I see! One is empty but the other seems to have our mysteriously missing Misdreavus general inside! So that's where she went and I used three "m"s in a row hehehehe!" Misdreavus general? Oh she must mean Delia! But how could she tell what was in the pokéballs? I can't even sense the emotions of Pokémon inside them…

 _"_ _Because my psychic powers are awesome, that's why,"_ suddenly Ember's now telepathic voice sniggers in my head, _"and you named her Delia? Delia the Misdreavus! I'm glad I happened to read your mind at that moment."_ Somehow the commander is able to laugh telepathically as well…

 _"_ _Oh and before you ask the totally cliché question of "Why in the heck are you using telepathy now" it's because this way dear Delia can now hear us in that ****ing pokéball!"_ Ember's mouth stretches into an unmoving wide grin that is revealing a lot of small but sharp teeth, gleaming (unfortunately) red due to the colour of the only light sources in the cave. _"And before you ask why I don't just let her out of her pokéball right now is because…"_ ***** Dramatic pause *****

 _"_ _DA-DA-DUN! I'm kicking her out of the Association! She had her ORDERS, but she didn't CARRY THEM OUT, did she? All our generals must be… SUPER! PERFECT! YEP, our dear Delia has FAILED HER MISSION! No longer fit to be part of our glorious cause… Wouldn't you say?"_ With an evil laugh, she lets the pokéballs drop even more dramatically to the ground, landing with a barely audible "thud" that, however, seems to echo dramatically through the cave along with Ember's laughter.

I have a horrible headache due to Ember's way overuse of capitals (to put it in a human-y way) in her telepathy, but even more so, I feel sick. "B-but Delia fought so hard –"

Ember's laugh becomes even more maniacal. "BWAHAHA! Arguing for her now? Isn't she your enemy? Aren't you _happy_?"

I blurt out, "No, b-but you fight for freedom, right? The Association for the Freedom of Pokémon! So why can't you even free a Pokémon that fought for you? Or even –"

"B-but WE DON'T CARE, FOOL! You actually believed that? Maybe we should have called our –"

 _"_ _Don't get tricked by her! She's just trying to rile you up and buy time to attack you! Escape while she's distracted!"_ Mesprit's voice sounds inside my head, reminding me I'm not alone – and also of the danger I'm still in. Quickly, I also notice the pokéballs on the ground next to Ember and psychic them towards me. I have to protect Pip's ball at least…

"- selves 'the Association for the Revenge on Humans'! 'Cos that's what – "

Wait a moment. I'm _not alone_ – or at least I didn't come here alone anyways! Where the heck is _Pip_?!

"- we're really aiming for anyway! MUAHAHAHAHA! And I can't let you stand in the way of our goal, little Ralts! Meet your doom!" And a moment later there's a humongous fireball blazing through the darkness right towards me.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" is probably the last thing I'm going to say in my lifeeeee!

* * *

"You scream like a baby Pokémon, y'know?"

"GYAH!" I jump, before realising who the voice belongs to. "PIP?"

"It's fortunate I found and cut the wires quickly. I don't think you would have survived." Pip says from behind me, sounding very worried. I open my eyes to realise that there's a shiny yet transparent wall in front of me that looks familiar.

"Protect?" I've heard of the move, but it's apparently really hard to master and uses a LOT of energy. Even as I watch, another gigantic fireball, this time electric blue instead of red, crashes into the wall. The protect ripples dangerously and I brace myself, but the fire dissipates safely on the other side.

 _"_ _Quick… The Ninetails is strong… Fortunately I was freed in time to protect us, but I have little strength left…"_ Mesprit sounds weaker than ever. It's true, the fireballs are leaving holes and scorch marks on the ground in front of us. I can't believe Mesprit's protect is still lasting!

"But what now? Should we just teleport out?" I'm anxious and scared, since Ember is still attacking. The wall is shrinking and breaking as we speak.

 _"…_ _Brace yourselves…"_

A familiar sensation washes over me but I don't feel the drain of energy like I usually do, even as the world disappears around us…

* * *

 **-At the cave-**

"…she has been given new orders." The Ninetails muttered, her tails twitching uneasily. "And Plan Verity is a success, with the exception of the subject's escape…"

Ember shifted uncomfortably, alone in the dark cave with only a single laptop-like device in front of her, its weak illumination shining off her gleaming white fur and eyes. As per the plan, all systems were disassembled, leaving no trace of their actions in the area other than a few scorched walls and fractures in the ground. Only Commander E, the one in charge of the operation, remained to give the final report.

"I see. A recalculation of data will be required." The robotic voice made Ember shiver despite its seeming indifference towards her failure. "Proceed with timeline and report on future developments."

"Noted."

"It has also come to my attention that a previously inactive commander has returned to our cause. She will be aiding you until otherwise obligated. You will know her as Commander G."

"Understood."

"End of transmission." With those words the screen flickered and blacked out. Ember released a sigh, relieved with the lack of punishment. But moments later, her body tensed up again and she swivelled around.

"You were alert to my presence… Very commendable. Certainly worthy of being a commander like myself." A figure silhouetted in the mouth of the cave gave a slight bow, her voice soft and hypnotic. "I am Commander G. Pleasure to meet you."

Her red eyes, however, glowed with malice.

* * *

 **This is the legit end of the chapter '-' just saying**

Well this chapter was a bit dialogue-heavy (and I didn't realise but its actually kinda short too) but I'm still coming back from my super long break of not working on this... although it wasn't really a break since I _was_ super busy lately. Still, I'm sorry!

I'm just gonna keep this short & sweet so I'll just end here.

 _ **Reviews please thankyou!**_


	12. Home is where the Heart-homes!

This chapter is finally done! Due to my bro hogging the computer (to game) all the time, progress was... slow. Anyway, accept my humblest apologies and enjoy!

* * *

Once again I wake to the sound of Pip's voice, although he isn't talking to me this time. Another big difference is I wake up to another voice as well, which isn't as familiar.

" _You're_ the ones that appeared outta nowhere and you say _I'm_ trying to attack you! Ridiculous! Grumph!" The unfamiliar voice is talking to Pip, it seems, since Pip's voice immediately answers:

"Since we appeared out of nowhere, can't you leave us alone?" Anger flows off Pip in waves, and I hear him mutter: "They have a nice little nap while the poor Piplup falls, gets a sore butt and tries to wake their psychic majesties up, and _then_ has to face off annoying busybodies." Softly enough that Unfamiliar Voice probably can't hear him, but I can since I'm closer. Also probably because Pip doesn't know I'm awake.

Although Pip doesn't say who "they" are, it's not hard to guess… so seems like it wouldn't be a good idea to get involved (don't want those scary anger waves directed at me) and I keep my eyes closed. It isn't too hard to detect Unfamiliar Voice's feelings either, which is more like impatience then anger.

"I would leave you alone if I could, but you're blocking my way, so what I'm gonna do about it? Why don't you just get lost. The likes of y'all shouldn't be here anyway." Unfamiliar Voice sounds grumpy but his words are easy to believe, seeing as he genuinely feels to be hurrying somewhere. I wonder where he's going in such a hurry? Maybe I could ask him later… But for now though, the thing is…

"We're not some mountain or something, surely? Just go around us! Don't try to pick a fight! Can't you see these two lazybums here sleeping like there's no tomorrow? You think we want to be in your way?" Uh-oh. We three Pokémon (Mesprit is with us right?) sure aren't a mountain, but Pip's anger is building up to become a real big one. So I finally open my eyes and get up.

"…Hey Pip, calm down…"

"GYAAAHHH?!" I laugh at his jumping up in surprise and of course, that scream that totally sounds like a hatchling's. "Ralf! I wasn't scared at all you know! I almost thought you were a wild creature out to eat us and I wanted to defend you guys so I made that sound to scare it away and…" He's obviously lying, his emotions entirely contradicting his words. But I can't blame him… I would have done the same thing if I were him.

Although Pip's now angry at me, at least the mountain of anger exploded with that scare I gave him (phew…). "Hey just calm down. I don't want you to lose your temper against some innocent passer-by." Hey, it totally wasn't on purpose! It wasn't my fault you get scared so easily… although it is real funny!

"I very much don't need your help to keep my temper in check, you annoying-"

"Well I over here will thank you. Kinda obvious who that temper would be directed at, huh? I don't need this guy's anger either. Learnt soon enough that cute doesn't mean harmless (rather the opposite)." Unfamiliar Voice speaks up before Pip can even finish his sentence, which makes me wonder what he was going to call me. But Unfamiliar Voice attracts my attention for now.

"I'm a Gloom, just another regular, nameless Gloom walking down this part of the forest. So what are y'all doing around here and who are you anyways? While _you're_ definitely another one of those Piplups, I've never seen anything like you or your other friend." The Gloom, no longer quite so unfamiliar (I can now safely say I've seen a Gloom before, although… they don't look very pleasant, I guess), studies me and Mesprit for a bit. Suddenly I realise I haven't introduced myself yet, how rude of me!

"Nice to meet you! I'm a Ralts, but call me Ralf. And the Piplup's name is Pip. And this here is, uh, Mesprit." I make quick introductions, but Pip interrupts with "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME TO THIS GUY?!"

"Well hi Ralf, and to you too Pip." The smirk on Gloom's face shows his complete understanding about Pip's thoughts about his name, although luckily he doesn't tease on about it, probably taking his own "cute but not harmless" philosophy wisely. "And although it's nice to meet y'all too, I have some business to do, so could you kindly wake up this Mesprit of yours and we can all get on our way."

I glance over at Mesprit, who is indeed still out cold on the ground. He – is he a he though, since he or she is a legendary and all – actually seems pretty peaceful lying there sleeping, but since he's (to make things easier) the one who got us all here, well…

"I guess we should wake Mesprit up now…" Just as I reach over to shake him awake, a blue flipper blocks me. I turn back to see Pip shake his head. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Mesprit?"

"Not really, but to be safe anyway. It's said that those who touch Mesprit will lose their emotions, so better not." Pip both looks and feels extremely serious. But losing my emotions when touching Mesprit…? That's totally ridiculous… But, he is a legendary.

"HUH? You're saying this friend of yours - this Mesprit guy – can do WHAT?" Huh, the Gloom isn't taking it as well, it seems. "Grumph, never heard of such an absurd thing. Just making an excuse like that ain't gonna cut it, and there ain't no reason for you to keep on holding a grudge against me either!"

"I'm NOT making an excuse!" Uh-oh, looks like an argument's brewing again! "Here look!" Somehow his tablet is already out. Pip points it towards Mesprit for a while, then after a faint 'beep', he shows the shining screen to us, completely ignoring (or forgetting, since Pip does seem to forget this often) that we CAN'T READ.

"This is an official researched myth from humans, here! So says right here! "Dare not touch the Pokémon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away" **,** " he reads, saving us from asking. "Don't go around accusing others of holding grudges, drooly flower-head!"

I'm stunned for a moment. Did Pip just insult Gloom? I mean, he _is_ drooling, and his head _is_ some kind of droopy red flower, but it's not Gloom's fault he's a Gloom after all. Then to my surprise, I feel amusement from Gloom as he begins to… laugh.

"Huh… Guess that's what I am. Got me described in a few choice words there. Not flattering, I'd say, but I'm not such a flattering Pokémon myself, eh? HAHA!" Gloom smiles, somehow causing more drool to drip out of his mouth. "Some time since I last had some friendly conversation. Now I know why I usually don't have any."

Somehow I sense the conversation is getting a little depressing, so I butt in with, "Hey Pip, I got a question…"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Is Mesprit a he or a she?"

"HUH? Well that was random. I thought the first thing you'd ask (like I did) is where the heck we are." Pip is genuinely surprised, even as he starts tapping away at the tablet, ignoring Gloom's cries of "WHAT? You don't know your friend's gender?!" and finally looks up with a kind of weirded-out look on his face.

"Ah. Well… Mesprit is genderless, apparently, so… ahem… Mesprit isn't a he or a she." Pip says, ignoring Gloom's cries of "How the heck is THAT even POSSIBLE?!" in the background when…

"That's a question I myself have been wondering about for a long time… I do prefer being called a 'she' though, although both ways is fine." A strange voice speaks behind us.

"GYAAH?!" While the voice was obviously Mesprit's, we're both startled by how sudden it is, after all we have become pretty used to being alone. Oh, and that Gloom diverting our attention didn't exactly help either. Of course, Mesprit's voice being very strange doesn't help at all, and it's not just a "I've never heard it before" kind of strange – since after all Mesprit's being using telepathy so far – but also because it is a very STRANGE voice. Mesprit's voice sounds like a bunch of tinkly bells or some ice cubes stirred around or something. In short, not very alike to most other Pokémon's, which are more like… ours, I guess.

Mesprit's already floating a little above the ground, her (?) two tails curved slightly beneath the pink body. "Everyone's okay, I hope? And who might you be?" she asks, twitching a tail in Gloom's direction.

"We are SO NOT okay! This damn –" "Nice to meet ya, mysterious genderless emotion-sucking floating Pokémon known as Mesprit, apparently. I'm a Gloom, just another wild Gloom roaming around. I'd love to stay and chat, but seeing as all of y'all are up and moving, please kindly move outta my way so I can be going."

"Oh… hello, Gloom. I am terribly sorry for hindering you. Please, do carry on with whatever you may be doing." With a slight nod, Mesprit glides away from Gloom's path. I feel envious of Mesprit's power. Her psychic abilities must be awesome if she's able to maintain a Levitate for so long and so gracefully! Aww, I could go so much faster if I were as strong… Anyway, not only is her psychic powers real good, she acts really politely too. Part of being legendary I guess?

Gloom thanks her and moves off, but before I remember to ask him where he's going Pip has already started interrogating Mesprit (or at least that's what it seemed like to me). "FIRSTLY, why did you treat that annoying drooly-head so nicely? Secondly, WHERE ARE WE?"

Mesprit reacts in such a total calm that, well, if Pip was a volcano, she'd probably be an iceberg of NeverMeltIce. "Is everyone okay? I will be at fault for any harm caused."

"Yeah yeah, everyone's totally fine. Me, Ralf, you… Hey my pokéball's here too and GULP! Err… Delia too, huh? Yep, totally fine." Pip carefully places the two pokéballs back into his bag, before continuing to tap away at his tablet. Mesprit's teleport must've brought them with us since I was (psychically) holding on to them at that time, I think. Thinking back totally gives me the shivers. I hope we don't stumble on the Association anny time soon. "So now you can answer my question and WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY?"

"As near as the Lake Valour as I could teleport. However, I was too weak for teleportation of so many Pokémon and over such a large distance, so we're much farther away than I would've liked." Mesprit sighs. It seems most of us are not feeling too good, huh. Although 'most of us' still only amounts to half of us, counting Delia. It still seems pretty cruel, what the Association did to her…

"How informative…given the huge distance between the two lakes…" Pip mutters, taps for while more on the tablet, before looking up. "Anyways, the GPS in my tablet indicates we're in Hearthome City. Some landmark called… Amity Square? Man, humans are weird."

Once again, we're in the middle of a forest, but this forest is reaallly small and the trees are young (they're also planted in super neat rows, so it's not really even much of a forest anyway). Plenty of sunlight streams through the thin foliage and it's even brighter at the edge of the forest, which is just nearby. I can even detect the emotions of a few humans plus Pokémon near us, probably further away outside of here, since I have to concentrate pretty hard… Come to think of it, the Gloom's already gone. Can't feel him around either. Where he'd go again? Anyway, now's not the time for surroundings note-taking. Although, with Pip's words, both Mesprit and Pip are also suddenly noting the place, but like me, they're now also returning to the task at hand…

"So what do we do now?" I ask. "The professor is kidnapped and we have completely no idea where he might be."

"Like I said, Lake Valour is where I intend to go. I have to find out what Azelf knows about the Association and might need to rescue Azelf. I was foolish and severely underestimated their strength, Azelf may have been tricked as well. He might have a lead on where the Association may hold their prisoners, since he was doing some research on them. Follow me at your own risk… I may not be strong enough to protect you." Mesprit said.

"Wait, can't you just use your telepathy to talk?" Pip asks.

"Usually, yes. But I've already tried that to no avail. I can only hope this is due to Azelf being in the Other World, as opposed to being captured…" Mesprit answers.

"Can we go to Hearthome City for a little while first? I'm so tired and hungry… I'm sure even legends need rest." I already feel my tummy crying out for food. Even though I didn't use a super awesome Protect or attempt to transport us a huge distance or whatever, I'm still tired from all that Association commotion and saving Mesprit earlier. Feel like crashing at a Pokémon Centre… Even that human food they serve would taste okay right now.

Pip nods. "That's a good idea, but then again we have no idea where Hearthome's Pokémon Centre is."

"Why not I just become human and ask for directions? Since we are already in Hearthome City, there should be humans around." It's super easy to pull off the illusion as I close my eyes and imagine myself as a human, and how I'll be able to eat and sleep at the Pokémon Centre that way. My emotions pour into my desire of becoming a human…

I open my eyes to see Mesprit staring at me and Pip studying me (strangely enough, there is a kind of difference in getting stared at or getting studied). "You look pretty okay, actually. The illusioning is way better and faster this time. Really hungry are you?" Pip concludes.

"I see… So you have learnt to illusion yourself? You hide your real self well. I wouldn't have thought you capable of such an advanced illusioning, though." Mesprit seems impressed as she gives me a nod. Woah, to be praised by a legendary psychic! Though, it is true that I'm not so strong, but apparently I can channel my emotions to make the illusion better somehow. Time to accomplish what I illusioned for! I start towards the edge of the trees.

"Hey, wa… Oh, you're still as slow as usual. Man, even I got tricked there…" Pip hurries after me and even Mesprit puts on a burst of speed, but both slow down almost immediately to fall in step with me. "The thing is, it'd probably better if Mesprit disguised herself too."

"What do you think I should disguise myself as?" Mesprit questions in her tinkly voice.

"Hmm… Something similar to you. Something that's small, and floats?" Pip is obviously in deep thought, even as we exit the forest into the sunlight. It's approaching evening, although it's still plenty hot. "Probably not a human, since that's tricky… Having Ralf to take care of is hard enough."

As I start to speak, Pip suddenly interrupts me: "Like having to remind him _every_ time not to talk out loud in case humans hear us!"

" _Ah, sorry!"_ Gaining a "And that just sounds like you're apologising to no one!" from Pip, I hurriedly continued, " _Now_ _have to find some directions… or help… from someone around here…"_

 **"** **Did you just say you need help, young man?"** I almost jump at the sound of a human's voice behind me. I turn to see a oldish (by human standards) man with white hair on his chin which humans call a "beard". **"Are you perhaps in trouble?"**

 _"_ _Ah… not really, just that I – eh?"_ Suddenly the man dodges around me, exclaiming, " **Are those Pokémon you have behind you? And –"**

A wave of excitement and surprise crashes into me so suddenly I almost stumble despite it just being emotions. **"Wonderful! Could that possibly be? That Pokémon! Oh MY!"** He's practically shrieking in delight by now, and I can feel curiosity washing in from other humans. Oh no – could he have seen Mesprit? She didn't disguise herself fast enough and now she's been DISCOVERED!

I have an impending sense of doom right now for some reason.

* * *

 **Emplatinum here** and it's the end of the chapter! Okay I know this chapter is super conversation heavy and not much in terms of content and such, and the cliffhanger is horrible, so accept my humblest and most profuse apologies! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapt out before Christmas, since after the holidays school will be... back.

Do any of yall get the title? *hints* something one particular comedian once said. I had to remove the "Chapter" cos it was exceeding character count though

I'm curious though, what do you guys think Mesprit is going to disguise herself as? Maybe she's gonna just turn human like Ralf but failed and so looked like a super weird Pokémon or something, hahaha just kidding of course. Mesprit is too awesome. But what do you think anyways?

As usual, **reviews please and thank you in advance!** A kind of late thank-you to gamerj14 with that encouraging review! Many cookies for you :


	13. Home is where the Heart-homes! II

Sun is shining, the wind is blowing and I am having a PANIC ATTACK!

Oh nononono! Maybe I can divert the man's attention from Mesprit somehow. If word gets around that I have Mesprit with me… I can remember when I was chased after by so many of those trainers wanting to catch the super-rare "uncatchable" Ralts of Sandgem, what if the same happens to Mesprit? But before I can do anything–

 **"** **What a DELIGHTFUL Drifloon you have there!"**

Eh?

Wait. What the heck is a DRIFLOON?

Turning around (and getting slammed with a tidal wave of excitement and giddiness coming from the old man in the process) I can only see the familiar blue figure of Pip, his bag slung around him as always and tablet safely hidden away. And next to him is a… floating round pink thing.

Wait. That isn't Mesprit! I mean, Mesprit's so graceful but this Pokémon just looks… weird. It has a round pink bubble as its face (and its entire body for that matter) with two miniscule eyes that just look like dots and a big yellow cross in the middle. There's some whispy, fluffy fur on the head and two long tails tipped with yellow hearts waving in the wind. Is that a Drifloon? I've never seen one before.

"That's Mesprit if you haven't caught on yet, idiot! Don't look so surprised, it's _your_ Drifloon after all. Oh and, pink Drifloons don't exist," Pip helpfully adds, which does explain why the man was so excited, at least.

 _"_ _Oh, er, thanks. Um, this is my Piplup, Pip. And this Drifloon is my… Drifloon?"_ I end up saying some introductions kind of hesitantly. Sure hope I don't trip up and call Mesprit "Mesprit". Now she's a Drifloon! I must tell myself that!

Drifloon-Mesprit gives me a look which I totally can't decipher due to the too-smallness of her eyes, but I do feel worry from her. Is she afraid I can't handle the situation?... Not unfounded since I'm not exactly confident in myself either, but I'll try my hardest.

 **"** **It is absolutely marvellous to have such a cute and beautiful PINK Drifloon!"** The old man gushes on about Mesprit's awesomeness as a pink Drifloon. Humans all around are wandering over to have a look, too. Argh! Mesprit wasn't discovered at least but this is almost as bad… Waves and waves of curiosity and surprise and excitement are flooding me… Ack…

 **"** **WHAT is going on here?** " A particularly loud and commanding voice cuts through the general chatter, and the crowd quietens down a bit. As the effects of the emotion overload slowly wear off, I notice that there's a lot of Pokémon around as well, all next to their trainers. Most of them are smallish Pokémon I've never quite seen before, looking at me (and Mesprit) with the same curiosity as their trainers, with quite a few being Drifloon, the only difference being that they're purple instead of pink, chattering amongst themselves and with the other Pokémon.

"I've heard of alternate-coloured yellow ones of us, but pink?" "The world is a weird place." "Just a bunch of air-heads, all of them. What's the fuss all about?" I'm so distracted by the remarks that I don't notice a female human working her way towards me, all seriousness. That is, until Pip pokes me on my leg and hisses, "Pay attention, idiot!"

 **"** **Oh, I see. A curious pink Drifloon, is it? Is this Drifloon yours?"** It takes me a moment to realise that the woman is talking to me. She stares at me sternly waiting for my reply, both patience and irritation emanating from her.

 _"_ _Ah, yes. This Drifloon and the Piplup."_ The woman glances down at my mention of Pip, a spark of surprise flaring for a moment. I guess Mesprit must have stolen the limelight, leaving Pip ignored. _"Er… I was wondering if I could get some help?"_

 **"** **Help? Is he in trouble?" "Wonder why he came** ** _here_** **looking for help."** The crowd starts murmuring once more, but the woman suddenly speaks up: **"Excuse me, kindly leave this young boy alone. If he is in trouble, I will provide assistance. That is all."** With those words, the humans grudgingly drift off, although not few of them turn back to catch another glimpse or two of Mesprit. The Pokémon duly follow after their trainers although they don't act much differently either, some even venturing closer for a better look before scampering off. I _do_ notice, however, that the old man still stays, although he's moved a little distance away, staring at me through circles of black glass over his eyes.

 **"** **Now, what kind of help do you need?"** At least the woman seems okay and not so interested in Mesprit or whatever. And more importantly willing to offer help.

 _"_ _I'm lost. I'm trying to find the Pokémon Centre of this place,"_ I explain.

 **"** **Lost and looking for the Pokémon Centre, you say?"** Her surprise is blindingly obvious. **"How did you even stumble into Amity Square looking for such a distinctive building?"**

 _"_ _Errr…"_ It's obvious that she's expecting an answer, but I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea to tell her I just happened to get teleported here. Luckily, Pip softly offers a few words of advice behind me, and I follow it. _"I'm a traveller from far away and I'm not good with big cities… and… I got lost in that forest over there and ended up here."_ I point towards the grove of trees (which isn't really a proper forest in any case) that we left a while ago.

 **"** **Trainers nowadays! Setting off on journeys while still so young. You're still such a small boy, I can't believe your parents actually allowed you…"** The woman sighs, putting her hands on her hips.

 _"_ _My mother says she's alright with it,"_ I offer, thinking back to that last conversation I had with her. I seem to be reminiscing a lot for some reason. Wonder how she's doing without me or Kirlia?

 **"** **Parents these days, too. Anyway, you're not good with cities, you say? I suppose I'll have to show you to the Pokémon Centre myself, seeing as how easily you get lost."** She sounds super exasperated. Oops, am I bothering her? Still, it'd be a really great help. I'm _really_ tired and hungry now, and sensing the emotions from my companions behind me, I can tell they feel the same.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. But I'm grateful for the help."_ I half apologise-thank her when we're interrupted.

 **"** **Aha! If you're too busy, young lady,** ** _I_** **would be glad to guide this young man around our fabulous city!"** The old man suddenly springs out towards us, bustling with enthusiasm. **"How marvellous for you to have Pokémon at such a young age! And such cute and rare Pokémon! You're not a common boy, I can tell!"**

 _"_ _H-huh? Thank you…?"_ I'm glad this human is willing to help me (and much more so than the woman) but what was that about not being common? Has he sensed that I'm not really what I seem?

 **"** **Sigh. Don't worry, he's like that with any trainer that catches his fancy."** The woman reassures me, before turning to the old man. **"Don't scare him so much, he is young and unused to these kind of places after all. Well then, I'll entrust him to your care, President."** What's a "President"? Still, she seems sincere enough as she gives us both a nod before leaving.

The man heads off in the same direction and I hurry to keep up. Even though the President person isn't as fast as some humans, he's still faster than me. **"Now, don't be bothered by the young lady! That's Alina there, working the dreary job of an attendant in Amity Square! But I for one know that she's a fan of cute Pokémon, and indeed many cute Pokémon can be found in this charming place!"**

 _"_ _Really? Why's that? What's so special about this Amity Square place?"_ I can't help but be curious. The area is indeed very charming and peaceful, with trainer-Pokémon couples having walks at the edge of a shimmery lake (which, however, cannot match up to the great Lake Verity in any way). There are meadows of flowers, fountains here and there, trees…

 **"** **Amity Square is unique to Hearthome City, it is! It's where many marvellous trainers can take their wonderful Pokémon out for a nice walk!"** The President seems rather proud as he says this. **"Can you believe that once they had restricted the Pokémon allowed into this magnificent Square? On the pretence that only those Pokémon were cute enough to be allowed in! Of course, the Pokémon Fan Club petitioned – successfully – to allow any Pokémon into Amity Square! I mean, all Pokémon have their charm and appeal! As long as the Pokémon isn't too big or scary to be let in, how can one say they aren't cute?!"**

Ignoring the anger that's started to rise in the President (and the whole Pokémon cuteness speech, which is really very disturbing), I ask, _"What's the Pokémon Fan Club?"_

The President's emotions instantly turn from anger to pride: **"I am the President of the Pokémon Fan Club! In this club, we all love our Pokémon to bits! And –"** I decide to tune out the rest of his speech about the virtues of Pokémon and loving Pokémon and stuff. So that's why he was called "President", I guess it must mean he's in charge or something. I never knew humans had these kind of things to show their love for Pokémon though, actually it sounds pretty ridiculous to me. But the President seems super proud about it, so I don't say anything. Pip on the other hand mutters something that sounds kinda insulting, but I can't hear him because the President's drowning out his voice.

Meanwhile, though, we've already left the Amity Square through a building that we just walked out of, so I guess we've entered the real Hearthome City now. It's definitely different from Sandgem to say the least. The path I'm walking is completely paved with beige stones, with plenty of streetlamps at every corner, benches and fountains dotted here and there. And soo many buildings and soo big too, stretching out high high above me…

Even while I observe the magnificence of the ginormous human city, I realise that there's a _lot_ of passer-by stopping to stare at Mesprit, still disguised as the pink balloon. Some of them are even taking out some gadgety things and pointing them towards us, which reminds me of how Pip uses his tablet sometimes…

"HEY YOU! STOP THAT! DON'T TAKE OUR PICTURE YOU IDIOTS!" In an instant Pip is already at their feet, waving his flippers madly and shouting angrily at them, the targeted humans scattering at the angry Pip.

 _"_ _Pip? What are you doing?"_ Why is Pip scaring them off like that?

"You can't let them take any of our picture, Ralf! Your illusions only work by tricking people's minds into thinking they're looking at something else. But they don't actually redirect light rays reflected off your true self which is captured by the camera's…" Pip launches into a complicated lecture about light or something, but I do get the gist of it anyway.

 **"** **What's wrong with your Piplup?!" "Hey, return it to its pokéball or something! It's crazy!"** At least Pip seems to have distracted them from their task, though they're now directing their anger at Pip.

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry! It's just that my Pokémon don't like to get their picture taken! But please don't call Pip crazy! And don't call him "it" either! He's just angry and he's not some kind of object you know!"_ Even as I apologise and rush over to Pip in a bid to get him to calm down, I can't help but defend him from those horrid humans. Why're they calling him crazy?! All he did was just try to scare them off!

 **"** **Let's just listen to the request of this young man, hmm? It's known for some Pokémon to be a little eccentric, isn't it now!"** All heads turn towards the President, with some mutterings of recognition at seeing him. Then, not unlike from earlier when Alina had dispersed the crowd, they glance warily at us and hurriedly leave. I let out a sigh of relief as Pip glares after them but doesn't make any more fuss.

 **"** **Young man! Your words just now… Of the rights of Pokémon and acknowledging their emotions! It moved me to tears!"** Although I'm pretty sure I didn't talk about any of that, the President is so overcome with emotion he's practically weeping. **"I've decided! I'll make you an honorary member of the Pokémon Fan Club!"** he declares.

I have no idea what that is either, but I thank him solemnly. A few seconds later though, I'm hurriedly explaining and half-arguing that we really, really need to get to the Pokémon Centre for rest and food after our long journey today, and declining his offer to show us to the Pokémon Fan Club first as nicely as possible (with much appreciated help from Pip, of course). Finally with Pip's smooth-talking words, I'm able to win the President over and off we go to the Pokémon Centre. Man, how much longer is it to get there…?

 _"_ _Hmm?"_ A particular building catches my eye some distance away. It's _huge_ , with a super big dome on top and arches decorating its exterior, all gleaming and shining. _"President, what's that?"_

 **"** **You have a good eye indeed! That, my boy, is Hearthome's Contest Hall!"** He dramatically waves an arm towards it, stopping mid-stride. **"It can be said to be Hearthome's very pride and joy (other than the glorious Fan Club, of course)! Since you've come so far, you must certainly visit there while you're staying! Perhaps even enter a contest or two!"**

The more I stay in the human world, the more weird things I learn but don't understand. I know what the word contest means, but somehow I get it means something more specific in the human context. Still, I don't feel like sitting (or more literally walking) through another one of the President's lectures (his voice is so loud it gives me a headache. Also, his words for some reason are accompanied with a whole lakeful of emotions, which makes the headache even worse).

Even so, I once again have to escape from yet another offer to visit the Contest Hall first ( **"Since every member of the Pokémon Fan Club must certainly go to see one! They exhibit our dear Pokémon's beautiful appeal and charm! And there's a special event soon~ Come on~"** ) and we continue on passing it, the President thankfully keeping more or less silent the rest of the way.

 _"_ _Finally!"_ I can't hide my delight as the Pokémon Centre's distinctive red roof comes into view, _finally_! Now to get dinner, and a room, and sleep!

"WAIT YOU IDIOT RALF! You see that blue roof building next to it? That's a Pokémart which sells a trainer's basic needs, mainly _pokéballs_. We need a pokéball to catch (and hide) Mesprit with. I have money." Pip pokes me in the leg to get my attention, which proves unnecessary since he then proceeds to deafen me with his annoying shout (why does he always call me idiot?), stopping me in my tracks.

 _"_ _Ah sorry, I forgot I have to go to the Pokémart to buy some pokéballs first,"_ I say, turning in the other direction before the President stops me. Or at least, tries to.

 **"** **Wait, young man-"** He grabs somewhere above me, but obviously doesn't grab onto anything other than air. I guess he must've been trying to hold some part of the illusion. **"Why, you're surprisingly slippery, and fast! But no need to shy away from me. If it's pokéballs you need, it's pokéballs I have!"** The President withdraws his hand into his outer clothing – his jacket, that is – and pulls out a couple of pokéballs and offer them to me. **"Here, take them! A member of the Pokémon Fan Club should never have a shortage of pokéballs in case he sees a particularly cute Pokémon!"**

I don't know about that logic and I can't say I agree with it, but I psychically take the pokéballs and thank him anyway, the balls floating above me. Is this really how humans see Pokémon? As cute things that should be caught, loved and admired? Or even as tools to fight their battles for them? But before I get too carried away though, this isn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that. I say a quick goodbye to the President ( **"You must come to the Fan club sometime, as an honorary member! I'll be waaiitiinggg!"** ) and step into the second Pokémon Centre I've ever actually seen.

* * *

 **"** **Good evening and welcome!"** A smiling female human with bright red hair and a white cap greets me from behind a legless table (which Pip has since told me is called a "counter")… How is it that I feel like I've seen this exact same scene before? Oh wait, I _have_ seen this exact same scene before. How is it that the Pokémon Centres at Sandgem and Hearthome are exactly the same? Another human mystery.

 **"** **Another new trainer, are you? Do you need me to heal your Pokémon?"** She's still smiling as she nods at Pip and Mesprit trailing behind me, not showing or even feeling much curiosity or anything at Mesprit's strange form. Just loads of kindness and concern. Luckily, there isn't many people around either, so we're not mobbed by a bunch of gawkers. She seems to notice my confusion, especially since I've been glancing around, surprised by the lack of people around. **"Is it your first time in a Pokémon Centre? I'm Nurse Joy, feel free to ask me any questions you have!"**

 _"_ _No, I mean, it's just that aren't you surprised by her?"_ I ask a sincere question, gesturing towards Mesprit. _"Not that that's a bad thing. And also, like, where… is everybody?"_

Nurse Joy laughs, **"Hearthome is a large city and situated at the pass between East and West Sinnoh, you'd be surprised at the things you'll see passing through every now and then. I've already seen plenty. As for the people…"** She points out the glass walls towards the characteristic dome of the Contest Hall I'd noticed earlier. **"There's apparently some special Contest event happening around now, so everybody's headed over to watch it. It should have started right about just now."**

" _Oh… what's all about these Contest stuff anyway? The President was talking about it too. Is it unique to this place?"_ I wonder out loud, kind of to myself. Pip advises, "You shouldn't bother about all these human stuff. They have all sorts of weird things and even weirder reasons to do them."

To my surprise, Nurse Joy takes my questions seriously: **"The best way to learn is, of course, to enter one yourself. They're plenty fun, and they have categories specially for beginners and such. They're only held here in Sinnoh, though there are similar Contests in other regions."**

Other regions…? Information overload, I don't even get what she means by "East and West Sinnoh". Heck, I haven't even gone further than Sandgem since what, like, a few days ago? It's nice to be having a conversation with a human as pleasant as Nurse Joy, but right now, hunger and sleep take priority. _"Thank you for your help. I'd like to stay the night here too please."_

" **Of course. One free room for the night right? You just have to hand me your ID for a slight moment to register**."

 _"_ _ID_?" I don't remember needing anything back at Sandgem…

"Ah… I forged an ID back at Sandgem onto this pokédex, wasn't hard at all. Don't worry, just give this to her." Pip speaks to me in a hushed tone, removing a tablet from his bag. "Functionality on this device is much more limited than my Pokédex mini I though, but it should serve well enough. Ty registered for us at Sandgem if you were wondering."

Slowly but steadily, I levitated the pokédex onto the counter, with Nurse Joy proceeding to take it. She places it on a glass panel near her (with me straining to see what she's doing), and types at her computer. **"There. Room 14 is free, it's on the first floor, corridor on the right."** With that she removes the pokédex and offers it back to me, which I once again levitate and hand over to Pip who puts it into his bag, gaining a chuckle from Nurse Joy.

 **"** **Your Piplup is very cute, and how obedient too!"** With Pip now shouting cute exclamations of "I'm not cute! Why does everyone think I'm cute!", Nurse Joy continued, **"But you really shouldn't treat your Pokémon like that. They're our friends and partners, after all, not servants."**

 _"_ _What? No way! Pip is my friend, he's carrying those stuff because it's his and he wanted to carry it himself!"_ I'm a little indignant at Nurse Joy's assumptions. And I thought she was nice! Huffily, I turn away and start walking. _"C'mon Pip, Mes- I mean, Drifloon. Let's go get dinner."_ With Pip leading the way we head off, Nurse Joy hurriedly calling a **"Have a pleasant stay!"** behind us.

* * *

"Okay you two, you can drop the disguise now," Pip declares (kind of obviously) as he hops up to a bed. "You really could've illusioned yourself something less eye-catching, you know. I definitely did not enjoy annoying all those humans off."

"You mean Drif- I mean, Mesprit, right?" And I don't need to use telepathy for now either. Although some humans are nice to talk to, they're really way too loud for my liking, especially when they talk directly to me. I wish there was some way I could get them to tone down a bit…

"What are you, an idiot?" Pip yawns, stretching out. "Mmm. Human food is _good_ …"

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. But I haven't seen many Pokémon before, and the few I met didn't seem very suitable for me… I happened to see Drifloon nearby and adopted the disguise," Mesprit explains apologetically. "But there was no need for you to stop those humans. My illusion is extremely solid, and I helped strengthen Ralf's as well, so their "cameras" probably would not have captured our true forms in any case."

"WHAT?! Then why didn't you tell us?!" Pip's contentment turns to annoyance in an instant.

"Same as me, right? She can't speak because she'd sound like her normal self, and she can't use telepathy because it might seem like she's talking too… Idiot!" I grin, glad to be able to use that stupid insult on Know-it-all Pip.

"GAH! You have a point… Anyway! That's what the pokéballs are for. When there's humans around, we'll just return Mesprit to the pokéball and nobody'll see her. Problem solved!" Feeling smug with himself again, Pip tosses me his bag. "Here, "trainer Ralf". Go catch the legendary Mesprit."

"But, Mesprit, are you really okay with this?!"

"Mmm, it's fine. If you wish to help me in my travels to help my siblings Azelf and Uxie, I wouldn't want to bring you trouble. Also, I do think it's quite the ingenious idea." Mesprit floats over so that she's right in front of me and smiles.

"Well… if you say so…" Hesitantly, I pull out a pokéball from Pip's bag and toss it at Mesprit's head. To my surprise, it simply bounces off and…

"NO YOU IDIOT RALF! That's the WRONG pokéball!" comes too late as the room flashes with a crimson light and Delia emerges, floating right next to the pink legendary.

Oops.

* * *

 **Hi it's Emplatinum** here! Yay I finished this chapter before Christmas. Merry Christmas everybody! (For those who are reading this, like, right now (on Christmas (Eve)), that is.)

I decided to skip the intro this time, for no reason in particular. Also, I know this chapter is absurdly long with not much plot development whatsoever, so I am already writing the next chapter. Which is going to be more interesting. For sure. I think. Well, lots of stuff will be happening... soon...

As always, **_reviews will be very much appreciated! Thanks a lot!_**


	14. Still in Hearthome? III

Okay, so I've accidentally released Delia and yet again we're faced with the Misdreavus. At least we have Mesprit with Pip and me now… But anyway, back to the point.

There is a moment of utter silence as three pairs of red eyes and one pair of black ones (strangely enough, me, Delia and Mesprit all have red eyes? I wonder why) stare at each other.

"Who are you? Another friend of Ralf's?" Mesprit tilts her head questioningly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mesprit."

A straining, tense moment of silence follows with Pip's face full of expectation of another attack, before Delia replies with: "I suppose you could say that."

"WHAT?" Pip's expectation implodes in a surprised cry, "YOU SUPPOSE YOU'RE OUR FRIEND?"

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Delia demands. "That perhaps I was your enemy who wanted to kill you both but was captured in that demeaning _thing_ and after escaping and getting captured _again_ got kicked out of the Association I dedicated my life to because of you idiots _and_ am now dragged around like some unwitting slave?"

"Oh, so you're Delia? And you got caught by Ralf and Pip, was it? But now that the Association has rejected you, you have nothing to do but to follow them, especially trapped in the pokéball as you were. I see." Mesprit nods thoughtfully. I, on the other hand, have no idea how Mesprit can actually 'see' anything in that barrage of words Delia just spewed out. But what she's saying is true…

Hey, she's making me feel bad about the whole Association kicking-out thing! Is she trying to guilt-trip us? But then again, I guess Delia was just following orders or whatever, and we were in the way, which was why she attacked us in the first place…

"Hey! Ralf! Don't go sympathising with that dratted Misdreavus too now! Can't forget how she tried to kill us and hurt us and all!" Pip yells, shaking me by my shoulders. "She's not our friend! She will never be our friend! A Paras never changes its spots!"

"Come on! Since you're so afraid of letting me loose, you carry me around in a pokéball all the time. And for what, all eternity? Hey, I have feelings too you know! What would _you_ feel like being imprisoned all the time?" Delia hovers over me, kind of pleadingly even.

Urgh, this argument with the two scariest Pokémon around is giving me a headache. Also, I'm a very nice person. Seriously. So I just say: "Let's just give Delia a chance, okay?"

"SERIOUS?!" Delia and Pip exclaim at the same time, looking at me in disbelief.

"I mean… she does have a point, right? If she was from the Association she might have some useful information… and uh, she's pretty strong and can help us out… if we give her a chance…?" I trail off hesitantly, kind of disturbed by the various emotions I'm feeling from them, including but not limited to: disbelief, incredulity, doubt, scepticism… Oh wait are those all the same thing? My bad.

"I agree with Ralf." Mesprit, my saviour! "It does seem that you are a strong Pokémon. And I'll be happy to get any help reaching my sibling Azelf at Lake Valour. If you're really sincere about coming with us, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing whatever you know about the Association's plans with Azelf?"

I'm amazed. Delia is being driven into a corner by Mesprit, who has a welcoming and friendly smile on her face as she speaks to her… I guess her talent isn't just in her strong psychic powers after all! Meanwhile, the Misdreavus is starting to look uneasy at Mesprit's words. The pair of crimson eyes stare at Mesprit, then flickers momentarily to me, even to Pip, then back to the pink Pokémon. Considering, perhaps, whether her loyalty to the association she was in is worth giving up for this group of Pokémon who have always been hostile to her, that is up until now…

She hesitates again. And then finally replies.

"They're going to do the same thing that they did to you… obviously."

* * *

To make a long story short, Delia explained (after Mesprit's extreme interrogating) that she hadn't been in a very high-up position in the Association, so she didn't know why, when or how they were doing it (I think I saw Mesprit cringe a little at the "how" bit though… I sure can remember how painful it was), just that they were planning to do it to all three of the "lake guardians" and the plan would be completed very soon. Needless to say, our next goal was immediately decided (by a very worried Mesprit) to be to reach Azelf at Lake Valour as soon as possible. So to end off this short story, we are now standing in front– I mean, in an alley nearby where no one can see us, that is, of the Pokémon Centre after a good night's sleep and some breakfast. Oh and Pip is in a sulky mood.

"How is helping Mesprit supposed to help US find the Professor?! We're not here to help some lengendaries! We need to save the Professor and this ANNOYING BLOB won't tell us anything about him! I swear, you're just playing with us…" Pip scowls at Delia, who simply sticks out her tongue at him in return, hovering high above our heads. Mesprit is safely out of sight in a pokéball, but we don't know how to navigate this huge city to the route that supposedly leads us towards the lake, so Delia volunteered to be our "air support".

"Hmm… This is a little difficult." Totally ignoring Pip, Delia floats back down towards me, of course making sure she doesn't come anywhere in reach of the fuming Piplup. "It looks like the best way over there is to turn right here, and then just follow the path and we'll reach it. But it passes by a road that's really crowded for some reason, so it might not be a good idea, so…"

"WELL THEN THINK OF ONE DUMBASS! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE OUT HERE FOR!" Before we know it, a pokéball is flying out towards Delia but a red aura envelops around it instantly, holding it in place before it meets its target. Sighing, I lower the pokéball down as Delia and Pip have yet another glaring contest. Can't those two just grow up a little? I mean, I actually have no idea what their real ages are and all but they're acting like newly-hatched grumpy siblings. "Cut it out. Delia, you were about to say something?"

Shooting one last glare at Pip, Delia turns back to me. "Thanks for that. Anyway, there's a small strip of woodland just over there," she nods at a patch of trees not far off, "they lead the same way and we can bypass the crowds too. Just that there are probably some Pokémon lurking in there too, but they won't cause us too much trouble if we're lucky."

"Hopefully you two won't make any trouble for _them_ with all these fighting, you mean. Please, Pip, Delia. We're a team now," I remind them as I carefully replace Delia's pokéball into Pip's bag, which I then take away to carry it myself as Pip scowls at me. I totally felt that pokéball "attack" coming, and based on what I'm feeling from him right now, can't say there won't be another one soon if I let him hold on to it.

I let Delia lead the way while keeping Pip behind me as we leave the alley, instinctively creating my human disguise as we come onto the street. A few people walking around glance at us as we pass by, but it's definitely way less attention than we got yesterday. I guess Piplups and Misdreavus aren't as rare as a pink Drifloon, though I think I do get a few suspicious looks from Pokémon who were strolling alongside their trainers.

The crowd gradually thins, and it's not long before we reach the "strip of woodland" as Delia had put it, and it's much more of a forest than the one in Amity Square we were in previously. At least it seems the two aren't quarrelling anymore, what a relief. Glancing around to check if anyone's looking (a human and his Pokémon going into a forest when there's a perfectly fine but way-too-crowded road would seem a little weird, I think) I subtly use my Psychic to lift a branch out of the way and we all duck into the forest.

"It's a bit of forest framing the outskirts of the city, just a few minutes' walk and we should be coming out onto the proper route," explains Delia who drops behind a little as we stroll along. Pip on the other hand runs ahead as the forest gets a little thicker, every now and then I have to hold away overhanging branches with Psychic. Although my reflexes and psychic powers has always been okay-ish, I feel like they've improved somewhat ever since I started this journey. Even with me masquerading as a human, I've had way more chances to battle and practise my skills, just like how Sister was always pestering me to do… how ironic, when I think about it…

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" A screech that is undeniably Pip's suddenly rings out. What the – wait, I'm alone? Which means the other two are ahead and-

"GRAAAAAAAAAHH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"It's all YOUR fault!"

Oh boy. "What's HAPPENING here?!" Finally catching up with them, I see Pip and Delia, masks of anger on their faces, and beside them…

A drenched Gloom?...

* * *

SO should not have left those two alone. Now they've caused trouble again. And isn't that the Gloom me and Pip met yesterday?

"You Piplup… Ya brought your _trainer_ along this time?" The Gloom is very obviously backing away from me. Trainer? Doesn't he recogn… oh. OH. That was stupid of me.

"That was kinda stupid of you. You should have just gotten rid of it once we came in here." Pip seemingly reads my mind (again) as I finally remember to drop the human disguise, causing the Gloom's expression of fear to turn into one of utter confusion (he feels like he's going to faint, I think).

"Well don't call _me_ stupid! What did you and Delia do THIS time? Always acting like idiotic hatchlings!" I glare at him and Delia, and at least they have the decency to drop their gazes. Sigh, those two, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Pip launched attack, Gloom gets drenched, I break up the fight before those two go into a full-out catfight.

There's something else… The smell of… "POFFINS?" A whole bunch of them, just lying on the ground next to Gloom! "Can I take one thanks!" The poffin is already in my mouth before he can reply. Mmmm… smooth and sweet, I've missed this taste so much! It's a little disgusting though, all soaked and soggy for some reason.

"Y-you were just…! Why are ya eating my poffins, anyways?!" Gloom has recovered his speech at least, though he doesn't make a move to stop my poffin-eating. Standing there drenched, dripping and drooling, he looks even worse than before, but then he did get attacked by Pip… ohhh, wait. The poffins are the Gloom's? I guess they got caught in the attack too (not that tastes too bad now), why am I so slow right now? I feel like an idiot. And now yet another Pokemon has learnt my secret – a look of understanding is starting to dawn on Gloom's face, in rather stark contrast to the faces of irritation and annoyance glancing at each other behind him (despite having been scolded just a few seconds earlier! Those two!)

I chomp down on another poffin as the Gloom (wisely) steps out their line of attack. "Yer that Ralf I met that time with that cute Pip!" I'm not really liking that tone of voice. "So you've got some of those illusioning powers too? Psychic powers aren't bad. Better than blindly shootin' jets of water at innocent passer-by," at this point Gloom in all his wet glory glares at Pip, who thankfully (or not) is eyeing the equally distrustful Delia in anticipation of perhaps another attack/insult? So preoccupied with their childish task that he doesn't even notice he was called cute or blindly attacking. I guess there are some pros to them fighting….

"Well I'll have to apologise on their behalf…" I sigh.

The Gloom smirks, "An apology is nice and all, but how are you gonna make up for my ruined poffins? I need a more… sincere… apology."

"HUH? Your poffins are fine! They're just a little wet… They taste totally awesome! Makes me wish I could make some myself." The reaction I get from Gloom the next moment throws me off; smugness? Oh no did I say something wrong? I'm getting a bad feeling about this…

"That's great! You want to learn how to make poffins? Then I know just the place!" With a grin, Gloom grabs the strap of my (or Pip's I guess) bag and tugs me along as he strides off towards what I know is the Hearthome City edge of the forest. What is he trying to do? I panic and yank my bag back. "Stop it! What're you doing!"

The force of my pull abruptly jerks the bag back and the stuff inside – pokéballs, Pip's pokédex – flies out into the air to _land at Gloom's feet._ I curse my luck as the Gloom gingerly picks one up.

"Pokéballs? My, yer quite the naughty Pokémon to be carryin' this kind of things around! Sure matches that Trainer look of yours just now!" Gloom remarks, examining the pokéball. "Looks all new to me. Never seen one up close before, not that I want any of these things near me in the first place."

"Give it back!" By this time I've already levitated the rest of the stuff on the ground into my bag, but I'm not as sure about snatching away that pokéball in Gloom's hands for some reason, maybe for a fear of damaging it. Who knows how tightly he's holding to the pokéball? I can feel that it's definitely Mesprit's (curse my luck even more), and I've heard stories of how pokéballs can't release the Pokémon inside if they're damaged or something. Can't risk it!

By some miracle, Pip and co. actually notice what's going on. "Hey, that's OUR pokéball! Don't touch that, drippy head!" yells Pip, whose expression is showing his closeness to launching another attack. Delia follows suit with a menacing glare of her own: "Give that back and stop disturbing us! Like you actually want that kind of disgusting human trash anyway!"

"Nah you're right, I don't want it. But I _do_ want a proper apology for all your rudeness, grumph! So whaddaya say?" Gloom waves the pokéball triumphantly at us, "your piece of human trash for a _very sincere_ apology?"

It seems like I have no choice but to agree to his demands. "Can you all just calm down! We promise to make it up to you if you give us back the pokéball. But what exactly do you want us to do?"

"You ruined my poffins so it seems I need some new ones, which ain't soggy and disgusting. Unfortunately, I don't have any way to make more since I got no more fire or berries. Grumph!"

"So? What does that have to do with us? We don't exactly have fire or berries do we?" Pip rolls his eyes. "Just gimme back the pokéball already!"

Before pretty much anyone can react, Pip's dashing towards the Gloom and the pokéball is in his flippers. He turns to run off with his prize… but not before Gloom sneezes at him.

"FLOOF!" That isn't the usual sound a sneeze makes but trust me, that was what that sneeze sounded like. A bunch of yellowy powder fills the air around Gloom and Pip, making him stop in his tracks instantly, and I hear a weird sound: "Dam… y… ppy head!"

It takes a moment for the sneeze cloud to dissipate and when it does, Pip for some reason is still standing there and glaring daggers at Gloom, but not doing anything else. It's as if he's paralyzed to the spot, I think as the Gloom strolls over and takes the pokéball casually out of the blue flippers still holding on to it.

"DAMN YOU DRIPPY HEAD! What did you paralyze him for? I mean he _does_ totally deserve it but not by some idiot like you!" Delia rushes over, her eyes glowing a menacing red. Wait, he _is_ paralyzed? Wait even more, THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Is Delia trying to start a fight _AGAIN?_

Gloom backs away, "Hey hey, it was his fault for tryin' to take it. And I'm warning you, I can do it to ya too, so keep ya distance!"

"Oh sure I'm going to "keep me distance" from you!" A smirk forms on Delia's face as her eyes brighten… There's a red flash, and the next moment Pip is gone and I'm standing in front of the Gloom, scowl on my face and pokéball floating in a red aura next to me. The Misdreavus I'm facing blinks abruptly and the light in her eyes fade away. "Ralf? How'd you get there so fast-"

"Could you just cut it out? I can feel that Gloom really does need those poffins, and yeah he's being a bother but we're bothering him just as much. Let's just get those poffins whatever and get going!" I keep Pip's pokéball back into my bag. I know of some berries, red spicy ones that Mom once told me could cure paralysation, not that we'd ever had a chance to use them in that way. Gloom said he needed berries, so whatever he's going to have us do will probably let us find a few to treat Pip. I turn to Gloom, who's also looking shocked, probably over my speed. Truth is, along with my psychic powers and instincts, my speed and attack powers have been increasing too. Since I'm already thinking back about my family, I'm pretty sure Sister told me about this phenomenon, she called it "levelling up" that happened when I got more experience in battling. I don't know about battling… though I have been in a lot of scuffles lately (including Pip and Delia's impromptu fights). In any case, back to the point. I ask Gloom: "What exactly do want us to do, now?"

Gloom shuffles back a bit. "Well, yer one of those psychic illusionists aren't ya? There's this someplace in Hearthome where them humans let other humans make poffins. I've seen it before. Pokémon aren't allowed in without human companion though."

I sigh. "So you want me to go there and make poffins for you. Fine, but give back that pokéball first." Even as I say it, I can feel Delia's glare boring into me, probably accusing me of helping the Gloom despite all he's done. Gloom doesn't notice though.

"How am I gonna be sure yer won't just run away?"

"Don't test my patience DRIPPY HEAD!" Comes Delia's voice from above us, which seems to do the trick.

"My my, it really must be tough on you to be managing those two all the time." Gloom nods towards the Misdreavus floating a little behind us, who glares back at him. Even when Pip's not around, she's still in a bad mood…

"You see, Delia was our enemy just a while ago, so Pip's just being unhappy I decided to include her on our adventure. And it became a mutual thing I guess."

"Hey! Do you know how _annoying_ to be treated like some criminal under supervision all the time by that fluffball?!" Delia butts in.

"Just a bit of advice here, but I'd seen even the worse of enemies become best of friends."

"Humph. You won't understand." Delia states angrily.

"Hey, how long will this take anyway?" The more time spent on this, the less time we can stop the Association and save the professor.

"Now, this won't take long. The humans over there, I've heard they'll let pretty much anyone make poffins for free… whatever that means," the Gloom states casually. "Here, I'll lead ya to it. Not far from 'ere." We've reached the edge of the forest again, it seems. Not only that, it comes out into a super crowded road that I'm pretty sure was exactly the same one we were trying to avoid in the first place. Sigh. Back to square one, only this time with a really troublesome Gloom, a paralyzed Pip and a stupid poffin-making task in tow.

"…Lead the way."

* * *

Okay hi! I'm back again after err... too long. Way too long. I'm sorry! Also, I do know that this chapter ends on a somewhat awkward way, mostly because I didn't want to use about another 2 weeks thinking of a way to end it more eloquently or something .

In order to (kind of) make up for the long wait I did finally get around to drawing a cover image for this thing, but I'm not any kind of pro so yeah, it's nothing special. In fact its kind of crappy, but hope yall like it ^~^

Err well, once again I will try my best for the next chapter so that this doesn't only get updated like every term... I think I'd be twenty by the time I finished this if I did that. Or older.

In any case, I also get that this whole chapter is generally seems to be zero story plot (like Ralf said, they're just back to where they started) but I wanted to show off his cool developing skills (and Gloom comes back) _anddd_ there's going to be a fun human event that he's going to get mixed up in hehehe. Think about where he is and what he's going to do - that kinda gives you pretty big hints for what's gonna happen. Hopefully it happens soon... I promise I'll work harder!

Reviews are desperately needed, thanks!

 **~Emplatinum**


	15. Yep, still in Hearthome IV

"Woah. I'm thinkin' I'd never get used to that," remarks the Gloom, instantly earning a "I'll make sure you don't stay around long enough to!" from the cranky Misdreavus floating behind him. I shift uncomfortably, unnerved by the way he's kind of staring at the space a little above my head. Having left the forest, I've instinctively adopted the disguise of a human again, only to be ogled by the shocked Gloom like I've been turned into a pink balloon. Pip, Delia and even Mesprit never really acted that way with me before. I mean, humans don't look all that weird right? (Although they actually do, but you do get used to it, with them being pretty much everywhere.)

" _In any case, we need to get going._ " I glare at the Gloom, who immediately drops his head and scurries off along the road. Do I look scarier in human form or something? Anyway, I'm proud of myself for remembering to use telepathy even without Pip's reminders, as Delia and I hurriedly follow behind. I'll have to remember everything Pip told me for now, since he's still quite paralysed and stuck in his pokéball.

"It's weird how you're still as slow as ever, although you look faster now," Delia comments, drifting slightly in front of me and somewhat helping to clear a path through all the humans adjusting to avoid her (or me following close behind). "And you even illusioned a human-sized bag to match with Pip's one you're carrying. Not bad."

" _Huh, really?"_ I remember a little too late about how Pip told me responding to Pokémon sound like I'm talking to no one, but nobody on the busy street notices. In any case I can't see my own illusion so I'll have to take Delia's word for it. Instead of making more conversation with the Misdreavus I'm not supposed to understand, I focus on following Gloom, who's little more than a purplish-black shadow darting through the crowd. Looks like he knows his way pretty well. Also Delia, who can somehow talk to me while drifting backwards following the Gloom?!

Anyway before long Gloom stops in front of another human building (I'm sorry but they all look the same to me, other than the Pokémon Centre that is) and we finally catch up with some effort, Gloom ushering us into the shadow of the building's side. " _So is this it?_ " I ask tentatively. I've seen trainers talk to their Pokémon like this before so it shouldn't be too weird. Gloom nods.

"Yep, this is what them humans call the "Poffin House". Basically you got all you need to make poffins over here so I'll be waiting. Over at where we met." He adds, inching away. Not that Delia doesn't catch him first, swooping down to him and giving him a glare worthy of… well, actually I've never met anyone more worthy of a glare than her.

"IDIOT, abandoning us here now? I won't let you!" Delia smirks, "You said Pokémon can't go in without a human, and Ralf's right here in all his human glory. I'm sure your expertise in poffin-making would be very much appreciated by us amateurs!"

Gloom scowls (although I can still feel fear radiating off him) as he carefully sidesteps the Misdreavus. "I can't, okay? I've been stealin' these humans' poffin-making pots and stuff for the longest time and there's no way they wouldn't recognise me if I went in! Just get me my poffins and we'll call it quits!" And with that he flees, Delia letting him go for once though she's still staring daggers into his back.

"… _Well I guess we have no choice about it. Let's just make it quick,"_ I sigh as I step back to the front of the building, the Poffin House was what Gloom had called it. As I wonder how exactly to open its door (it doesn't seem to be "automatic" like the Pokémon Centre's…) the door opens by its own! What luck!... Oh, a human's coming out. The smell that rushes out of the building behind her is making me drool…

" **Oh, hello! What are you doing, just standing there? I know this house is a quaint little thing but there's no need to stare at it all day!"** The human, a female with greying hair tied up in a ball behind her head and a white cloth worn on her front, laughs heartily at her words like she just made a joke. Did she? I don't really get it, but the next moment she's ushering me in. " **Come now, don't be shy! Our Poffin House is open to all!** "

* * *

" **Oh, that one? It's a Cheri Berry, dear! Yes, yes, feel free to take it, we have plenty. Continuing on…** " I sneak the aforementioned Cheri Berry, red and spicy like I remember, into my bag, all the while trying my best to seem interested in what the woman is saying. She's introduced herself as "Mrs Barley" so I'm supposed to call her that. Anyway, she apparently owns this place along with " **my husband, Mr Barley** ". Okaaay… Humans are weird, but whatever. I guess I'll have to learn the basics sooner or later, seeing as I am pretending to be one myself.

In any case, Mrs Barley is giving me personal lessons on how to make poffins seeing as I don't know pretty much anything, although so far it's only been a really un-understandable lecture. Delia was welcomed in because " **Pokémon are always the best companions in poffin-making!",** but she's not really doing anything other than floating around watching me and trying not to laugh. Hey, I am trying my best to pay attention to Mrs Barley alright?

"… **feed them to improve their condition in Contests but of course they'll love it as a nice snack, too!** " Mrs Barley beams at me like I'm supposed to be super happy about whatever she just said. I can tell that _she's_ super happy – I think my horns would be glowing right now if I were still a Ralts. Or if people could still see me as one, anyway. Still… this sure reminds me of why I've always liked being close to humans in the first place. This emotion of joy always leaves a honey-sweet taste on my tongue, sweeter than any poffin…

Argh, I've gotten distracted from Mrs Barley's lecture again! " **And that's about all you need to know about the art of poffin-making! Over here is the pots used to make poffins; this row is specially for beginners, the strength of the fire is easiest to control. And feel free to take any berries you want from this pile here, they're for beginners too."** With that, she pushes me over to the row of pots (pushing on my head, though she doesn't seem to notice… owww) and gives me a last smile before heading off to another trainer that just entered the Poffin House. Leaving all alone – I mean, with a bunch of equipment I _don't know how to use._ Even worse? The table is at my head level. Like literally level with about the top of my head.

Great. Time to make some poffins I don't know how to make.

"Ahahahaha!" The cackle makes me jump out of my skin! It kinds of reminds me of bad memories, though the owner that floats down to laugh at me is friendly now (I hope). "You sure look lost. In fact, you looked lost since you actually stepped in here, doofus! You sure aren't so good at learning human things though you're the human one here." Delia scoffs. "And judging by that look on your face – yeah, I can tell what you're feeling though you look human, deal with it – you're too short aren't you?"

" _What?! How did you know?"_ I blink in surprise, though I make a note to keep my telepathy a little softer, like y'know, think softer?

"Heh, loser, I can remember a Ralt's height and compare it to the height of this table, you know. In any case, we still have to do what that drippy-head wanted us to." Delia rolls her eyes. "Luckily I actually know what to do. Just watch and learn, Ralf."

* * *

So, under Delia's supervision or advice or whatever it's called, I drag a "stool" over to one of the pots on the table (hopefully no one noticed it wasn't actually touching the ground), pick up some berries from the pile and start making poffins. Or rather watch while Delia does pretty much everything.

"See, you crush up a berry in the pot here, that's what gives the poffin its taste." The Misdreavus explains, her red eyes glowing a familiar shade of crimson as the wooden spoon squashes up the Pecha Berry into pulp. "Pecha Berries are one of the softest berries around so they're more commonly used in poffin-making, not that any berry can withstand my psychic powers. Just saying." No worries, I'll definitely believe that, no questions asked.

" _So errr…_ " I try to remember what the poffin lady had said, " _Next we're supposed to add, um, enough water to form a somewhat watery consistency… Wait, what?"_

Delia laughs, "Close enough. Pour in some water from that jug till I tell you to stop." A barely noticeable red aura forms around the water jug in front of me as I follow her instructions. Soon we have a sweet-smelling, slightly pink soup in the pot. Doesn't exactly look like a poffin.

"Soon it will become one. Just be patient." Gah, has she somehow gotten the ability of reading my mind from Pip? I frown at my apparently easy-to-read thoughts even as Delia laughs some more, "It's so easy to read your face, Ralf! As long as you have the experience, it's simple to tell what a human is thinking through his expression. You show it though it's an illusion."

" _Yeah, can we just get on with it? Next is light the fire… uh, right?_ " Even as Delia nods and points out the symbol I'm supposed to turn some kind of fire controlling dial to, it suddenly occurs to me she said she "had the experience" of telling a human's thoughts. Strange considering she joined some Association of human-haters and all. Well, maybe she has some kind of secret backstory… OUCH!

"Pay attention doofus or the poffin'll get burnt!" Delia glares at me as the wooden spoon plunges into the Pecha soup and starts stirring slowly. Ow, did she just whack me with a spoon for not focusing on making poffins? "When the poffin's just started cooking, keep it on high heat – at least you got that right – and stir slowly but constantly to make sure it doesn't overflow, but doesn't get burnt either. Got it?"

She got so much from Mrs Barley's lecture? I never knew she was such a quick learner! Sigh… And why so serious… Even whacked me with a spoon for not concentrating… " _Okay I'll pay attention! I'm pretty sure Pokémon don't hit their trainers…_ "

Ignoring me, Delia continues, "You see, as you stir, the water dries up and the mixture gets thicker." Yup, I can see that. "Around this point you turn the heat down to medium… No! That's LOW heat!"

I hurriedly correct the dial and breathe a sigh of relief as the Misdreavus gives me a grudging nod and turns back to the poffin-stirring.

* * *

" _It smells awesome!_ " Switching off the fire, I sniff at the Pecha poffin rolling around in the pot, while Delia grins triumphantly beside me. Ahh… I know we promised to bring some poffins to Gloom, but it won't hurt to try one, right? I pick up the poffin gingerly; never eaten one all nice and warm before, and raise it to my mouth…

"Hey, that's mine, you know!" A second later the poffin disappears and reappears in front of Delia. "Let me taste it first."

" _Hey!_ " I try to grab at it, but the Misdreavus simply sticks her tongue out at me and… licks the poffin? Wait, is she not going to eat it?

"Huh, not all that smooth. Well, not like puff-head needs high-quality ones anyway. Personally I wouldn't eat anything like this though," Delia sniffs, "here Ralf, have it if you want." And with that she promptly drops the poffin.

Well, it's easy enough for me to catch it and pop it into my mouth (what? It's not good to waste food, y'know, especially nicely cooked poffins) where it bursts into smooth creamy sweetness… Mmmm. Even while I savour it, Delia's already crushing up another berry in the pot. "What? Like you said, we need to get this over with quickly. Can't be standing around eating everything I cook. And you know what, why don't you try making some yourself? There are plenty of pots." She smirks.

" _…You have a point I guess. I'll try making some too._ " I decide.

* * *

For every three perfectly cooked, beautiful poffin Delia made, I made one somewhat burnt, not-so smooth and slightly blackish-grey lump of hardened berry. I'm definitely no good at telling when to turn the fire's heat down, or how to stir it smoothly, but at least I tried, right? I scowl at the sniggering Misdreavus – okay now she's all out laughing – floating around my head as I stuff the rest of the poffins we made into the "poffin case" that Mrs Barley gave us.

" _Stop it! I'm pretty sure Pokémon don't laugh at their trainers either!_ " I clip the full-to-bursting poffin case onto my bag. Delia just laughs some more. "With your kind of luck in poffin-making, I wouldn't be surprised if that thing fell off right about now and spilled poffins all over the place!"

Seeing as the poffin case promptly fell and scattered all our poffins onto the floor (I wasn't tricked, I saw Delia's eyes glowing!) maybe it isn't so surprising either that the Pokémon Fan Club President from yesterday just happened to come in at that moment. And make a Combee-line right towards me (yeah, because my luck isn't quite bad enough).

" **Ah, young man from before! What a coincidence to meet you here!** " the human exclaims with all his usual excitement and such emotions, " **But I shouldn't be so surprised to see you, a fellow Pokémon Fan, to be here making poffins! Indeed, the reason why you're doing so is obvious, isn't it?"**

" _Huh? Really?_ " I'm pretty sure being sent by a Gloom to make poffins is not a very obvious reason for doing anything really. At least the President helps out in picking up all the poffins as he continues talking in that ear-hurting voice.

 **"Of course my boy! You're preparing to enter a Contest!"** Smiling, he offers my very-full poffin case back to me, which I once again clip onto my bag…

… " _Wait, what Contest?! It's not like that! I was just…_ " Even as I scramble for an excuse for why I'm here, the President starts dragging me away towards the door (pulling on my _horn_ for goodness sake! What exactly does he think he's holding?! OWW!)

" **There's no need to hide it! Hearing my suggestion to enter a Contest yesterday, you've decided to try out and prepare by making some poffins but feel too shy to admit it! Well, here's your chance to prove your Contest skills!"**

 _"Ahh, wait!"_ What to do. What to do… _"Mrs Barley!_ " I catch sight of the poffin lady staring at me (along with every other human in the Poffin House) with pity in her eyes. " _Help me explain to him I'm NOT going for a Contest! Where is he even taking me?!_ "

" **I'm sorry dear, Mr President tends to do this when the daily Contest is still missing one competitor and the sign-ups is about to end. He just can't stand only seeing three trainers contesting, he says.** " Mrs Barley sighs. " **Good luck!** "

And that's about all the advice/pity I get before the President drags me out the door.

* * *

" _Let go of me! Please!_ " I'm practically begging here but the stubborn human refuses to listen as he happily strolls along towards the humongous, grand Contest Hall we saw earlier. Delia trails behind, watching the whole scene with an amused glint in her eyes… Oh right, Delia! " _Delia! Can't you, like attack him or something? Make him stop and let go of me! But don't hurt him either!_ "

Luckily the President doesn't notice that I'm ordering the Misdreavus to attack him (though the passer-by parting to let us through on the street shoot her wary glances and hurry away), but Delia herself ignores me! "This might be interesting. It's been a long time since I've had such fun, ahahahaha!" she cackles, floating around me. At first I think she's going to launch some full-out attack on the human, but she just turns around and makes faces at me.

" _What, you're just going to let him abduct me? DELIA! Pokémon listen to their trainers!_ " I 'scream' in annoyance. This time the President actually notices me talking to Delia.

 **"Oh, is that Misdreavus yours too? How marvellous! The amount of charming Pokémon you have is wonderful! It must be newly caught with that pokéball I gave you, no? Don't worry, new Pokémon take a while to get used to their trainers! It'll soon grow on you!** " While I feel a sense of déjà vu (didn't Ty say the same thing about Pip?), the President's "advice" is kind of made irrelevant by Delia's smug reply a few seconds later: "Yeah, maybe I might 'grow on you' soon… If you were actually my trainer, doofus!" Laughing, she floats away again.

* * *

So about ten minutes later, I've just been 'signed up' for the 'contest'.

" **Here's what you're going to wear during the contest. And here's some accessories for your Pokémon too."** The president passes me some clothes and a pink heart shaped container almost as big as me…How am I supposed to carry that around? This is when psychic powers come in handy, like how they have about a few million times since I started this trip. Why are humans so much bigger than me? It gets pretty annoying…

" **Don't be shy! Those clothes will look great on you! I'll wait for you at the practice area while you change. Don't worry! Such a magnificent trainers like yourself only needs an hour of training before being ready for the lowest rank of Contest!"**

An hour?! That's way too long! We still haven't fulfilled the promise with Gloom, and Pip's still paralysed. Just thinking about it makes me feel tired. And why is it so cold in here?

Sighing, I take a piece of the clothes the President gave me (I think it's a 'coat'), and drape it over my shoulder, as I seen some humans do. As expected, the coat is too big for me, the cloth having completely concealed my entire body under my head. At least it means I have less stuff to carry around and making me look (and feel) awkward. (And it's warmer!)

"SO CUTE! That coat looks so cute on you… Heh heh… Can't wait to see you humiliated in front of the crowds." Delia sniggers but I ignore it... until what she said actually sinks into me. Wait, what crowd? What exactly has the President dragged me into?! I sigh (again) as I trudge behind the Misdreavus heading towards the direction that the President is pointing in, directing me to the "changing room". I guess I'll just have to get this over with, too...

* * *

"So we still have hour to kill before the fun starts, huh?" Slightly disturbed by Delia's choice of words, I try not to show it as I inspect myself in the piece of shiny glass called a mirror. I still have the jacket draped over me but I can't see anything other than, well, myself. Same old white arms and legs, that green cap thing on my head which I can't really see because of the jacket, and I can glimpse my own reddish-brown eyes too, if I tilt my head just right. Same old thing I saw when I looked into a puddle of water after a rainy day. What has the people I've met said about my illusions again? That they're just me manipulating the emotions of those who see me, right? I guess I can't manipulate my own emotions. That would be too weird.

"Admiring yourself? That's so vain. I didn't know you had it in you, Ralf," Delia sniggers, "I thought you were better than that proud fluffball."

I shake my head and sigh. Even as she criticises me, she can still find a way to insult Pip. Regardless, "I wasn't really looking at myself. I can't really see what I look like as a human."

Even though I kind of want to. "I guess we had better tell Mesprit and Pip about the change of plans... They (or at least she) deserves to know."

"Yeah, yeah, the _trainer_ calls the shots," she shrugs, "whatever."

* * *

"It is a difficult situation you are in." Mesprit muses, as I finish my brief explanation on how we even got into this whole mess. I nod in (obvious) agreement, glancing over at Pip whom Delia is treating with the Cheri Berry we got earlier. His face is red, looking like it's going to explode from the spiciness as he tries super hard to swallow.

"Delia… you did crush the berry up before giving it to him right?" I ask warily as Mesprit seems to ponder over the situation. The Misdreavus gives me an innocent look: "Of course I did, wouldn't want him to choke to death!" But the smirk that creeps over her features tell me otherwise.

"Drii… pi… head…" Pip jerks like an electrical current runs through him, and the next second words are finally emerging from his beak. "That, thing! Where… is he?"

"Now is not the time for that," Mesprit suddenly interrupts, gliding over to face Pip. "I'm glad you're well, but it seems that we'll have to participate in this 'Contest' before we can move on. Don't worry Ralf, I don't blame you," she adds, turning around before I have the chance to say it. "You're not at fault for our misfortune."

I sigh, lowering my gaze and starting to pace. "Even if it isn't, we'll still have to do it. Delia and I had better go meet up with the President and get this over with. Sorry Pip, I'll be keeping in your pokéball for now."

"…I can't really walk yet anyway." Pip grumbles as he disappears in a flash of crimson light. I point Mesprit's ball towards her, but hesitate.

"What's wrong Ralf?"

"I was thinking, that time you said that you could make my illusion 'solid'…"

"Yes, I'd realised your illusion, making it tangible in more ways than one. It takes years to master this skill though… Perhaps you want my assistance in doing so in this 'contest'?"

"I'm just wondering about how I look to others, as a human… I would very much appreciate your help though." I don't know how much longer I can hold my illusions without help… and it really isn't a good time to test it out now.

"How you look can only be decided by you alone. Right now, you look as much a Ralts to others as to yourself. Others will imagine your image as a human… your powers are just not strong enough bring this image out of imagination yet." Mesprit shrugs, her two tails waving behind her. The way she's phrasing it is too complicated! She's just repeating the word "image" and, well, I can't really understand it anyway…

"Is something bothering you?" Mesprit questions. "You have something else to ask, don't you."

"Come on, what are you dithering for? Just get on with it already," Delia grumbles, hovering around the door. "You psychics."

Umm… Isn't Delia a psychic too? (Although she is a dark-type…) Well, this a little embarrassing to admit but here goes… "Yeah, just one last thing. The humans' voices are… too loud. If I'm going to enter this contest, I don't think I'd be able to stand so much noise."

"Well done Ralf! At last you see what annoying creatures humans are!" Delia cackles triumphantly, and even Mesprit lets out a few peals of laughter. "Ah, I understand that concern, Ralf. But remember, like how you can make others imagine you as a human… That doesn't mean you can't join in with your own imagining, got it?"

"What?"

"Well, I think that's all the advice I can give you for now." Mesprit looks pointedly at the red and white ball in my hands. As I press the button on the pokéball, she gives me a wink: "Imagine it!" And then she's gone.

"As much as I enjoyed that little chat, we shouldn't keep that _other really loud human_ waiting." The Misdreavus flies little circles around me as I place Mesprit's pokéball and the other clothes the President gave me into my bag (hopefully, he'll imagine me as actually wearing them or something…). I think I kind of get what the pink legendary was trying to tell me, and there's no better time to try out my imagination than now.

"Okay then, let's go. Time to get this over with."

* * *

 **Emplatinum** is back again! Finally. This chapter is once again long (one of the longest so far in fact) but almost zero plot due to it being mostly buildup for the next chapter (A CONTEST! AHahahah) but sadly that chapter probably won't be coming out very soon either since it is now officially exams period + camps period + basically no time to do anything except train, study, prepare etc., so yeah. Expect a long wait (sorry!)

Due to Pip's unfortunate turn of status, Ralf has the chance to hang out with some of the other characters! (Including entering a contest with one of his new _friends_!) In any case, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! And also hopefully you can leave a review so tt I can continue to improve because I'm so horrible at this right now ;-;

Again: reviews would be much appreciated, thanks! :D


	16. Hearthome City Contests! V

I adjust the coat so that it sits more comfortably on my shoulders, but its collar is still much too high and the cloth much too long, and I look more like I'm wearing a really large black cape than a coat. (There's so much to learn from female trainers travelling together; they talk much more then male ones and about such interesting things too.) Well, there's nothing more I can do about it. I sigh as I emerge from the changing room, Delia following close behind.

 _Quiet, quiet, quiet…_ I brace myself for the overwhelming chatter and noise of humans, repeating the same words in a loop around my head. I think that's what Mesprit said to do, although I still don't really get it. Maybe she meant I could set up some kind of psychic barrier in my head to keep out the noise? What would that have to do with imagination though…? I wonder as I scan the place for the President, who seems to have disappeared.

"It's always so noisy before a Contest, isn't it? But it's one of the best things about it too. Don't you feel like the voices just buzz with energy, and the mood is just fizzling with excitement?" A voice sounds right beside me.

"GYAH!" I jump at the unfamiliar voice, earning a cackle of amusement from the Misdreavus watching me. Scowling, I turn to look at the voice's owner.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you? Sometimes we all just need our peace and quiet, huh?" A female human with thick brown hair and kind eyes smiles apologetically at me. Recovering from my shock, I sort of nod, slightly surprised at how accurately she'd described the mood of this place. In fact, as I pay more attention to the humans around me – which I seem to be doing less the more I stay around humans, am I being desensitised or something? – I do feel an undercurrent of anticipation and delight winding through each and every one in the Contest hall, Pokémon and people alike. I was too distracted by the noise to even notice… I smile slightly at the thought, but it turns instantly to a frown as the Buneary in the woman's arms laughs at me in the most annoying way: "The way this guy jumped! AHAHAHAHA! It's been a long time since I've seen something so funny! What's gonna happen when he goes up on stage?!"

I deepen my scowl and stare (up, since the human is kind of tall) at the brown, fluffy-eared rabbit. Happily she flinches and immediately assumes a nice obedient expression.

"Wh-what? I didn't… do anything!" She stares back with a pair of large innocent eyes, until I realise that she's probably just looking down at the ground in shame. Meanwhile her trainer is gently berating her: "Bunnie! Were you laughing at this boy here? You know he must be just a beginner at Contests! How rude!"

"So rude indeed! Although he is quite a scaredy-Bonsly," Delia adds as an afterthought, circling around my head as always and making me start at the sudden remark. "Well Ralf, you can cut out the staring now. Beginners like you don't stand a chance winning even the Normal Rank if you don't practice!" Humming a tune she wanders off, presumably in search of the President…

" _Hey, Delia! Wait up!_ " I call nervously. I don't want to be left behind in this swirling crowd of humans… but this new human I've met is nice. Maybe I can make friends with her too? When the Misdreavus shows no sign of returning, I add in a more pleading voice: _"Please? I promise I'll definitely practise or whatever! Just, could you come back for now?"_

She slows down at my words and, to my relief, turns and grudgingly floats back to my side while the woman gives me a curious glance. "Well! So this Misdreavus here, or Delia should I call it, is the Pokémon you're entering for your contest? Presuming that you really are a contestant."

 _"_ _Yes… but Delia's a "she", not an "it", by the way. Oh and I'm Ralf."_ I introduce myself, like human courtesy requires.

"Pleased to meet you, Ralf. I'm Keira, one of the –" her voice is abruptly interrupted by another loud, floaty voice that, like the one from the Pokédex, doesn't seem to have any emotion: "All Super rank contestants, please make your way towards the waiting room. The contest will be starting in fifteen minutes."

…Wait. 15 minutes? Didn't we have an hour just some time ago? I squint as I try to remember what the President told me. He _did_ say it was an hour, didn't he?

"Ah, you're not very familiar with the contests here I see. That was the call for the Super rank contestants, but you're only Normal rank, aren't you? You should still have almost an hour till your contest starts." Keira smiles kindly at me. She could tell I was surprised? Well _that's_ not surprising, considering that she seems quite good at reading emotions somehow. "In any case, I must get going as well. All the best for your contest!" With that, she gives me a wave and disappears into the crowd.

Well at least I met someone new… And that someone was not only nice, she spoke real soft too! First human voice that hasn't hurt my ears so far. Come to think of it… Why does the crowd sound a bit more muted than before?

"HEY! We don't have time waiting around chatting or daydreaming!" Delia shoves herself into my face, red eyes glowing threateningly. "Do you want to win this contest or not?!"

Personally I don't really care much about it beyond getting it over with, but those flashing crimson eyes tell me to just meekly nod my head and follow as the Misdreavus races off.

* * *

"All Normal Rank contestants, please make your way towards the waiting room. The contest will be starting in five minutes." As much as I'm getting used to this floaty voice (which has been making a few more announcements since then), it's still creepy.

"Let's go over the rules again, in case you forgot," the fan club president says, oblivious to the fact that I have never actually known the rules in the first place.

For the past hour, Delia and the President have been teaching me to do a bunch of weird stuff – moving around in a certain way called dancing, putting strange, usually sparkly ornaments on Delia, and commanding Delia to do stuff. I have no idea what they're for (I mean, I know it's connected to the contest somehow, or Delia would have almost-killed me for ordering her around like that) and I can't say I'm ready for the contest. At all.

Another thing I noticed was that the President is speaking softer too – so is every other human talking to me. They're still louder than Pokémon voices of course but they no longer hurt my ears. Does that have something to do with what I tried to do and Mesprit said – "imagine it"? Am I imagining their voices softer? I really think that is what's happening to me, and I'm kind of proud for having achieved that. The reward of having not-so-achy ears is so worth it.

"First, you will have to dress up your Pokémon." The President starts explaining and I try not to zone out again. Is there any reason why this is my first time actually hearing these rules? "There will be a theme to follow, so remember what I told you earlier! Make sure you do it well and your Pokémon will get a real boost in the scorings! The hall provides many accessories, but you can use your own as you see fit."

"Next will be the dance competition. You will be informed of the rules later, and it's meant to test the bonds you have with your Pokémon!"

"The best is saved for last! The Free Performance is when you show off with your Pokémon! Where trainers reveal the training, the pain, the joy, they share with their Pokémon!" He beams at me like this information is the best news in like forever. And I get that it makes him happy, but…

What exactly does he mean by all these anyway? But I don't have time to ask him as he pushes me roughly away, towards yet another door that Delia is already drifting toward.

"Come on! The contest is about to start! Make your way to the stage quickly! I'll be cheering you on! Good luck!"

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! I am your emcee for today!" I can tell that I've made it in the nick of time as I run over to where the usherer urgently points me towards, a small circular booth. Let me just say that I was distracted by Mesprit's telepathic voice suddenly telling me to release her, leading to an emergency visit to the toilet, and letting Pip and Mesprit leave for the audience hall before rushing back.

I emerge into a small stall surrounded by velvet curtains, a dressing table and a mirror. ""We have with us now, four contestants vying for Hearthome's Normal Class contest ribbon!" Delia enters right behind me, only giving me a noncommittal glance. Hey, couldn't she show some concern for once? Panting, I try to recover and stand up straight as the emcee continues speaking.

"They now have 60 seconds to dress up their Pokemon in the theme of "The Natural"." Wait, what? "Time starts… now!" I hear cheering and clapping from beyond as a small portion of the mirror suddenly lights up and displays slowly changing figures. I can only stand and stare in confusion while Delia immediately launches into action.

"The Natural! Hah, such an easy theme! Well, it is normal rank," Delia scoffs, already rifling through the various accessories. "Hey, Ralf, stop standing there and help me wear this!"

And that's how it goes for the next 60 seconds. I have no idea what I'm doing.

"TIME'S UP!"

Before I have time to react, the ground beneath me jerks, and rises up slowly leaving behind the curtained booth and other stuff, ceiling opening up to bright lights. I panic for a second, but a whisper from Delia telling me that it's normal calms me down.

"Introducing… Ralf from Sandgem town, and his partner Delia!" The ground slowly lurches to a stop and I squint my eyes against the spotlight shining brilliantly on me and Delia, revealing an open stage and wide, large crowds staring expectantly at me.

I shiver involuntarily. In an instant, Delia lowers herself to my head level: "Look confident, not scared, Ralf! I'm right here with you." Right on cue, another melodic voice chimes in from inside my head: _"Don't worry, I'll make sure your true form is never seen."_

In the end, Pip decided that he had to see the performance, persuading a disguised-as-a-human Mesprit to sit within the audience with him, and hence the sudden need to be released from their pokéballs earlier. Also, Mesprit agreed to strengthen my illusion – something I'm really grateful for right now, with all these people…

The emcee is a shortish (by human standards) man bubbling with enthusiasm that I can't sense through his voice though I can feel it clearly. He's literally running all over the stage and waving his arms about as he announces the names of other names of other contestants, all of which are wearing fancy clothes and their Pokémon being no exception. The crowd cheers every time someone rises up from underneath the stage, saturating the atmosphere with excitement.

"Well! I must say that Ralf has done quite a good job on his Misdreavus! Everything is perfectly in line with the theme – and dressed up so nicely, bringing out the charm and beauty of his Pokémon!" A familiar voice, magnified and bouncing off every corner of the hall, reaches my ears. Keira? The praises are met with roaring approval from the audience, and then I spot her sitting right at the bottom of the stage, Bunnie seated in front of her on a long table which supposedly seats the judging panel. She gives me a wink, and another two humans also sitting there, both male, nod in agreement at her remark.

I glance up at the Misdreavus above my head basking in the compliments. I guess… she _is_ pretty charming and beautiful like this, with colourful puffy flowers tucked on her head and glistening dewdrops hanging on her neck.

"Moving on to the dance competition! The rules are simple. With a piece of music of our choosing, contestant's Pokémon will try to keep their groove to the beat!" The emcee's amplified voice cuts through the noise of the audience and they quiet down immediately, buzzing with anticipation for the next round. Which generally only serves to make me more nervous.

"Without further ado, let's start! Let's see how well your Pokémon has grown with you!" He announces, and a sweet, cheery tune starts playing.

The other contestants start first with their Pokemon dancing right at the front, so it seems that Delia and I will be dancing last. But despite what the announcer was saying, only the Pokémon actually perform, while their trainers shout commands at them, I note. As if she read my thoughts exactly, Delia grins: "I'll handle this myself. No need for a stupid trainer to shout commands at me. Just sit back and watch, Ralf," before moving to the centre of the stage, nudging me back with psychic.

"Ominous Wind! Will-O-Wisp!"

Swamping the entire contest hall dark purple wind, the whole stage dims. Blue spots of flame however, flicker into life around Delia. Being the only one not obscured by darkness, the crowd's attention instantly focuses towards her.

She then moves around changing directions with every beat, her rings of azure flame moving together in harmony, enchanting and mesmerising. Surprisingly, the mysterious black winds too reduced the commands from the other trainers to a whisper.

As the music stops, the dark wind swirls around her along with the blue flames to enclose her within a tight cocoon, before bursting into sparkles to reveal a triumphant Misdreavus.

"Finish!"

The crowd breaks into huge applause, while the other contestants are only able to stand there with their mouths agape.

"The way the Misdreavus just leaves everyone else in the dust is just astounding! A definite winner! I do think that this is a little too extravagant for the dancing stage though." Dexter, as I've heard from the emcee when he made a comment once, from his judging panel is the first to speak.

"Agreed." Keira says. "In any case, that was a beautiful performance."

"But its trainer seems to be very spaced out. Hopefully he would be able to do well in the free performance." This last judge, with large black hair and dark glass over his eyes similar to the President's, seemed slightly confused.

"The dance competition is not the end however! Let's see how the free performance holds up! Would anyone else be able overtake this new but mysterious contestant?"

* * *

"Ralf, it's almost our turn. Just do as I tell you and everything will be fine." The Misdreavus grins at me as she pirouettes through the air backstage, waiting for our turn. I wish I had even half of the confidence radiating off her. Although I'm not even the one performing… Thinking about standing in front of all those humans again…

" _Bonjour_! You must be Ralf, the mysterious boy everyone is talking about, _oui_?" I almost shriek when a strange voice speaking with some words I don't know sounds behind me. Hey, I was already nervous from the whole contest thing okay?

I turn to see a woman wearing a large purple dress held by a yellow "X" at the side, purple hair tied in four huge buns and similarly purple eyes. She reminds me instantly of Ty, just that instead of an Absol she has what seems like a puffier and bigger version of a Drifloon by her side, who smiles cheerfully at me. But what surprises me more is that Delia immediately stops moving and drops behind my back, as if she's afraid of being seen! The human is tall, but with that cheery smile on her face, she's not that scary…

"Your Pokémon is _be-au-ti-ful_! I have no doubt your next performance will blow everyone away!" The woman gives a twirl and her thrilled excitement and anticipation flow over me like a sweet breeze. "My name is Fantina. I can tell you are quite the skilled trainer! The bonds between you and your Misdreavus… _C'est manifique_!"

 _"_ _Uh…_ " Although Fantina's inserting all sorts of words I can't really understand, her emotions make it clear enough for me: she's giving me (and Delia) a compliment. A really good one. " _Thank you so much. I think…_ " I smile, " _…it's Delia who is good at Contests. Her dancing was very beautiful._ "

"Ooh! And you see your Pokémon as something like partners, I see! I have no doubt we shall meet again!" Her eyes twinkle mischievously, "in a gym battle, perhaps?" And before I can say anything in reply, she twirls again and leaves, the oversized Drifloon-pokémon following behind her.

Who was that Fantina person exactly?

Ah, well. Maybe I'll really see her again sometime. As I turn back to watch the performance of others through a television screen, I wonder if I could in fact, win this. Not that I need to anyway.

* * *

"Last but not least, let us welcome Ralf and Delia!" The crowd cheers as we once again enter onto the stage.

"All you have to do is to use psychic to protect yourself from all the harm I'm gonna inflict on you, and just do as I nudge you to. I'm not gonna drain myself for holding you up either." Delia whispers to me as she starts conjuring a number of moves in a combination unknown to me. I nod and take a step back.

"Ominous will-o- perish song! Now _this_ is a real performance!" Delia's voice rings with glee and pride. Inky black light bursts out with a gust of wind and expands to fill me and the entire hall. What's surprising is that it doesn't have the repulsiveness of the attacks she's blasted me with before. Instead, it is rich with excitement, joy, and a certain defiance. Delia's enjoying herself, isn't she? A grin spreads across my face; I can't help it: I find myself enjoying this contagiously fun performance too.

As promised, a small jolt of psychic at various parts of my body tells me to levitate in whatever direction she desires. Strings of electric blue flames snake around the darkness, wrapping up the black towards the stage, smaller and smaller until it turns into a dark sphere ringed with chains of blue fire, with me and Delia trapped in the heart of it. In an instant the fire disappears, plunging me into absolute nothingness. Then the first note emerges from Delia's mouth.

The sphere shatters in an explosion of pure red light and melodious song, and a hush falls over the audience as the soothing voice weaves around the hall, red sparkles drifting slowly down at the same time. Between the sound and the sight, I'm just as captivated. Believe me when I say I've been exposed to Perish Song before, but the audience before me seems not to be paralysed with fear, but with pure ecstasy. I never knew the move can be used to convey emotions other than hate or pain.

The last note trails off into silence. For a moment all is quiet, then the audience – even the judges – leap to their feet, clapping and cheering in a thunderous uproar. I bow just as Delia told me to, and exchange a thrilled glance with the ecstatic Misdreavus. I have no idea what Delia just performed, but judging by the expressions of the audience, I would think that it has completely captured their hearts.

As well as mine.

* * *

When the cheers have finally died down and the audience is back in their seats, the emcee once again ascends the stage. "May the other contestants come up onto the stage!" he says as the other competitors walk in from backstage.

"All the ladies and gentlemen before all these talented performers, start voting using the Pokélumes provided!"

The members of the audience start holding up light sticks, each stick emitting a ball of light of different colours. It is not long before the hall is filled with globes of green, blue, pink and orange lights, and I gaze around in wonder. I do notice, that both the disguised Mesprit and Pip are holding up green sticks, as with majority of the others, the balls of light all flowing towards me.

"And we have a winner!" With the announcement, a ray of light suddenly beams towards me. 'Ralf and his magnificent Delia!"

Cheers and clapping start up again as the announcer turns around to face me. To my surprise, Dexter is making his way up the stage behind him. He steps around the emcee giving me a happy grin and offers me a merry smile of his own. "I am pleased to present to you the Hearthome contest Normal Class Ribbon, Ralf." He opens a small metallic case containing an elegant blue ribbon, before handing it to me. (It is Delia however, who snatches the ribbon away). "Congratulations!"

As I stand on stage, the sounds of applause, the judges and other contestants congratulating me and Delia laughing happily surround me. The blazingly bright light shines into my eyes and I'm so high up on this stage looking down on the audience… Yet, I feel warm. Proud. Happy. Emotions swirl like a cloud of Butterfree in my chest: the awe of the audience, the satisfaction of the judges… not all of them are mine. But one of those that are, though, is gratitude for Delia letting me feel this amazing experience.

I've – no, _we've_ – won the contest!

* * *

We meet each other at the contest reception area. Mesprit is taking the form of yet a different coloured Drifloon, this time a greyish purple, which Pip claims is the 'correct' colour.

"Did you know that Pokélumes were invented in Kalos? They were so popular there that the whole world decided they must have it for their competitions too! Yet another example of fine global technology. Interesting isn't it?" Kind of, well, irrelevant and not-interesting (by that I mean boring) if you ask me. I shrug and turn to look for the President, but can't find him anywhere in the mostly empty reception hall.

"What's wrong? Looking for something?" Delia, wearing the ribbon proudly around her neck, glances at me curiously. That ribbon reminds me – how the heck _is_ she so good at these contests? I did practically nothing but follow her instructions, and she pretty much won the whole thing by herself. Well… that might as well be a question for later.

I take off the jacket I've been wearing throughout the contest and pull out the clothes and pink box that I'd stuffed in my bag, "I'd better return these to the President." I speak in a low voice so that other humans can't hear me. I mean, I know their hearing isn't so sensitive and all, especially since the whole area is kind of empty since there are still contests going on. But it's just better be cautious, I guess.

Delia directs me to a counter with another female human ("A _receptionist_ ") behind it, who tells me that she saw the President entering the Master rank contest hall and then says she'd be happy to hold on to the clothes and accessories and return it to him for me. I thank her before heading over to where the rest are, near a bunch of soft chairs which they're sitting on.

"Now that _that's_ over… We can finally leave already." Pip sighs, when suddenly we're interrupted.

"Howdy! Saw yer performance. Congratulations!" Gloom appears from behind us, startling pretty much everybody (except Mesprit of course, who's calm and collected as always) as he strolls over to stand in front of the soft chairs we're sitting on.

I blink at his sudden appearance. "You saw our performance?" I don't remember seeing him during the contest… Perhaps I might have missed him.

"Not on stage of course, on TV. It's streamed live if ya don't know." The Gloom replies, sensing my confusion. "And there're some of those in this place. Saw you gettin' dragged out by the human till you got here, and had a hunch you'd be staying for the Contest too… Well, enough of that. Hope you didn't forget the poffins I asked for?"

Ah, right. I unclip the poffin case from my bag, handing it over to Gloom.

"Here's your poffins, drippy head. Satisfied?" Pip huffs angrily. He's pretty annoyed at seeing Gloom, probably still upset at being paralysed.

"Huh. These poffins are top class… I thought I'd give ya some advice, but yer actually better than me. Well, it's a real good job, for both the poffins and the performance. Never thought you all had it in ya."

"Oh thank you… Thank you for wasting our time that is! We'll never find the Association at this rate!" Surprisingly, Gloom takes a sudden interest at Pip's outburst, realisation and worry suddenly flooding into him. I wonder why?

"So yer also chasing THAT Association as well grumph…And that's why I felt like I'd heard the name Mesprit 'round before." Gloom mutters to himself, before turning back to us. "Heh. I'm real sorry to have impeded your little mission. Tell ya what, I'll help with this little project of yours to the best I can, I may have some intel you might find relevant." Gloom hesitates, before adding on in a whisper, urging us to come closer.

"Seeing that it came to this, guess I'll tell ya more 'bout myself. I'm –"

 **"** **GYM LEADER FANTINA!"** I wince at the shout that pierces through the air as the glass doors slam open, letting through a human sprinting in at full speed. The noise attract the attention of all in the reception hall, who stare at the man panting heavily and glancing around the area in worry.

"Damn! She must be…" He rushes up to the receptionist, "The Master rank contest is going on, with Fantina as one of the contestants, right?" The woman can only nod, too flustered to speak.

The man gets even more agitated. "You have to stop the Contest! I mean – just pulling out Fantina is enough. Tell her she's urgently needed at the Gym!"

 _"_ _Why?"_ Feeling curious about what could have possibly sent this human to such panic, I butt into the conversation, although I'm painfully aware that I'm being rude. _"What's happened?_

He thankfully ignores my rudeness: "An attack! The Hearthome City Gym is under attack by a horde of Pokémon!"

 _"_ _Huh?"_ The initial wave of confusion I feel at what this "Gym" might be (come to think of it, that Fantina person I met is a "Gym leader"?) is suddenly overshadowed by the immense shock radiating off Gloom. I stare at him at even more confusion, lowering my voice to a whisper. "What's up? Gloom, you know what's happening?"

"Shoot. Our hunch was right, but we didn't think it'd be so darn soon…" Gloom's eyes are wide with worry and his face pale. "It's gotta be… an attack by the Association." He starts running. "I hafta warn the others –" he rushes out.

"Hey, wait!" Delia chases after him without hesitation. Sharing an uneasy glance with Mesprit and Pip, we follow right behind them.

* * *

Murkrow flock in the sky above the Hearthome City Gym, blocking out the sun in a brooding, shifting cloud of black and blue. Cawing rings off the buildings in the area, and some are even launching dark streams of energy – Dark Pulse – at the Gym. Civilians scream and run, their terror-filled shrieks mingling with the excited cawing of the crows flapping in the sky. But other than keeping their positions, the Murkrow remain motionless, waiting for the command by their leader.

"Tsk! Why do I get this bunch of flying idiots…?" The dark grey ghost waved a large hand irritatedly at the birds, the dull yellow markings ringing his body and the fact that he was only hovering a few inches off the ground making him instantly noticeable, not that anyone was around to notice him. Humans were quite fragile and cowards at that, he scoffed as he raised the metal device in his other hand.

"Hrm, well, flying does allow for more mobility," the white-furred Pokémon he was communicating with offered sweetly. Commander E swished her tails languidly, though it wasn't visible on the small screen of the device. "There's no need to question the Boss' orders. Your job is just to be a distraction, bait and oh, don't forget to get info from our contact."

His single eye narrowed. "That's the point! Why am I getting a crappy job like this?! I'm one of the most powerful commanders around here!"

"Don't ask me," the pesky Ninetails answered simply. "Do your job well is all." And with that the communication abruptly cut off, leaving the Dusknoir on his own.

"ARGGH! That EMBER!" He shook the device in irritation, before turning his head upwards. " **MURKROW**! Do it, RIGHT NOW!" The ghostly yet angry voice echoed towards the sky. Simultaneously, beams of swirling darkness shoot from the dark cloud to the Gym.

A resounding explosion and crash ring through the city.

* * *

 **Emplatinum here.** Eh... I'm sorry for the late update. Yes, I am aware that it has been pretty much 2 months since I last updated (though I did warn everyone I'd be busy) so here's a long chapter, although I am also aware that it's mostly fluff and a slightly irrelevant contest scene. And about the contest, the format has been slightly messed up due to my brother's wanting to make it more like a contest in the anime while I'm trying to stick to the "traditional" kind.

Obviously the biggest change here is that I've decided to get rid of the bolding of human speech (seeing as a lot of humans speak in this particular chapter). I'd appreciate a review or a few so that I know what y'all think.

In this time I did go through some of the more awkward chapters and edited them, so I'll be reposting them too.

Please review!


	17. Hearthome City Gym Battles VI

The road outside is in chaos. Gloom's nowhere to be seen, but thankfully Delia hasn't run off and is simply floating near the entrance, seemingly waiting for us.

"What the heck is happening here?" Pip grumbles loudly enough to be heard over the clamour of the crowd as we huddle to a side near the entrance. Even as we were following Delia out of the hall, people were already streaming in – not to pass on messages, but to take shelter. Outside, others are shrieking and pointing towards the east area of the city… does it have to do with that Hearthome City Gym attack?

"It's because they're attacking the Gym," Delia states, answering my unspoken question. "The Association, that is."

To my surprise I don't feel any pain or sadness behind her words. Does she no longer feel sore about being thrown out? Oh well, now isn't exactly the time for this. "So the Gym is that way, is it?" I gesture to the east where the human crowds were pointing – and mostly running from, I note – and Delia confirms my guess with a nod. "Okay, we'd better get over there quick."

"RALF! Are you serious? You want to get killed by whatever Pokémon's leading that attack?!" Pip screeches in immediate reply, "We're still going off course here!"

The Misdreavus isn't paying attention to his words however, and as we watch, is already drifting towards the direction of the Gym. "Oi, Delia!" I think that must be one of the first times I've actually heard Pip use her name properly. "Are you insane? That's not _your_ Association any more, okay?! No need to go rushing over there!"

Delia flinches visibly as she stammers out her answer, "I – I'm just following that Gloom. He had something to say to us about some secret, right? He must've rushed over there…"

"And we _were_ looking for the Association, after all." I point out. "Might as well see what's going on over there, help out if we can. They can't be up to any good. And if they're too strong or something, we'll just run, okay?"

Pip shakes his head in despair and turns to the disguised legendary, "Mesprit! Be the voice of reason and tell these two they're being IDIOTS!"

"No… I'm quite all right with that plan. That bunch of Pokémon must be doing harm to this city… Ralf's right, we should help if we can. Being one of the lake guardians, I no doubt have the responsibility to protect the innocent." Mesprit unexpectedly agrees with me, her voice determined and steady. "I do know Protect and such abilities, in any case, and I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Three against one – you lose against an overwhelming majority, fluffball!" Delia cracks a smile even as she plunges right into the crowd, helping clear a path through the torrent of humans and Pokémon heading in the opposite direction. Pip sighs but follows as we trail behind her, though I notice that she didn't cackle loudly at Pip's misfortune as she usually would. Maybe she hasn't really gotten over the kicking-out thing after all.

* * *

A bunch of… flying dark-types… I shudder as we finally turn the corner and see the flock of birds responsible for the attack. They caw loudly, slick indigo feathers gleaming in the sun and raising their heads which are distinctly crowned with a spiky pattern. Waves of regret flow through me as their threatening, sinister aura radiates through the area. I'm really hating darkies now…

"…Murkrow." Delia mutters. "Just as I'd thought…" We duck back behind the building at the corner as we ponder what to do next. The road and buildings around are actually pretty intact, but really trashed at the extent of the Murkrows' attacks further down the road. So far I can't spot anyone who could be the commander of this bunch of crows. Maybe they're working alone on orders, like that group of Misdreavus attacking the lab and Pokémon Centre? (Man does that seem like an eternity ago… Can't believe I just went through a _contest_ with one of those Misdreavus, for goodness' sake.)

I peek out around and examine the 'battlefield' a little ways away. Surprisingly, there are less Murkrow around than what I'd originally thought: only about 30 of them shooting Dark Pulses at one large, grandish building about the size of 4 usual human houses (the Gym?) and sometimes diving down to attack physically with their wings, hooked beaks or yellow limbs. Squinting, I realise they're not just attacking randomly but also engaging in battle with what seems like a line of trainers stationed outside the probably-Gym, which throws up clouds of smoke and dust as their attacks clash. Well, 30 isn't as much as that time when Misdreavus stormed the lab, but it's a formidable number nonetheless.

"So whaddaya want to do now that we're here?" My discomfort at seeing the dark-types have not gone unnoticed by the know-it-all Piplup. "Most of us, except me, are at somewhat of a type-disadvantage here. And while Ralf's supposed to be part fairy, I doubt he actually knows anything but psychic moves, which unfortunately aren't effective on dark types. And I'm not that strong…" Pip winces, probably at the recent memory of being defeated by a single Starly, which must've hurt his pride pretty much now that I think about it.

"I'm quite capable of using Ice Beam, which should be to our advantage," Mesprit offers.

"But I don't think we should just burst in with full force. It's best if we come with a plan first… Hey Delia, do you know what exactly the Association is doing?"

"Ummm no? The Association keeps all of its plans top secret until the very last moment, since they're really concerned with data leaks. Unless you're one of those bigshot commanders that is, which I'M NOT. They treated me like I was disposable! Do you really think they tell me all their secrets?"

"Urg… there's definitely something you're not telling us… I don't trust you one bit," Pip stares menacingly towards the ghost type. "But I'll let you off this time… I hate to say it, but there's just no time to interrogate you."

Delia stares back at Pip, clearly annoyed, but chooses to remain silent.

"Delia." I speak and she whips around to turn her stare towards me. I'm a little unnerved – the ghost's crimson-eyed glare still reminds me of her attacks not so ago– but I hold her gaze steadily. "If you have any information, you have to tell us. I mean, I just went through a _Contest_ with you? We kind of _trust_ you now. And we need you to trust us with everything you have, too."

It could be my imagination, but her eyes seem to cloud over with sadness for a moment before she abruptly turns away. "There really isn't much I can say about the Association… But I'll tell you what I know for now." She sighs heavily.

"Okay, I know that you're not so experienced with the human world yet, but basically in most cities there's a 'Gym' where a powerful trainer called the 'Gym leader' would reside and battle any challengers. This Gym leader would ideally be hard to defeat and hence aid in the challenger and his Pokémon's growth and training." Glancing over at what I've deduced to be the Gym, she looks back and explains, "Gym leaders usually specialise in a certain type, and the leader in Hearthome is a specialist in using Ghost-type Pokémon. So I wasn't surprised when they got a bunch of darkies to attack here."

"Why Murkrow?"

"Because flying does allow for more mobility," Delia states simply. "Now, do you guys have some plan I can trust you with, or what? Doesn't look like the Gloom's here… I mean… Maybe he already got into the Gym or something."

I look back at the battle that's taking place in front of us. "Well… I guess the best plan right now would be to join those trainers over there and help fight off those Murkrow… or should we try to find Gloom instead? Maybe it's better to retreat for now…" I muse, contemplating on all the courses of action we could take right now. I honestly can't choose. I mean, it was never my choice to come over here, and neither did I have any opinion on what I wanted to do. Pip wanted to run… Delia wanted to find Gloom… Mesprit wanted to fight the Association… What do _I_ want, then? Come to think of it, what have I ever wanted to do…

"Hey, _trainer_! Hurry up and tell us what you think already!" Pip cuts into my thoughts, scowling at me furiously. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!"

"…Okay, got it." I smile, turning to face my team of Pokémon. "We're going get in there and help those trainers defeat this bunch of Murkrow. I can't exactly fight while I keep up this human illusion, so I'll go chase after Gloom in the Gym while y'all fight…"

"NO! That's even worse! If you leave us without a trainer, they might even mistake us for the enemy! And aren't you just running away and leaving us with all the work?" Pip accuses.

I frown unhappily. "No, I just…"

"Let me go after Gloom."

I can hear the same determination and conviction in Mesprit's voice as she continues speaking, to all of our shock. "I admit it was my idea to help bring down those Murkrow from the Association, but if we are to fight alongside those trainers, I doubt I will be able to show my true abilities in the form of this Drifloon. From what Pip's told me, they are ghost-types that are unable to learn psychic or ice-type abilities. So… Ralf. Let me go. I'm sure you'll be much needed on the battlefield." She smiles gently at me.

"And me, too!" I'm even more surprised at Delia's sudden outburst, although it seems that _she_ is, too. "Well… there is a chance one of those Murkrow might recognise me and… I just want to prevent that from happening…" Never have I heard the sly Misdreavus sound so nervous.

Having heard the opinions of my three companions, all of them look expectantly at me, for some reason waiting for my decision on what they should do. When did this happen? Weren't they just a bunch of my friends who didn't really bother about what their pseudo-trainer told them? Why do I feel so much like a… real human right now?

…If I feel like one… I might as well act on those feelings…

"Alright." I make up my mind. All three of them have pretty good arguments. And with Mesprit, if she gets hurt and drops the illusion, she'll be in even bigger danger and runs the risk of being captured again. "I'll go with what you guys said. Pip, we'll go fight with those trainers… Mesprit and Delia, go find that Gloom and get him to tell you whatever information you can get out of him. Be careful, okay?" Pip has a sullen look on his face at my decision, but gives me a nod along with the disguised Mesprit and a strangely apprehensive Delia.

"Now –" I suddenly trail off as I feel the unmistakable aura of darkness above me, and I know what's going to happen too late. "EVERYONE! GET AW–"

 **KR-ASH!...**

* * *

I expect to feel a painful Dark Pulse burning through me, but to my surprise, I actually don't. It takes me a moment to realise that Mesprit's raised a Protect over us at the last minute, although the shimmering green barrier now completely gives us away. "Are you all alright?" she asks, voice tight with concern.

"Yep… Thanks, Mesprit." Glancing up and off to the side, I spot the Murkrow who'd launched that impromptu attack at us looking decidedly confused at the sight of a Drifloon using Protect. Hurling a helpful chunk of concrete at him with my psychic powers takes care of him an instant later. A shaky voice pips up next to me: "Nice way to get over the type disadvantage thing," Pip comments.

"How did he even notice us…?" We were all quite well hidden behind this building and couldn't be seen except when we leaned out a bit to survey the situation. I check to make sure everyone's alright, but I can't say the same for the building – the whole corner of it has been hacked off by the dark energy. The wall's now crumbling and windows are shattered. I feel kind of bad for bringing down damage on an innocent house. "This isn't good."

"Hey, are you guys alright? I saw an attack over there!" A distinct human voice rises over the commotion, sounding strangely familiar and coming closer by the second. I shoo the two floating ghosts by my side away towards the Gym hurriedly. "Go now, before whoever that is sees you!"

"You two be careful too," Mesprit advises before following the Misdreavus already shooting off in the direction of the Gym. I briefly wonder why she's in such a hurry before steadying my illusion – now slightly weaker without Mesprit around to reinforce it – and head over to where I'd seen those battling trainers, not far away from where the other two had been going.

The owner of the familiar voice reaches me just as I've helped Pip over the pile of rubble created by the destroyed brickwork, and with a shock I recognise him as well as two of the Pokémon with him. In fact, one of them is the Pokémon I know best in my life.

The trainer's purple eyes widen, "Ralf! How could you be here?"

 _"…_ _Ty? Sis?"_

"I can't really believe this…"

 _"_ _And I can't believe you just called me Sis. You haven't learnt anything for the past few days have you? Still my naïve and airhead little brother huh."_ Is she using telepathy just to prove something to me?

Fortunately, Ty hasn't seemed to have noticed my slipup. He stares at me in confusion, running a hand through his messy hair, "I saw you at Sandgem town just a few days ago… I don't remember you having a large flying type Pokémon to carry you."

"Nice to see you again kid, but you'd better answer his question truthfully now." A voice from his right – Abs, watching me not with mistrust, just slight interest.

 _"_ _We… uh… we met someone who helped us get here."_ See? I didn't even have to lie! _"In any case, we came over here to help out!"_

Ty just frowns even more. "You're just a newbie, aren't you? And you definitely look way too young to be involved in this kind of thing… It's dangerous here. You'd better leave immediately." Glancing to his left where my sister is standing, I'm not surprised to see a similar, if more openly worried, look on her face. She's always been the protective one, I guess.

 _"_ _I_ am _new, but I can help, I swear –"_ Darkness behind me, again. _"Pip, behind you! Bubblebeam!"_

Whirling around I point directly at the Murkrow, who flaps her wings in dismay as she tries to finish charging up her Dark Pulse, even as blue bubbles speed towards her. Pip doesn't need me to point her out really now that I've alerted him to her, but this is something I've seen trainers do. It makes me feel really… alive and exhilarating, for some reason. Like I was born to stand around and order my best friends to attack other Pokémon.

 _What are you thinking, Ralf? Concentrate!_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I take in the sight of the struggling Murkrow. She's been hit directly and is flying slightly askew, but very much annoyed as she launches the dark energy she's mustered at us. I leap out of the way just as…

 **KRUNCH!**

The earth-shattering crack of breaking concrete, and a dense cloud of smoke rises into air. _"Pip! You alright?"_

"I'm right here!" The voice accompanies the sound of coughing as a scratched Piplup staggers over to me. "Let's finish that bird!"

 _"_ _Can you reach that windowsill up there, just above the bit that got hit?"_ Pip nods. _"Get up there, use Pound on that Murkrow!"_

I back away while swiping at the dust on my face, watching through the dissipating smoke as Pip charges towards the previously mentioned pile of rubble, leaps, and lands on the windowsill. But not quite. Shards of glass slip under his feet and he waves his flippers in desperation at his impending fall.

 _"_ _Pip! Hold on!"_ My eyes flash crimson for the briefest moment as I give the Piplup a slight psychic push back onto the ledge. I don't miss the grateful look he flashes me as he jumps again, right onto the dark-type.

"Gotcha!"

The impact slams the crow down, raising another cloud of dust, but it doesn't take long for her to throw Pip off and turn on him, ready to attack again. _"Pip, dodge –!"_

"Abs! Night slash!" A rush of dark energy slices past me and neatly into the Murkrow, who shrieks in pain and flaps her wings frantically before finally being knocked out by Pip, his beak outstretched as he pounces onto the dark-type once again.

"What the – Ralf! I get that you want to prove you're good at battles or whatever, but now's not the time! Come o'er here-" Ty shakes his head in frustration and makes a grab at me, but completely misses, mostly due to the fact that he's grabbing at nothing. "Oi, don't evade me like that! You need to get out of here!"

Another hand seizes my arm, this time my height and also my colour. "Brother! Let's get to the Gym first at least. There's cover there!" Her face, full of concern as always, stares at me pleadingly, then up at her trainer.

"What is it, Kira?" She tugs me towards the direction of the Gym, then looks up at Ty again. "Ah, that's right. Better to get to cover first. C'mon, guys!" He shoots me a glare and starts jogging off towards the building that is definitely the Gym, Abs loping behind him, and likewise Kira also starts dragging me after them.

Wait. Kira? What did Ty call Sister? Kira?

My sister's name is Kira now?

"Hey, snap out of it and stop dragging your feet already!" My newly-named sister yanks my arm again, in the same whiny voice she used when she complained about me not training. "This is for your own good, okay?"

"Uh…" Ty's probably far enough not to hear my true voice. In any case, I'm not going to let show the shock I had about her name… it must be such a silly thing to fuss over. "Just uh… Pip! He was still there-"

"Right behind you, Ralf." I hear his sigh. "Just how long do you need to even just run to a building that's like just next to you? I'm even faster than you. For goodness sake." And like that, the Piplup overtakes me. I can't help but notice the scrapes that's showed up on his body from the battle just now though. Hope he's okay…

"BROTHER!" She's giving me that glare of hers now. Oops. "I know your skills got totally better and everything. I saw you helping Pip out, when he was about to fall. And knocking out the first Murkrow. That's not easy actually. You've improved a lot these past days… Who'd have guessed…" Her expression and voice softens.

I push her out of the way.

"What're you...-!" is the last thing I hear before the world around me is shaken by yet another resounding crash.

The pulses of dark energy land right where we were standing, blowing up the whole road and whatever was left of the poor innocent building. My sister safely under me, I hack and cough, eyes streaming from the dust in the air. Yet I can't help but shudder as I glance over my shoulder at the wreckage; that was no ordinary Dark Pulse. It must've been at least five times stronger than what the previous Murkrow tried, maybe even ten. _"What the heck…?!"_

"Ralf! Get off me! Geez!" Kira pushes me off with more force than necessary, and I let out a grunt of pain as I hit the ground, shards of glass and tarmac digging into my back. Rubbing my shoulders – something must've hit it badly – I stumble to my feet. My sister is already dusting herself off, apparently (more) unhurt: "What was _that_ for? You don't need to protect me, I'm –"

"Do you really believe your trainer can hear what you say?" Amusement oozes from the owner of the voice. "It's nice to see that the human cares about you. You had better not take that for granted, little girl." My eyes widen at the sight of an even larger bird hovering above us: what seems like Murkrow's evolution, with a cold smile on his beak and a proudly puffed out chest covered in white. The spikes on his head have turned instead into a tuft of hat-shaped feathers, and the insides of his wings and tail are lined with a menacing red. No way… we attracted the attention of one of the more powerful Pokémon? Wait. Could he be the leader, even…?

I shoot a look at Kira, which she returns. Almost forgot that I still have my human illusion up, and luckily that bird didn't seem to hear her calling me brother. No wonder that darkie thought I'm her trainer. " _Who_ 's a little girl? What the heck are _you_ anyway?"

The crow flutters and lands on a building opposite us, preening his midnight black feathers and watching us with a cold gleam in his eyes. "Well. If you must know, I am a Honchkrow. Just one of the lucky ones who just happened to evolve recently, hmm?" So he was part of the Murkrow flock. Not likely to be the leader, then. "You're just a little girl, yes? I believe your trainer here is a male. Am I wrong?"

The Honchkrow peers down curiously at me. "I must say, that is a very patient trainer you have there. Willing to stand around waiting for his Pokémon to make the first move? I could almost believe he was really listening to our conversation."

Well, of course I actually _am_ , but –

"Quick attack!" The command is followed by an almost invisible blur of speed leaping gracefully to ram into the Honchkrow, who takes to the air with an indignant squawk. "Don't let it get away! Razor wind!" The Absol raises his blade-like horn and with a slash, blows up a cutting breeze so strong it throws the bird out of the sky and sends him crashing back into the ground.

"Crawkk!-" With an angry screech, the Honchkrow rises badly injured but still conscious. "How dare you- I'm not so easily defeated-"

The commanding voice appears beside me in the purple form of Ty, "Kira, finish it with Magical leaf!"

A nod and I marvel at the accumulating psychic energy that swirls around me to turn into a spiral of wind, sharp slivers of green coated with an unmistakable red aura materialising in the mind-made storm. My sister's glowing red eyes catch the attention of the furious crow in an instant and before we know it, he's launching himself at Kira –and also us – with top speed, wings glowing an ominous black with dark energy. What I do next is instinctive: the largest lump of concrete that I've noticed appears out of nowhere, positioned between the oncoming Honchkrow and the flurry of leaves.

This concrete then proceeds to turn into thousands of tiny rock fragments as the two attacks collide into one another and the rock at once.

Thousands of tiny rock fragments that have no time to pierce through the skins of a human, Ralts or Kirlia as they are instantly enveloped in psychic energy blazing crimson and sent back with twice the speed towards the Honchkrow.

* * *

The barest of seconds pass after Ty's command before the hostile Honchkrow drops onto the ground finally unconscious from what seemed to be an improvised Stone edge. All three of us stare at the feathered body in complete confusion.

"…Did I just see a Stone edge being used on that Pokémon or was it just my imagination?"

 _"_ _I saw it too, so you didn't imagine it for sure."_

"How can you even see anything… That happened way too fast." Kira finally recovers her speech.

 _"_ _I have… a good eye for detail?"_ Then I remember Ty can't understand Kira, _"So uh, you can trust that a Stone edge definitely happened. I saw it clearly."_

What I didn't mention was that the Stone Edge was a super sudden but welcome side effect of the weird instinct that possessed me to move that concrete. And from that moment on the whole world seemed to slide into slow-motion, giving me a frame by frame view of the consequences of my actions (and allowing me to react to them pretty fast too). So nope, still not even lying.

"That aside…" Ty sighs, running a hand through his hair. I feel a tremor by my side and turn my head to see Abs landing softly beside his trainer. "I told you to run. For the Gym just _a few blocks away_. Your Piplup is smaller than you and gets there safely (he's still there, by the way). And somehow you get dragged into _another_ battle with one of the _most powerful_ Pokémon in the whole attacking flock. How the heck did you even keep on attracting their attention?!"

A small smile appears on Abs' snout: "I bet they noticed that psychic aura floating around you. Us dark-types are pretty sensitive to it, you know." His nose twitching, he steps a little closer to me: "…Is it just me or is that aura of yours stronger now? In just a couple of days, huh." The Absol looks at me approvingly. "Not bad."

"Huh? Did you notice something about Ralf, Abs?" The dark-type stares at me for a while longer, before subtly shaking his head at his trainer. "Nevermind then. Let's get going. You've done enough battling for now."

And with that, Ty literally scoops me up.

 _"_ _Gyahh! What are you doing! Lemme go!"_ Shock, panic and dismay wash over me at the sudden and unexpected action, but is only met by Ty's measured calm as he carries me over his back with only a single remark: "Hey, you're actually way lighter than you look."

Needless to say, no more battling for me, though admittedly I was already pretty tired out from just now.

* * *

"…and don't even think about coming out. Or attracting more Murkrow/Honchkrow. Or battling, even if it comes to that." I nod obediently at the older trainer's instructions. Ty gives me a glare, as if he can't trust me to stay out of trouble (not my fault that trouble comes looking for me!). "When we've finished with the Murkrow flock, I'll come get you and bring you to the Pokémon Centre. Then we can go on our ways."

 _"_ _I understand."_ Geez, I sound like a child being reprimanded by my mother. But Ty is kind of having that effect on me right now. At least, since my plan to help out the battling trainers is officially over, I can go into the Gym to look for Gloom and the others. Hopefully _they_ didn't run into trouble.

After Ty leaves with Abs and Kira to rejoin the battle outside, Pip turns to me. "So, we gonna explore this place?" Obviously we were thinking the same thing.

"Yep. Let me just have a breather first… Phew… Using my psychic powers big-time like that wasn't as easy as I'd thought." It may have been tiring, but I'm more surprised I was able to do it in the first place. I guess I really have been growing stronger throughout this (so far still pretty short) trip. Not that I really had any reason to push my powers so much when I was still living with Mom and Sister though. They were the ones who always took care of everything.

"…You actually make a good trainer." Pip's voice breaks into my thoughts, and I don't fail to notice the awkward embarrassment he's trying to hide under his words. "The commands and stuff. And the strategy. Kind of feels like I really have a proper trainer, y'know?"

I chuckle weakly and poke him on the shoulder. "Am I not your proper trainer already? Your pokéball's still with me, you know." I can't help but feel kind of warm at the compliment (that is, assuming he actually meant it as one). But that just really means I act more like a human than I know. Oh well, I have spent most of my life observing them anyway, so it's only to be expected. "Okay, let's get going!"

* * *

"Ughhhh…" I stumble off the lift and fall into the nice, sturdy, non-moving floor. Those lifts have been a nightmare. The first time I rode it I got queasy. I mean, what the heck are those for? Isn't it kind of dangerous or something? Stairs would have been good enough for me. And to make it worse, after Pip read something on a sign (he said it was a mathematical problem, I have no idea what that is) he led me to a door with a sign as well and behind it was, lo and behold, yet _another_ lift! The process was repeated multiple times. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Geez. Are you getting lift-motion-sickness or something? It wasn't that bad. I've heard worse about the Canalave Gym." Pip pokes me with his foot.

"I don't care. Then I won't visit another Gym ever again."

"Some kind of claim to make, since winning the Gyms is the goal of every trainer."

"Then I won't be one of the "every trainer"s." I groan. "Why are we even having this stupid conversation?"

"Because you're a wimp who can't even handle a few lift rides," the Piplup replies. Still, he turns away and surveys the floor we're now on. There are no more signs or doors like the previous floors, just what seems like an empty space meant to be a battlefield judging by the markings on the ground. "Looks like this is the place where challengers would battle the Gym leader or whoever… Wonder where that Fantina person is?"

"She was still at the Contest hall when the Murkrow showed up, right?" I push myself back onto my feet and walk further inwards on wobbly legs. "So she's not here. Huh, strange. We've been through the whole Gym. Where's Mesprit and Delia?"

Pip shrugs. "Maybe they were in one of the rooms we passed? But we didn't hear anything out of the ordinary though. And I'm guessing that they would've come out to investigate who was on the lifts, since those things sure make a lot of noise. Don't think they'd have just ignored it and stayed inside."

"I _didn't_ ignore it, and by the way, I'm right here." The tinkly voice reveals the identity of the speaker instantly, although its appearance causes me and Pip to almost fall over in surprise first. Mesprit seems to melt away from the shadows at the far side of the room, having dropped her disguise to show herself in all her legendary pink glory. "I was using illusions to hide. I'm surprised you all came in."

"Mesprit? Hide? Where's Delia?" My shaky legs are ignored as I run over to the psychic Pokémon, Pip following right behind as I shoot off all the questions that come to my mind. Admittedly, there's only three, but I think I'm really needing those answers right now.

Mesprit stares down at the ground with her red eyes wider than usual, pausing before looking back up at us. "I… have no idea where Delia is. We got separated."

"Separated?!" Pip barges in at this point, "Why? Were you being chased? Was that why you decided to hide, too?"

"I don't know how it happened… We just somehow wandered away from each other." Mesprit has a look of genuine confusion on her face. "When I finally realised she wasn't with me, I'd already got up here. I suspected something might be amiss, so I decided it would be safer to hide, at least."

"…Guess you're right," Pip mused. "But what _did_ happen? How weird…"

Hearing Mesprit's words send a chill down my spine, for some reason. Sounds like we have to be on our guard… "Have you found anyone since then? What about Gloom?"

Mesprit shakes her head fervently. "No, it's just that. There's nobody around at all, no human trainers lurking behind any door. This Gym is empty. I can't imagine why."

I can't see anything around either. But then, I've never really relied on my senses for this kind of thing. I use my _feelings_. And right now, I can feel an emotion that's not mine. _"Looks like we're not really alone in here, huh. So much for empty."_

"W-who?!" It's slightly disturbing to see Mesprit so startled. What really happened to her just now? Pip, on the other hand, just looks curious at the stranger I've detected, especially when she replies.

" _Intéressant!_ To notice me when we are still separated by a wall! What talent you have, little trainer!" A familiar voice speaking familiarly strange words emerges with its owner out of a well-hidden door on the other end of the battlefield area. "But that does not intimidate me, _non_! I will defeat you and all other vermin you have sent to mine Gym!"

A regal figure dressed in swathes of purple walks slowly towards us, the _clip clip_ of her heels resounding through the empty room, and an evolved-Drifloon drifting silently behind her. I almost have a sense of déjà vu, but for one little detail.

What's wrong with Fantina's eyes?!

* * *

 **Emplatinum** **is finally back with another chapter...** Well I took a really long time writing this after I realised I had no idea where the heck my writing was going, and then after that I just wrote and wrote (or rather typed) and finally decided to break off this chapter here before I took another 2 months to finish a 15K word chapter or something. Anyway, today's a special day for me, and what better time to post this than the present?

Well, hope you guys enjoy this longest chapter yet. I tried writing battle scenes, but they feel a bit weird to me.


	18. Fall of the Hearthome Gym VII

So here we are, the three of us facing off against the Hearthome Gym leader slowly walking towards us. Only, there's something really wrong with Fantina, who's glowering with anger that burns and rages at _me_ (But I didn't do anything at all! I mean didn't she wish me luck in that contest just AN HOUR AGO?) And when I say glowering, I also mean like… her usual violet eyes are… glowing a really furious bright red.

Okay… that's really weird. And wrong. And possibly probably means something.

"Um. Like. What's with the weird glowy eye thing?" Pip edges back towards me a little, apprehensive and more than a little creeped out. "She's not like… possessed, right?!"

Mesprit ignores him and turns to me instead. "…Ralf… You and I, we're thinking the same thing, aren't we?" My fellow psychic-type understands completely.

"Why how whaat? What kind of secret are you two psychics hiding?! Ah… Oh. Your eyes…" Realisation dawns on the Piplup.

I drop my normal voice to a whisper, my eyes however still fixed on Fantina. "That's gotta be the explanation for all this… She's confused."

It all makes sense! There was probably some kind of Pokémon roaming around in here, perhaps even working for the Association. He (or she or it?) must have found and confused both Delia and Mesprit, causing them to get separated. Mesprit must have snapped out of it after a while (being a super strong psychic-type), But what Pokémon could've sneaked up on them, and even confused Fantina to this degree?! (And is Delia alright?)

Not that humans can't be confused, of course. In fact, they probably would be more vulnerable to it since they don't have natural defences and healing speed on par with us Pokémon. But this isn't natural confusion. My senses tell me clearly that she's hallucinating. I shiver, but it is more than just the cold… Who, or what, could have convinced her, and her Pokémon, that _I'm_ the enemy? I shake off the thought that someone, not really far away, could set me turning against my friends, but I still can't help but feel that someone is watching me.

"You are… you are the director of this attack, _non_?..." The emotions I'm getting from the gym leader seems to get increase twisted as she approaches, reflected by the flickers of doubt, anger, confusion, interest, irritation that flash on her face. "I saw you… did I see you? _Oui_ , I'm sure I saw you… You and your… that pink Pokémon… what is it?" She squints, her face twisting into another scowl, this time questioning. "That aside… your blue one… the blue Pokémon as well…

"I care not what they are… I am angry at your actions, trainer, and I shall defeat you, as the Hearthome Gym Leader!" At the declaration, Fantina raises her hand and points directly at me, a threatening aura seeping out of her and chilling me to the bone. It is then I realise that she's now standing on the opposite side of the battlefield marked on the ground – somehow, I've unknowingly ended up in the trainer's box on my side as well! "We shall battle, and I shall win!"

"RALF NO! It's probably a trick! And fight against a Gym leader?! We'd probably lose! We woul-"

"We shall try to snap her out of her confusion. I'm strong enough. While I fight and distract her, Ralf and you try to do something." Mesprit's calm voice cuts into Pip's hysterical screaming. Completely and utterly composed and serene, she glides out onto the battlefield, where Fantina's Pokémon (a Drifblim, Pip tells me when I ask) has already taken his place.

"Where has my Gym commissioner gone? Looks like, I shall have to register this battle manually later… What a bother!" With a flippant wave of her hand, Fantina twirls around and shouts: "Drifblim! Shadow Ball, if you please!"

 _"_ _M- Mesprit!"_ I don't know why, but something about the situation has me all fired up and ready to battle – with my Pokémon, that is. Blood coursing through my veins, the feeling of excitement and tension in the air, and the sound of my commands directing the Pokémon to a victory…

 _It feels like I've done this before…_

No, no! There it is again, me, with all these silly ideas! It's so wrong, so weird, and it's not like there's time to be thinking like this! I have a mission, I have to concentrate! Shuddering at the memory of ghost-type attacks on us psychic-types, I yell (for show, really): _"Use Protect, then attack!"_

"Got it! But I can take care of it myself!" The pink legendary raises a glowing barrier of energy in an instant, already readying her next attack.

"Focus on me, not the battle, dolt!" A painful tug from Pip pulls my attention to him. He glances at me worriedly, fear and concern evident in his eyes. "Any good suggestions for snapping Fantina out of it? I _really_ don't want to be the next one out on that battlefield. Mesprit's strong and all, but she has a small type-disadvantage here..."

"Looks like the Drifblim is the only Pokémon with her though, I mean I don't see any other pokéballs on her…" I shoot another look at the battlefield for just long enough to shout _"Mesprit, dodge to your left!"_ before turning back to Pip. "Look, I think I have a berry which cures confusion, a Persim berry, from just now. But she's at the other end of the battle field. If we defeat him first, we'll be able to reach and take care of Fantina."

"Kind of fixated on battling are you?" Pip's now giving me a suspicious look, "But you're right, she'll get suspicious if the trainer takes a step towards her… Maybe I can sneak—"

Before he can finish, the air crackles with tremendous psychic energy which releases with a searing blast, followed by a melodious shout: "GOTCHA!"

* * *

Mesprit's triumphant cry of victory catches us off guard (she defeated a Pokémon with a type disadvantage with a single attack… I took note to never get on her bad side), and we look back just in time to see the Drifblim, utterly defeated, and slumped on the ground.

"…we defeated her." Pip, like me, is still in a state of disbelief. "Quick, the berry!" Eyes never leaving the sight in front of me, I dig around in the bag I'm still carrying and hand him a pale pink berry.

"Drifblim, _ma chère_! I am so sorry! These villains are much stronger than I thought, oh!" Fantina is up and fussing over her Pokémon in a flash, kneeling beside the felled Drifblim. "Return for now… I shall have one of your comrades continue this battle!" Comrades?! That doesn't bode well…

 _"_ _Mesprit, you okay too?"_ I ask the pink psychic who's floated up to me and Pip. She nods, panting a little, but looking mostly fine. I should've known she'd end the battle so quickly! I was thinking that I could use the time to think of a plan, but that's not gonna cut it now. How do we feed Fantina the berry…?

"Have you thought of something, Ralf?" Mesprit asks, and Pip answers: "Yes actually."

"Mesprit, use your psychic to force this berry into her mouth."

"My pokéballs? And my Pokémon? Where are they? They're not with me…?!" Fantina's distressed cry pulls our attention away.

"Mesprit, now!" "I'll try my best!"

With that, the berry on Pip's flipper is sent flying with a force a thousand times stronger than my own.

The next moment, I feel a tremor shudder through building. It quickly builds up into a loud rumbling, causing the whole Gym to shake… and the ceiling starts collapsing on us.

 _And_ by some great misfortune, the berry splatters against some falling shard of glass. _Great_.

"Sorry… I did not foresee that…" Pain, guilt, regret, failure.

 _"_ _Okay, new plan! RUN!"_ I scream mentally over the noise of the explosions and dropping rubble. What's happening – is it the Murkrow? Or something else… We have no time to ponder as we rush frantically towards the direction of the lift we took earlier just now. Gotta get out fast!...

"Wait! Young trainer – little boy!" Fantina's voice suddenly rings out over the chaos, "it is not safe to go that way! It takes too long a route, and the gym is coming crashing down! Follow me, please!" Her sudden change in tone is jarring to say the least, but I can hear her voice, and it's pleading. Sincere.

Pip tugs on my arm. "Ralf, you can't be serious! I mean, what she's saying is probably true, and the books do say there's a shorter way out after you defeat the gym… That aside! She probably wants to lure us to our doom!"

Did the roof collapsing snap her out of her confusion, maybe? I'm not sure what the reason was exactly, but I can feel it as always – humans' true feelings. And those of the purple-clad woman on the other side of the battlefield are of concern and worry. I switch my direction towards the figure waving desperately at us. _"C'mon! We have no time to lose, let's go!"_

"Why do I have an idiot trainer like you…?" the Piplup sighs, but he follows me without hesitation as always. Mesprit even has a smile on her face… what?

* * *

"I'm so sorry, _mon ami_ … I know not what came over me." The Hearthome gym leader explained apologetically. "I can recognise you now. You are the sweet little boy who won the Normal Rank Contest, _non_? Where is your Misdreavus?"

 _"_ _Right… Delia! Um, she's not with me right now…"_ I exchange guilty glances with Pip and Mesprit. We totally forgot about her in the heat of the moment… but, she's a ghost, and (hopefully) not so stupid as to stay inside a collapsing building. Hope she's okay, though, and Gloom too.

As for us, apparently the lifts shut down pretty easily in times of power outage (or any kind of incident really), and thus Fantina led us into this little room with a barely visible door supposedly leading to the emergency staircase – that is, the room she was hiding in before I detected her through her emotions. (And why would emergency staircase be put in an invisible room? Is it really for people to evacuate?)

 _"_ _What is this place actually?"_ I can't help but notice that it looks somewhat like the inside of a Pokémon Centre – that is, the part where Pokémon are treated, similar to where I was placed after being knocked out during that Misdreavus attack. While smaller, it's still very much alike, with beds, lights and shiny complicated equipment all around (the vocabulary I've gained with Pip travelling with me all the time). Right now though, the room is dim, bathed by the pale yellow glow of emergency lights, with the main white ones flickering periodically. The equipment seem to hum quietly, contrasting the crashes shuddering the Gym. Fantina frowns as she looks around the room.

"Well, this's a little Pokémon Room I have in the Gym. It's very troublesome to travel to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon after each battle, no? And especially when challengers are aplenty." She crosses the room and taps her gloved fingers on the surface of a glass cabinet, a troubled look on her face. "But it is strange. My Pokémon aren't with me, but the only other place I'll leave them is here. Why can't I remember what I was doing before hearing your voice, coming out…"

A loud _beep_ from the side of the room makes me jump up in surprise, and is then followed by Pip's voice: "Look, I think this computer's been hacked." Confused, I turn to see the Piplup poking at various buttons on the computer, squinting up at the screen displaying seemingly endless rapidly scrolling rows of random numbers. _"Huh? What? Hacked?"_

"Your Piplup can use computers?" With a note of wonderment in her voice, Fantina hurries over to where Pip is standing and starts typing away at it as well (And everyone's forgetting that we're in a collapsing building?! They must be insane to care more for some blinking lights than their own life…) But while I fret over our impending doom, Mesprit is calmly gazing at what I assume to be the entrance of the emergency staircase that EVERYONE ELSE IS IGNORING… or… maybe not so calmly. There's something…

An even louder _BEE-EP_ from the computer startles me at that moment and I once again turn to see Fantina and Pip staring worriedly at a large red symbol on the screen. This time, it's Fantina who speaks: "Someone's hacked into the computer mainframe… accessed my battle and Pokémon records… changed the alarm settings and security! And left behind a virus that prevents me from doing anything through this computer…ohh…"

Pip translates: "Somebody stole information about her Pokémon and Gym battles, is making sure that the Gym collapses successfully, then destroyed our only way to reverse the damage."

Ah. That's certainly probably bad. That Gym battle thing sounds familiar – Fantina said something about registering our battle manually (whatever that means, because it doesn't seem all that important to me). But isn't our priority now to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE?

The Gym leader shakes her head resignedly. "There is nothing else we can do here. We should go… oh, a last thing." She hurries over and pulls out a drawer, takes out something and holds it out to me. It glints as I envelop it in my Psychic and bring it down to take a closer look.

A pretty piece of metal the size of my hand, in the shape of three small circles attached to a larger one in the middle, and coloured in a shade of purple that reminds me of the hue of Fantina's hair. Puzzled, I glance up at her and see her mouth opening to form words…

…before the slam of the door pulls my attention away.

 _"_ _Mesprit? What are you –"_ She's going down the emergency staircase suddenly? Waves of panic and alarm wash through me as I run after her, the others' footsteps following right behind.

* * *

I feel the pain before I see it, and it _hurts_.

" _M_ _on Dieu_!" Fantina's scream sets my ears ringing. This searing sensation, the unnerving scene before me, the moans and whimpers… The world swims before my eyes as I clutch the poles of the handrail, nauseous and appalled. I feel Pip's flipper on my back, and we lean on each other's shoulders, silent with disbelief.

So many injured Pokémon…

They pile up around the exit…

Drifloon… Drifblim… Misdreavus… Other ghost-types…

Delia isn't among them… Is she?

"My Pokémon!" The Gym leader sobs as she runs over to them, gathering them in her arms and crying, crying. I push down the pain, the emotions that aren't mine but threaten to overwhelm me as I stand motionless. My sight focuses, and I see that there isn't as many as I'd thought, but only about 10 Pokémon – but still a large number.

Considering the extent to which they've been injured…

Keeping a firm grip on the feelings I've suppressed, I loosen my hold on the staircase railing, forcing myself out of Pip's support and take another step down. Something crunches sickeningly beneath my foot – a shard of white, another of red. Fragments of red and white litter the floor, I realise.

Destroyed pokéballs are all over the ground.

Fantina, still sobbing, gathers the few pokéballs still intact and press the buttons on them, returning several of the Pokémon with a crimson flash of light. The pain within me lessens, with another wall in between me and the suffering that they're facing. Wordlessly, I lurch over to her and offer her the rest of the unused pokéballs in my bag, which I've since realised are a little colder to the touch than the 'occupied' ones. She takes them with a sorrowful nod and touches each one onto a Pokémon. The ball with the 'newly captured' Pokémon barely even shakes before going still in her hand, which only makes her cry harder. She repeats the action, slowly, slowly, until the last of the physical pain is sealed away in a red-and-white ball.

That doesn't lessen the piercing pain in her heart, though. The only thing that brings me the slightest bit of solace is that Delia isn't among the fallen.

Also silently watching us is Mesprit, who hasn't so much as made a sound since she's come down here. She only levitates above us and the bodies below, staring down with immeasurable sadness in her scarlet red eyes.

I'm not sure how long we stay like that – Fantina kneeling on the floor, me beside her, Mesprit above, and Pip still on the stairs. Finally, the water-type treads gently towards us and places a comforting flipper on my back again, then pushes me slightly in the direction of the door. I look back at him, but he turns his face away too fast for me to see it.

I'm out of the stairwell the moment my Psychic pulls open the door.

* * *

"…What. Was. That." Pip's voice resonates tonelessly in the narrow alley behind the Gym. I can't seem to reply as I brace myself against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. I don't think I want to know the answer to that question.

When I decided to go on a journey like this, I never would've thought… I'd see things like _that_ …

The familiar _clack clack_ of shoes brings me back to reality, and I lift my head towards the open door. Fantina's there, her eyes visibly swollen and red in the fading sunlight. Is it evening already? I didn't know we were in the Gym that long. It was only after noon when we got over here…

Mesprit follows silently behind the Gym leader. She hasn't said a thing since we entered that hidden room. She's the Emotion Pokémon, like me, right? I wonder if she already sensed what was hidden in the depths of those stairs, even while the trainer herself was still worrying over a computer.

Fantina clears her throat softly, sniffling a little. "I- I'm sorry you had to see that, _mon amie_. I am grateful for your help." In the Gym, snapping her out of her confusion, or just now, when I gave her my pokéballs? Maybe both times. "In any case. It seems my Pokémon has been-" here she choked back a sob. It's obvious how much she loves her Pokémon… "I need to get them to the Pokémon Centre right away."

" _Of course._ " I nod my understanding. Whatever happened in there, now's not the time for that. Those injuries have to be treated first, then maybe… I could ask them for details… providing that they can stand to recall whatever hell they've been put through.

The thought lends new urgency to our steps as we head out of the alley in the direction of the Pokémon Centre

 _"_ _Wait."_

 _"_ _It's not safe."_

The words simply materialise in my mind, like the pink Pokémon who has suddenly appeared with her back turned towards us. We stop in our tracks as I sense a new wave of confusion and shock from Fantina and similarly Pip. I'm the only one however who can hear past the apparent calm of the mental voice, into the true emotions of the Pokémon in front of us.

Anger…?

* * *

 _When she first felt it, she didn't want to believe it. It felt much, much too similar to what had happened a mere 5 years ago._

 _That kind of cruelty and pain that only humans could inflict. She could feel it, far away yet too near below her. It brought back memories, and not pleasant ones._

 _She didn't even wake up that often… In the last century, she'd rose from the bottom of the lake only 4 times. But the last time was only 5 years ago, and it'd brought with it everlasting scars._

 _The new knowledge that while she'd been asleep in another world, the world that she'd helped create in the first few moments of its consciousness had changed too much. Now in it there lived creatures that could harm, and hurt, and kill._

 _Cause pain for the sake of it. Or even for fun._

 _They said it was to create a better world, but she didn't want to believe that suffering like hers had to be endured, or inflicted for a new universe. But when the problem solved itself in the end, she went back to sleep, thinking that they would change._

 _They didn't. How naïve she'd been. At least one of her siblings had the sense to leave a part of himself behind, while she tried to convince herself everything would be fine._

 _Now, because of that, more would suffer, because she hadn't been there to protect those who needed her help. Some guardian she'd been. This time she was determined to make up for it._

 _Now that she knew, unfamiliar emotions resurfaced. Sorrow, pain, pity…_

 _Anger._

 _Rage._

 _But now she was more afraid than 5 years ago. Much, much more._

 _She had woken again. But the attacks were different. The pain was too._

 _This time, it wasn't humans…_

* * *

 **Hello, emplatinum here again.** It has been much too long since the last update... I'm sorry for that. I guess juggling writing and school is getting more difficult as the years pass by (and you can guess which one has a higher priority for me).

This is probably kind of short considering how long I've been "working" on it but I hope it gets more interesting from here. One of the good things that came with this long break was that I got a bit of time to think through more carefully on how I want this story to go.

Again, can't say when the next update will be, but hope that you readers out there won't give up on me/this Fanfiction!

(Btw, thanks to Secret for leaving that review, sadly that's not how it turned out to be but Pip shared your suspicions XD And of course thanks to Skeleterr and all the other reviewers too, appreciate the encouragement!)


	19. After Hearthome Fell VIII

What's Mesprit doing? What's gotten into her? This feeling of anger… Don't tell me…

We're not alone, are we?

"Surprising. You're not even going to hide who you are now?" A shiver runs through me as the unmistakable chilly aura of a ghost gathers around us. Grey mist collects and solidifies into a shape that vaguely resembles a large human without legs. A bright red circle ringed with yellow stares out at us on its head as it floats casually above the ground, arms crossed as if expecting us. "Mesprit! Not afraid of being captured again? I doubt this little team of yours could do anything to stop it, heh!"

I cringe at the hostility emanating from him despite his laid-back tone, and Mesprit's eyes narrow as if sensing this as well. " _You're… the cause of this, aren't you?"_

"Hah! How observant. Yes, I am the one who's directing the attack, if that's what you meant." He floats a little closer and I take a step back instinctively. He doesn't have a mouth, but… if he did, I'm sure there would be a grin plastered across his face. "Not that really wanted to waste my time doing this, but hey, it's all in the name of the Association after all."

 _The Association?!_ So it really is them behind this, like Delia said… and it must be them who… My eyes widen as realisation dawns on me. That's why Mesprit's so angry at him.

 _"_ _I'm the one who's directing the attack"_ he'd said. Which means it was him who decided to… Fantina's Pokémon ended up like that because of him!

This sudden wave of fury towards the ghost before me – as well as a terrified fear at what he can possibly do – makes me almost miss Mesprit's next words. _"Admitting that so freely… Are you not afraid of what I might do to you? Are you that powerful?"_ I'm shocked for a moment- those are, frankly, the most threatening words I've ever heard Mesprit say. She's probably using her mental voice to sound calm… I doubt she can actually speak properly in this state. _"You are well aware that we know what you have done to this human's Pokémon. And you clearly know who I am as well."_

"Hmm? You should know that this was nothing but a distraction. We have secured our objective already… So, some collateral damage is of no consequence." The ghost-type shrugs, amused. But through the haze of my own and Mesprit's anger, I notice something hidden behind his relaxed demeanour, and when I try to reach for them…

"Ralf! You alright?" Pip catches me as I stagger back from a mental blow, my mind unable to handle the shock of negativity. It's the stuff of nightmares… just a glimpse and I'm poisoned with hatred, sorrow, disgust. The ghost's eye flick to me as if noticing what I just did, and confusion sparks momentarily at the sight of a human standing there instead of whatever he thinks tried to probe into his emotions – a Pokémon, probably. But he loses interest in me just as fast… luckily, it seems that he thinks he only imagined it. Probably not the best idea to try poking around in there again either.

The only actual human around finally speaks, her voice trembling: "How… how are you speaking our language, a Dusknoir? And you are… a Mesprit?" Fantina is visibly shocked.

"Ah. It was a skill that was taught to me by a strong Pokémon, quite a while ago. An interesting combination of illusions, strengthened by my connection to the spirit world, perhaps." The Dusknoir gives her the answer readily, his eye glowing an eerie red. "As for the Mesprit… my bad. That Confusion on you must have dulled your senses for you not to have noticed… hehe."

As he speaks, the air around me grows noticeably colder, and there's a sudden flash of pure white light. I raise my arms to shield myself as blasts of frigid wind swirls towards the Dusknoir, leaving the ghost – and everyone else - frost-covered and shivering. An ice-type move… "Blizzard"?

"Nghhh…" Squinting against the ice crystals forming in the air, I glimpse Mesprit's eyes glowing brightly and she radiates psychic energy with the same ferocity. The space is filled with a reddish glow as the ice is stained scarlet, energized by the psychic aura… as if being in a dense red cloud, I can't see anything, but everyone's position is easily enough pinpointed as through their emotions - Pip's fear, Fantina's confusion, Mesprit's anger, the strangely unruffled Dusknoir's pain, from Mesprit's attacks I suspect. So strong… So this is the true extent of Mesprit's power, released along with her fury...!

 _"_ _Unwise of you to anger one of the lake guardians…"_ Mesprit's telepathic voice rings out clearly in my mind, unaffected by the howling winds that threaten to deafen me. I'm just about to call out to her and try to calm her down when I sense a sudden burst of hostility from the barely visible Dusknoir, and then a distinct gathering of ghostly energy … he's about to attack Mesprit?! _Oh no you don't._ A well-timed Confusion I launch at the ghost just before he attacks throws him off, and the break in his concentration allows the energy he's gathered to dissipate into the cold air. Before he even has time to react, I pelt him with snowballs made with Psychic… I feel a twinge of satisfaction at the perturbed emotions the Dusknoir feels at my impromptu attacks. He won't suspect anything – not like he can see my eyes glowing in the midst of all this red snow flying around. Now to get back to what I was doing… _"Hey, Mesprit!"_

I try to direct my thoughts towards the legendary as I 'think aloud' with my psychic powers – telepathy. Hoping that the others won't be able to hear it (at least not as clearly), I 'shout' as loud as I can: _"Mesprit! What are you trying to do? Calm down! There has to be better ways to defeat that ghost other than making this blizzard…!"_

 _"…"_ I can feel the rage flowing from Mesprit like tidal waves abating just a bit, the ice in the air losing its crimson glow. She's calming down a little, phew!... Now to take care of the Dusknoir! This time I direct my telepathy to Pip: _"Pip! Attack that Dusknoir, best as you can!"_

I see an acknowledging nod through the flurry of snow, then the Piplup is releasing his trademark azure bubbles at the ghost-type, before racing towards him with his beak outstretched. Mesprit, although loosening her hold on the blizzard, which is finally starting to die down, is still throwing (extremely powerful and painful, I'm sure) attacks at the Dusknoir. Even I join in the assault, pelting him with a few Confusions when I'm sure he isn't looking. He retaliates with more Shadow Balls – aimed towards Mesprit and Pip, luckily, not me – but it's obvious that he can't cope with fighting all of us at once by himself.

Little by little, as the air around us clears, the Dusknoir gets tired out as well – dodging Pip's relentless attacks less and less, forgoing attacks in favour of defending or avoiding damage… I let Pip and Mesprit take care of the rest and hurry over to Fantina who's curled up on the ground, shivering and generally in a bad state. _"Um… are you alright? You weren't hurt just now, in the blizzard or any of the Dusknoir's attacks?"_

"N-no…" Fantina's bewilderment is almost overwhelming, but she supresses it and gets to her feet. "Ralf, could I trouble you to hold this Dusknoir off while I get to the Pokémon Centre? I am afraid my Pokémon will not last much longer..." She bites her lip and looks at me in worry.

 _"_ _Of course! Hurry and get away when he's still distracted... We'll finish him off and question him."_ I reassure her and (psychically) give her a little push on the shoulder. Shooting me a grateful glance, the Gym leader is about to hurry away when I stop her, a thought occurring to me. _"Wait, while you're there, could you help me look for my missing Misdreavus? She's called Delia..."_ I'm getting kind of worried... out of the four of us, s _he_ still hasn't shown up for quite a while. Fantina nods in understanding and makes her way out of the alley.

"Now..." I mutter to myself, turning my attention back to the ghost still in combat with my other two companions. The Dusknoir definitely won't last much longer – I don't even need to read his emotions to tell. Right now, they have him cornered against a wall, and Mesprit is gathering her energy to deal the final blow... then, I can catch him with a pokéball and question him with Pip's pokéball device...

"RALF!"

A familiar screech, and an even more familiar dark shadow rushes towards the duo, releasing a Shadow Ball towards Mesprit. The pink legendary narrowly dodges the attack as the newly-arrived ghost takes up a defensive position in front of the Dusknoir. The emotions streaming from Mesprit, Pip and me are all the same – complete confusion.

"D-Delia?! What the heck are you doing? _THAT'S_ Ralf, not him!" Pip yells angrily, pointing back at me, but Delia stares blankly at him as if she doesn't recognise the Piplup. It doesn't take long for me to realise why – her eyes are glowing a strange shade of red – she got confused too! Same as Mesprit earlier, but looks like she hasn't snapped out of it... So, she thinks the Dusknoir is me?

"Well well well! An interesting turn of events." The Dusknoir is immensely amused. "But I should really get going now, like your Gym leader friend... did you think I didn't notice her leave?" he turns his head to address me. "In any case, this is a rather useful situation." The next thing we know, he pins Delia to the wall behind him with one hand and forms a ball of ghostly energy in the other.

"R-ralf?! Wait, you can't be..." Even the most confused Misdreavus knows that a Ralts can't learn Shadow Ball. (And I wouldn't be big enough to trap her like that for that matter.) The strange glow in her eyes fades, and she blinks, looking at the Dusknoir properly for the first time. "What the- you! What are you doing to me?!"

Ignoring the frantically yelling ghost trapped beneath his huge hand, and the Shadow Ball only continuing to grow in the other, the Dusknoir turns back to us. "So, what will it be? Will you let me go? Or should I finish off your friend here? You should know very well of what I'm capable of..."

 _"_ _Grrrr..."_ What should I do? I feel the questioning looks from Pip and Mesprit piercing into me, once again looking to their "trainer" for what they should do... Could we attack Dusknoir in a way that he doesn't have time to hurt Delia? But that's risky... and it's true that we know exactly how far this ghost is willing to go with his victims... he might even turn to using Delia as some kind of shield to protect himself if we attack...

Well, obviously there's no way I'd tell them to attack, having thought up so many terrible scenarios where Delia gets hurt... Delia's joined us after all. She's one of us now and we have to help protect her... With a sigh, I tell the Dusknoir: _"Let her go, and we'll let you go. That's all."_

Understanding my decision instantly, Mesprit and Pip step away warily from the ghosts, poised to attack if the Dusknoir makes one wrong move. He laughs triumphantly – the emotion making me wince – and his eye lands directly on me.

I feel a chill running through my body as he speaks: "Good choice, _psychic_ boy. Hope you won't regret it... Hehehehe…." And with that, the Dusknoir seems to melt away to wisps of smoke that disappear into shadows, his grip firm on Delia right till the end, when all traces of him have gone. Had the Dusknoir known I was not human the whole time? Or am I just being too paranoid right now or something...?

* * *

"I'm sorry, everyone... Can't believe I did something as stupid as that!" The Misdreavus hangs her head apologetically. We've all made our way to the Pokémon Centre after that battle, and are getting patched up, with Mesprit back in her Drifloon disguise – although I notice that she's careful not to let anyone touch her. And obviously no one could treat _me_ properly, so I've asked Mesprit to alter my illusion such that I look completely unhurt (Mesprit has instructed me to hold in my pain, since my illusion manifests from my emotions, but since I'm still aching from the earlier battles with the Murk/Honchkrow, and that Blizzard just now… Think happy things… think happy things…). The four of us are now gathered in a quiet, secluded corner of the Pokémon Centre (no humans in sight!) discussing the previous events.

"Well... you can't blame yourself for that," I try to reassure her, "you were confused after all!"

"Yeah, although how Ralf could even resemble that creepy ghost in the least is beyond my imagination..." Pip rolls his eyes. "That creep...! What the heck did he do to Fantina's Pokémon... That disgusting thing really doesn't have a soul..."

"..." Mesprit stays silent even as Delia questions: "What about Fantina's pokémon? She's the Gym leader here isn't she?"

"Speaking of Gyms," Mesprit interrupts before either of us can reply, "where were you the whole time? The Gym was collapsing, and you suddenly appeared. What happened?"

Pip and me exchange a brief glance. I guess Mesprit is still kind of touchy about that subject, huh... she did go completely ballistic on the one who hurt those pokémon so badly. I'm kind of curious why – because she's a legendary? Or something to do with emotions? Whatever it is, it isn't a pleasant memory for both of us either. I consider asking Fantina about them, but for now, I turn my attention back to what Delia's saying.

For some reason, the ghost seems a little flustered. "Well, I can't remember... We definitely got separated, and I couldn't find you, and there WAS a lot of noise and dust and stuff... Um, I think I got out somehow, then I saw Ralf – that is, that Dusknoir – the rest you know." Delia mutters, fidgeting in the air. What she's saying matches up to what I expected in any case, but I catch Pip giving the ghost a... suspicious glance? Getting the same thing from his emotions... Delia's emotions, now that I take note, are quite agitated, but doesn't seem out of the ordinary. Mesprit's is practically unreadable, given how in turmoil they are.

"Hey, Ralf! You're spacing out again!" A poke from a blue flipper makes me turn my attention back to my hearing rather than my other emotion-detecting senses. Pip glares at me. " _As I was saying_ , I overheard Nurse Joy telling some trainers that they're going to be keeping everyone in Hearthome for at least another day while the city undergoes repairs and investigations or something." He sighs. "So, anybody has suggestions on what to do for that time?"

"...what is there to do?" I question.

Pip shrugs. "Well... most probably we gotta answer some questions for those investigations – saw a couple of officers asking around already. Especially since we were hanging around the attack site, too... other than that, we should be free to do whatever."

"They'll most probably be recruiting some help for the repairs, too, like clearing the rubble and stuff," Delia chimes in thoughtfully. "If we're going to stay another day... why not, I guess."

"Wait." I start slightly at Mesprit's voice cutting into the conversation – she hasn't said much so far. Mesprit looks sternly at us. "What we're _supposed_ to be doing is to get to Lake Valour as soon as possible. Is it possible to escape the city without the humans' notice?"

"Come to think of it, where did that Gloom go? We were looking for him at the Gym too... hope he's okay. He had something to tell us though..." I remember.

"As for leaving the city early, it's totally possible, as long as no one notices we're gone." Pip adds.

"Ha, who's around that'll remember us?" Delia scoffs. "Not like we know anyone here anyway…"

" **Hey Ralf! Is that you over there?"**

 _"_ _H-huh?"_ Startled, I whip my head around to face the newcomer – Ty! For some reason he sounded especially loud while shouting my name just now (getting too used to talking in softer voices with the others...) Did he see me talking to them?... or worse, did he hear me?! _"Ty? Are you looking for me?"_

"Yeah, I was." Ty stops yelling as he makes his way towards me. "The officers are looking for eyewitnesses to document what happened back there at the Gym, and I mentioned you to them. Since they haven't seemed to have questioned you yet, they asked me to find you."

 _"_ _Oh…"_ It's just as Pip said. Anyway, he hasn't mentioned anything about me acting weirdly, phew. _"Where are they now then? I guess I can answer questions or something…"_

Ty gestures for me to get up from the floor where I've been sitting. "Here, I'll take you to them. You can leave your Pokémon here."

I glance back at my friends before pushing myself to my feet. They'll probably just have to discuss our next plans by themselves for now. As I dutifully follow Ty out of the little desolate corner and into the more, shall we say, frequented areas of the Centre, the older human speaks up. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing with your Pokemon over there? Kind of… well… not really the best place to rest, y'know?"

 _"_ _Um, that? It's true that it's not the best place… I wanted to get a room here as quick as possible, but everyone seemed so busy, I didn't want to disturb… It's not too important anyway."_ And of course, I needed to find a place without humans so I could speak freely with my companions. In a room would offer the best privacy, but like I'd said, I didn't want to bother anybody over it. All the nurses were rushing around giving treatment, trainers trying to get their Pokémon healed, children were crying, adults were consoling… Actually, the chaotic mass of emotions in the lobby area alone would have been enough to drive me away seeking comfort. _"I just wanted a quiet place to be with with my Pokémon."_

"That so? You guys seemed so secretive, huddling all together there at the corner, heh. And looking so serious too, like you were having a meeting or something… you sure seem to have a strong bond with them," Ty chuckled, running a hand through his hair. But his expression grows more solemn a moment later. "I didn't see you getting medical treatment from the time you got in here…"

 _"_ _Wait what? You were watching me since I came here?"_

"Yeah… I saw a familiar face and my gaze kind of followed, y'know? But you _must_ have gotten roughed up pretty badly when you got in that battle with the Murkrow… and the Honchkrow. Don't you have any wounds that needs attention?" (Stop reminding me! Pecha berries are sweet, Pecha berries are sweet…)

 _"_ _N-nope! Totally fine, ahahaha… No need to worry about me…"_ As we're walking, the emotions of other humans have become more noticeable, but at least the situation seems to have calmed down a bit since I first entered. Judging by the direction, we're probably going to the lobby. The corridor we're walking through leads to the sleeping rooms in the Centre too, with some humans passing by and going into out of them… I should really get a room to stay the night after this too.

Meanwhile, the human boy walking beside me is feeling relief (but… a little suspicion too… I should be more careful around him). "You must have a body of steel in that case… Even I picked up a few cuts here and there. What I would give for skin as strong as yours." (If only he knows how hard it is to resist pain…) He shrugs. "Well, the officers are those people over there."

Having entered the lobby, I see a couple of humans dressed in blue in the direction Ty's pointing. Their age is more similar to that of Nurse Joy's than Ty's, a male and a female. Both are wearing a hat, proper-looking clothes which I think was called a 'uniform', and are feeling immensely stressed out.

The woman notices me and Ty standing at the entryway of the corridor and waves us over. "Ah, Ty, so this is the boy you were telling me about." At first she looks my way with a kind smile, but it's not long before it's replaced with a frown. She stares at me, her skepticism getting more and more evident as she studies me intently. "I can't believe this… You look very young for a trainer, much less one who decided to travel alone and get involved in dangerous battles. Just how old are you?"

 _"_ _Uh…"_ That's a question I have the answer to. At the same time… I don't really think I can answer it.

* * *

 **Hello! Ambition has finally been updated** after like such a long time... I, Emplatinum am not the best of writers, haha. I got super distracted by a lot of things (aren't I always?) but in the end, I managed to finish the chapter. Sorry for those who have been waiting way too long! ;-; In any case, because it's the holidays now, you can expect the next chapter to be up a little sooner... hopefully in December by the latest, I don't know.

I would appreciate any reviews you might have, I'm happy when people have enjoyed the story XD hope you liked this chapter!


	20. In a Hearthome Night IX

What I do know, is that I'm six years old. Mom once told us that we could measure time by human years through the use of seasons. There's the hot season, after the flowers have bloomed, and the cold season, when trees become bare and it sometimes snows. Summer and winter as humans call them. You know a year has passed when the seasons repeat themselves. Apparently, Mom can also use the positions of the sun and moon to tell the exact date, something I have yet to learn.

But is six considered too young? Or too old? Argh, for all the time I spent observing the trainers passing by on route 201, I don't recall any of them mentioning their age. I have no idea how fast humans age… if only Pip were with me right now.

"Something the matter, kid?" The officer peers suspiciously at me. "Shouldn't be too hard of a question to answer."

 _"_ _Umm…"_ What should I do what should I do…?! Stall for time or collect information or what? Throw out random numbers and see which one meets with the most belief and acceptance from them? Nonono, don't act weird, or they'll figure you out… _"Uh… what about… you tell me your age first, then I'll say mine?"_ I suggest.

My words are met with a burst of incredulity from the woman, whose eyes widen as if she can't believe what she's hearing. Oh no, did I say something weird…? But as I start to panic, she does something totally unexpected – she starts to laugh, and Ty joins in too.

"I don't know whether you're trying to joke around or not, kid," she chuckles, "but I guess I'll give you the benefit of doubt. Hahaha… I really needed that." She smiles and I can already feel the stress I'd felt from her earlier begin to abate, replaced with amusement… What did I do? Even Ty seems pretty tickled by what I said.

"Firstly, since you really look clueless, I'll give you a tip. It's usually considered somewhat impolite to ask a woman her age, but I'll overlook it this time." _…Humans are weird._ "I won't tell you my exact age, but you can know that I'm in my late twenties. Now, time for you to return the favour. How old are you, kid?"

Oh no… that wasn't quite enough information… I know at least that I'm supposed to be closer in age to Ty than the officer, and that I'd be much younger than both of them, but that doesn't give me much to work with anyway! Um… Maybe I should use this strategy on her… _"Ah, I don't like saying my real age either… I'm… between 10 and 20?"_

The officer raises an eyebrow at me, and her amusement starts to give way to irritation. "I appreciate your sense of humour, but I'll need something more exact than that."

WHAT sense of humour? I don't get humans at all. I need to learn more to understand them better… Meanwhile, _"What kind of exact…?"_ I ask, trying to put her off a little more. Please don't get irritated at me, I'm trying my best to think of something…!

"Like an actual number, please. For example, Ty here is 16." She glances over at the boy in confirmation, who gives a nod in reply – both completely unaware to the piece of valuable information they've just tossed my way. "In his case, his age is between 10 and 20, but he would be considered an adolescent. Whereas you… however I look at it, you're not more than a child."

 _"_ _Well I'm actually…"_ 16… take away 6? Whatever! Hope this works! _"I'm… 10."_

The new emotion within the officer signals my success: satisfaction! The woman nods, pleased that I've finally answered. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Between 10 and 20… hah, trying to make yourself look older or something? Geez…"

As she scribbles something on the papers she's holding in her hand, Ty cuts in with a glimmer of interest in his eyes, "So that's how old you were! I can't believe I'd actually meet a trainer who set off on a journey so young, although they do tell stories of young but amazing trainers..." he trails off. "Anyway, why'd you go on your journey so early?"

 _"_ _Huh? What do you mean?"_ I try to feign ignorance but the officer turns a curious eye on me too. Better just give a straight answer rather than act vague and make her irritated again... _"Well, actually I just wanted to do it. For no reason in particular."_

Shock flows off both her and Ty as they stare at me, wide-eyed. Ty is the first to speak. "What kind of excuse for a journey is that? You gotta have some kind of aim in mind! Otherwise, wouldn't your journey be meaningless?"

The officer adds a little more sternly: "I have heard of trainers going on journeys at the age of 10, but I hope it's not just you trying to get away from your family or something. Journeys are not to be taken lightly, young man. They have always been a symbol of growing up and experience, especially for new trainers."

 _"_ _I- I know that! I had permission from my mother to go!"_ Can't exactly tell them that I'm on a rescue mission to save the professor, can I? And the fact that I'm not really 10 _and_ I'm not really a trainer... _"I'm glad to learn new things on my journey! It's just that I didn't know what to work towards at that time!"_

The officer's face softens. "Well, I hope you find something soon, kid… though that's still no excuse for running over to a dangerous battle site. You should take care of yourself if you're young and unaccompanied, you know?" _…Does my Pokémon not count as companions or something?!_ "Now, I have some other questions…"

I answer the rest of her questions as truthfully as I can (obviously without the bits where I talked with my Pokémon… or other Pokémon's speech. It's a bit of a waste since some of them said some useful things but they'd probably get suspicious on how I got the information…), with Ty chiming in with a thing or two when I get to the battle with the Murk/Honchkrow. Both of them fall silent and listen enraptured, though, when I get to the bit where I found Fantina and then her Pokémon… Like me, their anger and disgust swell as they listen. Have they not questioned Fantina yet..? And is it just me or is there a suspiciously large amount of people dwelling a little close to me…

"Well, that's quite a story you have there," the officer remarks grimly as I finish 'speaking'. "We've yet to question Fantina but this is certainly a matter of grave importance…"

"Did someone call for me?" A familiar mix of sorrow and worry flow through me as the Gym leader herself appears, her face a mask of determination hiding the true emotions that she's feeling. The regal figure swathed in purple makes her way towards us, eyes widening in unexpected surprise as her gaze falls on Ty. "Ty! You are here as well?"

"Yeah… I was actually hoping to drop by the Gym while passing through Hearthome, but this happened. I was out front battling the crows though. I heard what happened to your Pokémon… I hope they're okay." Ty replies sympathetically, leaving me confused as to how they know each other – maybe Ty was one of the trainers who challenged her in the past? It must've shown on my illusion because the trainer glances at me and adds: "I'm actually a cousin of Fantina's, y'know. I've already defeated her gym but sometimes return to battle again." Ah, that explains it. Not just their familiarity but… both of them are just so _purple_ … was that hereditary or something? But the next second, my attention is drawn to Fantina's reaction to Ty's previous words.

"My Pokémon…" Fantina's mask visibly cracks. The sorrow she's been suppressing swells and becomes grief, filling my heart with a throbbing ache that makes me struggle not to cry. On the Gym leader's face however, tears are already falling from her eyes as she buries her head in her hands and cries: "…two of them have died."

* * *

 _Died…_

 _…_ _two of them have died…_

The words echo in my ears, like whispers of the breeze in the moonlit night. I sit with my back against the wall, staring out into the bright night sky, unable to forget the dreadful news I've heard from the Hearthome Gym leader. She said that the rest of her Pokémon were recovering, although still in critical condition, and was giving her account to the officers while I got a room from Nurse Joy.

In the privacy of our room – a small one with only a single bed, obviously meant for the lone trainer not keen on sharing, namely me – Pip and the others explained to me that they've decided on the "just sneak out of Hearthome tomorrow plan" (ignoring or rather hoping that Ty and the other officers won't notice). Even while we discussed our plans, even while we settled down to sleep, I just couldn't shake those words from my thoughts.

Hours later, those words still don't want to get out of my head.

 _Two of my Pokémon have died..._

I'm at the back of the Pokémon Centre, having wandered outside after being unable to sleep. For some reason there is a battlefield behind the building, as if anticipating trainers visiting the Centre looking to pit their skills and Pokémon against each other. Of course, it's empty now, me being the only one here (Well, other than the Kricketots always chirping in the dark). It's the middle of the night, but I don't feel like being inside right now. I don't know what I feel.

Death... I would never have expected to encounter that in my journey, so close to the start of it, no less. The ones who died were Pokémon like me and Pip and Delia... and the ones who killed them was the Association, which we're trying to save the Professor and other lake legendaries from right now.

Am I too rash, or too naive, or what? This started off as a rescue mission, after all. First for Professor Rowan, then adding in Mesprit and her siblings along the way. But I've always sort of been thinking of it as a journey, as if I were one of those fledgling trainers on Route 201: received my first Pokémon, permission from my mom and pumped with excitement for the whole world that awaits! But that wasn't the case, not really, so why was I always acting like a trainer? Why was I always thinking like a trainer?

Is it okay for me to continue now, as a trainer, helping 'my' Pokémon find the people they care about? Despite the danger of the Association, or the fact that I've never really had anything to do with this in the first place?

Before I kill myself asking a bunch of idiotic questions that only get me more and more frustrated, a sudden voice breaks me out of my thoughts: "Can't sleep? Brother?"

"S-Sis?!" I yelp, startled by the appearance of a white figure at the corner of the battlefield. "What're you doing here? Aren't you sleeping?"

"Ha... I was looking for you, actually. We've been together for six years. I knew you'd be off somewhere working off that mood of yours," my sister chuckles. It's true, we are the ones that know each other the best, except maybe Mother of course. She somehow had our eggs together and we hatched within a day or two of each other. I guess we could be called 'twins' as humans call it, since having two children in the same hatching is actually just as rare for Pokémon as for humans.

But just as humans tell stories about twins that may look similar but are vastly different... Kira and I have many things that set us apart.

'Kira'... I'm still trying wrap my head around the fact that the sister I've lived with my whole life suddenly has a new name, given to her by someone who's only met her two days before. She was always just "Sister" to me and I was "Brother" to her. But then... A lot has changed in these past few days. I guess that's what happens when you get mixed up in humans' fast-paced, confusing world... And truthfully, for some reason, I don't feel all that bothered about it and all these changes that we've been experiencing. I wonder why?... In any case, my sister continues talking.

"Have you got into the whole questioning yourself stage yet? You sure seemed deep in thought when I found you." Kira walks a bit closer but stops a distance from me. Moonlight seems to beam down onto her, making her elegant white silhouette glow in stark comparison to me, sitting in the shadow of the Pokémon Centre like a creature of the dark. Our appearances are strangely fitting to reflect what we are within, one part of how we are most unlike each other – while Kira, like most other Pokémon I've known, tends to be more easygoing and clear-cut with they want or feel, I've always thought and considered and contemplated and observed because I was never quite sure what _I myself_ was feeling.

Sometimes I wondered whether that was why I distanced myself from other Pokémon and drifted closer to humans, which Mother has always described as 'impossibly complicated'.

My sister is used to the way I act – getting into a weird mood whenever something I can't figure out happens to me, like when I got caught by Pokémon hunters long ago. I ended spending the next few days sort of confused and unsure at what I was supposed to be feeling – scared? Relief that Mother had saved me? But then, why unlike the rest of the Pokémon that had also been captured and rescued along with me, was I also feeling something else – curiosity at the humans' actions? Interest in what their intentions had been? A strange need to understand humans better?

We had no other explanation for it – I was just weird, born a little different. But anyway, I'm digressing... need to stop my thoughts from going off on tangents all over the place.

"Ah, well, questioning stage or not, why are you looking for me anyway?" I get up and step towards the Kirlia. "Anything you wanted from me?"

Unexpectedly, she flinches at my sudden action. "Brother, I..." I can sense her hesitate. "...I want you to stop your journey and return home."

 _WHAT?!_ That wasn't what I was expecting at all! "Sister! Why? What's the meaning of this?"

"I just want you to be safe." Kira glances away, as if unable to meet my eyes. "You have no idea what I've learnt with Ty... It's only been 2 days. But in these 2 days, I've been pushed to the limit of all I've ever known... I've travelled through half the region in this short period of time, from Sandgem to here, in Hearthome... I've learnt many things... And it's too dangerous. I never realised that. But now that I _have_ , you can't–"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" A strange, almost unnatural fury bursts out from within me, emotions I never knew I'd hidden away. As I make my way into the battlefield as well, I feel as if I've left my body, staring down at that Ralts glaring at his sister with barely suppressed rage in his rust-coloured eyes. Yet, I _am_ feeling these emotions. The pounding indigence at her words, the consuming fury at her assumptions. "I've gotten this far _alone_ , as the only _trainer_ in the bunch. What right do you have to say I have to be protected, _little sister_? What gives you the right to **stop** me?"

Kira instantly whips her head around and narrows her similarly rust-hued eyes at me, as I knew she would at the words "little sister". Both of us stare at each other for a long moment, an unspoken challenge in our eyes. It's Kira who makes the first move: " ** _This_** does, _big brother_."

And without further warning, the Kirlia sends a blast of an all-too-familiar red energy towards me.

* * *

 **Huh... well...** that escalated kind of quickly. Anyways, emplatinum here! And back with a chapter like I said I would. This is a chapter that I've been waiting pretty long to finally get out there, since we see a strange side to our previously-very-naive-and-clueless Ralf (although he _is_ still like that, he has certainly gotten a bit wiser too, don't you think?)

Just a few notes, sometimes when Ralf is thinking _italics_ are used, but if there are no "quotation marks", it means he is not thinking out loud i.e. using telepathy. Hopefully no one got confused.

Please wait patiently for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) If so, reviews are appreciated!


	21. A Battle Under Hearthome Moonlight X

And without further warning, the Kirlia sends a blast of an all-too-familiar red energy towards me.

I react instantly, barely dodging my sister's Psychic with a swift duck to the side, although it comes a little too close for comfort. I really should have been more prepared for it - this is what always ends up happening, after all. No reason why this time would be any different.

The air grows thick with our mutual hostility. Like always, my mind clears and my vision sharpens, focusing all I have on the battle. Everything else seems to fade away – nothing else matters but Kira, our attacks, and myself.

 _Battling...! The rush of excitement and exhilaration as one struggles to gain the upper hand against the other!_

Kira's attacks don't just stop there - I'm forced to keep moving as she launches more balls of energy in rapid succession. Using a mix of teleportation and leaping, I realise I'm avoiding them much more easily than I used to, as if my speed had increased since my last battle. But that doesn't mean all of them miss me - one only clips me on the shoulder but still sends a sharp wave of pain through me, making me wince. _Ack... she's gotten stronger too!_

Reusing one of my favourite strategies from previous battles, I dodge yet more of the psychic waves with a teleport, shifting myself into the air above my sister.

"Take that!" Dropping through the sky, I launch multiple small pulses of red energy of my own towards her. However, I'm met with another large wave of psychic which deflects my energy waves with ease, before hitting me with huge force.

"Argh...!" My reflexes kick in at the unexpected impact. I rapidly switch to directing all of my focus into slowing my fall, narrowly avoiding the second impact of slamming heavily into the ground when I land. Even so, I'm shocked to find that I've sustained heavy damage, such that it hurt slightly to even stand up.

"I'm surprised… you were never able to defend against that attack of mine." I narrow my eyes in irritation. A strange anger bubbles within me, as if annoyed with the way I wasn't able to deal damage on her at all. _Dammit...! Am I really going to end up losing_ again _, even worse than the previous times?_

"Yes… Like I said, I've learnt a lot. There's so much to learn under the care of a trainer, and Abs and the others shared quite a few tips with me too." Just as I'd struggled to my feet, my vision is suddenly filled by a cloud of flashing sparkles zooming towards me. "Watch, my DAZZLING GLEAM!"

Without time to think, I teleport once again, fleeing a safe distance from the glitter. The cloud disperses into sparkling mist before dissipating into the darkness, but I'm unpleasantly surprised when a few stray sparks catch me on the arm - they're as sharp as slivers of glass.

As if mirroring my own thoughts about her new strength, I can sense that Kira's impressed: "Wow, your reflexes have really improved in the past few days… there's a really big change from how you were last time... but," the Kirlia shakes her head theatrically, "you do know that battling is more than just running away, right? You know you can't win against me if your attacks are that weak!" Kira declares as she starts her next wave of attacks.

My sister has always specialised in continuous repeated attacks, giving the opponent no chance at all to retaliate before it was overwhelmed and knocked out by the numerous yet equally strong pulses of pure damage. Our movements are almost in sync as though we're putting up a performance that we have rehearsed countless times: my sister pulsing colourful beams of energy around her as I gracefully weave about them, making for a brilliant eye-catching light show.

I know what my sister had said was right: I can't win by just dodging. I'm at a true disadvantage here. Although both of us have plenty of stamina left due to the battle only having just started, while one misstep on my part will finish me, I can't discern even a single opening for me to land any decent damage against my sister.

Just like always, really.

The battle isn't really that we're losing our temper against each other (well, maybe _I_ am, but I can't control that! I've never been able to do anything about it!) rather than just a way for my sister to beat my senses back into me every time I do that weird anger thing. That's basically it – Kira has evolved ahead of me, after all. My strength has never been nowhere near hers, and even if I come up with all sorts of strategies to battle it out, I always end up losing.

"You know you can't win against me. You've never won against me. Not even once. And this time, I won't let you win for the first time either!" As if reading my mind (not really of course, we wouldn't go so low as to do that kind of thing to family), Kira shouts as she gathers her energy in a glowing red aura around her.

It may be true, but... I feel strange. For some reason it feels like - for once - this rage inside me _belongs_ to me, something that I want to acknowledge and accept as what I'm feeling and not some freak side effect of whatever weird way I was born. Because I **_am_** mad. Very much so. Everything that I'd done, all my human-watching and my weird behaviour that was so different from everyone else, had somehow resulted in my new journey and all these new experiences... Now, I have to give up this new feeling of being a "trainer", just because I'm weak?... **_No!_** I don't want to lose anymore. No, I can't let Kira win... I can't let her!

" ** _Why can't I?_** " I seethe, my anger turning into rage, rage that boils over into pure crimson energy that surrounds me like a pool of lava. "YOU'VE KNOWN FROM THE VERY START THAT HAD ALWAYS WANTED TO JOURNEY! I've always retold the stories which passing trainers tell. You always agreed on how fun it would be for us to be in such tales. _Didn't you?!_ "

With those words, I launch everything I have – all my rage, in the form of glimmering red energy – at the Kirlia in front of me. Kira counters with her own psychic energy, and the two crimson beams meet with a blinding scarlet light as if the sun has suddenly come crashing down in the middle of the night. As my eyes adjust to the light, I see one beam has overcome the other, blazing a trail towards its target...

I squint against the brightness as the energy crashes into my sister, dimly sensing her jolt of pain at the impact. The Kirlia is thrown backwards onto the ground with a loud BAM, forming a cloud of dirt in the air which blurs my view of her slumped form. My anger momentarily morphs into surprise at the fact that my attack had overpowered hers – after all, isn't Kira the stronger version of me?

 _...What changed...?_

"Hey, are you kidding me?" comes a familiar taunting voice, "you didn't think that was enough to stop me, did you?" Kira is already struggling back to her feet – so fast! _This is no time to be thinking!_ My mind snaps back to the battle at hand, wasting no time gathering more energy and launching it at her at point-blank range – a chance that's always been hard to come by. Another few jolts of pain – and then the psychic is leaping towards me as if completely unharmed, fully formed ball of energy in hand.

"This is for _your_ sake, brother!" she yells as she releases the unexpected attack towards me at an impossible speed – just like how me beating her is impossible and always has been, yet – something wells up in me, something that argues that it _can_ come true. " **SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"** In that split second, energy erupts from me like those enraged words, forming a shield that shatters the red pulse just instants from hitting me.

"I-impossible..." Kira lets her quiet mutter trail off, but I can hear how it continues, the exact same question echoing in my own head: _...how did I just throw up such a strong Protect in almost no time at all?_

 ** _Well, she shouldn't have doubted my ability in the first place._**

 ** _I'll show her...!_**

 **"** **I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH STRONGER I AM THAN YOU THINK!"** That's right. I've fought, I've battled... I'm strong! Anger at being doubted... emotions so strong they feel like they couldn't possibly be coming from only a single person. Anger, channelled into proving my worth! Achieving my dreams!

 _Is this... the thing that changed?_

Thoughts race through my mind at breakneck speed as I fling another Psychic towards my sister. She's knocked back by the sheer force of the red energy – but I can't win just by attacking as much as I can, since still can't beat Kira in that aspect. In that case, I'll have to change the game a little... I need something unexpected.

With a jolt, a move comes to mind just as Kira leaps close and launches a Psychic right back at me.

 _I have to remember it...!_ Skilfully dodging the attack with unreal speed, I gather my energy around me once more, feeling a pulsing rage powering me from within. But unlike previously, the energy glows a cold blue, flickering into icy flames that glow in a ring around me. I see Kira's eyes widen, the blue light lighting up her eyes in the darkness.

"That's..."

"TAKE THIS!" I send the flames shooting towards the Kirlia as she desperately tries to fend them off with a hastily raised barrier, but too late – the flames dive down and engulf her in their blue inferno. I can see her bite down a cry even as the fire abates as quickly as it came, but her body is still bathed with its icy glow: a flame that refuses to go out on her shoulder. The twinge I feel at the same spot, just for a moment, tells me that it hurts much more than it may look.

"F... fire? What move was _that_?" Kira is stumbling, the look in her eyes pained and weary. I'm panting just as hard, but haven't gotten quite as damaged – a rare feat for me. _Just a little more, and...!_

 ** _I can prove to her that she's wrong...!_**

"What, did you think you were the only one who learnt things during your journey?" I glare defiantly at my sister. My hearts beats quickly in excitement at the fact that I _successfully_ replicated Delia's Will-o-wisp. _I can't believe that just worked!... not that Kira needs to know that._

"My point is that even if you did, you're still not STRONG ENOUGH!" Kira yells back with a glare of her own, the flame on her shoulder lighting a malicious glint in her eyes. Seething at her pointed reply, I force my mind back into focusing on my next attack. Or rather defence, as faintly glowing leaves fill the air and shoot towards me in Kira's signature Magical Leaf. My power pours into solidifying my barrier against the razor-sharp projectiles but my senses are elsewhere: detecting the subtle changes of the energy Kira manipulated; my eyes focusing on her every action and move.

Kira pushes on with her relentless attack: blast after blast of energy slams into my rapidly weakening shield. Time to stop tanking and launch a counterattack! In the brief moment between pulses, I pull back all the energy in my shield and channel it into teleporting away. Just as I reappear at my destination, Kira's last Psychic impacts the spot I was a second ago with an impressive BOOM.

"What the- where-" Kira twists her head frantically, searching for me through the cloud of dust raised by her own attack. Too bad she doesn't find me soon enough…

"I'm right here," I say and have the privilege of seeing the look on her face as she turns around – eyes and mouth wide with surprise – just before I let loose the storm of leaves I've carefully crafted with my own psychic energy.

So it's easy to imagine what the look on my own face must be when, a moment later, I'm suddenly blinded by a flash of bright light that releases thousands of iridescent but sharp sparkles digging painfully into my body like thorns. I feel my strength draining away, replaced by tiredness and aching… My stamina's been completely taken out with that point-blank hit…

I wince as I slam into the ground at full force, unable to psychically cushion my fall with my energy being completely drained by that last attack.

 _I was such a fool for not expecting retaliation… I was so…so_ _ **close**_ _…_

"Hey, big brother…" Her weary smile comes into view above me, and somehow the last traces of my rage melt away. The battle's lost, and won. No need to hold on to this anger any more... the edges of my mouth twitch into a smile in reply.

Kira's eyelids droop. "You r-really did grow stronger… But… I still w-won, righ…"

The 'thud' sound signalling my sister's collapse next to me is the last thing I hear before I start slipping into complete darkness. The leaves must have hit their mark even as I was swallowed whole by that Dazzling Gleam, it seems…

"Hey, little sister…" Even with my eyes closed, I can sense her presence next to me, this person who's always been by my side all my life. Being together like this makes me remember those days when we'd lay on our backs and stare at the night sky, just a pair of siblings looking up at the same stars and the same moon…

 _…_ _Wait a minute…_

"…Kira?" I force my eyes open, the first thing I see being those same stars and moon in the dark sky above me. But _next_ to me… I feel myself trembling slightly as I strain to push myself up. My sister is lying peacefully on my right, looking for all the world to have fallen into a deep sleep if it isn't for how battered and bruised her body is. At least the blue wisp on her shoulder has finally gone out.

"Um… Sister?" I poke her gingerly, to no avail.

A sudden thought comes to mind. _Wait… I'm awake and she's out cold…_

 _Does this mean…_

 ** _I._**

 ** _WON?!_**

* * *

Emplatinum's note: Yay new chapter is finally up! A little difficult writing this due to the battle scenes… The whole chapter is a super long battle and I'm so unused to writing it! Hope you enjoyed it…

*Spoiler*: Ralf has a "rage" mode (haha...)... you just read it. Trying to avoid making Ralf overpowered(?), but this is the best I can do for now ^^ As for how and why Ralf ended up this way, I don't know how long it'll take, but all will be revealed eventually.

Speaking of which, I'd like a little feedback. I've capitalised the names of every Pokémon and move that has been used (if you'd noticed). It's a habit by now but it does sort of feel awkward at times so I wonder if any of you have anything to say about whether I should capitalise or not?

Reviews are always appreciated ^~^

And yes I know I am taking forever to update, so now I'm trying out a new approach to updating. I hope I'll be successful in doing so, and if I _am_ , hopefully you'll be seeing the next chapter (and the chapters after that) coming up in a more organised timing. Please let the new approach work X0

Thanks to whoever is still reading this and following this story despite crappy update schedules :') I'm so happy to know people are _actually reading this_ T^T


	22. Hearthome: Epilogue (XI)

It wasn't the first time I'd lashed out at my sister in this way: an otherworldly feeling of rage, the calling her "little sister", the staring match and the battle that ensued.

This time however, was the first time I'd won.

The first time the elder sibling in the pair – the older, unevolved brother had won.

It was a strange sensation to say the least…

 _…But right now…_

"HEY! Hey, Kira, wake up!" My prodding turns into full-out shaking as I try to wake the sleeping Kirlia. Oh man… I might've really overdid it with my attacks just now… I was just so angry I put everything into my attacks without thinking! Is Kira okay?! But I don't have enough energy to transport her back inside the Pokémon Centre, being as drained as I am right now!

A calm voice suddenly speaks from behind me. "Need some help, Ralf?"

"E-EHHH?" I almost fall back onto the ground in astonishment at the familiarly tinkly voice. Twisting my head, I see the slightly levitating psychic, the gems in her forehead and two tails gleaming softly in the moonlight. The long shadows cast by her floating form, the way her pale body seems to glow with an unearthly light and her large, piercing red eyes make her look as mystical as what I imagine a legendary Pokémon would be. "Mesprit? What are you doing here?"

"I could feel that something strange was happening outside." Mesprit shrugs slightly. "There was a large concentration of anger here. I woke up because of that, and when I saw that you weren't in the room, so I thought it had something to do with you," she paused, purposefully glancing at the wrecked battlefield and the injuries on me and Kira, and added, "It seems that I was right."

I laugh a little awkwardly. "A-ahaha... Yeah... A battle between siblings, that's all..."

Mesprit floats a little closer, scrutinising the marks left behind by the impacts of our attacks. "Well, you and your sister must have had quite the disagreement, then. I saw your battle, and I could tell that both of you really weren't holding back on each other." She looks up and smiles a little. "In fact, your battling skills weren't bad."

"Ah, thanks..." Still have no idea _how_ I did it exactly, though. What the heck happened to me out there? I don't remember ever being so powerful or quick. Maybe because this time I really had something I wanted to fight for? Still, I couldn't help but feel this small sense of pride bubbling up from within me. Having witnessed the legendary's abilities in battle first-hand, her praise must really mean a lot. If I were to train harder, much harder, would I be able to match her strength some time in the future? That sure is something to think about... not that I really feel up to it right now.

"I suppose you'll need my help getting your sister back to the Pokémon Centre?" Mesprit gestures to the unconscious Kirlia with a tail, tilting her head with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yep..." I smile sheepishly. I'm going to need to apologise to Kira later for being so extreme during the battle...

"No problem." Mesprit drifts closer to Kira and her eyes glow red as if lit by a fire from within. The effect is more pronounced than usual due to the darkness, adding on to the legendary's ethereal appearance under the moonlight. A similar reddish glow surrounds Kira as she is gently lifted off the ground, levitating at about the same height as Mesprit is. "Let's go back inside, Ralf."

"Yeah."

* * *

I squint into the dark interior, rooting around inside the bag that's _way_ bigger than it looks. "Umm, let's see... Oh, I didn't know Pip brought some of these!" I pull out a familiar purple bottle, the liquid sloshing inside smelling faintly of berries.

"What's that?" Mesprit questions, hovering near the unconscious Kirlia on the bed. I'm looking for some stuff in our room to heal Kira before Mesprit brings her back to Ty's room, where she's supposed to be. I'm not sure how Mesprit's going to find his room but if she says she can do it, I won't doubt her. Now that I think about it, I guess everyone's emotions have this unique 'feel' to it; I can barely even sense it, but Mesprit is so much more experienced in this than me, so she might be able to track anyone with that 'feel' alone.

"I've seen humans use it before, they call them potions I think," I explain, bringing the bottle over to the bed and pressing down on the little lever on it. Mist sprays out gently onto Kira and soaks into her wounds. I sigh, thinking about the wonderful sensation that the potion is giving Kira right now... I could use some that potion myself...

"You're not going to use some on yourself?" I flinch a little as Mesprit's questioning voice echoes my thoughts almost exactly, then watch in surprise as the legendary gingerly lifts the bottle out of my hands (being careful not to touch me, it seems) and turns it around in her hands to inspect it. "So, you're supposed to press this...?"

I let out a contented sigh, my shoulders slumping in blissful relief as the revitalising liquid sprays over me. Although the initial drops of potion landing onto my wounds makes them sting even more, it's quickly replaced with the surprise and relief of the fading pain, as well as a certain bone-aching sense of tiredness. The potion may have helped me slightly, but I can still feel my body longing for much more rest... I feel like I'm going to fall asleep right here and now.

Again, as if echoing what I'm thinking, Mesprit speaks at that moment. "You should get onto the bed and rest up, Ralf. I can take your sister back to her room by myself, so don't worry." As she talks, the room fills with a faint red glow and Kira is lifted to Mesprit's side once again, where the psychic continues to spray the potion onto the Kirlia. I blink a few times. This echoing-my-thoughts thing can't all be a coincidence, right?

"Ralf, whatever that battle did to you, it's making your emotions extremely noticeable right now. Envy, fatigue, incredulity... It's not hard to guess what you're thinking." Mesprit smiles kindly at me, her face lit up gently by the glow of her eyes. "It may be a short side effect. Get some rest and we can head to Lake Valour in the morning."

"Ah... really?" Wait, so that strange anger in the battle had _side effects_? Of some kind of amplified emotion thing? That's really strange... will it go away when I'm in a better condition?... But I'm really too tired now to think properly; in fact I feel even drowsier after having the potion applied on me… Is that supposed to happen? "Anyways, thanks a lot, Mesprit. Sorry for troubling you with all this... I mean it was my fault the battle started."

Mesprit silently studies me for a few moments, before shaking her head. "No, it's not any trouble for me. After all, you all are helping me to reach my siblings... _You_ were the one who saved me from the Association. Of course, we will also try to accomplish Pip's goal of saving Professor Rowan. In fact..." Mesprit shoots me a curious look, "I just realised that I am still unsure of the goals you have for this journey. Is it alright for me to ask?"

"Uhm..." I can't exactly bring up my obsession with humans right now, surely? But, in the end, that isn't really quite a goal either, is it? I went on this journey more on an impulse, or an emotion... like... it's more like an ambition I think… more like that than a goal that's fuelling me to go on this journey... Ugh, what am I saying, I'm really too tired to think to be coming up with such nonsense...

I shrug by way of response and turn away from Mesprit's gaze to climb up onto the bed, sinking into its springy softness. I can feel Mesprit accepting my unspoken reply, as she starts moving off towards the doorway. Just as the door opens, she pauses.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I won't pressure you. Just remember to follow your heart. Rest well, Ralf, and good night." I could faintly hear the door creak as it shuts. The red tint in the room disappears, replaced by the pale silvery hue of moonlight trickling in.

I lay silently on the luxurious, large – well to me anyway, being big enough for both me and Pip to lay comfortably on both ends - and soft bed in the night. My body, so used to a rough but sturdy tree branch or the hard ground cushioned with a layer of grass, is unfamiliar with the strange but comfortable sensation of sinking slightly into the bed. Funnily enough, although I'm so tired that I can't move a muscle, sleep is a long time coming as voices echo in my mind like bells chiming in the wind.

 _I want you to stop your journey and return home._

 _You gotta have some kind of aim in mind! Otherwise, wouldn't your journey be meaningless?_

 _…unsure of the goals you have for this journey._

I sigh and sit up. Sleep is apparently a fruitless endeavour in the state I'm in. Pip snores softy at the foot of the bed, illuminated by the moon that shone down on me and Kira's battle just a while ago. I watch him sleep peacefully. I know why he travels - to protect, or really to find, and rescue, the one that he is loyal to - namely Professor Rowan. The name makes me think about the kindly human. Truthfully, so far our rescue attempt hasn't gone much of anywhere yet. But it has only been two days, so we were in a bit more of a rush than we realised, I suppose. But it really seemed that two days was so long ago, with all the new memories I made, more than I had ever made before in even a year.

I'm supporting Pip in his journey to save the Professor... but what about MY reason? I remember back to when I first met Professor Rowan. He'd wanted me to help translate what Delia was saying, and when I hightailed it out of there, Pip chased after me. Then Kira (not even Kira yet at that time!) told me that she wanted to join Ty on her journey. Then Mother told me I could travel with her blessing, and I went back to the Pokémon Lab with Pip, and that's when our adventure officially started: with me and Pip escaping capture (or maybe even death) then going after Pip's beloved Professor, picking up Mesprit and teleporting to Hearthome along the way.

All of this... it's just a series of coincidences, aren't they?

I see Mesprit's motivations... Pip's motivations... even Delia's reasons for tagging along, even if it's just because we're forcing her to. What about me?

…I can sort of feel it, actually...

I fall back on the bed with a soft thud. I think I always felt it, this little bubbling feeling in my chest that urges me that it's _necessary_ for me to go journeying... _battling_...

If anything, my battle with Kira only made me more aware of it.

But what _is_ it, exactly?

Finally, I feel my eyelids drooping, sleep tightening its hold on me. I've been thinking too much... Everything will look better in the morning...

 _Just remember to follow your heart._

Another set of snoring joins Pip's.

* * *

"You're sure that's what she said," the imposing Pokémon repeated, eyeing the Murkrow shuffling nervously in front of her.

"Ah... yes..." The visibly affected crow smoothed down his feathers again, making them gleam dully in the dim cave. Who was this commander exactly? He hadn't been in the Association for long, but he'd never yet met this one... And it didn't help that she had some kind of intimidating aura about her... An involuntary shudder ran through him as his gaze darted about, looking anywhere but the commander's eerie red eyes.

The commander lapsed into a contemplative silence for a few moments. "Hmm. Well, if that's true, then this little piece of information will have been one of the most important yet. Is there anything else she mentioned?"

"N-no..."

"Very well. My thanks for the report." She turned away, evidently in deep thought. The abruptly dismissed Murkrow let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and quickly fluttered back into the cave, eager to escape her presence.

Commander G, however, simply stared out into the cold night, letting the moon spill light over her and into the mouth of the cave. Quite a few things had changed with the Association while she'd been away. It was more eventful, for one, and they were finally moving on to the last stages of the plans that had spanned years.

 _The Association is nearing its goal._

* * *

 **A/N:**

This chapter is the successful product of me trying to meet a deadline for this chapter... well, kinda, since it ended up a week late and is also kinda shorter than previous ones. Anyway, it also made me realise that I can't really keep up this speed of writing... too much stress in my life now (URGHHH)

So I'll have to ask for you all to be patient in waiting again! I'm so sorry... I promise it won't be an insanely long haitus or anything though...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of random foreshadowing... Do leave reviews I love getting them :)


	23. This Did Not Happen

A/N: And the next chapter is finally here... Before that, I've something to say. If you've been following this story, you'll know that I update very irregularly and with long breaks in between. It definitely hasn't gotten much better as time passes by and I feel like it's very unfair to anyone who may be waiting for the next chapter. Hence, I'm going on a haitus for a few months (or more) to stockpile chapters for updates! It's also possible that I have to consider dropping this story because seriously my life sux right now. I'm sorry T_T Have this chapter as an apology! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I am seriously trying to hold back the urge to flip over the bed Pip's lying in. Restraining myself from causing damage to the furniture, I settle for poking him again, harder this time.

"Mmphh... Too... early..." The only response I get from the sleepy Piplup is some intelligible grumbling as he flips over and completely ignores me again.

"Let _me_ handle this, you useless psychic." Delia floats over with a huff. A grin slowly forms on her face as she lowers herself towards the stubbornly sleeping Pip, such that her ghostly tendrils are brushing _through_ Pip's back... The thought of a ghost's touch makes me shudder, and Delia's menacingly sweet voice sends a chill down my spine: "Fluffball, if you don't wake up right now, find yourself at the end of my worst-"

"UWAGHHHHHHH GO AWAY DON'T DO IT AHHHHH" Pip jolts upright with eyes opened wide, when he realises that Delia is laughing so hard that she's rolling in the air while I'm covering my ears from Pip's ear-piercing shriek. Waves of embarrassment roll off him and I swear I can even see his face turning red under his feathers. "Wha-what were you doing?! STOP LAUGHING!" he furiously screams at the hysterical Misdreavus.

"Pfft..." Someone stifles her laughter behind me, and I turn to see Mesprit desperately trying to keep a straight face. Pip is onto her in a second: "DID YOU JUST LAUGH AT ME, YOU EMO LEGENDARY?!"

 _Did he just call Mesprit "emo"? Ah well, I guess that's rather... creative..._ The legendary in question recovers her composure a moment later, shaking her head quickly. "Of course not, Pip. But there's no time to waste. We need to leave before any of the humans notice." Her voice grows solemn. "I've recovered enough to teleport us most of the way, but we'll still need to travel a little longer to reach Lake Valour..."

"...you're definitely gonna make humans notice if you keep screaming that loud, grumph..." A familiar voice sounds from the doorway, and the room is filled with everyone's surprise as what looks like a droopy red flower with a drooling purple body inches into the room. "And if y'all wanna get to Lake Valour, I can help ya there."

"DROOLY HEAD?!" I too find myself wondering why half of the Pokémon Centre hasn't woken up yet as Pip yells out again. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"What did I say about the screaming?" Gloom sighs while Delia shoots off a "Shut up you noisy pile of feathers". "Anyway, likes I said, I had to tell ya something... back at the Contest Hall, remember?"

That's right. Why do I feel like that was months ago when it was really just yesterday? I search my memory for what Gloom had said then. "You mentioned... something about the Association, didn't you?"

"Yep. If yer really that emotion legendary... Mesprit..." Gloom glances towards the pink psychic, who gives a nod in reply- "and y'all going to Lake Valour, then... there's somethin' someone told me to say..."

* * *

"You're really serious?!"

"I am, grumph. Stop asking me that."

"B-b-but you're telling me that WE'RE ONLY A BUNCH OF 2-D... EXISTENCES?!" The flabbergasted Pip's unable to take it anymore, dropping to the ground as if he's just lost the strength to even stand. I tilt my head, puzzled. What's Gloom and Pip being going on about?

"...What's 'two-d'?" Mesprit echoes my thoughts, the same confusion visible in her eyes.

"Two is just the number two," Pip explains in a distracted way, his face pale – a large contrast to how red he was blushing just a few minutes ago. "'D' refers to 'dimensional'. The world we live in is _three_ -dimensional..."

I glance back and forth at the grave-looking Gloom and the stunned Pip. "Um... so that's relevant because...?"

" _Because_ ," Delia cuts in, "we can't be two-dimensional and still exist." She scowls at Pip with her signature glare, and her voice is dripping with scorn as she continues, "Do you really believe this ridiculous droopy flower, fluffbrain?"

"I-I mean, just think about it!" The Piplup's voice takes on a new urgency as he suddenly gets to his feet and starts pacing, staring at each of us in turn. "We Pokémon could be nothing but a bunch of sprites in a programme... Nothing but images on a screen... OUR WHOLE EXISTENCE COULD BE A LIE!"

I flinch as Pip grabs me all of a sudden, a silent plea in his eyes. His strange behaviour to Gloom's words – who's still been standing motionless since announcing this strange and somehow disturbing news to us – is making me nervous too. What about our existences is Pip talking about...? Worry churns in my stomach as Pip speaks again: "Ralf, just think about it... Think about it! What would we really are 2-D? Me, you, Mesprit, that stupid ghost, we all don't exist!"

As usual, the calm and composed legendary is the one to try putting the situation back in order. "Pip, what's wrong? What's all this about our existence...? You have to explain."

"..." Pip turns the intensity of his gaze onto Mesprit, who's also getting uneasy at the water-types's strange behaviour. Finally, he opens his beak to reply: "Did you all really think I'm stupid enough to believe that we're 2D? Seriously?"

"...Huh?" My baffled reaction is immediately followed by Delia's outraged screech of realisation: "Wait, you just called me stupid, didn't you featherbrain?! Trying to trick us all, are you? Dumb wad of feathers, I'll ki- permanently injure you!"

To my amazement, Pip bursts out laughing, all his seriousness replaced with amusement and smugness. "HAHAHA, I'm a good actor, aren't I? Even managed to get past the Emotion legendary! Ev-even you, hahahaha, your face!" He falls back onto the floor, rolling around giggling madly with a loud "Pipipipipi!"

"I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUU!" The Misdreavus makes good on her word, advancing threateningly towards the laughing Piplup. It turns into a full-out chase as Pip hurriedly wipes the smile off his face and beats a hasty retreat out of the room, Delia fast in tow.

Watching them, I wonder about how I didn't pick up Pip's emotions earlier. Although I could've dug a little deeper into Pip's emotions if I'd really wanted to know what he was feeling, at that time he'd masked his emotions perfectly; pushed them all down far away into himself and only let the serious part of himself show. I don't think _I_ would've had that kind of self-control... But this now leads me to yet another question... "Whatever did he do that for?"

Gloom, who's been silent throughout this whole thing, suddenly speaks. "Happy April Fool's." A slight smile forms on his drooling mouth and I feel a faint hint of satisfaction emanating from him. Is he happy about what just happened? Maybe he found it amusing too, but...

"...April Fool's?" Mesprit and I share a confused look. Today is really just getting weirder and weirder... At this point, it wouldn't be weird if the author was just kidding about the haitus... Wait, what's this about an author? Do I even _know_ an author? Author of what?

...I give up on trying to figure anything out. If only today could just rewind itself and start off anew...

* * *

Emplatinum back here with a HAPPY APRIL FOOLS'! Okay it may have been a little obvious from the beginning but anyway, about a month has passed since my last update and no, the actual chapter is, as a matter of fact, not finished yet... so here's something for you to laugh at (weelll hopefully you found it funny, at least)

I cannot even begin to comprehend dropping this story even if it takes me 5 years to finish it! (sure hope it won't though) as for the haitus, well I pretty much _have_ a haitus in between chapters all the time, still sorry about that ugh but yes my life is totally stressing me out right now. I'm sorry...

Leave a comment if you enjoyed this stupid little joke of mine, haha! I really do hope it brought a bit of silliness to your day :)


	24. A New Morning, Another Start

A/N: Hey! Next chapter is here! Just a heads-up, the last chapter (April Fool's joke!) was not canon, so basically this continues from chapter 22!

* * *

 _"_ _I'm telling you_ no _." A soft but icy voice roused me from my sleep. I blinked drowsily, with shadows edged by moonlight being the only things that I could see. That voice that had spoken... Mother? There she was a little way off, an imposing silhouette with her back to me, blocking my view from whomever she was speaking to. "I will_ not _return."_

 _I yawned and snuggled closer to the Ralts sleeping next to me – my sister, also my best friend. What my mother was arguing about was unknown to me, but I had never seen her lose a battle before, and this one would be no exception. My eyelids drooped, and closed..._

 _"_ _Ralf, come on. We need to treat your sister." Another soft voice, but this one was gentler and had a strange quality to it, which made it sound more like chiming bells than an actual voice. I opened my eyes again and found myself standing upright. In front of me, bathed in moonlight, was not my mother but Mesprit, holding Kira aloft in her psychic grasp. Before I could reply, I was distracted by a rustling in the bushes behind us, and caught the briefest glimpse of a pair of blue eyes gleaming through the leaves before they disappeared into the shadows._ Who was that...?

 _"_ _Ralf." I turned back, but Mesprit was gone – everything was gone, crumbling away into darkness. Only that voice remained, calling my name in that familiar way..._

"Ralf, wake up. You're only dreaming." I wake to the sound of a tinkling voice, and sure enough, the deity of emotion hovers at my side, staring at me with a note of curiosity in her crimson eyes. "You seemed confused and worried. Was it a nightmare?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Sitting up, I struggle to remember the details my dream. Things that I'd already seen before... Memories of another time? I remember a time long past with my family, then last night... but the faint memories and fuzziness of sleep are already dissipating in the pale light streaming in through the window. It's that moment just before dawn when the sky is starting to lighten, part of the dark night sky fading into white.

"WAKEY WAKEY, SLEEPYHEAD!"

"OWWW _!" Something_ bounces painfully off my head, making me yelp as I break out of my momentary reverie. I scowl at the hard, shiny red orb rolling to a stop on the bed, then direct my gaze towards the direction where it'd come from. "Who did that?!"

"No thanks for getting you breakfast?" Pip's expression is totally _not_ one of remorse as he gives me a (okay, maybe a little apologetic) grin. "We 'visited' the kitchen while you were asleep- _I mean Delia graciously and helpfully brought us some food_ , happy now?!" Pip shrieks just as the Misdreavus releases him unceremoniously from where he is psychically floating a few inches off the ground, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You... did?" Do human rules even allow us to do that, though? I stretch over to grab the mysterious food object, one that I don't think I've seen before. Like what I'd sensed when it hit me, the fruit – it looks and smells like one – is hard, smooth and shiny, with a cheery shade of red and the fragrance of a Leppa Berry...

 ** _Whoa!_**

 _Huh...? What's this...?_ A strange, unexpected burst of happiness rushes through me, even while another part of me feels utterly confused.

 ** _Apples! You knew I like them?_**

...apples? It's like some foreign influence suddenly inserted a memory into my mind... _and I don't like it..._

I've barely had a moment to process the strange experience when Mesprit suddenly, and kind of creepily, echoes the strange voice I heard in my mind: "You like apples, Ralf?" - just with curiosity instead of ecstasy. I'm still staring at the apple in my hand, and I feel a little strange, like I've seen something I wasn't supposed to know. Or like I took something that doesn't belong to me...

I've never seen nor eaten an apple before...

"You like apples?! Then why did you get so angry when I gave you one? Such ingratitude." Pip harrumphs in a dissatisfied tone while Delia jumps at the opportunity to get at him again: "Hey Ralf, want me to throw him around for throwing your favourite fruit? I promise it won't kill him (and it won't permanently injure him either)!"

"What? No! I mean, no, I don't like apples... I think. I've never had one." I give Mesprit a curious look of my own.

"Oh... My mistake." Mesprit smiles ruefully. "It's just that I suddenly felt such happiness from you when you saw it that I thought you must like them."

Something seems a little off here... "Wait, is that amplified-emotion thing still happening? It didn't go away?"

Mesprit nods. "That's why I could feel it so clearly, and assumed... well, I'll try not to do that in the future."

"Whaat? What emotion thing? What are you two Emotion Pokémon talking about?" Pip glares at us suspiciously, but after only getting a shrug from us, decides that the inner workings of psychic Emotion Pokémon are much beyond his understanding and turns his attention to the door. Or more specifically, trying to jump high enough to reach the door handle.

"Pfft, lame." A quick psychic push from the smug Misdreavus opens the door smoothly. "Now, shall we get going before the rest of those humans wake up and catch us leaving... or find out we stole their food?"

* * *

"But teleporting directly to Lake Valour is gonna take up loads of yer energy, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but according to the news last night, the authorities had barricaded it up and blocking all the routes leading there for safety, so-" Pip is halfway through his explanation before he finally realises something: "WAIT WHO JUST SAID THAT?!"

I recognise the voice though, as well as its owner who appears from the bushes nearby a moment later: "Gloom?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Pip screeches, pointing an accusing flipper at Gloom.

"Well, not like this space's yours." Gloom points out, walking onto the battlefield behind the Pokémon Centre. Yes, we've sneaked out the back door of the Pokémon Centre to cut through the woods behind it. According to Pip, it leads to Route 124, which we need to go along for a little ways because–

"As I was saying Ralf," Pip ignores the newcomer and turns back to me, somehow managing interrupting my thoughts at the perfect moment, "since we have to bypass the barricades around the lake, we have to get closer to the lake first. Mesprit isn't strong enough to teleport us the whole way yet."

Like begets like, I guess, because Gloom ignores Pip too and talks directly to me: "Sure seen it before but, still surprised when I see yer as a human kid like that."

"Y-yeah..." I didn't want to waste my energy putting up the illusion but Pip insisted "just in case somebody looks out the window" or something. At least it does feel a little easier now. Mesprit said before that my emotions control my illusioning, so maybe the amplified-emotion thing is helping somehow? Emotions, huh... reminds me of that apple incident just now...

 _That happiness didn't belong to me..._

"Woah, I din't offend ya or anything like that?" The expression on Gloom's face somehow contorts into one I can recognise as apology and concern, the same emotions which I can feel from him right now. I shake my head quickly. My troubling thoughts must have shown on my face, as usual, but I don't want him to think it's his fault.

"I recall that you had something to tell us yesterday?" Mesprit says it as a question, "Before the attack on the Gym had occurred, at the Contest Hall?"

"Yeah, where were you rushing off to anyway? Running home to Mama? At least we had the decency to actually go help out," Delia snorts, though I notice a flicker of unease run through her as she makes the smug remark.

 _Ah right, yesterday… Fantina and her Pokémon…_ It was only a matter of hours ago, yet it feels like it's been forever, like months. And I find myself kind of wishing it really _was_ months ago, something that's long over and I can try to forget about.

"That's why I came to see y'all, actually. Almost forgot to tell ya." Gloom frowns. This seems kind of serious all of a sudden. What would Gloom, who we just happened to meet while teleporting here and for whom we've cooked poffins for (and accidentally entered a Contest because of) have to do with us? I search my memory for what Gloom had said then. "You mentioned... something about the Association, didn't you?"

"Yep. If yer really that emotion legendary... Mesprit..." Gloom glances towards the pink psychic, who gives a nod in reply- "and y'all going to Lake Valour, then... there's somethin' someone told me to say..."

 **"** **Hey! It's YOU!"**

 _"_ _UGH!"_ Not only does the sudden shout startle me so much I jump a little, it also makes my ears hurt, seeing as I've only been putting up my illusion but not doing my dampening-human-voices thing. Also, I've gotten used to talking with the others (as Pokémon we don't speak _that_ loud) and for the past minute, we've been practically whispering due to the sudden seriousness in mood. Luckily, I remember to use telepathy even while Pip himself is too surprised to remind me. _"Do I know you?"_

"Nah, you don't, though we've seen each other before. Two days ago." A man grins at me from behind a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses like the ones the Pokémon Fan Club President wears (I asked him what they were before). He's wearing normal brown clothes (I guess? My sense for human fashion isn't so good, but it's a pretty typical-looking outfit) but it's the object in his hands that holds my attention: a black, shiny rectangular object with a round piece of glass on it. I do remember seeing _that_ two days ago. Pip called it a camera...

 _Two days ago... Oh no! Mesprit...!_ I hurriedly shift a little such that I (or rather my illusion, since I'm not really quite tall enough) block Mesprit more completely from his view. Luckily he approached us from the opposite side, so there's a chance he didn't see Mesprit at all. _"Um, so was there something you wanted from me?"_

"Indeed!" The man beams cheerfully at me. "It is truly the early bird that catches the worm, it seems. I can't believe I'm able to meet the young owner of a pink Drifloon again!"

Urk, so he's here for Mesprit – or rather, Drifloon, though if he sees the pink legendary in her original form I can't say it wouldn't be equally disastrous. There's kind of no time to chat with this guy and certainly not a good idea to let Mesprit get captured on camera (Pip explained about the light thing, and although I don't really get how it works, I do now know about photographs).

"Ralf, what are you doing! Return Mesprit to her pokéball already!" Pip hisses at me while glaring at the man while also pushing a ball into my hands behind me. To the man, and everyone except me really, it may seem like Pip is giving him a death glare while ducking behind my legs. And the man actually notices.

"Oh? That's the Piplup that was with you that day, too! Though it was a little... disruptive..." he trails off for a second with a scowl flashing briefly across his face, but assumes a kind smile again as he continues, "But now look at how shy and sweet it is." Can he not see Pip's death stare? And what's with him calling Pip 'it' all the time? "You two must be very close! What about your relationship with your Drifloon, hmm? Do you not have it out too?"

Pip seems annoyed at leaving a 'cowardly' impression on the man, and the sort of wounded-pride feeling I'm getting only proves it. Still, the wariness emanating from him – and everyone else here – overshadows it.

" _Um, so you saw me that day, was it?"_ A sideways glance from Delia reveals her deadpan disapproval of my attempt to stall. I'm gripping the pokéball firmly between my hands and press the catch as inconspicuously as I can. The next moment, just as the man has opened his mouth to answer, Mesprit is returned to her pokéball – unfortunately, I know this because of the telltale flash of red light, visible to even me behind my back.

Any sort of patience or geniality the man may have had vanishes, and his eyes narrow. "What was that? Did you just return one of your Pokémon? Was it your Drifloon?"

 _"_ _Uh, well, my Drifloon... my Pokémon in general don't really like to be photographed..."_ I gulp as I realise I probably can't lie about something made so obvious.

"I'd put your photo next to your Drifloon's. Imagine having such a rare Pokémon at such a young age! Don't you want to share your beautiful, rare Pokémon with the world?" His tone turns cajoling, but I can feel the irritation he's trying to hide, and I don't like it.

 _"_ _I don't like having my photo taken either..."_ I back away a little, hoping that he'll get the hint and go away. Not just Pip, but Delia and even Gloom are glaring at him now. The hostility I feel from them is so strong I'm amazed that the human is completely unaware, even unfazed.

"You're just a kid! Can't you just let me, a nice grown-up, look at your Pokémon for a bit? It's just for a photo for an article! Stop being a selfish brat!" Is that the way it works for humans?! I feel the startings of fear bubble up through me as he starts approaching, hand extended as if demanding Mesprit's pokéball. I can easily get the others to attack him, but I don't really want to hurt him or cause a scene; I think I've already gotten enough attention from the police yesterday. "You're just like a superstitious old woman for goodness' sake! What's a photo going to do to you?!"

Pip darts in front of me just as a flash of light goes off, making me squint in the sudden flare of brightness out of the still lightening dawn. When my vision clears, the man is waving his camera about and exclaiming: "Now look, nothing happened to you, right? So what's this nonsense about not liking to be photographed? It's perfectly safe!"

"Some humans just don't get the hint, huh... This is why I really hate them... Don't you feel like that right now?" Delia's voice is eerily solemn, and I glance up at her to see the intense hatred in her crimson eyes, with the scarlet gems around her neck beginning to glow a menacing red. I can feel that she's not putting an act up right now- if this guy doesn't leave soon, the ex-Association member might really...

"VEEEE!" A delighted squeal rings through the air and all our attention is simultaneously directed to the unexpected newcomer. She waves her fluffy tail excitedly through the air, pricking her ears to the side and shaking out her brown fur, which has a patch of white at her chest, as she beams at the man. She's about the same size as us and I recognise her as an Eevee (a couple of trainers passing Route 201 actually had an Eevee too. From what I've seen them do, that is show off their Eevee to other trainers, Eevees are not common but popular for some reason). But one thing that's different from the other Eevee I've seen is...

"Wow, blue eyes?" Pip's sidelong whisper echoes my thoughts exactly. Out of all of us, three have red eyes (well we're psychics) and one (Pip) has brown. This Eevee's eye colour is a stunning electric blue, making it look as if she has blue flames dancing behind her irises. A strange and rare characteristic that draws the human's attention away from us immediately.

It also looks strangely familiar... A memory flashes in my head, reminding me of the blue eyes I'd seen last night. So this Eevee had been watching us...?

"Aww, aren't you a cutie!" My "Drifloon" forgotten, the human starts edging towards the Eevee who's still preening and twirling- as if she's deliberately distracting him, I realise as I notice the emotions flowing off her. Contrary to what it may look, she's actually a little fearful and worried, and when I observe closer she's also moving in such a way that she's actually inching slowly away from the human advancing upon her. "Don't be shy. Let me take a picture, won't you, dearie?"

"Quick!" I'm startled out of watching the Pokémon newcomer as Gloom suddenly grabs Pip's flipper and motions for me to move too, hissing as loudly as he dares to: "Follow me, she won't be able to hold him for long!"

Throwing one last glance at the creepy human and the stranger who's provided us with some extremely timely help, all of us run to the shelter of the woods framing the battlefield with silent Pokémon feet (with the exception of Delia who floats. Fine).

* * *

"Hmm?" The human boy squinted against the first rays of sunlight streaming through the window, bringing his hand to his eyes as he sat up in bed. For some reason, his Absol and Kirlia were staring out of the window, seemingly watching something going on in the battlefield below. "Abs? Kira? What are you guys doing?"

At his trainer's voice, the Absol turned and leaped off the windowsill with practiced grace to land by Ty's side, looking at him with that wise gaze which had always been watching out for him. Ty smiled at his first Pokémon fondly as he stroked his hand through Abs' snowy fur. "Good morning to you too."

Something about the Kirlia caught his attention as she carefully made her way down from the windowsill. "Wait- Kira, why are you so injured? What happened?!"

"Kirr!" Kira let out a cheerful cry just as Ty made to get up and go over to her, shaking her head slightly as if to tell him not to worry. She leapt up onto the bed with ease, twirling in a little circle to show that she was fine.

"Jeez. You can't expect to tell me you're fine and just let it be. I'll have to get Nurse Joy to treat you again." Ty sighed, but still went on to give Kira a good-natured pat on the head. "What happened to you? Got into a battle in the middle of the night? You're so funny..." The teen paused, a thought occurring to him suddenly. "Come to think of it, you were with Ralf the first time we met. He said you weren't his, though... And a bunch of weird things started happening since he first showed up..." He fell silent for a moment, before continuing, "Maybe I should accompany him for the rest of his journey? He's kinda unusual too, but he's nice and really quite young. What do you guys think?" He looked to the two Pokémon.

The Kirlia and Absol could only glance at the brightly lit window before exchanging a look that their trainer couldn't quite decipher. They were pretty sure Ty wouldn't be seeing Ralf anytime soon...

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew I finally finished this! This month was tests month, so I didn't have much time to write this (which is also why there's a one month gapl. The story is moving on really slowly, I know, so please bear with me!

The Eevee is an OC from snowwolf12132! Thanks for sending that in; I hope I can express her character properly ;-; And this is a little late (my mistake! How could I have forgotten 0_0) but Gloom is an OC from Skeleterr too! I remember it was so cool getting OCs for a story I just started and I'm really thankful for it! TvT

Next chapter coming soon ( _that is, coming as fast as I can write which is kinda slow_ )! Hope you enjoyed this one :)

Also, the weird things that are happening to Ralf (like the bolded words, and the happiness that doesn't belong to him) is something I'm trying to set up for the main plot. Apparently it might be quite confusing so it would be nice to know whether I should get rid of vague hints that don't make sense right now. I'm fine either way, but of course the readers are my priority ^~^


	25. Another Organisation Revealed

The camera screen flickered with flashes of a nimble brown Pokémon leaping in and out of the frame. The photographer brought the camera to his eye, attempting to focus it on the darting Eevee in front of him.

"Good girl, stay still for me, just a moment," he tried his best to keep his mounting irritation out of his voice. He needed a clear shot of the Eevee and its unique neon blue eyes, but it seemed to know what he was trying to do and kept its face away from him as it continued to prance farther and farther away.

And he almost swore he could see a smirk on that Eevee's face...

" **Dammit**!" Finally losing his patience, he crouched down and grabbed at the annoying Pokémon with his left hand while cursing, "Stop dancing around you stupid brat-"

And before he could react, the Eevee's tail flashed silver as it brought its Iron Tail down on the camera with a great _SMASH_ \- just happening to clip his hand as it did so.

"ARGHHH!" He screamed at the steel-hard impact, his injured hand dropping his shattered camera onto the ground. "Why you-" He wasn't mistaking it this time, that blasted vermin was giving him a defiant yet triumphant glare! He lunged at it as it abruptly turned and made its escape: "DAMN YOU-!"

" _crunch"_

The sound made him glance down at what he'd stepped on: his own smashed camera. It was now obviously and undeniably beyond repair, this camera that he'd spent so much on...

And it dawned on him as he glanced around that his green-haired prey from earlier had too escaped while he'd been distracted.

His extremely colourful language and outraged screams woke up more than one of the trainers staying in the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Hurry up! She can't hold 'im up for long!" Gloom ushers us through the trees, leading a winding trail in and out of the patches of greenery and across roads in the large city. It's obvious that he knows this place well by the way he darts about without hesitation, like he's not afraid of getting lost. After a while of running, he finally stops in the midst of a forest, with so much purpose that I instinctively know that this is our supposed destination. Relieved, I drop the illusion that I've been keeping on for the past few minutes and release Mesprit from her pokéball. It's safer to have the legendary out with us whenever possible, I think. As long as humans aren't around.

While Pip huffs, unable to do much other than catch his breath and silently curse Gloom, the Pokémon in question paces about as if the anxiety he's feeling is finally getting to him – but when I look a little closer, the way he angles his head and the purposeful strides that he takes hints that he's in fact _looking_ for something. (Human-watching has given me a few pointers about reading behaviour. Human and Pokémon body language can get pretty similar when it comes to more humanoid Pokémon).

In an attempt to make more sense of the situation, I decide to use this chance to take a good look of our surroundings. Young, orderly trees and not too much underbrush – with a start, I realise it's familiar: it's practically the exact same spot where we crash-landed in Hearthome, where we met Gloom the first time. Why did he bring us back here? I catch Mesprit's eyes and we exchange a confused look: seems like she has noticed where we are, too.

"Ah, here it is!"

A heave, creak and thud draw our attention to where Gloom is. And next to him is what seems like a dark passage leading down deep underground, the hinged stone beside it apparently having hidden it the last time we were here.

"Watcha all standin' there lookin' for?" Gloom shoots us an impatient look, one foot already in the dirt hole gaping in the ground. "C'mon!"

* * *

It's been only a few minutes since Gloom led us into the surprisingly wide tunnel, when a familiar figure comes bounding towards us, her hazel fur glinting in the bright glow of the flashlight I'm holding. "Hey! Are all of you okay?"

Her brilliant blue eyes scan us over as if checking for injuries, and I realise that I only feel a slight twinge of surprise from her when her eyes land on me, and even then the feeling quickly disappears. _She isn't shocked to see a Ralts suddenly appear..?_

"You don't seem shocked to see Ralf," Mesprit observes, and the quick glance she gives me tells me that she's picked up on my emotions again.

"I've seen him before," says the Eevee nonchalantly.

I recall the blue eyes I'd seen in the darkness. "...the battle yesterday?"

"Yep. You don't seem too surprised at that either." She grins at me. "And before that as well, you with your pink 'Drifloon' out in the streets. You were being harassed by that crazy photographer at that time too. I just happened to see it."

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Before we start our nice chat about whatever, can someone please first explain WHY THE HECK are we in a weird tunnel?" Pip interrupts loudly, voicing out the exact same question I have in my head.

"This tunnel will take y'all to Lake Valour. That's where ya wanted to go, right?" Gloom shrugs as we simultaneously turn towards him, disbelieving. "What? Y'know I told y'all someone had somethin' they wanted me to tell ya? Well this is it."

"We're supposed to believe that there _just happens_ to be a tunnel that leads us to the Lake and you _just happen_ to have some friend who knows where we want to go and takes us to this tunnel." Pip's deadpan voice tells us that he doesn't, in fact, believe it. Honestly I can't quite believe it either. What _is_ happening here? I thought what Gloom was going to tell us was about the Association?

"Introductions first!" The Eevee jumps into the conversation again, declaring in a cheery tone, "I'm Sam. And Gloom here is part of the Azelf Wildlife Fund! Though I got an invitation to join, I didn't want to, so I'm not a member. And oh yeah, these tunnels are managed by the Azelfies too!"

"Azelf?!" Mesprit reacts instantly to her sibling's name, making us all jump in surprise. "Azelf Wildlife Fund?! Who set up the fund- Azelf? Where is he? How?" Meanwhile, Pip snorts, focusing on another thing entirely: "Pfft. 'Azelfies'? What kind of name is that?" A glare from the usually cool-headed legendary shuts him up.

"No, not 'Azelfies'! That's just somethin' this annoyin' puppy came up with!" Gloom retorts, earning a furious "I'm not a _puppy_!" from Sam. "And from what I heard anyways, that Azelf set up this here fund about 3 years ago, and he haven't appeared since."

"3 years ago..." The time seems to strike a chord in Mesprit. "That's the last time we were awake, which means he must've did it before he went back into slumber like the rest of us..." She turns her piercing gaze towards Gloom. "Tell me more about this fund! What is its purpose?!"

"Woah, hold up there. I get that this business is important to ya but listen, I really ain't any bigshot in this fund either. I'm a mere lowly messenger and cook. Only thing I know is this fund's supposed to be helpin' protect Pokémon and people from the Association, and so I hafta report anythin' I hear about Association business. And I've helped out in some of their projects in stoppin' Association operations too, but that's all." Gloom backs away a little at Mesprit's glare, lifting his hands in a helpless shrug. "I tried to get them to send a higher-up to meet ya, seein' as y'all are pretty important, but a lot of 'em are caught up in Association stuff. They're sayin' that the Association has suddenly been super active of late, and they're afraid they're up to somethin'."

"But they still want to help you, of course. And they're afraid for their founder too. Seems like the Association has been active around the Lake Valour region. Only problem is that the executives of the fund are so shorthanded right now they haven't had time to investigate it," Sam adds, twitching her tail in concern. "So the only thing they could do is send us to help you along."

"That's right. So don't be gettin' mad at us," Gloom grumbles, still unsettled by Mesprit's sudden hostility. "I've to stay here… Stuff I need to take care of. So Sam'll lead y'all to the Lake." He starts retreating down the tunnel back the way we came – looks like he was just going with us until Sam arrived. "Good luck. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." And with that, he gives us one last wave and hurries away into a side tunnel I hadn't noticed before, fading into the darkness beyond the beam of my torchlight.

"Hm. He's not a bad person." Sam watches him disappear into the gloom, a look in her unusual blue eyes that I can't quite decipher – but I can sense the emotions throbbing in her, one of them being- gratitude? Still, the moment disappears as Sam turns around with a swish of her tail, gesturing for us to follow her. "Come on, follow me. The tunnels are a maze, apparently part of some cave system connected to the Solaceon Ruins or something like that. It'll take us beyond the barricades the police put up around the Lake, so no need to worry about that." She tilts her head back to give us a grin. "Make sure you don't lose me or you'd better not blame me if you end up haunting these tunnels for the rest of your lives!"

And so we set off on a trek through the tunnels, me wary of what's to come, Mesprit agitated about the surprising but brief information that we've just learnt about the Azelf Wildlife Fund, and Pip annoyed but cautious. It's only at this time that I realise that the silent Misdreavus floating at the tunnel roof hasn't said anything all along, and as I glance up at the ex-Association member, I wonder what she must be thinking.

 _The Association has been really active lately… huh…_

* * *

"DAMN THAT BLASTED EEVEE!" He slammed his hands down on the desk, making the person opposite him jump and give him a nasty look, but he didn't care. His camera was utterly ruined beyond repair and it was all that stupid Pokémon's fault.

"Shut up Richardson… You're irritating when you throw tantrums like a kid." The man opposite him scowled, picking through the debris of the shattered camera in front of him. His fingers paused and gently wriggled a fine chip from where it was wedged between bits of metal, and the man studied it carefully before inserting it into his laptop. "Look, at least the memory card got through it. You did at least get a photo of that Eevee, didn't you? Blue eyes would certainly fetch a high price. We can get the boss' hunters after it if you got evidence."

"No! That's the whole effing problem. That Eevee was deliberately hiding its eyes when I tried to shoot it. That's why I had to spend a whole week in Hearthome trying to get a decent picture of it." Richardson clenched his hands, scraping his fingernails across the desk. "It wasn't all bad… Some kid with a pink Drifloon came by in that time too, but guess what? He had this crazy Piplup that went berserk and ruined all my shots. I saw him in the morning before that Eevee arrived, but he was all against taking photos… Wait a minute."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The man yelped as Richardson suddenly leaned over and twisted the laptop towards himself, snatching the mouse out of his colleague's hand as he did so. "Oi! My computer!"

"Shut up you dolt! I just remembered! That kid, I took a photo of him! We can hunt him down… then that pink Drifloon will be ours to sell!" Grinning, the photographer frantically scrolled through the photos on screen. "It should be the most recent one, here!" He spun the laptop around again for the other man to see the photo that he'd taken of that green-haired brat.

"What? There's no kid here."

"…WHAT?" A look at the screen confirmed his colleague's words: there was no boy in the photo, just a Piplup in the center, a Misdreavus, and… wait, what was that behind the Piplup? Richardson could remember the Piplup had jumped in front of its trainer just as he'd taken the photo, but behind the blue Pokémon wasn't a human at all…

"Oh my, my." The photographer's lips twitched into a grin as he realised _what_ the kid he'd seen actually was. "Call the boss' hunters _now_. I've got something better than some blue-eyed Eevee…"

* * *

Andd I'm back after a month!... sorry. Between all of the things I'm occupied with all the time it seems that Ambition is never going to be finished ;-; and it's so hard to continue but I'm trying my best to get there!

This chapter is all conversation, information and introductions, and I know there's not much action but… hang in there. Interesting things will happen in due time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	26. Conversations in the Tunnels

"Ha! I can't believe I'm actually walking with a legendary!" Even when in a pitch black tunnel with only a torchlight beam lighting the way ahead, Sam's voice is overflowing with cheeriness, and her unique blue eyes sparkle with enthusiasm as she turns back to look at us. "I may be a weird Eevee with blue eyes but, travelling with a legend! Who would've thought this day would come!"

"Trust me, I had no idea this whole journey would come either." Pip's eyes barely leave the glowing screen of his Pokédex device as he gives a tact reply. He's engrossed in checking some stuff on the Pokédex, but Sam has the sort of voice that makes you listen. Doesn't stop Pip from being all grumbly though. I guess he's not used to the sudden change in plans.

"Huh, that's right. How _did_ you guys meet Mesprit? Sure isn't your everyday coincidence."

Her question sends the memories of the past few days rushing through my mind, and with them all the emotions that I've felt: worry, excitement, pain, awe... Each memory has an emotion associated so strongly with it, every time I remember something, it feels as if I'm living it all over again. Strange... I don't think I ever remembered emotions so strongly before...

A tinkly voice, much calmer than it was before, interrupts my thoughts. "Feeling nostalgic, Ralf?" Mesprit gives me a slightly bittersweet smile. Seems like she's gotten over the initial shock of learning about the Azelf Wildlife Fund, and is back to reading my emotions again...

"Hey, I asked a question here! If you're feeling nostalgic then it must be good! Tell me about it!" Sam exclaims, tilting her ears in my direction.

"Well..." For some reason, I start at the very beginning: me meeting Ty and finding that I'd "turned" into a human, who could even "speak" the human language. Sam laughs when she hears how I mistook the Pokémon Lab for the Pokémon Centre and laughs some more as I describe how I tried to escape from the well-intentioned Professor. But just as I'm about to move on to the Misdreavus' mass attack on the lab – the event that had really gotten me, Pip and Delia together as well as involving me in this Association that I'd never have met if not for it – a voice that's kept silent for a long while finally speaks.

"You sure it's such a good idea to tell everything we've done to some random stranger?" Delia's voice is cold, but I sense a strange uneasiness from her. Her sudden interjection makes me a little unsure whether I should continue. I don't really want to anger Delia...

"Sam, you do know more about the Wildlife Fund and the Association, don't you? What about you tell us everything you know if we tell you our story," Mesprit offers, as if rebutting Delia's question. The Midreavus glares at her but doesn't say anything, while the Eevee brightly agrees and urges me to continue the story.

Information exchange, huh? I guess no one can argue with that. I starting talking again: about the attack, accidentally catching Delia, the attack again at the Centre, going back to the lab and finally Professor Rowan being kidnapped. Pip hasn't been giving the impression that he's listening but when I bring up the Professor, I feel a flare of anger and anxiety from behind. The Professor's the reason why he's travelling, after all.

After the attack on the Pokémon Lab comes meeting Mesprit and our second encounter with the Association at Lake Verity. Then teleporting to Hearthome, meeting the Fan Club President... I have no idea how much time has passed when I finally finish, ending with our encounter with the photographer earlier (but of course, leaving battle with Kira out. Nobody needs to know that.) It feels like we've been walking these tunnels for hours, but maybe that's just because I can't see the sun.

"..." Meanwhile, I can feel the amazement ebbing off the momentarily speechless Eevee leading us. "That. Is. Awesome! And you've only been travelling for like, what, three days?! You've experienced more drama than I have in like, a year! And..." Sam's voice loses a little of its cheeriness as she glances at the Misdreavus above, "...you even have an ex-Association member with you guys, huh..."

Delia glares back with a piercing crimson stare, as if daring her to say more so that she could kill... or grievously injure her. "What _I_ did is none of your business. You know what Ralf has gone through to meet Mesprit. That's all you _need_ to know."

"That's right." Said legendary breaks the tense atmosphere as she turns to the blue-eyed Eevee, "It's your turn to tell us what you know now."

"Awww. Anything _I_ say won't even be interesting any more, compared to the epic adventure you just told me!" Sam whines jokingly, but I can feel her getting a little more serious now. "Well... I'm not from Sinnoh. I'm from a region called Kalos. You don't need to know why, so don't ask-" she gives Delia an annoyed look, probably reminded of the Misdreavus' hostility a few seconds ago- "but anyway, I ended up in Hearthome, and met Gloom there."

She laughs at the memory: "Did you know that guy pulls pranks on humans? That's what I first saw him doing. He sneaked behind one of those whiny human children who was crying _really_ annoyingly – and standing a _bit_ too close to the tree Gloom was behind - and then he let out that foul odour that Glooms are known for! It totally shut the kid up, though!"

"PFFFTT WHAT?! P-PI PI PI! HE DID THAT?!" I almost jump out of my skin at the sudden burst of laughter behind me and find Pip cracking up really hard, almost losing his grip on his precious Pokédex as he practically bends over double in laughter. "PI PI PI... That drooly flower-head... Stink-bombed random humans? PI PI PI!"

"It wasn't exactly random, though!" Sam grins and I can tell she's pleased with the reaction her words have gotten out of Pip. "He later told me that he can't stand it when humans disturb his cooking and them breaking his concentration is why his cooking ends up half bad most of the time... Also, he's totally lying. He enjoys doing it, I can tell."

"Remind me why Gloom's pranking is important again? Aren't you supposed to be giving us information?" An icy voice cuts through the jolly atmosphere. Pip doesn't stop laughing (too used to Delia, anyway her voice isn't as scary as her attacks) but Sam is instantly subdued, the smile leaving her face as she mutters softly so the Misdreavus above can't hear, "Spoilsport..."

"Well, so back to the _point_ , Gloom almost got caught by that human kid's mother-" I can hear Pip laughing even louder now "-if I hadn't went and distracted her with my cuteness!" She proudly waves her tail with a flourish. "Only bad thing is, I caught the attention of that crazy photographer too. Then it was Gloom's turn to save me. He hustled me down these tunnels before that human could take a photo of my eyes."

"Right... what was that person trying to do anyway? He kept on asking for a photo of my 'pink Drifloon'..."

"...He's one of those Pokémon poachers, isn't he?" Delia quietly speaks up, this time to contribute to the conversation instead of cutting into it, but her voice is colder than ever. "The kind that are always looking for rare Pokémon to catch and sell to collectors... Bastards!"

"Exactly. The Azelf Wildlife Fund's been taking note of them, apparently... Gloom told me they're part of a relatively powerful syndicate in the Pokémon black market. That photographer is one of their lackeys that have been appearing around the Hearthome area lately to look for rare Pokèmon. He takes photos of them and gets poachers to catch them... You see why Gloom saving me from having my eyes taken by him was a real life-saver." Sam's solemn explanation sends a chill through me- and dredges up some unpleasant memories. The time I was captured by Pokémon hunters in that cage... even that oddly-coloured Starly I'd seen that night in the lab, who had told us that she had been captured and displayed due to her rarity. I may like humans but... it seemed that for every good one out there (like Ty, or Fantina) there were also ones that were out to hurt Pokémon.

I feel a similar chill next to me- but this one is different, not only fear but also _anger_... I can feel her rage, her need to protect the Pokémon of Sinnoh- and the guilt that she had failed to do so. Obviously, Sam can't detect Mesprit's emotions the way I can, and continues oblivious to what the Emotion legendary is feeling. "After that, Gloom brought me to meet the Fund members. They said I had potential" – I feel a twinge of pride from her – "and offered to let me join. I asked them to give me time to decide. So I've stayed for about a week now... but yesterday I turned down their offer."

"Why not?" I'm as curious as the others.

"Hmm, well, I'll just say that I have something else I decided to do!" Sam grins, and I can feel the tension from the earlier mention of the Pokémon poachers starting to break at the cheerful Eevee's infectious enthusiasm. "Now... to pass the time, you wanna hear some interesting stuff I learnt about Gloom the past week?"

The rest of the walk through the tunnels, Sam makes us laugh so hard with tales of Gloom's frequent failures as a poffin cook in the Fund (it certainly explains why he was angry when we ruined one of his only good batches and wanted us to replace it – the poffins were for the Fund members) that I have to carry Pip's bag after he almost drops it and his Pokédex while laughing. Even Delia breaks out a chuckle every once in a while... but inside, I feel a strange uneasiness, like this is just the calm before the storm.

* * *

"We're here!" Sam runs ahead the last few metres, while the rest of us hang behind and wonder why she's just run up to a dead end. A few seconds later, our confusion turns to awe and relief as Sam flips a barely visible latch and pushes at a completely random patch of wall to reveal a trapdoor swinging open. Light, tinged a slight reddish-gold, floods the exit, causing us to squint to look at the silhouette of the Eevee eagerly waving her paw towards us. "Come on, we're here! Let's get out already!"

"What the..." As I step out into the sunlight, switching off the torch in my hand and placing it in Pip's bag as I do so, I realise that the reddish hue of the light is because it's already nearing sunset. "No way... it's already evening?!" I hadn't realised we had been walking THAT long! Didn't we set off in the morning?!

"What did you expect? It takes you at _least_ a day and a half to get here by route if we're not flying. This is already a shortcut, plus we didn't use up any of Mesprit's energy to teleport." Sam replies, and the way she says "at _least_ " makes me think that we definitely wouldn't have been able to travel at such a pace anyway.

"Well at least I know why I was so hungry now," Pip grumbles, apparently forgetting that he was laughing so hard he probably forgot about being hungry anyway. "Let's eat something before we go meet that damned Association. You did mention that they've being hanging around here so I wouldn't be surprised if they attack us once we get close..."

Something in Pip's words make my uneasiness start up again for some reason, and I can't shake off the feeling that something's _wrong_. Mesprit glances at me with a look of concern, and Sam, who's closing and -locking, I think?- the entryway of the tunnel, looks at me and her a few times in confusion. "Hey, Mesprit, why're you always looking at Ralf like that? Is there something wrong with him?"

" _Is_ there something wrong?" Mesprit echoes the question to me, but I don't reply. Something just feels a bit off, different from when I came to Lake Verity to rescue Mesprit. Sam said this tunnel led directly to the lake, right? That means... "Hey, Delia?"

Delia, floating in the air high above us, visibly starts at my calling her name. "Y-yeah?"

"Can you see the lake from here?"

"Uh-huh. Right that way. It's pretty close to here." She motions to the right. "Why?"

I start running in that direction, feeling everybody's stares on me but not caring. I have a strange hunch and I'm running, running to see if it's true, hoping that it's not true. In a few seconds, the lake spreads out before me in all it glimmering, cerulean blue glory, and I'm transported back that fateful day I heard Mesprit calling for help... but there it is, that difference. My heart sinks as I stare out at the island in the middle of the lake, the same sparsely tree-covered rock as the one in Lake Verity, with the cave entrance only visible as a shadow. But different.

There's no hovercraft, no machinery, no Pokèmon, no equipment… nothing. Finally, I find my voice again, and in a whisper I tell the others who have gathered around me:

"We're too late to save Azelf. The Association's already done and left."

* * *

 **Ha ha** well Ralf and his friends have already failed in their mission before they started. Oops. I guess the only thing left is to wait patiently for the next chapter.

It was fun introducing Sam in this chapter! Y'all may be seeing her much more from now on... Anyway, this chapter was short and was mostly dialogue (again). When will Ralf and co. get into some fun battles again? I don't know.

Thanks to Yyveltan for your review last chapter! I wanted to reply but it seems you have pm switched off :( to answer your question, I don't have the time nowadays to look around the site for good fanfictions, so I don't have much to recommend, and the one or two that I found about "Pokèmon being trainers" seem to be discontinued... sorry to disappoint.

And of course, thanks to all that are actually bothering to read this thing! I'm super grateful to all you readers/followers! :D


	27. Within the Cave of Lake Valour

**(fixed)**

* * *

 _We're too late to save Azelf. The Association's already done and left._

 _Already done..._

A chill ran down her spine at the Ralts' words as they looked over the deceptively peaceful lake, which surface was gleaming like a sheet of burnished gold from the setting sun. If the Association had reached her sibling before them and finished doing the exact same thing they had done to her, then it was too late. They had already gotten enough materials to replicate the disaster that had befallen the region three years ago...

 _No. No._ She couldn't let that happen. Azelf had been smart enough to set up an organisation to protect Sinnoh's pokémon while she and Uxie had simply gone back to sleep, sure that the humans would learn from the disaster and prevent such a thing from happening again. How foolish they had been! When she'd learnt of the Azelf Wildlife Fund, she had indeed been surprised, but she had also been immeasurably proud of her sibling for setting it up. _The sibling she had failed in protecting..._

"... Wait, Mesprit, can you feel that?" Ralf's voice cut through her thoughts, and she quickly turned her attention back to the present. She didn't know what the Ralts was referring to, especially since his emotions were flowing so strongly out of him it was difficult to concentrate on any other feelings. Ralf's emotions had always been easier to detect than the rest, mostly because he was not only a psychic but the Feeling Pokémon as well. But now his emotions weren't just more obvious, they seemed... _amplified_ , as if his fight with Kira had awakened another soul in him that was adding its emotions to Ralf's own.

But she wrenched her thoughts away and focused on seeking ' _that_ ' Ralf had spoken of. She concentrated... past Ralf's despair and disappointment and a tiny spot of hope... Pip's and Sam's confusion and helplessness... some strange relief and nervousness on Delia's part... and finally...

 _A pinprick of pain... coming from the lake island... And there was something a tad familiar about it. She knew its owner._

"Azelf...! He's still there, on the island!"

* * *

We ended up crossing by teleportation courtesy of Mesprit- she was so eager, or rather panicked, actually, that she didn't hesitate even a second before teleporting us from the hill overlooking the lake right onto the island a good distance away. The moment we land at the cave entrance, she rushes into its dark depths looking for her sibling. "Azelf! Azelf, are you there?"

"Jeez, why's she so worried? I don't get it, isn't it a good thing the Association isn't here? And Azelf's a legendary whichever way you see it. He should be fine and all, right?" Sam's genuinely surprised at Mesprit's urgency, but there's a little hesitation to her words, as if unsure of whether her questions will actually be answered with bad news.

"Legendary, huh? Mesprit's a legendary but they still managed to capture her in this really high-tech energy force-field bubble. She was pretty drained after that." Pip's more solemn than he usually is, scrutinising the place thoroughly as if trying to find any trace of the Association's alleged activities. The machines, equipment and large screens that we saw in Lake Verity... There seems to be nothing of that sort around here, though...

"Maybe the Association hung around over here for a reason that didn't involve Azelf..." Sam's trying to be optimistic, but she's pretty much grasping at straws now.

"Nope, I can see drag marks here that are definitely from heavy metallic objects, and evidence that they laid a few electric cables around here. They must've come to this cave, then cleared up completely when they left." Pip finishes squinting at the ground and rocks, announcing the results of his examination. "There're probably more clues inside. Let's go, there's nothing here left to see."

"Looks like the fluffball is bringing out his inner scientist," Delia remarks dryly, and to the relief of my sanity, Pip is too absorbed in examining the cave to notice the Misdreavus' jab. I quickly follow the Piplup into the cave, digging around in Pip's bag for the torch I placed inside earlier. Pip doesn't seem to have realised that I've been carrying his bag since we started traversing the tunnels (or did he? Or then again, maybe he's just relieved that he isn't the one lugging around this hefty weight. Seriously, why is it so heavy?). "Come on," I say, switching the torch on, and Sam nods slowly, unsure of what to expect. Truthfully, I don't know what's going to be in there either...

...but there's nothing amiss at all. The fluorescent white light illuminates a large cavern, the ceiling arching high over us. Stalactites hang down, dripping water collecting in dimly reflected pools below, or onto stalagmites creeping out of the ground to meet them. And in the middle of the cave just ahead, is a large still pool of clear, glimmering water, its depths dark and hidden by shadows. There's something a peculiar about its shape that makes it different from just another cave puddle, making me intrigued. Curious, I move closer and hesitantly dip a foot into the pool, only to realise it's much shallower than it looks, the water only coming up to my knees. The movement disrupts the stillness of the water, breaking the dim reflection on its surface... The last time when I was in Lake Verity's cave, I was too preoccupied with Mesprit and the Association... so I never noticed how beautiful the cave was...

"Hey, idiot! Don't go disrupting evidence and come over here! Give me some light!" Irritation emanates from the Piplup a little distance away, gesturing for me to get away from the water and towards him. I obediently back out of the pool and hurry over to Pip, who directs me to point my torchlight at a certain spot. Following which, he crouches down and examines the area, although nothing seems out of the ordinary when I look.

"They were using equipment over their capacity," Pip remarks and before I can even speak, he carefully digs out what looks like a black frayed thread out of a small crevice in the ground with the tip of his flipper, and holds it up to me as if it's something important (I mean it probably is, but no amount of explanation would ever make me understand). I'm mostly just surprised at the fact Pip was even able to notice something which seemed so innocently insignificant while he continues to explain, "There are bits of these burnt-out wires, _everywhere_. They were running a current that was way too high through these wires... like they needed something done faster, needed more power supplied for something. But that runs a high risk of damaging the equipment, too... like overheating, or..."

"What if they just didn't care about whether their equipment burnt out or not? Maybe they just wanted stuff done faster," Sam interjects, coming over to have a look at the thread- a burnt-out wire, apparently. How can Pip even tell... He may be proud but looks like he has a legitimate reason to be.

Meanwhile, Sam's suggestion has left Pip visibly offended at the very mention of such a possibility. "WHAT? You're kidding me! If this is the same equipment they were using over in Lake Verity, there's NO WAY they'd risk burning out that kind of high-tech machines! Even the wires are valuable! Well, not as valuable as the main machines, of course. I mean, we're talking like _force-field generators_ here!"

"So, you're saying that something made the Association speed up and risk damaging their high-tech equipment for the sake of... um... powering something faster?" I try to make sense of what Pip's telling us. The more time I spend with him, actually, the more I kind of understand this stuff. Well, _kind of_.

"Exactly." The Piplup goes on to explain some more about how the Association went to the trouble of getting some special insulators (traces of which were also found by Pip) and waterproofing and... he's pretty much lost me there. But Pip does mention something else: by the looks of it, they cleared up and left in a hurry, too, "because of a bunch of clues I found that you wouldn't understand anyway, so might as well not waste my energy explaining", in his words (well, it's true...). At this point my emotions are split into two: awe at Pip's smartness, and confusion as to the reason for the Association's actions. I mean, it's not like I know all that much about them, but I would think that for an association that can successfully capture two lake legendaries and _avoid_ capture by a legendary-set-up Fund would be more... careful. But going by what Pip's telling us, here they've been the exact opposite of that.

"AZELF!" A shriek rings out through the cave, the usually tinkly and soothing voice turned into a screeching sound full of horror. But that isn't enough to prepare me for the sudden wave of emotions that crash into me: part shock, part anger, part helplessness. Pip grabs me and holds me up as I stumble – he's probably used to me acting weird and weak every now and then, but Sam shoots me a worried look.

Still, all of us simultaneously rush towards the direction of Mesprit's scream, hoping that nothing's happened. Hoping that we'll find Azelf in the same condition as Mesprit was, weak but still conscious... if the Association's already left him here, he should already be in no danger...!

"WHAT THE... HOW COULD THEY LEAVE SUCH A VALUABLE PIECE OF EQUIPMENT BEHIND?!"

Pip lets go of me, not caring if I collapse due to the impact of _his_ shock and disbelief this time. Because out of sight from where we were, Mesprit is hovering in front of a force-field bubble holding a very pained and unconscious Azelf.

* * *

Azelf's pain isn't the sort of fresh, shallow sting you get when you cut yourself or get a bad scrape. Instead, it's a low burning ache from within, like a fire slowly eating away at you from the inside, with no way to stop it. I know this because I feel it too, just looking at Azelf lying motionless on the bottom of the bubble, eyes clenched tightly closed in pain. Fortunately I don't feel the same magnitude of pain that Azelf must be... But...

"Why's he in the force-field thing too?" When I hoped that we'd find Azelf in the same state as Mesprit, I didn't mean it like _this_! In fact, Azelf seems to be worse off than Mesprit... It doesn't even look like he'd have the ability to call for help with telepathy, same as Mesprit did, so if we didn't come in here by ourselves... Would he have just stayed stuck in there?

Pip gives me an incredulous look at my question. "Who here would know the answer to your question other than 'to stop him from escaping', dummy! Now stop staring and help me get him out of there!"

"H-how?" It's Mesprit that speaks, her voice back to normal but still sounding shaken.

"Same way I did for you: cut the power supply." Pip crouches and starts examining the area with a concentration that makes me heave a sigh of relief: if he was able to find fragments of wire, he's definitely going to be able to find a way to free Azelf. I mean, he did it for Mesprit, didn't he? Still, I can't shake off an uneasy feeling…

"What are you all doing back here?" Delia's voice startles all of us, and I realise that she wasn't with us just now, but didn't she follow us into the cave…?

 _CLANG!_

I almost jump out of my skin as a hollow metallic thud rings through the cave, reverberating through the air like the ringing of a bell. Whipping around to face Delia, I see her wide-eyed and staring at force-field cage – or rather, its occupant, with a look of shock and disbelief. "Wha…what is _that?!_ " Although she's an ex-Association member, at that moment it's easy to imagine that she's no more than an innocent passer-by who has just witnessed the most dreadful thing in her life, or so her emotions of horror imply. Nevertheless, she _was_ once an Association member, so why...?

"I should be asking _you_ what _this_ is," Sam, unfazed by the Misdreavus' emotions, cautiously nudges the source of the sound just now – what looks like a small metal canister dropped below Delia. "Where did you even find it?"

"What- that? That… I don't know, somewhere around the front?" Delia's attention is pulled back to the mysterious item, and her emotions change instantly from disbelief to uncertainty. The canister is enveloped in a reddish glow as Delia psychically picks it up again – only for the glow to be smothered by the blue-eyed Eevee leaping on top of it and effectively pinning it to the ground. If Delia were in her normal state she would've flung the Eevee off without a thought, but she's definitely too shaken to pick a fight at the moment. Sam glares at her from below: "You expect me to believe that you, the ex-Association member, just happened to pick up some can when Pip, who already searched that area _didn't_?"

Sam's words snaps Delia out of her stupor immediately. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she screeches, making me and Pip wince as her eyes start to glow a familiar menacing red. "Aren't you just some brat who decided to tag along!? You-"

"I'm—" Just as the Eevee starts to argue back—

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" A voice snaps, tight with irritation and anger. It rings out in the sudden silence, and the two Pokémon in question turn to stare at the source, argument forgotten.

They're staring at... me...

That's right, those words came from me. I don't know why, but I just felt so annoyed at their stupid argument, when our biggest priority right now should be to free Azelf... But the feeling is weird too, like it doesn't quite belong to me... Was my temper always this bad?

 ** _What kind of trainer can't control his Pok_** ** _é_** ** _mon?_** A strange voice I don't know whispers faintly in my head, like a fragment of a forgotten memory. But it fades away along with my strange anger, and I shake my head to clear it properly. "...Sorry. I don't know what happened just now." It's the truth, anyway.

"You shouldn't be fighting in the first place," Pip grumbles at the two. "I know that ghost is annoying but seriously, now? Let me see that thing."

Sam silently backs away from the canister and Pip picks it up, inspects it for a moment then twists it open. He turns it over and shows us its contents on his flipper: nothing but a... a what is that?

"A piece of paper?" Sam curiously pokes it with a paw. "Oh there's something written on it. Hey Pip, I get the feeling you're a genius, so you can read it right? What does it say?"

"It says... ugh, Ralf, shine some light over here, it's too dark. Okay, 'Did you think it would think it would be easy?'" A cold feeling of dread grows as Pip continues to read out the message. "'Too bad! An A+ for effort, though!'... Ralf, you're thinking what I think you're thinking, aren't you?"

I nod, forcing the words out: "Commander E... Ember." She even used the exact same words as she did before, like she purposely wanted to know it was her... actually, she probably did, knowing that personality of hers. There's even a childish but easily recognisable sketch of a Ninetales drawn on the back of the paper, giving off an eerie impression that this is nothing but a game to her, that she's mocking our incapability of stopping her and the rest of the Association.

"But what does that mean? And how did she know we'd come here?"

"Delia, where _did_ you find this?!" Pip is frantic now, as if he's thought of some kind of possibility.

"Like I said, there..."

"Show me!"

The Misdreavus leads us past the pool to the front of the cave, where she stops near a high ledge jutting out of the cave wall. "It was balanced right here," she explains, a trace of uneasiness in her voice. "I saw something glinting so…"

I can see how it happened; the canister would have easily caught the light from the mouth of the cave at that spot. Just that you would have to be looking up all the time to notice it… or if you were constantly hovering above our head level like Delia. I can see Sam thinking the same thing and starting to give the Misdreavus dubious looks.

"That commander… she must have guessed we would still have Delia with us." Luckily, Mesprit's tinkly voice stops Sam from voicing out her suspicions. "A cruel joke, maybe? That it would be the former Association member that found the message she left behind." Mesprit hovers closer to the ground than she usually does and she sounds especially tired too, like seeing Azelf put a weight on her. "Pip, did you find something…?"

"That's why I couldn't find the power source near the force-field!" The Piplup stares distraught at something hidden below the ledge. The shadows falling over it completely hide it from view, so all you can see from a distance is a dark wall, no different from any other part of the cave. "Ralf, light over here…"

"What's there?" The first thing I notice when I swing the torch beam over is how the wall seems to be gleaming. It's reflecting the light? Glass? No, wait… some kind of crystal? And behind it is also something that's glinting in the light, but metallic instead of clear.

"THEY LEFT A FREAKING GENERATOR HERE AND COVERED THE WHOLE THING UP WITH SOME SORT OF CRYSTAL ROCK?!"

* * *

While Pip rages about how the Association could possibly have left even more valuable technology behind just for the sake of holding Azelf in here ("It's not like what they do is your problem, it's their loss isn't it" Delia points out), I inspect the machine behind the unnatural crystal wall. If I put my head against it, I can hear it whirring softly. Pip said it was a power source didn't he? Are there wires? Right, I can see wires coming out the back of it, but they disappear underground. I guess if they were able to put up this crystal wall for the generator they could just as easily bury those wires under the cave floor too.

"What kind of Pokémon can do that anyway?!" The Peck that Pip gives the wall only gives a dull thud; the crystal is as solid as can be.

"Hm, a rock-type? I've seen a few that may have been able to form crystal like this… I think it was called Boldore? Or maybe a Carbink?" Sam comments, giving the wall a few knocks herself. "Whatever it was, it did a good job. We have to get to the generator to shut down the force-field, right?"

"Ralf, can you teleport in and destroy it?" I shake my head in response to Pip's request. The crystal encloses the machine on all sides; there's no space for me to get in there unless I teleport into the crystal or machine itself (and I obviously do not have a death wish). "So the only way is to break down this thing… Rock, so we need a fighting, steel or ground-type move? None of us know anything like that. And even if we did, there's no guarantee that a crystal purposefully used to enclose the machine can be shattered so easily. Just feel how smooth the thing is."

I throw a Psychic at the wall for good measure, but it ends up completely intact with not even a scratch. It might crack eventually, but I don't think I would be able to keep up a barrage of so many attacks until it does. Do we really have no other choice?

"Oh wait, I think I might have something!" Sam pips in suddenly, grinning broadly. "A steel-type move, right? Watch, my Iron Tail!"

With that, Sam backs up a little then starts to dash toward the wall with astounding speed. Her fluffy tail glows a bright white as it hardens and turns silver, and the Eevee leaps and flips in mid-air, bringing her tail down onto the wall with a force that could definitely break rock. Just as quickly, she lands softly back on her feet and looks up at the wall confidently. "That ought to have done it... eh?"

The place of impact has indeed cracked - but it's nowhere enough to break the wall completely. It's definitely better than my Psychic or Pip's Peck, but I'm not sure how many attempts Sam might have to make before we can get through the wall. And time's of the essence, too - the longer Azelf is stranded in that force-field without help, the weaker he'll get... and going by the state he's in now, that's not good news. Sam seems to have come to the same conclusion as her ears droop and her gaze drops to the ground, clearly disappointed. "Oh man... I'm sorry, guys. I'm obviously not strong enough... I'll do it as many times as it takes, though. I'm the only one who knows a steel-type move and I can't even do it right!"

"That's—" I'm just about to say it's okay when the Eevee's eyes widen and she lowers her voice: "Did you hear that? Mesprit, Ralf, disguises _now_!"

I manage to get my illusion up just as the sound of soft but rapid paws pattering against stone and a bold voice reaches my ears:

"One steel-type move coming right up!"

* * *

 **Here are the** usual apologies for late chapter, though I have reasons! I got sick for a week right after I posted the last chapter... then I was still weak and recovering... then I was catching up for all the stuff I missed when I was sick... then it was tests week again... so, then, only after that, finally, I have time to write! Sadly the _next_ exams season is coming up next month (;-;)

Anyway, I have written a nice longish chapter to make up for lateness and stuff and the next chapter is gonna be updated soon. Just wait.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **/And now some extras :D**

Mesprit's POV: I wrote, "a chill ran down her spine" during Mesprit's POV. Then suddenly I started wondering whether Mesprit _has_ a spine. But she does, right? Because she's definitely a vertebrae.

Pip's intelligence:I had to put in a lot of brainpower to make Pip a realistic genius. For those who are doubtful let me show you my Physics prowess. Okay: when Pip deduces that the burnt wires are due to the Association speeding up their equipment, here's how it goes: (warning: if you feel threatened by schoolwork, equations, Physics or Math, do not read further)

P = VI where P is power (i.e. the output of the machines, so how fast they work is up to this), V is voltage and I is current. So you can see that to increase P, I or V needs to be increased. V is controlled by the source of electricity (the generator, transformers etc.) but most machinery work at a certain value of V. So you increase I. However, increasing I tends to produce heat due to resistance of the wires, so the wires easily overheat and fry up.

Did that confuse you? Appreciate Pip's genius now.

Crystal wall: Rest assured that the Association doesn't have a Diancie with them (if that crystal was really diamond, goodbye any chance of saving Azelf. Anyway it isn't, so have hope). Unfortunately, I am just as clueless as Pip and the rest as to what kind of Pokémon could have formed that wall. Any ideas, anyone?


	28. A Surprise Meeting

"WAAGH!" I can't hold back my surprise as a black blur shoots past me towards the crystal wall, my eyes catching a metallic glint before it slams into the icy barrier in an extravagant display of sheer force. Tremors shudder through the ground as a resounding crack sounds through the cave, causing my ears to ring.

I watch in wonder as the wall splinters, cracks forming on its surface and running through its whole length. That move… Didn't Sam just use it too? But this was so much more powerful... Just how strong is this Pokémon?!

The Pokémon in question steps back and admires his work. "Wow, this wall sure is tough to withstand my Iron Tail. With my running start too! Meh, another few and it'll break." He looks remarkably similar to Sam, just that he's black all over instead of brown, and he's definitely bigger and sleeker, too. There are yellow rings marked on his fur: around his ears and tail, on his head and his limbs. Barely being able to sense his emotions, his presence, it makes me uneasy. The sharp contrast between his unsettling aura and his playful speech honestly scares me a little, though the others don't seem quite as nervous.

"Wow! Are you an Umbreon? So cool!" Sam in particular is in awe of the newcomer, excitement and curiosity shining in her eyes. "That was awesome!"

"Hey! You're that Eevee who used Iron Tail just now, yeah? I heard you talking! Sound carries really clearly in caves, y'know?" The Umbreon turns his gaze to Sam, grinning broadly. "Not easy to find our kind around here... Woah!" His eyes widen in amazement and he's in front of Sam in a flash, staring at Sam' neon blue eyes with his own scarlet ones. "WOAH! Blue eyes! You're pretty cool yourself!"

"Ack!" Embarrassment wells up in the Eevee as she backs away from the overeager Umbreon, her tail twitching nervously like she's considering whether to run. "Umm, t-thanks?"

"And this is your trainer, right?" The Umbreon's attention turns to me, a teasing glint in his eyes. "He screamed in a really funny way when I ran past him. He's kinda young to be wandering around places like this, isn't he?"

Pip bursts out laughing at his remark: "Yeah, Ralf's always screaming like a baby Pokémon! It's hilarious."

"He-" Just as I'm about to protest Pip's obviously untrue claim, a voice cuts through my thoughts: " _Ralf, your illusion, remember?"_ I catch myself just in time and cast a grateful look in Mesprit's direction, who's currently in her Drifloon illusion as well. Still, the Umbreon's starting to look at me strangely, so I should better make up for my mistake... Um, say something a human would! A human wouldn't have understood their conversation at all…

" _Pip, why are you laughing?"_ I try my best to suppress my annoyance and put on a mildly curious face. Pip gives me an innocent look and shrugs – fully aware that I already knew the reason! Ugh, why does he always pick on me?! At least the stranger seems none the wiser, amused and distracted at Pip's painful attempts to mess with me. Jeez, if I were really a human, I wouldn't even know why they're smiling... That seems so wrong on so many levels…

"Bree, what are you doing?" A familiar voice rings out from behind us and an even more familiar person comes walking towards us, another Pokémon emanating an aura of darkness next to him. "Is there someone else here?"

I feel myself stiffen at the voice – and upon catching sight of me, the owner of it stops in his tracks as well, unable to keep the surprise from his face:

"RALF!?"

* * *

We spend an awkward moment staring at each other, both not quite sure what to do. The silence is broken as Bree speaks up: "You guys know my trainer?" The Umbreon shoots us a curious look as he bounds away to join Ty. Abs, on the other hand, simply greets us coolly: "I thought I heard you...your trainer's voice." He quickly corrects himself, glancing in my direction. I silently thank him for remembering that I'm not supposed to understand what he's saying, although Bree is the only Pokémon here who doesn't know I'm not a human...

Huh? Wait... Now I get it! Side by side with Abs, I can feel that the aura of power around the Umbreon is that of dark energy like the Absol. No wonder I got unsettled by it when everyone else didn't seem to (Mesprit and Delia didn't seem to mind it though, so maybe I'm just paranoid… or too weak).

Ty's voice brings my attention away from the Pokémon to the trainer. He's snapped out of the confused stupor he was in when he first saw me: "Ralf, what are you doing here? How did you even _get_ here? This is an island on the _middle_ of a _lake_!" As he continues walking towards me his voice gets louder and louder, until he's practically shouting.

 _"_ _Umm..."_ I have no good ideas for this...! None of us who can Teleport are actually revealed to Ty! _"That's..."_

"That's not important right now!" Sam yelps, running in front of me and into the view of Ty. "Azelf! Azelf is what's important, did you forget?" She turns to face me, tail brushing from side to side in impatience.

"Azelf!?" Bree and Abs' shock is mixed with Ty's confusion as he cluelessly watches the Eevee's panic. "What's your Eevee doing?"

 _"_ _Right, she just reminded me!"_ I realise what a stroke of luck it is that Ty's here: he must've brought Bree, and with Bree's help we can destroy that generator and free Azelf! _"Ty, get Bree to destroy this wall and the generator inside! It's powering a force field holding Azelf captive!"_

"WHAT? AZELF?! CAPTIVE?!" Ty's confusion only intensifies, with shock and disbelief added into the mix, and I can't help but wince at the overwhelming wave of emotions flowing towards me from all sides – none are particularly good feelings either. Their sheer magnitude threatens to throw my entire mind into turmoil, and my stomach churns with emotions that aren't even mine. No... I have to focus...! _"Bree, quick and use Iron Tail on the spot you did just now till the wall breaks, then destroy the machine behind too! Pip, Sam, Delia, help him out!"_

"What gives a kid like you the right to order me about? Especially one who speaks so softly… Why is it that I can barely hear you?" Bree is obviously annoyed as he shoots a cold look in my direction, but apparently worry over a lake legendary wins out as he continues his assault on the crystal. Sam joins in with the tail-whacking and the cave is soon filled with the sounds of cracking crystal.

"Ralf, what are you talking about? What exactly are you doing here?" Ty's gotten his composure somewhat under control now.

 _"_ _I came to rescue Azelf..._ " I trail off, not sure of what else to say.

"And how would you know Azelf needed rescuing?" The purple-haired teenager draws closer and finally stops an arm's-length away from me, staring down at— well, where my illusionary eyes are, I guess. "Why did you come here? Tell me!"

I flinch as I realise I'm feeling I've never felt before from the kind trainer: hostility and overwhelming suspicion. Does he suspect me of something? Calm down and think. _"Azelf was in danger... I-I think I overhead the Association saying that they captured Azelf, so I came to help him!"_

"The Association!?" Ty's eyes widen as he starts to say something, but he's interrupted by a loud cry from Bree:

"Got ya now, you dumb machine!"

I turn back just in time to see Bree and Sam launch a ferocious double Iron Tail on the generator, with remnants of the crystal wall scattered all over the cave floor. Abs even joins in with a Dark Pulse and Delia with a Shadow Ball – while Pip stands at the back looking horrified? (What?)

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"_ _Ack!"_ The generator is evidently much more fragile than the crystal which once encapsulated it as it gets crushed into pieces in just fractions of a second, the impact sending a shuddering crash resonating throughout the entire cave. When I look again, the generator has already been reduced to steel rubble, with Bree standing proudly on top.

"Bree, get down from there! That thing's still sparking electricity!" Abs barks up to the Umbreon, who rolls his eyes but leaps down anyway. Meanwhile Pip is complaining loudly: "How could you destroy it?! You should have let me use water to short-circuit it! Such an expensive piece of equipment... WASTED!"

I chuckle at Pip's words—no wonder he was so horrified at the generator's destruction! Now it's Delia's turn to roll her eyes as she asks dryly, "And what would you do with your short-circuited machine? Wait for it to dry out so it can power the force-field again?"

" _Ah..!"_ Now's not a time to laugh— I almost forgot _again_! " _Is the force-field holding Azelf down now?"_

"Why don't we go check ourselves," Abs growls worriedly, bounding towards the back of the cave. "Is it over here?"

"Ralf, lead the way," Ty says firmly.

* * *

 _"_ _WAKE UP! Azelf! Please, wake up... why won't you wake up..."_

As we near the place where Azelf was caught, a telepathic voice suddenly enters my mind—it's soft, but there nonetheless. I exchange a worried glance with Pip: won't Ty and his Pokémon hear Mesprit's telepathy too? But while Sam and Delia look a little confused at who the voice is coming from, Abs, Ty and Bree don't seem to have heard it at all... maybe Mesprit's directing her telepathy only towards us?

But again, the message clearly wasn't intended for us, but to the unconscious Azelf she's hovering over, her two tails (or rather, arms as a Drifloon) arched closely around him as if afraid to touch him (maybe it's already an unconscious habit, I'm not sure). But the desperation and fear she's feeling can't be mistaken, even by those who can't sense emotions.

"That's really... the legendary Pokémon- Azelf!" Ty stops and stares, but a moment later he collects himself and rushes over to scoop Azelf in his arms. "And it's badly hurt... what happened to it?!"

 _"_ _The Association's capturing and doing something to the lake legendaries! That's why I came here!"_ I explain again, more impatiently this time—how many times do I have to say it before he gets it? By Ty's reaction just now and the stare he's giving me right now, I'd think that he knew about the Association... wait, why would he know about the Association?! Aren't they a bunch of Pokémon? No wait, there were humans with them too... I recall the grey-eyed Sotias that I'd met in Professor Rowan's lab.

"Ralf, how do you know about the Association...?" I feel sick as I recognise suspicion emanating from the trainer. Is the Association something I shouldn't know about? Maybe I've lost Ty's trust somewhat... but Ty's focus turns back to the injured Azelf at hand. "Whatever. Now's not the time to be having this conversation. Ralf, return your Pokémon and follow me. We need to get Azelf to the nearest Pokémon Centre."

 _"_ _R-right!_ " I dig out the pokéballs from Pip's bag and return Mesprit, Delia and Pip to their pokéballs one by one. Ty on the other hand detaches a few pokéballs from his belt and returns Abs and Bree in a single experienced movement, and is already running to the entrance by the time I returned Pip to his ball. Only at this moment I realise there's still someone left.

"Eh? Sam..." I drop the telepathy- Ty's no longer in earshot anyway. The speed he was going, he might already be outside by the time I figure out what to do with Sam! "Err... just follow me, I guess."

"Wow, it's weird hearing a Pokémon's voice from what looks like a human!" Sam grins at me, still cheerful in spite of what's going on, slightly lightening up my mood. Still, Ty's suspicion weighs heavily on me... As the first human I've actually 'talked' to, I really don't want him to hate me...

I feel a light smack on my side. "Hey, are you listening? I'm asking if you have an empty pokéball! Time's a-wasting!" Sam touches me gently with her tail again. "Why do you always start daydreaming at the weirdest moments? I asked you, do you have an unused pokéball?"

"Huh?" Momentarily caught off-guard by the Eevee's request, I dig out a pokéball and hold it out. "What do you need it for—wait, are you—!"

Just as I realise what Sam's going to do, she simply gives me her signature grin and says, "I wouldn't mind being a trainer's Pokémon again... to help a trainer achieve his dreams." And she softly head-butts the pokéball catch. Before I can ascertain her consent, she's already gone in a flash of crimson light. The pokéball rocks gently in my hands once before all goes still.

"...Sam..." I'm not sure why she suddenly decided to do that- come to think of it, why did she even come with us to Lake Valour anyway? She could've left us... Maybe she just got mixed up in all this when Mesprit teleported everyone over without thinking, but what I felt from her just now wasn't resignation, but excitement. Was she planning to come with us all along, even if it meant being caught officially? "...Well, welcome to the team, I guess," I smile and put the newly occupied pokéball into my bag.

"RALF!" Oh no, I forgot about the situation again! Abs bounds back towards me, looking _very_ impatient and annoyed. "What are you doing?! Ty noticed that you're not even following him! You've already got him worried enough, hurry up!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm coming!" I frantically apologise as the Absol scowls at me. He turns and starts sprinting for the cave entrance again, while I follow suit, levitating to boost my speed —and Abs is _really_ fast, so even as I push my psychic abilities to the limit, I am still barely able to keep up. Thankfully, the cave isn't too deep, and we are out in a few moments before I get too exhausted.

Unfortunately I was so focused on keeping pace that I failed to notice the black mass standing right in front of the cave entrance.

The first thing I feel is not pain – whatever I hit, it's actually kind of soft and padded, so it didn't hurt – but a strange cold feeling, like an icicle dripping meltwater onto my back. The icy sensation spreads from the point of contact, and I feel my entire body go powerless, my levitation breaking down in an instant and depositing my body (this time painfully) on the ground. "OW! Wha..." What do I see in front of me... black... _black feathers?!_

"Ralf, are you okay?!" For a moment I hear Ty speaking in the same way as before: in a tone of pure concern, the voice of a kind and caring trainer... but then annoyance seeps in. "Oh come on, didn't you see Kay standing right here? This is no time to be lagging behind! Azelf needs treatment ASAP! Weren't you the one who came to save Azelf anyway?"

 _Kay?_ This is a Pokèmon, and... I know this Pokémon. I instinctively shrink back as a familiar-looking head, with a majestic plume of ink-black feathers and a sharp beak turn downwards to look at me. The same dark aura as Bree and Abs hung from the Honchkrow... oh why OH WHY a Honchkrow, of all Pokémon!? I shiver, thinking of the malicious Honchkrow and its pre-evolved forms at Hearthome... And this one seems significantly stronger in any case...

"Huh... you're kinda small for a trainer. You alright there?" I almost shriek in surprise when Kay tilts her head to stare at me with surprisingly kind eyes. Scrambling back to my feet, I back up and study the Honchkrow warily. _"_ I'm—"

I catch myself before I finish with "fine", inwardly cursing myself for constantly forgetting to act as a human. _"I mean, didn't know you had a Honchkrow too, Ty..."_ I say, looking away from Kay to her trainer.

"Yeah, well, Abs and Kira aren't my only Pokémon, you know," Ty replies impatiently, returning Abs (who was giving me a "please don't blow your cover" look) to his pokéball in a swift gesture. "Now get on and let's hurry to Pastoria—why do you look so terrified? Kay's not that scary, she's just a Honchkrow... oh."

 _"_ _Oh" what?_ I can't help but wonder what Ty thinks he's realised, simultaneously becoming self-conscious of how much fear I show through my illusion. But it definitely hasn't crossed my mind that Ty would suddenly pick me up! _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

"Geez, you looked so scared when I saw you facing that Honchkrow in Hearthome. Did you develop a fear of them or something? I swear Kay's really nice, okay." Ty doesn't break a sweat as he places me onto Kay's back, then gets on behind me. His voice is no longer harsh, but more soothing and kind... the change is somehow familiar. A bit like how... right, like how Kira would scold me about wasting time, before changing her tone and harping about how she's ever so worried about me. Does Ty have a brother like me, maybe? "I can't get over how light you are. Seriously, eat more! And hold on tight!"

 _"_ _Whaaaat?!"_ As if being put on the back of a dark-type wasn't bad enough, the dark-type in question begins to flap her wings strongly, stirring up gusts of wind which threaten to blow me off – and I already would have if it wasn't for Ty tightly holding onto Kay's feathers on both sides of me such that his arms are in a position to anchor me in place. " _Nooo! STOP!"_ Why can't we teleport instead? Teleporting feels so much safer!

"Quiet down, Ralf!" Irritation is back in his voice again. I decide to accept my fate and grip tighter to the slick black feathers under me. Not only is the wind is making me uneasy, so is the fact that Kay's a dark type- her 'dark' aura is giving me an uncontrollable urge to just flee. Fortunately, I still possess some form of dignity, so I keep all my screaming strictly internal, not allowing even a single bit to leak out, telepathically or vocally. I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT ALIVE AND IN ONE PIECE. PLEASE!

"Ralf, are you seriously so scared you're _shaking_?" And there goes the last bit of my pride as a trainer I guess. I can barely hear Ty's voice over the sound of the wind. "Or is it just the cold? It is pretty cold when you're flying. Sorry about that." Ahaha… I can totally see through your lies, no need to try to comfort me now…

 _"_ _..."_ If I say anything now I swear I will just end up screaming, but yes I am so afraid I am shaking. I didn't even realise it's cold until Ty mentioned it...

"Aw come on Ralf, this isn't something you see everyday."

...What's he talking about?

"Just look up."

How can blinding me even be considered a good idea?

* * *

 **Hey** **there!** This chapter was actually finished like a month ago, seriously, and it wouldn't be so late being uploaded if I didn't have like the entire month of exams and stuff. But now they're over, so here y'all go! New chapter!

Anyway, I took the time to think a bit more about how the story is going (I'm dedicated I swear, just... uh... unmotivated to write?) and I was thinking, hey it might be a good idea to split this story into arcs. So the arc the last few chapters have been part of will be over soon, then... well... more things will happen I guess. Kinda different things, maybe?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for waiting & reading!

P.S. to TimmyC: that thing about diamond, is genius. I forgot about that, although the wall isn't diamond anyway and there are no fire-types around.


	29. Ty and Ralf

**-Ty-**

"Come on, look up or you'll regret it." Ty poked Ralf in the back, but all he got from the young green-haired boy was a shake of his head. The older boy sighed and leaned back, letting the wind stream through his hair. There were times when Ralf looked confident and determined, but right now he simply looked like the too-young and inexperienced trainer he was, especially right now as he hunched over the Honchkrow with his eyes tightly squeezed shut (although Ty couldn't really be sure, since he couldn't quite see Ralf's eyes with his bangs covering them all the time).

Ty couldn't help but wonder if Ralf was _even_ ten, like he'd claimed. Ralf sure seemed a bit short, even for a ten-year-old kid, and he was definitely way too reckless and clueless to already be going on a journey. How had he even gotten his parents' permission to allow him to go off by himself? And those two streaks of red in Ralf's hair, had they allowed him to do that as well?

Still, Ty thought that since the boy was already on a journey anyway, he might as well experience all the good things that came with it... like the scenery they were flying over right now. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, one that he was actively and desperately trying to suppress: what if Ralf actually _wasn't_ on a journey (to see the world and challenge the Pokémon League that is)... and was travelling for other reasons as well? Ty shook his head; he didn't want to suspect Ralf like that. Besides, such trivialities could wait. _At least till we get Azelf to a Pokémon Centre_... he thought, looking down at the blue legendary cradled in his arms.

For now, though, he just looked out at the skies beyond, watching the gold and vivid orange hue of the sunset fade into the soft greys and pink of dusk. It was really such a shame that Ralf was missing out on it.

* * *

 **-Ralf-**

Needless to say, Ty and I ended up causing an uproar when we arrived at the Pokémon Centre with an unconscious Azelf. The nurses (one of whom look exactly like the Nurse Joy I met in Hearthome- but _surely_ she couldn't have been the same person) put Azelf in a brightly lit room with complicated machines and glass walls, and told us that Azelf's condition "was stable but the prognosis doesn't seem too good". In other words, Azelf isn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Since night had already fallen, Ty and I won't going anywhere either.

 _"_ _I'm going to sleep now."_ I quickly levitate myself to the top bunk while Ty's back is turned and burrow underneath the blanket. It's a pain that Ty decided to bunk with me without even asking for my thoughts on sleeping in the same room. With the human around, I can't bring out the others to discuss any plans for tomorrow without looking suspicious. Heck, I can't even let him see me while I'm sleeping, since I probably can't maintain my illusion while unconscious. Refusing to share a room would probably make me seem even more suspicious though, so I'll just have to deal with it.

"What, so early? You haven't even showered yet. And didn't eat much for dinner either. You okay?" I hear a creak and I can sense Ty's somehow looking at me. Fidgeting uncomfortably under the blanket, I reply: _"I'm just kind of tired, that's all."_

"I guess growing kids need their sleep, huh?" Although I can feel that Ty's poking fun at me, I pick up a hint of fondness in his words, too. "Well then, good night Ralf. I'm going to shower before sleeping."

 _"_ _...Good night."_ I hear another creaking sound and the feeling of him watching me is gone. Some rustling later, the door creaks faintly as Ty leaves the room to the shared bathroom at the end of the corridor. Finally, I can drop my illusion properly. I sigh and push the blanket off me, then scan the bed to see how I can masquerade as a sleeping human... okay, a pillow here and bunch up the sheets there... looks passable.

 _Should I bring out the others now?... Nah. Better not._ I have no idea when Ty is going to come back and it's better not to get caught with my illusion down, talking to Pokémon. Since I already said that I was going to sleep, might as well go to sleep. I tuck myself under the blanket, safely behind the "sleeping human"-shaped pillows, and close my eyes.

...I'm still too anxious to fall right asleep however... Thoughts of Azelf whirl in my mind, the image of the unmoving body... Mesprit's worry... but also Sam's unexpected "capture"... and the fact that Ty has a Honchkrow and Umbreon. Does he have more Pokémon I don't know about? He did say he hasn't shown me all his Pokémon yet...

A click and footsteps tell me Ty's back (time sure flies by fast when one is deep in thought…) and I hear a creaking sound which brings with it the feeling-of-being-watched. "Hey Ralf, you awake?"

He pokes the pillow (which he somehow hasn't realised isn't me! Not bad, myself...) "Ralf?" he repeats.

 _Seriously?_ And here I thought he was just going to let me sleep in peace. After a bit more name-calling and poking, I'm just about to put on my illusion again and confront him when the human retreats. "Woah, looks like he's really asleep... good then."

Something about his "good then" doesn't feel quite right. Ty feels... relieved? What for, because I fell asleep? For some reason it's right after I decide to stay up a little more to find out exactly what he means when I finally actually start feeling sleepy.

Resistance is futile as time passes with Ty doing nothing in particular (he does hum a nice tune) and the music gradually but steadily lulls me to sleep...

The tune breaks off. A jolt runs through me at Ty's sudden change in mood: from being relaxed to becoming completely serious, and it wakes me up more effectively than an apple thrown at my head does.

"Tyler reporting, sir."

I don't think I'm going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

"Are you sure he said all that?" Sam frowns.

"Yeah, I heard it!" My agitation shows in my voice. "The entire conversation... well from Ty's side at least."

"Calm down, Ralf. It's not like you to be so panicky." Pip slaps me on the back and I stumble a bit, but it does help clear my mind, even if it's only slightly. I had to force myself to fall asleep since my anxiety went over the roof after 'accidentally' eavesdropping Ty's strange phone call last night, and right now I'm holding an "emergency meeting" with the others while Ty's still in the bathroom. I have no idea when Ty's going to be back, so on top of my nervousness about being discovered, there's also my confusion about what Ty's words yesterday meant… not to mention the fact that now that we've saved Azelf, what are we going to do next? For a wannabe 'trainer', I sure need a lot of counsel from 'my' Pokémon. (It feels wrong to call them 'my' Pokémon though, that living beings with their own thoughts could actually _belong_ to me…)

"Anyway Ralf, you mentioned that Ty said that the police need to question you about Azelf, right?" I nod in confirmation. "Then, the more important thing right now is how you're going to answer their questions. We still don't know how to explain the way you got onto the island."

"I can help with that." Mesprit, who's been silent throughout, suddenly offers. As we turn to face her the air around her seems to shimmer, before she turns into the pink Drifloon. "Ralf, put on your illusion, and raise your arms in the air."

"Huh? Okay…" I obligingly do as she says. The Mesprit-Drifloon curls her string-like arms above me, like she's wrapping them around something, and the next moment I yelp as a barely-noticeable red glow envelops me body and lifts me off the ground. "Wha-what're you doing?"

"Woah! It looks really believable!" Sam exclaims, looking up at the floating me. Even Pip gives a satisfied nod: "So your Drifloon carried you across the lake and onto the island. I think that'll work."

"Ralf? What are you doing? I heard your Pokémon in here." Ty pokes his head into the room, staring curiously at me (in my illusioned form! Thank goodness!)

 _"_ _Ty! I was just, uh, wanting to show you how I got to the island yesterday. Since you asked."_ I nod up towards the Drifloon "carrying" me and give him a sheepish smile. That's one thing taken care of, at least. A wave of relief and realisation sweeps over him as Mesprit-Drifloon finally returns me to the ground. "So that's what it was. Huh, I almost forgot about that pink Drifloon you had out yesterday. It's a one-of-a-kind, isn't it? There was some commotion in Hearthome about it, too. So it was you that time.

"If it were any other trainer I might not have believed it, since I don't think Drifloon are strong enough to carry most humans… but you're really light." Ty laughs. "I guess there are benefits to being little, too."

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess…"_ Along with the benefits of having a lake legendary with you…

"So, you coming to breakfast? And all your Pokémon too, it seems." Ty chuckles and adds, "But you might want to return them first and get them out at the cafeteria later. You have quite a lot of Pokémon now- right, forgot to congratulate you for getting another three Pokémon so soon. Back at Sandgem you only had Pip, and look at you now!"

 _"_ _T-thanks!"_ I take his advice and quickly return everyone to their pokéballs, and I'm about to follow Ty out the door before Delia floats in front of me and gives me a "you totally forgot about me didn't you" look. As I scramble to get Delia's pokéball (it's her fault for being so quiet that I forgot she was there for our meeting too!) Ty laughs, seemingly understanding the situation although being unable to understand the Pokémon's words themselves.

Ty seems really nice… but what exactly would that conversation last night mean?

* * *

 **-Ty-**

"Why do I always end up getting questioned by police?" The young boy tilted his head questioningly. He didn't sound sulky or bored, which was what Ty might have expected from a young kid made to sit through questions all the time, but rather genuinely confused. A little nervous too, probably since Ralf was a little freaked out that a bunch of things-worthy-of-police-attention kept happening to him. Honestly, Ty was kind of freaked out by that as well.

"You keep getting yourself in weird places, that's why! I don't even know how you keep showing up whenever something big happens." Ty chided, although he couldn't stop the unease that he felt every time he went into that line of thought. That it wasn't just a coincidence that Ralf was always around… no, it couldn't be. Anyway, he'd already told _that person_ about it last night, and Ty was sure she would be able to make a better judgement than him. He added hastily, trying to keep those thoughts out of his head: "A young kid like you shouldn't keep getting involved in dangerous things anyway."

Ralf frowned, as if he could sense what Ty had been thinking, but then he replied – actually sulky this time: "Well, it's not like I wanted to… And I didn't go anywhere weird… You were always there too, right?"

"That's different!"

"Why? Because you're older than me?" Ralf looked at him curiously, like he was now beginning to consider that he was _really kind of too young to be travelling alone_.

"Exactly." And also because it was his job, but Ralf didn't need to know that part.

"But I'm old enough too, right?" Gah! Just how innocent was this kid? It was like Ralf's parents never told him any scary stories about children being kidnapped by bad people or that kind of thing before. He seriously didn't seem to think his journey had been pretty dangerous up till now? If Ty's little sister had been like Ralf, Ty would've forbidden her to even step out of the house. Ralf continued, "Anyway, I'm going to look around Pastoria City! It's so far away from home…"

"What the-" Ty barely had time to react to Ralf's sudden declaration before the young trainer was already off the couch they were sitting on and heading to the doors. "Hey! You better come back later! The police still need to ask us questions after their on-site investigations are done!"

"I know!" Ralf had almost gotten to the entrance of the lobby when he suddenly stopped, dug around in his bag and brought out his Piplup. Just when Ty thought Ralf couldn't get any weirder, Pip glanced at his trainer and sent a few bubbles upwards, where they popped in the air. Then Ralf and his Pokémon stepped through the opening glass doors and headed off.

"Oh my. He's quite a rookie trainer, isn't he? Does he not even have a pokéball belt?" Nurse Joy's gentle voice sounded from behind the counter as she watched the trainer-Pokémon duo leave as well. "And what was that thing about his Piplup about?"

"Who knows?" Ty sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Ralf sure was a weird kid… seeing Pip reminded him of this morning as well, when Ralf suddenly brought out all his Pokémon in his room. The weirdest thing about it was that just before Ty had entered the room, he hadn't heard Ralf's voice at all- only the murmurs of Pokémon's voices. So Ralf had brought out his Pokémon just so they could have some early morning chat? And he could recall the previous times Ralf had acted weird too… Ugh. Thinking about Ralf's strangeness could only muddle up his head more. Better to just forget about it for now. "I'll just head back to my room till later. Tell me if Ralf comes back, could you?"

"Sure! Have a good rest!" Nurse Joy called out with a smile as Ty got off the couch and pulled out his phone. Time for a quick checking-in with that sister of his, then he'd be expecting an important call…

* * *

 **The end!** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter together with the lateness... ouch... anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although it was short. But we get into the head of Ty like twice! Ralf is a weird human.

 **Reviews very much appreciated!**


	30. Yet Another City Landmark

_"_ _Tyler reporting, sir."_

 _All thoughts of sleep forgotten, I tensed at the sudden change in mood. Ty's voice was solemn, perhaps a little surprised as he continued speaking: "She would like to speak to me directly?... Alright, sir."_

 _A pause. Ty was talking like there was someone else there… indeed there was, a voice that I could barely make out, one that I could not sense any emotion from. A phone call. And Ty had wanted to make sure I was asleep before he made it? Why?_

 _Ty's voice came again. "...Yes. I got to Lake Valour, as per orders." He hesitated for a moment. "However... I did not find any members of the Association on-site... there was no trace of them being there, except for a generator that was powering a force field keeping Azelf captive. And... a minor...The boy Ralf."_

 _Another pause, like Ty was listening to a response. "Yes... the boy who was present at Sandgem and Hearthome during the Misdreavus and Murkrow attacks as well. But-" Ty's voice suddenly became a little strained, "Ralf doesn't seem to be a person who could possibly be involved in the Association–"_

 _Sudden silence, like Ty'd been cut off. Then, "He did... have knowledge of the Association... when I asked him why he was there, he showed that he was aware that the Association had been acting to capture Mesprit at Lake Verity as well..."_

 _"_ _...I understand..."_

 _Ty's voice was calm, but I could feel him struggling to clamp down on the frustration and worry of... what? Me? Why was Ty talking about me anyway? But his next words made my blood run cold._

 _"_ _I will keep an eye on him. But I really do not think Ralf is suspicious enough to be pegged as a suspect member... yet."_

 _S-suspect member?! He, no, the person he's talking to suspected me of being part of the Association?! I fought down the urge to 'shout' out that I wasn't and it was all a big misunderstanding..._ No, you're sleeping Ralf, don't move and don't say anything...

 _"_ _Then, I will be expecting your call tomorrow morning, Ma'am."_

 _What does_ Ty _have to do with the Association?_

* * *

 _"_ _Hmm...?"_ The first thing I notice as I step out of the Pokémon Centre is a rich, earthy smell in the air, like wet soil after rain, but a few times stronger. My attention is quickly drawn to the sight before me, however. " _Wow, this place is really big too!"_ Just like Hearthome City, Pastoria City is much larger and has way more buildings than Sandgem or Twinleaf Town. I guess there really is quite a difference between towns and cities... but, unlike Hearthome, Pastoria is less crowded and has more of a relaxing atmosphere somehow. The trees interspersed among the houses; the glimmering blue lake I see farther away; they all make here seem closer to nature. Yesterday, when Ty and I got here, it was already dark and we were too much of a hurry for me to see much.

Pip doesn't seem to be enjoying the outdoors like I am, though. He's busy glancing back towards the Pokémon Centre we just left. "Right, because _that_ wasn't suspicious at all..." I hear him mutter.

 _"_ _What did you say, Pip?"_ I turn to him, confused.

"Can we just get to a place we can talk freely first, like we planned?" Pip turns an annoyed look on me.

" _O-okay..."_ Is he annoyed that I brought him out just to activate the automatic doors? I can't help it, I'm really too short and it's not like my illusion actually helps at all... Hmm, well, where's a good place to hide five Pokémon having a discussion anyway? I guess a forest will have to do, as usual. At least there _are_ a lot of trees around this place. _"Let's get going!"_

* * *

"It's a good thing it's early enough that there's almost no one around! The way you were looking all about the place, humans might've thought you were a thief or something..." Pip sighs, looking at me with a "what a kid you are" look on his face (although I don't think he's much older than me?! I already got Ty looking at me like that... although he's definitely more justified than Pip.)

"Aw, cut him some slack, Pip! It's all part of the journey, right?" Sam grins cheerfully at us, brightening the mood as usual. "It's not every human that gets to go on an adventure, let alone a Pokémon, yeah?"

"Hey, Eevee." An apathetic voice cuts into the conversation and I wince at Delia's non-usage of Sam's name. "When did you become one of Ralf's Pokémon anyway?"

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Sam glares furiously at the ghost-type, who returns the look with one of her own. "And can't you even figure it out yourself? Obviously it was at Lake Valour, where else?"

Mesprit chimes in, "When Ty asked Ralf to return us, was it? So Ralf didn't have a choice but to catch you."

"Nah, it wasn't like that. Ralf told me I didn't need to," Sam chuckles, "but I wanted to anyway. Well... I have to admit I really admire that spirit of yours, Ralf, to go on a journey... so I just sorta wanted to help you achieve your dreams. I hope you don't mind!" The Eevee's blue eyes glint with hope as she beams at me.

"Of course I don't, it's great that you want to help... although right now it's more of a journey to help Mesprit."

The earthy smell is even stronger here as we sit in the shade of the thickly branching trees. Although I'm pretty sure it didn't rain recently (since the leaves aren't dripping water on us) the ground is wet and soggy. More like mud than dirt. It's a little annoying since my legs keep sinking into the ground so I'm now sitting on a low tree branch instead, while Pip and Sam are standing on some protruding tree roots and Delia and Mesprit are just... well, floating as usual. Lucky them.

The way the conversation has turned is making me a little uneasy, ever since they started talking about Sam becoming "my" Pokémon. And how did Sam know about my dream to travel the region like a trainer? Did I ever mention it to her...? I can't remember. And I'm not sure what about my spirit is admirable, but if Sam says so... anyway, I wouldn't mind the company, and I'm sure the others won't either.

"So, about Ty's conversation..." I bring the topic back to the issue that's been bothering me. "Who do you think he was talking to... and why was he telling that person about me and the Association?"

"Well, by what you're told us, it certainly seems like Ty was speaking to a superior." Sam shrugs, "It doesn't seem like he's part of the Association though. Just someone who knows about it?"

"No, more than that." Pip interjects with a thoughtful look on his face. "He said he went to the lake "as per orders", which means someone – presumably that superior – had told him to go investigate. He was fighting the Murkrow at Hearthome, remember? Maybe he was ordered to do that as well?"

"But who would tell him to do that and why?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"And we cannot forget that these events have cast suspicion on Ralf..." Mesprit adds, giving me an apologetic glance. "I am sorry that my request for your help has landed you in this situation."

"Oh yeah, Ty was telling his superior about you too! Maybe he's also out to nab the Association, like the Fund?" Sam suggests.

"That... that's actually a good idea." Pip cuts in eagerly, "Is there a human component to the Fund? Or is it an all-Pokémon organisation?"

"Err…" Sam twitches her tail and gives us a sheepish smile. "I actually have no idea… I never –"

 ** _RUMBLE…._**

 ** _Clink-clank-clink-clank_**

"W-what was that?! I think the ground is shaking…" The Eevee leaps to her paws in alarm, followed closely by Pip beside her. "The sound came from over this way?"

 _What kind of place did I choose to have our discussion?!_ I can't help worrying as I jump off the branch I'm on, instinctively psychically softening my landing. Why do I always end up in the worst places? Maybe I should get Pip to make all the decisions from now on. I'm totally not fit to be a trainer of anyone…

 ** _Cla-clunk-cla-clunk_**

The trees clear out abruptly ahead, and we're faced with... something I've never seen before, a line of large metal boxes connected together and travelling on wheels. The ground quivers as it rolls along, and the sound of some unseen workings in the thing are making the noise. It moves past us at a moderately fast pace, a little faster than a human running, and I can feel a slight breeze as I inch closer to it.

Although it's fast and soon passes us completely, it's not hard for me to read the letters painted boldly in black on its surface before it disappears from view: "The Great... Pastoria... Marsh?"

"Ah! That must've been the tram for the Great Pastoria Marsh! I saw advertisements for this place on TV every now and then, nature reserve, rare Pokémon blah blah." I can't help but feel awe at Pip's knowledge. How does he know so much all the time, and about almost everything? Is this the power of TV?

"We must've come all the way to the edge of the marsh. It's right beside the city, after all. Still, Ralf, you sure need to get your sense of direction checked... Why is it that we always find ourselves in some city landmark?" Pip echoes my earlier thoughts with a weird look in my direction. "And anyway, when did you learn how to read?"

"Wait, what? I never..." I trail off, completely dumbfounded myself. I _did_ just read what was on that... tram, Pip called it. But I _don't_ know how to read! What's going on?!

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar wave of emotion crashes into me: uneasiness, but with no little excitement and pride thrown into the mix. Without a thought, I move with the instinct I've trained over the years, and a green-and-black ball flies past me and hits Sam right on the head.

"What just-" Just as the Eevee glances in surprise at the ball bouncing off her head and promptly sinking into the mud, a loud voice startles me: **"Dammit, why didn't the pokéball work?"** Just as instinctively, I put up my illusion and look for the source: _"Who's there?!"_

"Wha-? When did you get there? And wasn't there a Ralts there just now?" A human boy squints at me suspiciously from the other side of the path of metal bars that the tram was travelling on just now. Wearing mud-coated coveralls and generally covered in so much mud I can only see his green eyes, he looks from me to Sam and back again. "Waaait. Don't tell me... that Ralts and this Eevee are both your Pokémon?"

" _U-um, yeah_." I'm not sure what to make of his expression nor his tone of disbelief, but I can certainly sense his irritation. Just in case, I return Mesprit, who's behind me and also in her Drifloon disguise, to her pokéball. Hopefully he hasn't seen her and will think I returned "my Ralts".

"Waaaait. You're not wearing proper marsh attire either. Don't tell me—you trying to sneak in here for free?!" The boy points his finger accusingly at me, eyes narrowed.

 _"_ _What? No! I was walking in the forest and I heard the tram and I didn't know what the sound was and I came to look and I ended up here! I don't even know where here is!"_ In my panic, I blurt out the entire truth, shaking my head in emphasis. Okay, I know Pip already told me this is the Great Pastoria Marsh, but I don't know _what_ that is so seriously where is this place?! And then of course I'm not supposed to be here, because I always end up in places I'm not supposed to be! Great job, myself...

"Because that's totally believable." The way he raises an eyebrow tells me otherwise, though.

 _"_ _I'm telling the truth!"_

"..." A few moments of silence as the human studies me from head to foot, as if looking at me would help him tell whether I'm really lying. Then I feel it: a warm feeling that rises through me and makes me want to smile.

"HAHAHA! Don't look so tense, kiddo. What the heck, even I won't suspect someone as cute and innocent as you. How young are you even?" Amusement bubbles through him as he laughs unexpectedly, and the sweet sweet feeling of happiness flows through me as well. Someone chuckles softly as well, and I realise it's me: I can't help it; his amusement is so infectious, like Sam's...

 _"_ _Ah! Sam!"_ I turn worriedly to the blue-eyed Eevee, who's hopping around and clearly trying to keep her paws out of the mud. _"Are you okay? Something hit you just now... was it a pokéball? Hm... it wasn't red, though..."_

Sam flashes me a smile even as she continues her battle against the mud (right now I've resorted to levitating already): "Of course I'm okay! It wasn't too bad."

"Aww, worried about your wittle Pokémon?" I wince at the human's almost mocking tone, although it's still closer to just teasing than outright mocking. "Jeez, I'm the one who should be worried about my marsh balls. I pretty much just wasted one trying to catch your Pokémon, and it's not like I had a lot left in the first place! And by the way, since you obviously don't know, marsh balls are the only pokéballs allowed here, and they're totally not red. You never seen pokéball variations before?"

" _Pokéball variations? Um... like Great balls?"_ I recall the blue-and-yellow coloured ball some trainers have tried on me before. But most of the trainers seem to have been rookies, so I didn't see much variation past the classic red and white...

"Oh Arceus. Just how much of a newbie are you. You a spoilt rich kid or something, trying to have some exciting adventure out here? Kiddo, when you're that height, best not leave your mommy and daddy." There it is again, that condescending tone... He's definitely not as nice as Ty. "Man... can't leave you out here though. Argh, my balls about finished anyway..." Sighing, the boy offers me a wry smile and motions for me to go over to him. "Get your Pokémon in their balls and follow me. You're totally lost. I'll take you back to the exit."

 _"_ _Oh..."_ I hesitate over whether I should accept – I can get out of this forest by myself just fine (and Pip's help, I guess...) – but since he's offered, I should go, right? He thinks I need help, so it'll just complicate things if I refuse. " _Okay then. But... I have to cross that thing? The tram was on it just now..."_

"What, you mean the rail?" He bursts into laughter again, but this time I don't feel the same exhilaration as before. "That tram moves as slow as a snail! It's not gonna come back this way for a while so just walk over it, scaredy-cat."

Argh...! He could be nicer about it! I miss Ty... and on that topic, I HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED WITH MY POKÈMON PROPERLY YET! Why must these things always happen to me... Pip is gonna lead next time.

* * *

Long story short, the boy ("My name's Maverick, kiddo, call me Rick") and I trekked (okay, he trekked, I levitated) to the nearest tram station and took the tram back to the entrance, where Rick helped explain the situation to the staff (well, his version of the situation... I didn't bother to argue that I hadn't been lost. (Most) Pokémons' senses of direction are really good, y'know...) and he headed off to wash up while I found another quiet spot, not in the woods this time, to chat with the others.

 _"_ _I'll just sit here for now, okay? Talk among yourselves."_ I sit down on a bench with the others on the floor below. I'm trying a new technique now: acting the ignorant but perceptive trainer. I have to practise my responding to Pokémon without letting others realise I actually know what they're saying. Technically, human me only knows what they're doing and their expression, so I can't say anything weird! Have to practise this skill more often anyway, or Pip will eternally be rolling his eyes at me...

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Pip sighs, flopping to the tiled floor gratefully. "At least I don't sink in the mud here."

"We were talking about the Fund, and Ty possibly being in the human division of it?" Mesprit reminds us in a soft voice, the sound contrasting sharply with the grey-purple disguise she's in (when she needs to put up her illusion quickly, she needs some time to adjust the body colour, hence she's pink in emergency situations but can go to the normal purple with some time).

"Yeeah... and I was saying how I don't know if there's really anything like that... But!" Sam's eyes flash excitedly, "I know someone who does!"

All of us look curiously at the Eevee, even Delia floating silently overhead. "I didn't realise we were in Pastoria City till you mentioned it, Ralf. But if it's Pastoria, then I heard from Gloom about a really strong Fund member who lives here!"

"Huh, really? So you're useful for once." Delia's cold attitude towards Sam is no doubt partially due to her personality trait, but I wonder if there's also some kind of grudge on top of it. The Misdreavus lowers herself to stare at Sam with her crimson eyes: "Well? Who is it? Spit it out."

"Geez... Quit that already!" Sam returns the glare with one of her own, and I get a sense of deja vu. Why are these two always fighting at the worst times...

 _"_ _Cut it out you two. Delia stop acting like that to your teammates."_ I give them both a glare of my own, and both back away, although Sam's apologetic while Delia's just annoyed. If not Pip, then Sam... Delia's really a handful...

"As I was saying before my _teammate_ interrupted me," I wince at the heavy sarcasm emphasised on the word, "that Pokémon is Floatzel at Pastoria City Gym. Apparently he's super strong."

"He would have to be if he's a gym leader's Pokèmon." Pip points out. Gym, huh... Like Fantina's Gym? I think I did see a building that looked pretty similar to the Hearthome Gym.

 _"_ _So... it's to the Pastoria City Gym next then?"_

* * *

 **Hey emplatinum here! Sorry about the lack of action and the lots of talking, but still, it's progress! Yeah... plot progression... I'm not so good with that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
